Todo lo malo que hay en mi
by Shelyria
Summary: Sterek: Ante el ataque de la manada de alphas hacia su padre, y la falta de apoyo de sus amigos, stiles decide recurrir a la magia para obtener "justicia", pero cuando esta se vuelve oscura en su interior, lo único que buscara sera venganza. a todo esto la manada de derek deberá cambiar sus prioridades para hacer frente al peor enemigo al que se han enfrentado nunca... stiles
1. Chapter 1: demasiado tarde

**Capítulo 1**

"_**por favor no**_" - Stiles se repetía ese pensamiento, mientras aceleraba en su jeep. Hacia tan solo 10 minutos que había recibido la llamada del ayudante de su padre, el cual parecía contener lágrimas.

- Ha ocurrido algo Stiles – la voz sonaba muy entrecortada por el teléfono.

Casi no miraba la carretera mientras aceleraba y cogía una curva, casi chocando de frente con una furgoneta del otro sentido.

No podía parar, - no, por favor – hacia tan solo 48 horas había descubierto que Derek había muerto, si, el alfa con cara de "odio a la gente de normal, pero tú te llevas la palma" el mismo alfa que le había salvado la vida tantas veces, y al cual él había salvado otras tantas, estaba muerto. Entonces tuvo que ayudar a Scott a pasar por el mal trago, aun cuando él también se sentía mal, debido a que su amigo tenía una crisis de conciencia y no podía curarse. Solo por eso se obligó a ser fuerte y quedarse a su lado, y justo ahora que tenía pensado detenerse y pensar en el hecho de que Derek había muerto, recibe esa llamada.

Aparca justo enfrente del hospital, al bajar ve a Isaac y a Boyd sentados en la entrada, al verle aparecer, se levantan he intentan pararle, pero este se zafa.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta sin mirarles apartándoles las manos. - ¿estáis sordos? - sollozo intentando zafarse de sus manos - ¿dónde está? - grito esta vez.

- Está en la cuarta planta, la habitación 412. - Isaac forzó su agarre en los hombros ya que Stiles no paraba - Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, esto es lo que quieren. – el chico intentaba razonar con él mientras Boyd se hacía a un lado.

- La 412, ¡aparta! – grito Stiles y corrió al ascensor, colándose entre los dos betas.

- ¡Stiles! – oyó que lo llamaba pero ya estaba subiendo el ascensor hacia la cuarta planta.

Al abrirse las puertas, pasaron muchas cosas, Lydia y Allison se levantaron de sus asientos le miraron con pena, Scott y su madre, que estaban hablando se detuvieron, el primero le abrazo mientras unos cuantos compañero de su padre se acercaban a él.

- Stiles, tranquilo. – Scott le decía al oído sin soltarle.

Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, aparto a Scott a un lado y se dirigió a la ventana de una de las habitaciones de consultas médicas, donde los ayudantes de su padre miraban antes de girarse, por su parte, Stiles esquivaba todas sus palabras, simplemente ellos ya no existían.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar a la ventana, su corazón dio un vuelco. Poco a poco, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ahí lo vio, tumbado en la cama, con cables conectados a su cuerpo, intubado y con una venda que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Su padre.

Noto las lágrimas caer, y se lanzó sobre la cama sollozando, escucho movimiento a su alrededor, pero nadie le tocaba.


	2. Chapter 2: silencio y negación

**Chapter 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la habitación de hospital con su padre. Solo se oían sus constantes y su respiración forzada por la máquina.  
- Ya estas despierto. – la voz de Scott llego desde el otro lado.  
No podía mirarle, no podía mirar a nadie, tan solo asintió sin separar los ojos de su padre.  
- Fueron los alphas. – esto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Stiles y se girara. – pero no te preocupes mi madre me ha dicho que mucha gente sale del coma.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? - se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Scott.  
- Perdiste el conocimiento después de que empezaste a llorar y…  
- ¡Eso no, Scott! – grito haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara. – que le ocurrió a él, que le ocurrió a mi padre. – Scott trago saliva y asintió.  
- Después de la pelea con los alphas en la que Derek… - el chico se detuvo, pero Stiles tampoco quería oírselo decir.  
- Ennis sobrevivió – Stiles abrió los ojos como platos – lo llevaron con deaton, y allí le curo.  
- ¿Por qué deaton hizo eso? – esta vez Stiles comenzaba a dudar de todo el mundo.  
- Al parecer ellos tienen algo que es suyo, pero no importa, al parecer Deucalion llego y mato allí mismo a Ennis.

**_"¿QUE?" - _** eso era nuevo.

- No me preguntes, no sé porque lo hizo, pero lo estamos investigando.  
- ¿Por qué mi padre Scott?  
- Como castigo. – la puerta se cerró y Peter entro en la habitación. – hola Stiles, Scott.  
- ¿castigo?  
- Peter ¿qué haces aquí? – la voz de Scott era gruesa y amenazante.  
- Vine a dar mis condolencias.  
- ¡mi padre está vivo! – le espete  
- Ya bueno, pequeños detalles. – dijo mirándose las uñas.  
- ¿A qué te referías con castigo? – le pregunto esta vez Scott.  
- Me refería a esto Scott- dijo señalando de Stiles a Scott. – por tu culpa ellos han perdido a uno de los suyos, y ahora ellos atacan a uno de los tuyos.  
- Pero si Scott no mato a Ennis, fue Deucalion.  
- Como dije antes, detalles. – volvió a mirarse las uñas. – como sea saben dónde golpearte, y para eso van a hacer daño a la gente que te importa.  
- Pero eso no… - replico Scott.  
Hacía rato que Stiles había dejado de escucharles. Miraba a su padre y escuchaba el monitor, no oía nada más. Todo lo demás era silencio. Hasta que escucho que la puerta se cerraba y que se quedaba a solas con su padre de nuevo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días, y nadie se había pasado a excepción de Scott y su madre para traerle agua y obligarle a comer. Del resto todo eran flores por parte de los compañeros de su padre y mensajes que le leía Scott y él no contestaba, llevaba sin hablar desde que Peter fue a verles y eso hizo que el psicólogo del hospital viniera a hacerle unas preguntas.  
El simplemente no respondía y continuaba mirando a su padre.

* * *

Cuando el Dr. Robinson salió, no tenía muy buena cara.  
- Se niega a hablar conmigo. – dijo con cara de decepción, que con las arrugas del anciano daban la impresión de tristeza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?  
Mi madre y yo que esperábamos fuera, nos miramos y le explicamos sobre su trastorno y los días.  
- Eso podría explicarlo, puede que su enfermedad este derivando a un autismo selectivo. Subconscientemente se encierra en sí mismo y se focaliza en algo, por lo que creo observar se fija mucho en el sonido del monitor de su padre. – dijo explicándonos. – esto no es más que un método que tiene la mente de protegerse a sí misma. ¿han hablado con asuntos sociales?  
- Si, les llame ayer, vendrán en unas horas. – Scott miro a su madre con asombro.  
- ¿Qué? No- negó Scott  
- Bueno, entonces solo decirles, que le tengan vigilado, estos trastornos cuando comienzan a mutar, son impredecibles. – pero Scott ya no le atendía se había girado y miraba a su madre acusadoramente.  
- Dime que es mentira – inquirió – dime que no has llamado a asuntos sociales para que se lleven a Stiles.  
- Scott… - Melissa empezó.  
- ¡NO! – la interrumpió - Es mi amigo, no voy a abandonarlo. Por mi culpa perdimos a Derek, no quiero perder a Stiles también. Solo porque tu…  
- ¡Stiles ya está perdido Scott! – esta vez fue ella quien chillo. – no e das cuenta de que le atacaron por ser el más débil. Que su padre seguramente no despertara del coma debido a los daños y al ser menor de edad y huérfano no tendrá hogar… - las lágrimas caían por los ojos de los dos. – si de verdad te importa tu amigo, dejaras que se lo lleven lejos de aquí.  
Entonces abrazo a su madre y rompió a llorar, como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, mientras su madre lo abrazaba y consolaba.

* * *

Stiles lo había oído todo, es lo que tenía estar en silencio todo el rato. Volver a la consciencia total, le dejo mareado así que fue al baño y se enjuago la cara, mientras echaba el pestillo de la puerta.  
Era lo mejor, así dejaría de ser un blanco fácil ni un método para herir a Scott.  
Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación sonó un móvil. Vio que venía de la chaqueta de Scott, cogiendo el móvil vio que era Isaac el que llamaba.  
Descolgó y se lo puso en el oído, sin pensar.  
- Scott, tío escucha, es Derek, Derek está vivo.  
Casi se le cae el móvil al suelo, se puso una mano en la boca y respiro.  
- Está en su piso, me ha dicho que está bien, pero que no nos pasemos hasta que nos avise. – la euforia del chico no cabía en sus cabales. A Stiles comenzó a invadirle una alegría y alivio que no sabía exactamente de dónde venían, así que las aparto a un lado y continúo oyendo. – ahora podremos vengarnos por lo de la pelea del otro día.  
Se hizo un silencio aún mayor. La decepción cubrió a Stiles, volviéndose enfado.  
- ¿Scott? – pregunto extrañado Isaac  
- ¿y mi padre? ¿a el quien lo venga? – dijo furioso.  
- ¿Stiles? – se le oyó tragar saliva. Stiles colgó.  
Cogió su chaqueta guardo el móvil en la de Scott una vez lo apago. Beso a su padre en la frente y dijo:  
- Tranquilo, todo irá bien, esto no va a quedarse así.- y salió de la habitación para casi darse de bruces con Lydia.  
- Hola Stiles – y le abrazo. no podía sentir nada. En otro momento ese abrazo habría supuesto la muerte y resurrección de Stiles, pero ahora, nada. – lo siento mucho, yo…  
- ¿De verdad? – mi voz debía ser puro hielo, porque se congelo en el sitio.  
- Por supuesto – dijo herida.  
- Bien, lo siento es que no estoy muy bien, podrías por favor cuidar a mi padre mientras yo voy a por algo de café, en seguida vuelvo. – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa.  
- Sí, claro. – me miro extrañada y entro en la habitación.  
Camine hacia la máquina de café y la pase de largo, me dirigí a la puerta y me largue de allí.

* * *

Algo en la mirada de Stiles no le había gustado nada, le miraba como si le diera igual que estuviera allí, ella, !Lydia!.  
Se sentó junto al sheriff y espero a Stiles, no había venido desde que le vio perder el conocimiento en la zona de urgencias sobre su padre, pero es que le había dejado petrificada la angustia del chico.  
- Tiene que despertar, por él. – le dijo mientras acariciaba la frente del sheriff. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y se giró encontrándose con Scott.  
- Lydia. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras la abrazaba.  
- Vine a ver a Stiles. Ha ido a por café.  
- Qué raro yo vengo de allí y no lo he visto. – llevaba un café en la mano, pero se encogió de hombros y miro su chaqueta.  
- No recuerdo haber apagado mi móvil. – dijo Scott mientras lo encendía. Lydia a su vez seguía acariciando la frente del sheriff. – ¿pero qué? 17 perdidas de Isaac.  
Scott marco el número y espero a que lo cogiera.  
- Stiles, no es lo que piensas. – grito Isaac.  
- Isaac tío, creo que te has equivocado de número.  
- ¡¿Scott?! Esta Stiles contigo.  
- No, esta Lydia, ¿Qué pasa?  
- Ha ocurrido algo…  
Mientras las expresiones de Scott variaban tan deprisa, sabía que algo no iba bien, y seguro que Stilinski estaba detrás de todo.  
- Hay que encontrarle ya. – y colgó – creo que tenemos un problema, llama a Allison.


	3. Chapter 3: soledad y dolor

**Chapter 3**

Derek iba a ayudarle, Derek debía ayudarle. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, eso seguro. Por lo que Stiles sabía, Derek estaba muerto hasta hace unos minutos, para que el resto de la manada pensara eso debió ser una gran pelea, de la que seguro el alpha no había salido contento.  
Cogiendo el Móvil intento llamar a Derek, pero no respondía. Tras varios intentos decidió desistir y probar suerte directamente en su casa sin avisar.  
Cuando ya casi estaba en la calle del loft de Derek, su Móvil comenzó a sonar, era Scott. No descolgó, sabía que Scott debía estar buscándolo, el hecho de contestar a Isaac no fue lo más acertado.  
Cuando las llamadas cesaron volvió a intentar llamar a Derek, pero salto el buzón de voz.  
- ¡maldita sea! – se quejó lanzando el teléfono contra el otro asiento. La frustración iba ganando la batalla, se veía así mismo, siendo arrastrado lejos de Beacon Hills, de sus amigos, de su padre, de todo, sin la posibilidad de obtener justicia, de demostrar que no es de cristal, que puede defenderse.

"**_¿A quién trato de engañar?"_**- pensó – si iba a buscar a Derek es porque sabe que el solo no podría hacer nada. – **_"Al fin y al cabo soy solo un humano"_**- continuo pensando mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos emborronando la carretera. Cuando comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, freno en seco, haciendo que las ruedas chirriaran contra el suelo.  
Lloro, no era justo, ¿Por qué su padre? ¿Por qué el? Necesitaba que todo dejara de girar, sollozo, golpeo con ambas manos el volante varias veces conteniendo la rabia. Grito con la boca cerrada y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.  
Se quitó el cinturón que le molestaba y piso el suelo, decidido a andar lo que le faltara, pero al mirar al frente vio el edificio de Derek, había frenado justo en frente.  
Se tragó un sollozo comenzando a correr hacia la puerta, parando a mitad de camino a pensar.  
- Derek está vivo – dijo para sí, cayendo en la cuenta una vez más. – está vivo.  
El alivio que rondaba su pecho y mente no tenía una explicación en ese momento, tan solo sabía que cuando descubrió que Derek estaba vivo, supo que todo iría bien. Lo desconcertante del asunto lo hizo apartarlo a un lado de nuevo y corrió empujando a unos vecinos con pinta siniestra que salían de la finca.  
No se disculpó al contrario corrió hacia el ascensor y lo llamo, mientras este bajaba, sus pies no paraban quietos, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba hablar con Derek, se decía que era porque necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía evitar pensar que ahí había algo más.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y marco el último piso, el del loft de Derek. Dentro del ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados, mirándose en el espejo que había dentro.  
Su aspecto era terrible, tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, los pómulos muy marcados y en general su aspecto era el de un muerto en vida, un muerto de 17 años.

El ascensor se abrió, y salió disparado hacia la puerta de Derek. Al llegar a ella se estampo con su cuerpo, golpeándola con los puños, estaba perdiendo el control de sus impulsos y todavía no sabía porque.  
Le llamo, grito su nombre, y justo cuando creía que no había nadie dentro o que Derek simplemente le ignoraba, la puerta se abrió y le vio.

Derek estaba ahí, mojado y casi desnudo. – ¿casi desnudo? - subió la mirada de la cadera que solo cubría una toalla. Algo sonrojado le miro a la cara, pasando antes la vista por su musculoso pecho salpicado en gotas de agua. Se acababa de duchar y no sabía porque ese pensamiento  
Su cara era una máscara de alarma.  
- Stiles – al ver que no había nada detrás de él miro a Stiles a la cara, percatándose de las lágrimas y el aspecto del chico. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Derek… - todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus impulsos de moverse y chillar estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno, cuando la vio.  
Detrás de Derek con una bata de baño, y con el pelo también mojado mirando a Stiles algo sonrojada, la profesora del instituto, la Srta. Blake.  
Ella también estaba mojada, los dos, tardo solo un segundo en sumar y obtener el resultado, se estaban duchando juntos.

-**_"juntos"_** – pensó para sí, y sintió como algo se rompía en su interior, no sabio de dónde provenía este cambio, pero noto el frío extendiéndose desde su nuca a sus extremidades, sus lágrimas se secaron, su voz se le quedo atascada en la garganta y podría asegurar que oyó algo hacerse añicos dentro de él.

- Yo, yo…yo – no conseguía decir palabra. – necesito ayuda.  
El alpha volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero de pronto su rostro se endureció y dijo.  
- Ahora no es un buen momento Stiles, vuelve mañana.  
- No, yo…, es que yo. - ¿Qué me pasa?- necesito ayuda.  
- Seguro que puede esperar Stiles, vete. Ahora me pillas ocupado. – y sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo.

"**_no me eches, por favor, no me eches por ella"_**- ese pensamiento cruzo su propia alma.  
- Pero Derek… - fue a despotricar, pero entonces la Srta. Blake, abrazo a Derek por detrás.  
- ¿va todo bien? – cuando vio a Stiles entrecerró los ojos – anda, Stiles. Derek no sabía que conocías a Stiles. – dijo socarrona mientras acariciaba a Derek.  
- Ya se iba. – dijo Derek entrecerrando los ojos y soltando un gruñido que en otra ocasión habría tachado de ¿sexy? Pero ahora le parecía lo más horrible del mundo y le dolía.  
- Pero yo… - la voz de Stiles era apenas un susurro mientras su pecho se contraía y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a brotar.

_"**¿Por qué me duele?, ¿Por qué no soporto que le toque? ¿Por qué siento que mi pecho duele?"**_

Antes de que pudiera pensar en la respuesta o de terminar de hablar, Stiles fue interrumpido por la Srta. Blake.  
- ¿Has terminado el trabajo que os mande para el lunes? – dijo cambiando de tema bruscamente. Recordó de golpe la redacción de inglés y sabía que no la había ni empezado.  
- No, yo… - **_"¡Stiles reacciona!"_** - pero no podía porque Mrs. Blake soltó un bufido.  
- Pues deberías irte y terminarlo ¿no crees? – dijo secamente la mujer. – Derek ya te ha dicho que estamos ocupados, así que te agradecería que te fueras para que el lunes no tenga que suspenderte. – cuando intento decirle que cerrara la boca y le dejara hablar con Derek, este comenzó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.  
- Vete a casa Stiles. – sentencio y cerro.

Se giró sin aire, llamó al ascensor y se subió, pulso el botón de la planta baja y el ascensor comenzó su descenso. Miró en el espejo sin saber que hacer que decir. Así que hizo lo único que parecía hacer desde hacía días, llorar.

Fue un llanto profundo, sus piernas temblaron y si no fuera porque el ascensor llego a su destino, habría caído al suelo.  
Salió corriendo, no quería pararse, estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, su padre estaba en coma, su amigo había aceptado llamar a los servicios sociales para que se lo llevaran, y Derek, su…  
Él le había abandonado por, por…  
Salió corriendo de la finca y se subió al coche. Las lágrimas no le dejaron ver que tenía un polizón cuando arranco el jeep, freno en seco haciendo chirriar las ruedas otra vez.

- Hola Stiles. – Deucalion. – creo que no nos conocemos formalmente, pero seguro que sabes quién soy. – sintió la sangre huir de su rostro. Intento abrir la puerta, pero un brazo salió por detrás y le apretó el hombro clavándole unas garras. Al mirar por el retrovisor en el asiento trasero una mujer con ojos rojos le miraba. – esta es Kali. Saluda Kali.  
A lo que la mujer respondió apretando más la mano. Stiles soltó un gemido lastimero.  
- Más te vale arrancar o te arranco el brazo – espeto la mujer.  
- Ya has oído Stiles, arranca. – dijo muy calmado el ciego.  
Stiles trago saliva y arranco de nuevo. Estuvieron un rato conduciendo en silencio, Kali ya le había soltado, pero a Stiles le dolía mucho el hombro.  
- Bueno chico ¿Cómo lo lleva tu padre? – pregunto Deucalion y Kali rio.  
Stiles tuvo el deseo de golpearlo hasta morir, pero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que ese sería su destino si lo hacía desecho la idea y se cubrió con su escudo de indiferencia.  
- Lo pregunto, porque creo que nos pasamos un poco, la verdad tu padre debería haberte dado un mensaje, pero ya sabes, a veces es difícil manejar nuestra fuerza, apenas nos dimos cuenta de que suplicaba que parasemos. – dijo, y Stiles tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas al imaginar a su padre siendo golpeado y suplicando, pero no pudo evitar que la del ojo derecho cayera libre por su mejilla. A lo que Kali se adelantó le lamio la lágrima y dijo.  
- Ummm el dolor y la pena emanan de ti de una forma tan dulce – a Stiles se le retorció el estómago.  
- Kali, no seas mala – le dijo Deucalion con humor en la voz, a lo que la mujer se tensó y volvió hacia atrás.  
- En cuanto a lo que te decía de tu padre, creo que has captado el mensaje. Ninguno estáis a salvo junto a Derek. Abandonadle. – su voz sonó más imperiosa en esta ocasión.  
- Mi padre no pertenece a su manada. Ni yo tampoco.  
- Tú si - dicto - Tu chaval crees que hay dos manadas, la de Derek y la de tu amiguito Scott, pero solo hay una, como solo hay un alfa. Si no lo abandonáis, todos moriréis.  
Stiles empezó a hiperventilar mientras Deucalion le decía que frenara en mitad de una carretera. Se bajaron del coche y dieron la vuelta al auto golpeando con los dedos delicadamente el cristal de Stiles.  
Este solo bajo tres dedos y espero.  
- Díselo a los demás. Mi oferta, si os marcháis vivís.  
- Y si no nos vamos, y si alguien decide plantarte cara, y si os matamos antes nosotros. – no sabía de donde salían las palabras pero todas y cada una de ellas eran una amenaza.  
- ¿en serio? – Deucalion sonrió divertido mientras Kali se volvía a tensar y sus ojos se tornaban rojos de nuevo. – acaso piensas matarnos Stiles. – y esta vez soltó una carcajada quitándose las gafas y mostrando sus ojos sin vida cubiertos con rojo. – humano divertido. – le dijo a Kali. Esta solo gruño y se fueron caminando en sentido contrario por el que habían venido.

* * *

Jennifer se había ido hacia un rato y todavía se estaba recuperando, **_"menuda noche"_**  
Se acordó de Stiles y del revoltijo de olores que venían de él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por él. Parecía que necesitara ayuda, pero conociendo a Stiles, seguramente solo querría incordiarle con cualquiera de sus tonterías. Justo en ese momento miro su móvil, estaba lleno de llamadas perdidas (de Stiles sobretodo). Iba a llamarle y decirle pesado, cuando vio que la hora de las llamadas era de antes de hablar con él en persona, por eso desecho la idea por inútil y fue a cambiarse cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
- Stiles eres un pesado. – dijo Derek molesto. Pero al otro lado no estaba Stiles sino Scott con Lydia, Isaac y Boyd.  
Los betas le miraron y sonrieron, justo como había hecho su hermana ayer antes de mandarla a paseo con Peter, porque el tenia compañía. El recuerdo de la noche con Jennifer le volvió a la memoria. Pero al ver las caras de Lydia y Scott, aparto a los betas con un "dejadme pesados, sí, estoy vivo"  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto  
- Has dicho Stiles. ¿le has visto? – pregunto Scott.  
- Sí. ha estado aquí antes, pero ya se fue.  
- ¿Te dijo dónde? – esta vez era Lydia la que preguntaba.  
- No, la verdad estaba… ocupado así que no le deje entrar le dije que se fuera a casa.  
Lydia le miro como si se tratara de un completo estúpido.  
- ¿Que no le has dejado entrar? – dijo con voz chillona. – ¿que estabas ocupado? ¿ocupado en qué?  
Pero fue Isaac el que contesto.  
- Aquí huele a clase de inglés. – dijo arrugando la nariz. – ¿cómo es posible?  
Y como no Peter hizo aparición detrás de ellos.  
- Porque mi querido sobrino se está follando a vuestra profesora, la Srta. Jennifer Blake. Menudo pivón. – y silbo. Las mandíbulas de todos eran diferentes muecas de asombro que rodaban hacia Derek.  
- ¡Peter! ¡cállate! – grito Derek iluminando sus ojos. Pero su amenaza no duro mucho cuando los ojos de Scott se iluminaron y le miraron desafiante  
- No nos has dicho nada de que estabas bien y has dejado tirado a mi amigo para poder acostarte con mi profesora.  
- Te recuerdo que soy el alpha y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Además Stiles es tu amigo no el mío – sentencio. Peter detrás de ellos resoplo y negó como diciéndole _**"mala elección de palabras Derek"**_  
- ¿Que no es tu amigo? – y tanto Lydia como los betas tenían una mota de decepción en los ojos. – ¿quién te mantuvo a flote en la piscina para que no te matara el kanima, quien luego lo atropello para impedir que nos mataran? – Derek iba a refutarle que eso fue pura suerte pero Scott salto de nuevo. – ¿quién te cuido cuando una bala mágica te estaba matando y se negó a cortarte el brazo?  
- Yo también le he salvado muchas veces. – contraataco Derek. Pero Lydia ya estaba preparada.  
- Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos. – y Derek ya no pudo decir nada más. – da igual lo que pienses Derek – suspiro. – debemos encontrarle antes de que haga alguna estupidez.  
Derek la miro confuso. **_"alguna estupidez"_** su rostro debió decirlo todo porque le miraron y seguidamente todos se miraron confusos.  
- ¿No te lo han dicho? – pregunto Lydia. Derek la miro y dijo.  
- ¿decirme que? – se empezaba a poner muy nervioso.  
- Derek… Stiles, no sabemos muy bien porque ha venido aquí, pero… - Boyd se detuvo. A lo que Scott dijo.  
- Derek. Ha ocurrido algo mientras tú estabas ocupado… - el veneno en la voz de Scott se diluyo en cuanto escucho la historia.


	4. Chapter 4: culpa y necesidad

**Capitulo 4**

Stiles ya no podía hacer nada, conducía sin conducir el mismo, llevado por el vacío. No sentía nada y a la vez sentía tanto. Llevaba media hora conduciendo sin rumbo al darse cuenta de que no podía ir a casa, su padre no estaba allí, Además no quería ver a Scott, el cual seguramente lo estaría buscando. Conducía y no había rumbo en su mente, simplemente no podía parar el coche, sentía que si frenaba todo volvería a él, pero que mientras condujera podría escapar de todo…, de todos.

No se dio cuenta que empezó a llover hasta que un coche le pito porque se había saltado un stop, el cual no había visto y tampoco es que le importara.

No podía sentir nada más que impotencia, todos a su alrededor hacían algo, incluso Lydia era de mayor utilidad que él y ahora le miraban con pena…, al menos algunos. El recuerdo de Derek y la Srta. Blake le hizo volver a frenar de golpe, pero la lluvia hizo que el coche se deslizara, y frenara de lado en mitad de la carretera.  
Cuando por fin reacciono volvió a llorar, pero esta vez por la rabia, nadie parecía ayudarle, ni siquiera su amigo el cual todavía no le había confesado lo de los asuntos sociales.

"**_los asuntos sociales"_** – recordó, un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo su espalda, se lo iban a llevar, lejos…  
**_"y él lo va a permitir"_**- pensó recordando a Scott – _**"van a separarme de mi padre y no va a hacer nada, nadie"**_

Apretó el volante con las manos, furioso piso el acelerador y arranco si dirección alguna.  
No podía ir al hospital, no podía ir a su casa, no podía ir a buscar a sus amigos, porque el, el…,**_ -"él ya está perdido"_** - recordó las palabras de Melissa y acelero.

_"**todos tienen la culpa" "¿por qué su padre?, ¿por qué él?" "Ahora no tenía a nadie…, nadie"**_

Pero ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, aún quedaba alguien que tal vez si le ayudara. Al fin y al cabo la veterinaria hoy estaba las 24h.

* * *

Era un estúpido, Derek se sentía estúpido, después de que le contaran lo que le había pasado al padre de Stiles, por fin pudo entender parte del estado en el que se encontraba el chico. Era su culpa, habían atacado al padre de Stiles porque les gustara o no todos eran parte de su manada y así conseguían debilitarles.

Las palabras de Scott y Lydia rondaban su mente y atacaban su conciencia, era verdad que hacia un rato se había sentido mal por el chico, pero nada podía borrar el fallo que había cometido.  
La manada se había dividido buscando a Stiles, Scott y Lydia le buscaban por su casa, Boyd y Isaac por las inmediaciones y el resto de casas, mientras que Derek estaba en el hospital, Melissa no le había visto llegar y se sobresaltó, dado las horas que eran, que un tipo con pinta siniestra se te aparezca por la espalda no es muy relajante.  
- ¡ay, señor! – chillo la señora McCall, tocándose el pecho con una mano y tapándose la boca con la otra.  
En medio del pasillo no había nadie. Estaba ella y los sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones.  
- Perdone. – dijo Derek, pero apenas prestaba atención, toda estaba en hallar cualquier sonido que indicara que el chico estaba en esa planta.  
- Tranquilo- respiro profundo - Derek ¿verdad? – El interpelado asintió – no está aquí. Scott me llamo, Stiles no ha sido visto desde esta tarde.  
Derek asintió y fue a marcharse cuando recordó.  
- ¿Cómo está el sheriff? – Pregunto mirando al suelo  
- Sus constantes son firmes. Pero es un 50x50. – dijo mirando hacia una de las habitaciones en particular.  
- ¿en cuál esta? – pregunto.  
- La 412 – la señora respondió mirándole.  
- ¿puedo? – pregunto algo tímido. – solo será un momento.  
La señora McCall le miro pensándoselo un minuto, pero luego acepto y le dijo – solo un momento, pero si te ven yo no te he visto.  
Derek asiente, y entra en la habitación.  
Por un momento recuerda el tiempo en que iba a visitar a Peter, pero lo empuja al ver que al menos su tío estaba catatónico, el sheriff tenía un tubo que le salía por la boca conectado a un respiradero, y la máquina de constantes marcaba un pulso firme pero a su vez frágil.  
Los remordimientos volvieron a Derek, esto no debería haber pasado, no creyó que los alphas atacarían a Stiles, no pensó en que su condición como humano lo convertía en el blanco más fácil.

Se acercó a la cama y miro de cerca al sheriff, en la manta que le cubría olía a algo salado, _**"lagrimas"**_ .Stiles debió de llorar sobre su padre y ese pensamiento encoge algo sobre sí mismo. Justo cuando iba a hablar la voz de Melissa le llego desde atrás.

- no es justo. – Derek giro la cabeza y la miro. – era un buen hombre. – la pena corría por su voz.  
En cambio la voz de Derek denotaba enfado – todavía está vivo.  
- no me malinterpretes por favor, no quería decir eso. – dijo conteniéndose las lágrimas. – es solo que es un buen hombre, no se merecía esto.  
- ¿Acaso alguien si? – pregunto Derek sombrío.  
- No, por supuesto que no.- dijo Melissa tajante. – es solo que los alphas esta vez…, a Stiles ya no le queda nada.  
- Le quedamos nosotros. – iba a decir otra cosa, pero se cayó en el último minuto. ¿Que había sido ese pensamiento?  
- Derek, entiendo que os cueste admitirlo, pero piénsalo, vosotros sois hombres lobo, y Stiles es un humano, si se queda con vosotros corre peligro.  
- ¿Cómo que si se queda con noso…? – se paró a analizar lo que había dicho la mujer.  
- Los servicios sociales han venido esta tarde, al no estar Stiles me han advertido que mañana irán a buscarle si no se presenta aquí.

La mandíbula de Derek cayó al suelo**_"¿servicios sociales?"_** su lobo gruño dentro de él, le iban a quitar a uno de sus betas.

- eso no puede ser. Tiene que haber alguien. – dijo Derek alzando mucho la voz, a lo que Melissa le hizo un gesto para que la bajara. – el sheriff está aquí por el amor de Dios.  
- Derek… - empezó la Sra. McCall sintiendo que esta conversación le sonaba.  
- ¡NO! – grito y sus ojos se iluminaron haciendo que la mujer retrocediese asustada. Derek respiro y bajo la voz, aunque su enfado era el mismo – y ¿A dónde se lo llevaran?  
La Sra. McCall trago saliva y luego dijo.

- Derek yo no lo sé, pero estoy obligada por ley a dar parte a los asuntos sociales. ¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Callarme, dejar solo a Stiles con un padre que no sabemos si despertara. – Derek fue a reprocharle pero la mujer se encendió y comenzó a levantarle la voz – tú no puedes reprocharme nada, porque según mío hijo hoy mismo has dado la espalda a Stiles, así que no te las des de buen alpha cuando no lo has sido. – La mujer paro y respiro – dices que os tiene a vosotros Derek. – Melissa paro y le miro - ¿seguro?

* * *

La luz de la veterinaria por fuera era muy tenue, Stiles bajo del jeep y cerró la puerta muy despacio dejando que la lluvia le cayera encima.  
Cerró los ojos y levanto la cara dejando que las gotas mojaran su rostro. Respiro y entro en la clínica.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, no se esperó a ser invitado, atravesó la puerta que llevaba a la zona de consulta y entro, Deaton estaba con su bata y un informe en la mano cuando le vio, abrió más los ojos y dijo.

- ¿Stiles? – la sorpresa en su voz era obvia. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stiles no contesto de inmediato, se tragó las lágrimas, la última persona que le pregunto algo parecido le dio la espalda.

- necesito ayuda. – dijo con la voz entrecortada. – Por favor  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto dejando el informe y acercándose a Stiles. – Estas empapado, espera – y se fue a la trastienda.  
Al volver llevaba una toalla que uso para tapar a Stiles, llevándolo por los hombros a la silla. Stiles en un principio no sabía porque lo trataba así, hasta que al lamerse los labios sintieron el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

"**_OTRA VEZ NO"_** - ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Es que solo sabía llorar o qué?

Respiro profundamente y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, evitando tocar temas (Derek y… esa) incómodos.

Según le iba contando Deaton le iba acercando pañuelos, Stiles se sonó la nariz, y se limpió las lágrimas varias veces. Al terminar, la cara de Deaton era pensativa.  
Miro a Stiles y soltó el aire muy despacio. Apoyo las manos en la mesa de curas que tenía detrás y dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo Stiles? – soltó

"**_otra vez no, por favor"_** – no quería que nadie más le dejara a su suerte.

- Que me ayudes – suplico – eres un brujo, deberías poder hacer algo, lo que sea.  
- Stiles – respiro – no soy un brujo, soy un druida. – explico como si fuera más que obvio.  
- ¿acaso hay diferencia? – Preguntó molesto – ¿es que acaso no sabes hacer magia?  
- Se hacer rituales y conozco los misterios en la naturaleza, pero lo que tu buscas no existe. La magia como tal no existe. – sentencio y se giró. Algo en su actitud le dijo a Stiles que le estaba mintiendo.  
- ¡mientes! – Se levantó - ¿qué hay del mountain ash? ¿De la capacidad que tienen los lobos de quitar el dolor? ¿El kanima? ¿Me vas a decir que todo eso no proviene de la magia? – cada vez estaba más indignado. – yo creo que sí que existe, pero si no quieres usarla bien no lo hagas dime cómo hacerlo yo, enséñame.  
- Stiles – se le veía que el tema le incomodaba. **_"¿Por qué?"_** – lo que tú quieres no es simple magia, es hechicería, brujería, eso no puedo dártelo, ni yo ni nadie.  
- ¿no puedes o no quieres dármela?  
- Esto no funciona así, la magia tiene un precio, si la usaras en el estado en el que estas, no buscarías justicia…, y lo sabes. – le miro serio.  
- Quien ha dicho que yo busque justicia. – le soltó sombrío.  
El hombre abrió más los ojos y le miro suspirando apenado.  
- Es por eso por lo que no puedo ayudarte, no podrías controlarte, la magia es lo que rige el mundo, lo que hace que cada cosa sea lo que es. Si usaras ese poder, tan puro en un principio, con interés de vengarte, esta iría oscureciéndose…, y a ti con ella. – le miro un momento. – no seré yo quien te convierta en un monstruo.  
Stiles permaneció en silencio. Le miro sin comprender, ¿en serio? ¿Nadie iba ayudarle? Cuando sintió que la ira se convertía en angustia le miro y le suplico.  
- Por favor – _**"cuantas veces he dicho eso hoy"**_ pensó apenado – no quiero seguir siendo el débil, mi padre está en coma, y es por mi culpa…  
- Eso no es cierto Stiles… - pero Deaton fue interrumpido por Stiles que cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando. En ese momento vio la sangre en su hombro y le miro la marca de las garras - ¿Cómo te has…? Espera - trajo el botiquín y le quito la camisa limpiándole la herida. – ¿los alphas?  
Stiles asintió, seguía llorando pero ahora en silencio. – Deucalion quiere que abandonemos a Derek – se paró a tragar saliva, no sabía porque pero pensar en Derek era muy desagradable - o si no nos matara a todos, como casi hizo con mi padre.  
Deaton iba a hablar cuando Stiles siguió.  
- No entiendes que no puedo más… - Deaton no sabía si seguía hablando con él, pues el chico tenía la mirada perdida.  
- Deja que ellos se encarguen Stiles. – dijo Deaton haciendo que el chico se centrara de golpe. – tus amigos te protegerán, pero para que estés a salvo debes mantenerte al margen de todo esto.  
Stiles no asintió, simplemente se levantó se puso su camisa y se marchó fuera, ignorando la llamada de Deaton diciéndole que espere.  
Ya fuera había dejado de llover, se encamino hacia el coche cuando alguien le llamo. Stiles estuvo a punto de ignorar el chistido, pero cuando oyó decir su nombre a su espalda, se giró despacio.

"**_si he de morir…"_** – pero el pensamiento de su abatida mente no duro mucho cuando la persona que se encontró fue la Srta. Morrell mirándole con su cara de saber todo sobre todo. Le vino de golpe a la cabeza las sesiones con ella después del incidente con el kanima, y a su vez que tampoco había hecho el trabajo de francés.  
- Buenas noches Stiles. – dijo sonriendo. – me preguntaba si podíamos hablar.  
Stiles la miro y volvió a caminar hacia el jeep.

- Estamos un poco lejos de su despacho Srta. Morrell, y no es exactamente horario escolar. – Se giró dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo un maleducado – lo siento, hoy no es mi día.

_"**bonita forma de decir, que es el peor"**_– justo cuando iba a volver al jeep, ella hablo.

- Se lo que te ha pasado Stiles. – Stiles se detuvo en seco, volviéndose a girar y mirándola. – lo sé todo.  
Stiles no sabía cómo preguntarle ¿Cuánto sabe?, pero no hizo falta, porque ella contesto por él.

- He oído tu conversación con Deaton. – y comenzó a caminar hacia el – no he podido evitar sentir lastima, por tu situación y me preguntaba una cosa.  
- De que conoce al Dr. – la interrumpió Stiles.  
Ella sonrió ante la interrupción y se acercó aún más – se podría decir que somos familia – sonrió socarrona. – pero eso no importa la verdad, no estamos muy unidos, por eso te propongo algo.

Stiles elevo las cejas. Y ella continuo hablando. - ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo cumplir tu deseo, que puedo hacerte tan poderoso que tus enemigos huirían con el rabo entre las piernas? – y sonrió divertida por su propio chiste.


	5. Chapter 5: remordimiento y poder

**Chapter 5**

En la casa Stilinski no había nadie, Derek no contestaba al móvil, Isaac y Boyd no captaban el olor de Stiles debido a la lluvia, y Lydia comenzaba a quejarse cuando el móvil de Scott vibro en su bolsillo.

Era Allison.  
- ¿Scott? – le hablo al otro lado de la línea.  
- Allison – la voz de la chica sonaba apagada. – ¿va todo bien?  
La chica suspiro.**_"estaba nerviosa"_**. La preocupación de Scott aumento. Sintiendo sus ojos encenderse.  
- Allison ¿Qué ocurre? – comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso.  
- Lo siento, yo no quería, pero no he podido ocultárselo, se ha enterado y… - la chica se calló.  
- Espera, alto, alto, espera… - Scott se había perdido. – Allison ¿de qué hablas?  
- Mi padre ha descubierto lo del ataque al padre de Stiles – dijo temblándole la voz. – ha puesto el grito en el cielo, diciendo que Beacon Hills ya no es un lugar seguro.  
- Tranquila Allison, tu padre tiene razón. – le explico el chico ahora más tranquilo.  
- No, no es eso. – volvía a suspirar – tu no le conoces es impredecible, ¿y si decide que nos vayamos?..., yo no…  
Scott entendía su angustia, el tampoco quería eso, pero al igual que en el caso de Stiles, la prefería lejos de todo esto. Lydia le miraba con cara de **_"ahora no es el momento de una charla de pareja"_**

- bueno, no importa, de momento no ha dicho nada, tal vez se le pase. – oía decir a Allison por la otra línea.  
- Claro, ya verás – Scott no lo creía en realidad. Por eso tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta y recordar que ellos "ya no están juntos"  
- Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo lo lleva Stiles? Últimamente no he preguntado y la verdad me siento un poco mal.  
Scott trago saliva, como podía decírselo.

"**_veras Allison, hemos perdido a Stiles, más bien se ha escapado y no contesta al número, pero aun así, por lo que dicen Derek y Isaac, parece estar destrozado y frustrado, que conociéndole significa que va a hacer alguna estupidez, por eso tengo que colgar; para poder buscar a mi mejor amigo antes de que lo maten"_** – sí, definitivamente sonaba tan mal en su cabeza como cuando se lo fuera a decir a Allison.

Así que esta vez fue él, el que trago saliva y dijo:

- veras Allison…

* * *

Allison colgó, no podía decírselo a su padre, si se enteraba de la reciente desaparición de Stiles, podía empezar a pensar que ellos estaban en peligro, y entonces no atendería a razones. Decidida a evitarlo Allison prepara una bolsa con lo necesario para después lanzarla al jardín por la ventana. Debían encontrar a Stiles, antes de que se diera la voz de alarma.

Bajo las escaleras despacio y se encontró con su padre en el comedor.

- Papa, voy a casa de Lydia a estudiar. Quizá me quede a dormir. Tranquilo, te llamare.  
- ¿a casa de Lydia? – la mirada de su padre denotaba sospecha. – Allison – la llamo viendo que se iba casi corriendo.

"**_mierda"_**

- Si – dijo pensando en una buena mentira, hasta que pensó que podía usar una verdad – tenemos un trabajo de francés y queríamos hacerlo juntas.  
Su padre la miro analizando su respuesta, después bajo la mirada hacia su copa y asintió. Allison decidió no alargarlo más y comenzó a salir por la puerta cuando la voz de su padre le llego.  
- Allison. – la chica se congelo – Ten cuidado.  
Allison no espero a pensar en lo que decía su padre asintió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y recogiendo la mochila de detrás del arbusto en el que había caído.

Comenzó su camino hacia el punto en el que había quedado con Scott y Lydia, rezando porque Stiles solo los estuviera evitando y no le hubiera pasado nada, porque eso…, tendría consecuencias para todos.

* * *

Melissa no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todos modos marco el número desde su puesto. La mirada que vio en su hijo mezclado con la que vio en Derek, solo le hizo pensar, que si ella estuviera en el lugar del sheriff querría que alguien hiciese esto por Scott.

- Servicios sociales, al habla la agente Gutiérrez. – la voz de la mujer con la que ya había hablado, sonaba muy formal. - ¿con quién hablo?  
- Ho-hola, Srta. Gutiérrez, soy Melissa McCall hablamos por teléfono hace poco. No sabía si llamar a estas horas de la madrugada.

_"**que estás haciendo"**_– se repetía en su cabeza.  
- Oh señora McCall tenía pensado llamarla por la mañana, no se preocupe, aquí hacemos turnos de más de 24 h, por cierto, dos de mis compañeros pasaron esta tarde a recoger al joven Stilinski, pero me dijeron que el chico no estaba. ¿va todo bien? ¿ha aparecido? – esta vez sonaba su voz de inspectora.  
- ¿Qué? Oh por supuesto, está en mi casa con mi hijo ahora mismo. – mintió riéndose para esconder su nerviosismo.  
**_"en serio que estoy haciendo"_**

- Vaya – parecía realmente sorprendida. – entonces hágale saber que pasaremos a recogerle mañana sobre el medio día. – esta vez sonaba satisfecha.  
- Sí, claro respecto a eso, me preguntaba… - **_"ya has mentido, no te acobardes ahora"_**- me preguntaba si podíamos evitar todo esto de la recogida y el traslado.  
- No entiendo. – de nuevo su voz seria.  
- Sería posible una adopción parcial, o emancipación avanzada. – pregunto Melissa.  
- Señora McCall, ¿me está pidiendo hacerse cargo del chico? – sonaba aún más sorprendida que antes.

Melissa analizo todo lo que eso significaba, y no podía dudarlo al mirar al sheriff postrado desde donde estaba.

- Sé que es una locura, que no soy familia suya… - se interrumpió pensando en que decir a continuación. – pero lo conozco desde que era un niño, su madre era amiga mía y su padre, es todo lo que le queda y si le separamos de él. – se paró a pensar y las lágrimas se marcaron en sus ojos al pensar en la injusticia que era en si la vida se Stiles Stilinski. – por favor, lo que sea, por favor.  
- Sra. McCall, no entiendo, fue usted quien nos llamó para que fuéramos a buscarlo – suspiro – ¿Qué ha cambiado?  
- Nada, es solo que tal vez Stiles solo necesite a alguien que le dé una oportunidad, a alguien que esté ahí.

_"**alguien que no se marche o le dé la espalda"**_ – pensó y su pecho dolió un segundo.

Un suspiro atravesó el auricular, y oyó la voz más tranquilizadora de la inspectora.

- Existe un vacío legal. – dicto, y Melissa se sintió respirar – escúcheme, no es seguro, pero debido a que su padre no ha muerto, que la perspectiva de los médicos es favorable y puesto que no hay nada estipulado en el testamento vital al igual que el señor Stilinski tampoco dijo, ni firmo ningún documento legal recurrente, el chico podría ser acogido legalmente en casa de algún familiar, en cambio el menor, casi ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo que si el acepta podríamos ceder su tutela a otra persona que no compartiese consanguineidad, siempre y cuando ambas partes acepten.  
Melissa respiro tranquila y comenzó a asentir rápidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la agente no podía verla.  
- ¿Sra. McCall? ¿sigue ahí? – pregunto confusa la inspectora.  
- Sí, sí. Muchísimas gracias, acepto, que hay que hacer. – dijo corriendo y sorbiéndose la nariz.

"**_por muy poco cometo un error"_** – pensó aliviada.

- Bueno, bueno. Primero tendré que hablar con el menor, para eso tendré que presentarme allí personalmente llevando un notario conmigo y un par de agentes para la legalización del contrato de tutela. - Melissa respiro, Stiles seguramente estaría encantado. – si ese día ambos aceptan y firman, la tutela es suya, hasta que se diera el caso de que el sr. Stilinski se despertara. – Melissa no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad quería decir

"**_si se diera el caso"_**

- Señora McCall he de dejarla, pero le digo que me pasare por Beacon Hills sobre un plazo de 3 semanas. Hasta entonces no hace falta que le diga que el chico está bajo su tutela a legal. – eso era más una advertencia que un aviso. – buena suerte Sra. McCall, nos vemos pronto.  
Melissa se despidió y colgó, tomo una respiración y se acercó a la habitación del sheriff.

- Todo irá bien – le dijo.

_"**todo irá bien"**_ – se dijo. Cogió su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Scott contándole lo que había decidido hacer.

* * *

Derek sabía que le estaban buscando, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras de la madre de Scott se le grabaran a fuego en la cabeza.  
Después de salir del hospital se dirigió a la antigua casa hale, su casa; donde se quedó perdido durante horas mirando la tumba de su hermana, había tenido que moverla del sitio debido a la búsqueda de la policía, pero al final, sus restos volvieron a casa.

"**_nuestra casa"_** – pensó, para luego mirar el segundo montículo, contiguo al de Laura, donde estaba el cuerpo de Erika.

todo lo ocurrido, le hacía pensar en que tal vez no fuera un buen alpha, sin duda era mejor que Peter, pero ya había perdido a una de sus betas, el resto casi ni le hablaba, y el único beta humano que le quedaba…

Sin duda la autoestima de Derek no estaba en su mejor momento, cuando oyó pasos a su espalda.  
- Ay sobrino –_**"Peter"**_ - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿te concome la conciencia?  
- ¿Y a ti? – dijo mirando de la tumba de Laura a la cara de su tío.  
- Eeeh, si, como le dije a tu hermana, matar a Laura no fue mi mejor jugada. – y pego un paso hacia atrás.  
- Todo esto te parece un juego – dijo Derek indignado.  
- No, es solo una expresión – expreso conciliador. – ya sabes que me arrepiento. – Derek no creía una palabra.  
- ¿Dónde está Cora? – pregunto más por cambiar de tema.  
- Durmiendo dentro, como nos echaste tuvimos que venir a quedarnos aquí. Anda que ya te vale. – y resoplo.  
- Me alegro. Deberías acostumbrarte. – dijo y empezó a encaminarse hacia el camaro.  
- ¿Porque intentas alejarlos a todos Derek? – pregunto su tío, pero Derek no se dignó a pararse.  
- No todos, solo a ti – y se metió en el camaro, llamando a Scott para ver si ya sabía algo de Stiles.

Mientras en el horizonte el sol del domingo salía.

* * *

El sol del mediodía le daba en la cara cuando Stiles despertó estaba en su jeep, tumbado contra la ventana del copiloto. A su lado conducía la Sra. Morrell mirando hacia la carretera casi sin pestañear.  
Los recuerdos de la madrugada pasada le volvieron de golpe:

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**(Recuerdo)**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"**¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que puedo cumplir tu deseo, que puedo hacerte tan poderoso que tus enemigos huirían con el rabo entre las piernas?"**_

_Stiles la miro incrédulo y luego entrecerró los ojos. – pero Deaton a dicho…_  
_- Olvida lo que ha dicho Deaton. – dijo sonriente. – la magia que tu buscas existe Stiles._  
_- Pero y todo eso de la energía del universo, del precio a pagar._  
_- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles – suspiro – ¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres poder? ¿no quieres dejar de ser débil? ¿no quieres proteger a tu padre? ¿buscar justicia?_  
_- Pero… - no tenía ningún argumento._  
_- Bueno, si no lo quieres no te preocupes. – comenzó a marcharse._  
_- ¡espera! – grito - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_  
_Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – yo, nada, tu, justicia. Obtenla y me daré por satisfecha._  
_- ¿Este es un nuevo método de orientación escolar? – el hecho de saber que iba a poder luchar le devolvió su sarcasmo._  
_Volvió a sonreír y le dijo que subiera al coche, tenían un largo camino por delante._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**(final Recuerdo)**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

Stiles se sentó recto en el asiento y miro hacia los lados, estaban en una carretera en medio del bosque.  
- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto terminando de despejarse.  
- Eso no es importante. – sentencio – lo importante es a dónde vamos.  
Stiles fue a preguntar, pero su móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo saco de su bolsillo y lo miro, tenía más de cien pérdidas y 50 mensajes, entre todos, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Derek…  
**_"¿Derek?"_**– Derek le había estado llamando, unas… ¡57 veces! Pero no le había dejado mensaje. El pensar en Derek le removió el estómago y le hizo recordar a la Srta. Blake.  
Decidido a pensar en que le pasaba, puesto que parecía que aún les quedaba un rato por carretera, empezó pensando que le había dolido que Derek no se dignara a escucharle, pero había mas, no le había dignado a dejarle entrar, porque estaba desnudo.  
**_"Derek desnudo"_** – y un calor cubrió sus mejillas. - **_"¿Qué me pasa?"_**  
Le molestaba que estuviera desnudo en su puerta sin ver que Stiles estaba mal, que no le ayudara, que no le escuchara ni le dejara entrar, que no estuviera con él, porque…, porque…  
**_"porque estaba con ella"_** – Stiles trago saliva y analizo como se sentía.  
**_"no, no es posible"_** – el, no podía, era Derek por dios, y, estaba Lydia, lo único que pasaba era que respetaba a Derek, eso era todo.

Pero en el fondo tuvo que respirar y bajar la ventanilla del coche cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el ver a Derek con la Srta. Blake, le había puesto…

_"**¿celoso?"**_ – nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de ser, ¿Bi?, pero claro si lo pensaba, más de una vez se quedó mirando a Danny cambiándose demasiado tiempo diciéndose que solo era por admiración.  
_**"ni de coña"**_– le vino de pronto. Lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía, oh dios se sentía atraído por chicos también, y el hecho de ponerse ¿celoso? Con Derek, solo podía significar que ahí había algo más.

Justo cuando empezaba a marearse, la Srta. Morrell aparco a un lado de la carretera y dijo que debíamos caminar.  
Tras diez minutos andando entre los árboles, llegaron a una zona donde todos parecían haber perdido sus hojas dibujando un circulo perfecto de unos 5 metros de diámetro, donde el suelo estaba plagado de hojas secas. No sonaba ningún pájaro, y a Stiles se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

- Siento repetirme, pero, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto abrazándose a sí mismo, un poco acongojado.  
- Aunque no lo creas Stiles, esto es un templo. – dijo y acaricio un árbol con aspecto de estar muerto.  
- pues mucha pinta de templo no tiene – dijo inquieto, a lo que la Srta. Morrell rio – Srta. Morrell ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
- Llámame Emily.  
Stiles se detuvo y asintió.  
- Stiles, tú quieres poder y yo puedo ayudarte a obtenerlo, pero no es fácil, esta debe querer ir contigo.  
El chico la miro e iba a hacer un chiste, pero ella siguió explicando.  
- Cuando Deaton te dijo que la magia es lo que rige este mundo, que hace que todo sea lo que es, ¿Qué entendiste?  
- No demasiado la verdad.  
- Existen culturas que adoran a dioses, representaciones paganas de la mismísima magia, los druidas lo llamamos **_"Dhamel"_**pero para ti, si obtienes lo que buscas será**_"Diosa"._**  
- ¿diosa? – pregunto confuso – lo siento no soy muy religioso.  
- Dhamel es una entidad, una fuerza suprema recluida en la tierra, sin ninguna orientación, totalmente pura, neutra, pero con más poder del que te puedas imaginar. Los brujos son conocidos como los hijos de la diosa. Representaciones de ella en este plano.  
- Parece algo muy bonito para como me lo dibujo Deaton.  
- Bueno, siempre hay que tener cuidado, ella puede elegir darte todo o nada, mucho o poco. – explico. – al ser una fuerza tan pura, tus emociones serían las pinturas sobre su lienzo en blanco, y eso no solo cambiara su esencia si no la tuya también.  
- Esto parece avatar – él se rio y luego la miro serio - ¿Por qué no obtienes tu más poder? ¿Por qué ayudarme?  
- Yo ya soy un druida. No obtendré más poder de Dhamel, pues ella me lo dio de nacimiento. En cambio tú, puedes obtener tanto como ella elija darte.  
- Podre manejarlo – dijo seguro de sí mismo.  
Ella sonrió y dijo - no me cabe la menor duda. Ahora todo depende de ti. Eres tu quien debe mostrarse ante ella y pasar su juicio.  
Stiles perdió en color en su rostro, asintió tragando saliva sonoramente.  
- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – se recompuso  
- Ven conmigo – le levanto una mano. Stiles la cogió y le llevo hasta el centro del círculo de árboles. – túmbate Stiles, y relájate.  
Stiles obedeció y se tumbó cerrando los ojos.  
- Empecemos.

* * *

Deaton llamo a Scott para preguntarle por cómo estaba Stiles, pero cuando este le contó lo sucedido, no pudo evitar lo mismo y contarle su encuentro de madrugada, a lo que el chico dijo que estaría allí en un rato con el grupo para intentar seguir el rastro.  
A lo que colgó y espero cuando sintió algo, una perturbación en el aire.

"**_¡NO!"_** – pensó, - **_"¿Qué es eso?"_** – algo no iba bien, se sentía en el aire en el flujo natural de las cosas. Miro por la ventana y vio la tormenta formándose en el cielo, el cielo antes estaba despejado por la lluvia de la noche anterior, y ahora todo se estaba tornando negro.

- Algo no va nada bien. – se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

"**_¿Stiles?, ¿Stiles?"_** – una profunda voz hablaba, y Stiles no podía sentirse en sí mismo, había quedado en una especie de trance, cuando la Srta. Morrell había comenzado a hablar en otro idioma y le había dado de beber un líquido en una botella.  
- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto con la voz seca.  
- ¿quieres poder? – la voz preguntaba. - ¿para qué?  
- Para no ser débil – respondió.  
- ¿Por qué? – la voz continuaba  
- Porque estoy cansado – sintió lagrimas aunque no sentía su cara – solo quiero poder hacer algo.  
- Entonces. Te lo preguntare de nuevo. Stiles ¿quieres poder?  
- Si – su voz sonó segura.  
- De acuerdo pues, tómalo – y la sensación comenzó, calor, frio, dolor, placer, y más emociones y sensaciones que le rodeaban, sentía su piel volviéndose a formar y creciendo a su alrededor desde sus pies, subiendo hasta su cabeza. Y empezó a sentirlo. El cambio.

* * *

Emily no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el chico inconsciente mientras ella sacrificaba la serpiente que se había acercado como ofrenda, y recitaba las palabras del rito de conexión con Dhamel cuando todo empezó, un circulo de fuego se encendió y los rodeo, ella se sobresaltó no se esperaba esta respuesta, el chico seguía inconsciente, pero su cuerpo desprendía diferentes flujos energéticos.

"**_¿esto es?"_** – la conexión estaba teniendo mucho éxito, sobre todo cuando miro el cielo y vio las nubes negras girando en espiral sobre ellos, el ruido de los truenos y la luz de los rayos, solo fuero el antecedente antes de que el viento se elevara y las hojas empezaran a volar a su alrededor.  
Emily empezaba a no poder seguir, sobre todo cuando las nubes empezaron a bajar hacia Stiles en forma de un fino hilo que entraba por su nariz y boca, al igual que las llamas.

Aprovechando que las llamas bajó Emily las saltó dejando el cuerpo de Stiles en el suelo en medio de aquel flujo energético que se estaba adentrando en él.  
Nunca había visto nada parecido, no se esperaba esto., cuando vio que ya casi había entrado todo el fuego y las nubes en el chico, corrió hasta esconderse tras una roca y se tumbó cuando la onda expansiva proveniente de Stiles golpeo el bosque.  
Todo quedo en silencio, mirando por arriba de la roca vio el cuerpo de Stiles tumbado en medio del círculo, que ahora se había casi desintegrado debido a la explosión, los arboles estaban tumbados, las rocas no estaban y las hojas volaban por el aire convertidas en ceniza.  
Se acercó al chico algo preocupada.  
- ¿Stiles? – pregunto casi a un metro del chico.  
Como respuesta Stiles abrió los ojos mostrando dos ojos completamente negros. Esto hizo que Emily retrocediera. Stiles levanto las manos aun tumbado y se las miro. Luego empezó a sonreír, y tras eso empezó a reírse en una mueca oscura con una risa siniestra que lleno el aire del bosque, haciendo retroceder de nuevo a Emily, la cual pensó:

"**_oh Dhamel"_**– no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que vio a Stiles reírse más alto y más escandalosa y escalofriantemente.


	6. Chapter 6: el inicio del plan

**Chapter 6**

Cuando Scott llego seguido por Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia y Allison. No pudo evitar mirarlos como una manada, muy peculiar, pero una manada al fin y al cabo.  
Al entrar en la consulta los lobos aspiraron y Scott hablo.

- ha estado aquí – volvió a aspirar, mientras el resto a excepción de Derek asentía – su olor permanece.  
- Vino de madrugada, cerca de amanecer. – informo Deaton.  
- ¿Sabes a donde ha ido? – pregunto Derek con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo marcado.  
- No. – y Derek expulso el aire por la nariz, molesto – pero deberíais saber algo.  
Al ver como el resto le miraba, decidió contarles todo lo ocurrido, el estado en que llego Stiles, su herida en el hombro, la amenaza de Deucalion a la manada y la petición de ayuda del chico.  
Los rostros eran distintos grados de desconcierto. La amenaza de los alphas hizo que Derek se quedara blanco y quieto en el sitio. Pero fue Scott el que hablo.  
- ¿le hirieron? – la voz del chico denotaba enfado, a lo que Allison le cogió la mano tranquilizadoramente. Scott respiro y dijo - ¿está bien? – esta vez más calmado.  
- Si, solo unos moretones y heridas superficiales, sanara en seguida. – Deaton vio como no solo el rostro de Scott se relajó, sino para su sorpresa también el de Derek que además había apretado los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos.  
En ese momento Isaac se movió del sitio algo inquieto y comenzó a hablar.  
- Para entendernos…, - se le notaba dudoso - ¿eres un druida?  
Deaton asintió, y les comento por encima la conversación que tuvo con Stiles.  
- lo que él me pedía… - se cortó y pensó bien lo que iba a decir – yo no podía dárselo.  
- Entonces ¿los brujos no existen? – esta vez fue Lydia quien hablo.  
- Sí, sí que existen…, pero apenas quedan en el mundo. – al ver la cara de desconcierto prosiguió – los brujos como los conocéis en las películas y libros, son aquellos que nacen con esa condición. Al igual que los druidas, o los hombres lobo puros como tú – señalo a Derek.  
Todos se giraron a mirarle y les dedico una mirada de _**"¿Qué estáis mirando?"**_  
Después de eso todos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el móvil de Scott. Era Stiles.

- ¡¿Stiles?! – dijo demasiado alto Scott. - ¿Dónde estás? Nos tenías a todos preocupados.  
No se oía nada al otro lado de la línea.  
- ¿Stiles? – esta vez Scott se comenzaba a poner nervioso.  
- Hola Scott. – su voz sonaba tranquila. – lo siento, estaba teniendo una rabieta, pero ya se me ha pasado. Siento haberos preocupado… - a Scott eso ultimo no le sonó muy sincero, pero decidió no darle importancia.  
- Bueno, no importa. Me alegra saber que estas bien. Nos alegra – corrigió – a todos.  
El alivio que recorrió a Scott y al resto de la manada era palpable en el aire.  
- seguro, Scott. – otro momento de silencio.  
- Sabes, los asuntos sociales te estaban buscando, mi madre les llamo, pero no te preocupes ella volvió a llamar y lo arreglo todo, te quedaras con nosotros hasta que tu padre despierte.  
El silencio continuaba, y Scott tuvo que comprobar que no le habían colgado.  
- Stiles. ¿seguro que estas bien?  
- Si Scott, lo siento estoy un poco aturdido eso es todo, dale las gracias a tu madre, pero de todos modos preferiría vivir en mi casa.  
- Ah…, está bien – su amigo había rechazado la oportunidad de vivir juntos.  
- Bueno os veré mañana en clase, tengo cosas que hacer, saluda al resto de mi parte.  
- Vale stile… - pero ya había colgado.  
Los humanos en la habitación, al no haber podido oír la conversación, le miraban expectantes.  
- ¿todo bien? – pregunto Lydia.  
- Si…, eso creo – miro extrañado el móvil.- estaba raro.  
Los demás le miraron con cara de **_"en serio, Stiles raro, que extraño"_**.  
- no, en serio. Raro hasta para él.  
Deaton que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, dio un paso al frente y dijo.  
- por si acaso, sería conveniente que le echarais un ojo, al menos por un tiempo.  
Derek asintió y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida.

* * *

Derek no podía hablar mientras salía de la veterinaria con toda esa nueva información. Los alphas no había atacado a Stiles una, sino dos veces; y si de él dependía, no se iba a repetir, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal alpha como para permitir todo eso.  
Se giró hacia el grupo y los encaro.  
- ¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunto a todos en general. – me abstengo de Alison ya que no perteneces a la manada, y en cuanto a Lydia no estoy seguro, pero quiero que sepáis que si hacéis caso a las amenazas del alpha no habrá consecuencias, sois libres. – Derek no podía obligarlos a estar a su lado.  
- No vamos a ninguna parte – dijo Boyd y Isaac le siguió. Scott le miraba serio junto a las chicas.  
- Pensadlo bien, podríais morir, y vuestras familias también – su estómago se contrajo al recordar al padre de Stiles.  
- No Derek - esta vez fue Scott quien hablo – no te daremos la espalda, no nos dividiremos ahora, para convertirnos en blancos fáciles para ellos. – su mirada no dejaba rastro al reproche – han tocado a uno de los nuestros – y su mirada se ilumino ámbar - ahora lo pagaran.  
Derek asintió, orgulloso de su manada, hasta Allison y Lydia afirmaban con la cabeza, tal vez su manada fuera extraña, pero era su manada. En cuanto al comentario de Scott sobre Stiles, le hizo pensar y dijo.  
- en cuanto a eso, he estado pensando en que tal vez, lo mejor sería dejar a Stiles por un tiempo – la mirada de horror de Scott no tenía nombre.  
- ¿Dejarle? – casi chillo – casi matan a su padre, le han herido, y todo porque piensan que pertenece a tu manada. – esta vez el desconcierto y el enojo cargaban su voz.  
- Scott… - Derek midió sus palabras y prosiguió – lo hago para protegerle, si piensan que Stiles ya no es de nuestra manada lo dejaran en paz. Solo será dejarle espacio hasta que solucionemos todo esto.  
- ¿y qué? ¿dejamos de lado también a Lydia? – la interpelada miro a ambos con cara de sorpresa.  
- Scott, sabes que no lo hago para hacerle mal – Scott fue a interrumpirle, pero Derek alzo la mano y siguió – pero si no hacemos esto, irán a por el miembro más débil de la manada, y ese es Stiles.  
Scott se detuvo y lo medito, luego asintió y miro al resto del grupo. Luego fijo su vista en Derek y dijo.  
- pero solo hasta que lo solucionemos. – a lo que Derek y el resto asintieron.

* * *

El grupo no sabía que llevaba un rato mirándoles desde la azotea de enfrente.  
- ¿Stiles? – Emily pregunto desde atrás.  
- Puedo oírles desde aquí – la voz del chico sonaba más afilada y oscura, estaba de espaldas así que Emily dio un paso más hacia él.  
- Son tus poderes. – dijo poniéndose a su lado y mirando por la azotea hacia la calle donde el grupo de lobos hablaba delante de la veterinaria. Ella no podía oír nada.  
- Es increíble. – Emily le miro – piensan que dejándome de lado, todo mejorara. Que los alphas me dejaran en paz. Yo no quiero paz…  
- No les necesitas.  
- Lo sé, Pero esperaba que me ayudaran. – la miro y sonrió. los ojos del chico, que volvieron a ser marrones desaparecieron en dos pozos negros, al mirar de nuevo hacia la veterinaria. - no me importa trabajar solo, será más divertido el juego.  
Emily fue a preguntarle a que se refería con juego, pero Stiles ya no estaba con ella en la azotea. Miro hacia los lados y recordó que era Stiles el que los había subido hasta allí transportándolos.  
- Genial – se dijo para sí misma.

_"**ahora ¿como bajo de aquí?"**_

* * *

Derek abrió la puerta de su loft cuando oyó ruido dentro. Dejando salir sus garras, se acercó hacia el dormitorio donde la luz pasaba por debajo de la puerta y un ruido llenaba el pasillo. Al abrirla rugiendo, se topó con Jennifer desnuda, tumbada en la cama y tapada con la sabana.

- ¡Que susto dios! – grito y apretó más la manta contra sí.  
- Jennifer. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto, no recordaba haber quedado con ella.  
- Veras…, el colegio me pilla cerca desde aquí, y pensé que ya que estabas solo y yo también, podíamos, bueno ya sabes…, no estarlo – rio juguetona dejando caer la manta.  
- Ahora mismo no estoy de humor. – pero Jennifer se levantó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, cerrando de paso la habitación del dormitorio.

* * *

En el hospital ya no había nadie, solo el sonido de las maquinas, y los respiradores. Su padre estaba solo, con el mismo aspecto demacrado de antes. Puso su mano en su pecho e intento curarle. Pero cada vez que lo hacia las imágenes de los alphas invadían su mente y la maquina indicaba que el corazón de su padre sufría cambios bruscos, por lo que decidió desistir.  
**_"¿Por qué no funciona?"_**– al oír la sirena de emergencia en el monitor de su padre, se asustó. Retrocedió y vio cómo se volvía a estabilizar, aun así los médicos venían corriendo por el pasillo.

- No te preocupes papa, pronto.- y se desvaneció.

Aparecer y desaparecer resultaba inquietantemente fácil, era tan fácil como imaginar un sitio que conocía y simplemente aparecía, sabía que eso le vendría bien frente a los alphas, pero aun así poco a poco iba descubriendo más.

Al aparecer en su propio cuarto, miro hacia el espejo y vio que tenía hojas secas en la ropa y manchas de tierra en la cara, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.  
Llevaba solo una toalla a la cintura, cuando oyó el timbre. Sabía quién era antes de salir de su cuarto. Era como si todo estuviera conectado a él.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron. Al abrirla, Scott estaba al otro lado, entrando de golpe para abrazarlo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

- Que susto nos habías dado. – dijo sin separarse.

_"**pobre Scott"**_- pensó

- Lo siento scotty, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy bien.  
- No, no te preocupes tú, he venido a quedarme contigo, lo he hablado con mi madre – recordó de golpe la suerte que había tenido con lo de los asuntos sociales. – estaré contigo cuanto haga falta, mañana vamos a clase y cenamos en mi casa y a aquí otra vez, podemos…  
- No Scott. – le corto Stiles a lo que Scott le miro extrañado. – vete a casa.  
- Pero Stiles… - su cara de cachorro no le hizo el más mínimo efecto, empujándolo fuera y cerrándole la puerta, la cual se detuvo por el pie de Scott – ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?  
Stiles le miro y sonrió – que no deberías desobedecer a tu alpha. – la cara de Scott cambio al blanco albino y no tuvo tiempo de hablar antes de que le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

Cuando vio que se marchaba, subió a su habitación y pensó en todo lo que había pasado, apenas pudo detener su sonrisa al pensar que ya no era débil.

"**_nunca más"_**– pensó

Decidido a idear el plan maestro chasqueo los dedos y en su mesa un boli se elevó solo en el aire y comenzó a escribir en la libreta todo lo que él decía. Mañana iniciaría su plan para acabar con todos los problemas de Beacon Hills.  
Al final tenía una lista de nombres con apuntes a los lados, esos nombres eran las personas que tenían que pagárselas, esas por el momento.

- Deucalion  
- Kali  
- Ethan  
- Aiden

Se paró un momento y recordó algo que le retorció las entrañas. Era necesario apuntar un nombre más, solo como un tema secundario, pero al cual tenía pensado dar toda su atención…

- Jennifer Blake.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos..., tenía un trabajo de inglés que entregar mañana.


	7. Chapter 7: empezando a caer

**Chapter 7**

Corría por el bosque sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, corría y corría y no podía parar, ni siquiera cuando vio su antigua casa medio derruida. La mansión hale.  
Entro por la puerta que estaba abierta y se dirigió al salón de la izquierda; dentro una mujer le daba la espalda, cuando se aproximó, esta se giró mostrando su rostro.  
- ¿Laura? – Derek pregunto acercándose despacio.  
- Derek, tienes que pararlo ahora. – la casa comenzó a temblar levemente. – tienes que pararlo.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Laura. – esquivo un trozo de techo que cayó a su lado – que debo parar.  
- Sálvale Derek. Detenle y sálvale.  
Derek estaba a punto de volver a preguntar a que se refería cuando Laura corrió hacia el medio transformada en alpha, con las garras clavándose en los antebrazos de Derek y elevándolo en el aire.

- Derek reacciona, tienes que reaccionar. Debes ver más allá. – su voz era gutural. Y con eso lo lanzo de nuevo al recibidor.  
Cuando Derek se levantó del suelo Laura ya no estaba y la casa había dejado de temblar, oyó una risa en la parte de arriba de la escalera, al girarse solo vio oscuridad y lo que parecía una silueta mirándole desde arriba.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sacando sus garras, pero entonces lo oyó, una súplica lejana.

"**_Derek, sálvale"_**- no reconocía la voz, pero la mujer suplicaba. –**_"¡SALVALE!"_**

* * *

Se despertó de golpe ahogando un grito, era de noche y Derek estaba sudando y sobresaltado. A su lado Jennifer se levantó sobrecogida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿has tenido una pesadilla? – no se movió del sitio, solo le miraba medio dormida.  
Derek asintió a lo que ella resoplo y hablo.

- ¿quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó. Derek negó todavía sin mirarla.  
- Pero creo que deberías irte.  
Esta abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendida.

- pero si es de madrugada. – dijo mirando el despertador - ¿Qué te pasa? Acaso he…  
- ¡Jennifer! – le corto – te he pedido que te vayas, ahora no estoy de humor.  
No quería ser desagradable con la chica, pero cada vez las pesadillas quitaban más y más de su paciencia.  
Jennifer le miro entrecerrando el cejo y levantándose para vestirse. Derek ni la miro, espero a que la chica saliera de su cuarto, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- oye, no sé qué ha pasado. – se movía el pelo. – pero no pasa nada. Mañana te llamare.

Y salió por la puerta. Derek resoplo, ¿qué les pasaba a las mujeres? Decidido a no pensar más en ello se levantó y fue hacia el salón principal, miro por la ventana hacia la luna casi llena y respiro.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Laura, y nunca había sido un sueño tan raro.

- ¿a quién debo salvar? – dijo mientras miraba a la luna.

* * *

Scott llego al instituto en su moto tras recibir un mensaje de Stiles en el que le decía que no lo esperara. Tras intentar explicarle y de paso saber cómo había sabido acerca de la conversación de la manada, Stiles cedió diciéndole que hirió a clase, pero un poco más tarde.

En la entrada Alison y Lydia hablaban sobre el capo de un coche; al verle llegar le saludaron con la mano y se metieron en el edificio.  
Detrás de él Isaac le llamo, le puso las manos en los hombros y entraron a clase.

- ¿Dónde está Stiles? – pregunto Isaac – quería disculparme por lo de la llamada del otro día.  
- Vendrá mas tarde. Cuando le mande un mensaje, me dijo que no le esperara, que todavía tenía que prepararse. – cuando Isaac fue a preguntarle un **_"prepararse para que"_** Scott le interrumpió – no sé cómo lo sabe, pero se ha enterado del plan para apartarlo.  
Isaac le miro atónito y un poco acusador.  
- yo no le he dicho nada. – levanto a la defensiva Scott. La cara de Isaac no demostraba mucha confianza pero asintió y entraron a clase.

Las tres primeras horas del día transcurrieron sin problemas, aunque Stiles no había venido. Scott pensaba llamarlo al móvil cuando entraron a clase de inglés, pero cuando vio a la Srta. Blake le vino a la cabeza una imagen de ella y Derek, provocándole una arcada.

- los trabajos que os pedí la semana pasada, podréis entregármelos al final de la hora. – dicho esto se giró y empezó a dar clase. Pero pocos segundos después fue interrumpido por tres golpes en la puerta muy pausados.  
Era ¿Stiles?, toda clase se llenó de un murmullo, Scott sabía que no se trataba solo por la reciente noticia sobre el sheriff, sino también por su aspecto.  
Vestía unos vaqueros estrechos y oscuros, con unas botas negras hasta los tobillos, una camiseta blanca con las mangas dobladas y encima un chaleco oscuro. Por otra parte su cara parecía un poco más pálida mientras que sus ojos y su pelo parecían más oscuros. El toque de llevar las uñas de negro y un poco de delineador del mismo color le daban un aspecto masculino en lugar de femenino en otros chicos, sumándole la vestimenta, Stiles parecía sacado de una revista de moda juvenil.

A Lydia incluso se le cayó el Boli al suelo y dijo en voz alta.

- ¿pero se puede saber qué coño…?

* * *

Stiles estaba orgulloso de cómo marchaba todo, había conseguido dejar a todos sin habla. El mismo lo había notado esa mañana al mirarse en el espejo. En comparación con el aspecto que tenía dentro del ascensor de Derek, se había convertido en una muy grata visión, al parecer la magia dentro de él estaba cambiando muchas cosas.  
Se sentía poderoso pero ahora también debido a su aspecto, desde las bocas abiertas desde que puso un pie fuera del jeep pasando por el comentario de Lydia y acabando en la cara de Jennifer Blake, quien lo miraba algo confundido con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez.

"**_un pez"_** – pensó –**_"podría convertirla en un pez, aquí en medio, y ver cómo se va quedando poco a poco sin aire"_** – se dio un codazo mental, ese pensamiento fue un poco siniestro, pero se volvió a codear – _**"¿qué más da?"**_

- siento llegar tarde – dijo apoyándose en el marco – tenia cosas que hacer.  
Al ver que la profesora no reaccionaba, pasó a la clase y se puso delante de ella.

- ¿puedo? – esta le miro como si hablara otro idioma. Hizo gesto de no entender. - ¿Qué si puedo pasar a sentarme?  
La mujer asintió y Stiles la rodeo para sentarse, al ver que tenía que hacerlo al lado de Scott, decidió que ni en broma, no con él. Miro hacia donde se sentaba Danny, justo al lado de Ethan, ambos mirándole incrédulos.

- levántate – le dijo a Danny. Este le miro sin entender, por lo que se acercó y le susurró al oído dejando que la magia oscureciera sus ojos sin que nadie le viera. – levántate y vete junto a Scott ahora.  
Danny obedeció ante la mirada confusa de Ethan y Scott, el cual miraba con la boca abierta sin entender. Se sentó mirando al frente, ignorando la mirada de Ethan y Aiden, además del resto de sus amigos que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer que clavarle su mirada en la nuca.  
Agudizo el oído y oyó a Scott hablarle a Danny.

- Danny, no es que me moleste ni nada, pero ¿por qué te sientas aquí? ¿Qué te ha dicho Stiles?– preguntaba Scott.  
A lo que Danny contesto – no lo sé.  
Stiles se sonreía, esto iba bien, no necesitaba interrupciones para lo que venía.  
Justo en ese momento Jennifer se giró para pedir dos voluntarios.  
**_"comencemos"_** – pensó Stiles usando su magia. - **_"elige a Ethan y a Aiden"_**– le ordeno a la mujer psíquicamente.

- Ethan, Aiden. Salgan a la pizarra y sinteticen bien las dos oraciones que les voy a dictar. – ordeno apoyándose en la mesa.  
Los gemelos se miraron y se levantaron a la vez.

- Ethan tú sintetiza, _"el tiempo en Beacon Hills es muy oscilante últimamente"_. Y tu Aiden, _"me gustaría comprar una tarrina de helado, por favor" _– ambos hicieron gesto de molestia. Las frases eran ridículas.  
Esa fue su señal, Stiles volvió a usar la magia de manipulación. Los gemelos comenzaron a escribir, pero algo muy distinto, no parecían darse cuenta en un principio, cuando la clase comenzó a dar sonidos de asombro, y reírse, la Srta. Blake se giró y dio un gritito que saco a los chicos de su ensoñación.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis escribiendo? – pregunto enfadada. Los gemelos se agarraban la muñeca que escribía en la pizarra como intentando detenerla. Gemían y respiraban entrecortadamente.  
- No, no – empezaban a decir. – no podemos parar, no sabemos qué pasa. – seguían escribiendo.  
Jennifer les decía que pararan, que llamaría al director, pero ellos no podían, Stiles no quería.  
Al final cuando los gritos ascendieron a lo ensordecedor, todo se detuvo, y en la pizarra podía leerse.

"**_la puta de Jennifer B. ardera en el infierno" "a la zorra de la profesora de inglés le gusta chupársela a los perros" "los gritos de la señorita Blake quedaran grabados en las paredes de esta clase con su sangre"_** y así continuadamente hasta tener llena la pizarra

Los gemelos pedían disculpas y decían no saber que había pasado. Stiles saco un folio ignorando los comentarios y el alboroto a su alrededor.  
**_"sigamos"_** – pensó.

Justo cuando iban a empezar a borrar la pizarra, la taza de la profesora reventó salpicando de café a los tres.  
La profesora chillo y se tapo la mano.  
- ¡quema! – chillo. – pero si estaba frio. – seguidamente la ventana se abrió de golpe y las hojas volaron de su escritorio, debido al imprevisto, más de uno soltó un grito viendo las hojas volar por la clase mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe debido al viento que ahora azotaba el aula.  
Los gritos eran ensordecedores. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y los rayos iluminaron el cielo.

- ¡otra vez no! – grito Jennifer recordando el ataque de los pájaros. Stiles apenas podía contener la risa mientras dibujaba en el folio, cuanto más agresivo era en el trazo del papel, más se desataba el caos en la clase. Algunos compañeros estaban agachados debajo de las mesas, mientras otros gritaban, pero Stiles solo tenía ojos para los gemelos y la Srta. Blake. Estos miraban hacia la ventana abierta por la que entraba el viento mientras ignoraban las hojas danzando por el aire a su alrededor.

"**_bueno, vamos terminando"_**– y con esto Stiles apretó el Boli en la hoja provocando que la cristalera de la ventana abierta reventara y cientos de cristales volaran hacia sus tres objetivos.  
Justo cuando iban a golpearles, Scott les grito**_"cuidado"_** en la espalda de Stiles; esto lo desoriento, y solo se clavaron unos pocos sobre uno de los gemelos.

Todo se detuvo, Stiles miro a su alrededor, el cielo empezó a despejarse y la luz extra dejo ver las hojas por el suelo, el café desparramado por la mesa de la profesora, los alumnos que se empezaban a arremolinar hacia Ethan, el cual tenía clavados varios cristales por la cara. Aiden le cogía y le pedía que no se moviera mientras le quitaba los que podía, mientras Jennifer como en estado de shock se levantó del suelo aparto a unos alumnos y ordeno que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Justo cuando salían los gemelos, Scott le toco el hombro llamando su atención.

- tío, ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – pregunto mirando hacia la puerta.  
- No sé. Tal vez el clima – Stiles luchaba por no reírse.  
- Es como esas cosas raras que estabas investigando, ese… ¿Cómo lo llamaste?  
- ¿el Darach? – "venga ya" – puede ser. Lo investigare.  
- Por cierto – dijo después de asentir y mirarle – ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo señalando a Stiles y su ropa.  
- Nada, ¿Por qué? – Stiles entrecerró los ojos. – ¿me veo mal?  
- No, no es eso. Solo diferente. Bastante diferente.  
Stiles sonrió y le dijo al oído:  
- quizás ahora sea diferente Scott.  
Y con eso Stiles se despidió con la mano mientras cogía su mochila y el trabajo de inglés de la carpeta. Lo dejo sobre la mesa de una atónita y en estado de shock Jennifer Blake.

- ¿señorita Blake? – Stiles se relamía por dentro**_"jodete zorra"_** no sabía de donde venían esos pensamientos, pero le daba lo mismo. – le entrego el trabajo que pidió.  
Esta pareció reaccionar y dijo – entrégamelo al finalizar la clase – Stiles chasqueo los dedos en su espalda y el timbre sonó para el asombro de la profesora, los alumnos y el resto de colectivo docente que se acercó al aula con el director para averiguar que había pasado.  
- como ya ha acabado, se lo entrego. – y golpeo con los dedos la hoja – léalo con detenimiento, he elegido un tema muy interesante.  
Cuando esta cogió la hoja confusa y leyó el título de la redacción perdió el color en la tez. Tragando saliva sonoramente y sin apartar la mirada de la hoja dijo – la migración del cuervo.

Stiles lo sabía, la mujer tenía un problema con esos pájaros desde que le atacaron en clase.

- Seguro que le gustara, al fin y al cabo… usted parece atraerlos – ella no pareció reaccionar - hasta pronto – dijo lo más intencionadamente posible – Srta. Blake.

* * *

Scott no entendía que le pasaba a Stiles, sabía que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero nunca antes había sido tan, tan… extraño.  
En ese momento Lydia y Alison se acercaron.

- esta más raro que de costumbre – dijo Lydia como si le hubiera leído la mente. – y así vestido, no es normal verle tan, tan...  
- ¿guapo? – dijo Alison, lo que hizo que Scott le mirara con la ceja levantada. – no me mires así, es cierto. Seguro que hasta tú lo has pensado.  
De hecho lo había hecho, pero nunca lo admitiría, sería raro ¿no?  
Cuando iba a coger sus cosas porque el director dio el resto del día libre a la clase, miro la mesa de Stiles, en ella un folio rayado en negro desde trazos finos, hasta trozos de papel rasgados, al mirar la hoja detenidamente y cogerla Scott vio que los trazos de tinta dibujaban una especie de rostro con una mueca parecida a una risa siniestra.  
Lydia se lo cogió de las manos con cara aterrada.  
- ¿Lydia? – pregunto Scott, pero la chica no respondía, miraba el dibujo y de golpe se sobresaltó pegando un chillido que hizo girarse a algunos compañeros. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
Allison se encargó de despejar la zona diciendo que estaba en shock.  
- Algo malo, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero algo no va bien. – miraba a la nada con el rostro aterrorizado.

"**_¿Qué está pasando?"_**– pensó Scott guardándose el folio en el bolsillo.

* * *

Aiden guio a Ethan a la enfermería, una vez dentro la enfermera le pidió que lo tumbara en la camilla, para retirarle los cristales de la cara, por suerte ninguno le había entrado en los ojos, porque sería difícil explicar cómo se curó sin cirugía.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Ethan mientras la enfermera le quitaba uno de la mejilla, y sofocaba un resoplido de dolor. La enfermera salió a por pinzas más nuevas.  
- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos, esto cada vez es más raro – dijo cogiéndole la mano. – tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, hablaremos con Deucalion y si la manada de Derek sabe algo, que se preparen.  
En ese momento la enfermera entro en la sala de nuevo, y cuando cogió uno de los cristales en lugar de sacarlo con cuidado, lo retorció para luego arrancarlo.  
Ethan aulló de dolor literalmente, se levantó de la camilla apartándose y poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Qué coño hace? – pregunto Ethan tocando la mejilla de Aiden – tenga cuidado.  
- No – la voz no era de una mujer, sino oscura y muy grave, casi gutural, la enfermera alzo la cabeza mientras reía y les miro. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros, no se veía nada más que negro en ellos – vosotros sois los que tenéis que tener cuidado – dicto la siniestra voz y volvió a reír.  
Ethan maldijo y Aiden camino hacia atrás.

"**_¿Qué es esto?"_** – se preguntó Aiden.

- no averiguareis una mierda y no hay nada que vayáis a hacer contra la manada de Derek – dijo alzando la voz - ahora vuestro rival soy yo – la enfermera sonrió con de forma lunática que con sus ojos negros eran una autentica mascara de Halloween.  
- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ethan.  
- Pronto… - y tras esas palabras la enfermera recupero su cara y color de ojos, además de su voz – bueno chicos términos de curar esas heridas de acuerdo.  
**_"¿Qué coño? ¿Una posesión?"_** – pensó Aiden.

Los chicos miraban con recelo a la enfermera, la cual siguió curando las heridas de Ethan.

No se dieron cuenta que fuera de la enfermería en el pasillo que daba a la salida, un Stiles muy sonriente reía a carcajadas.


	8. Chapter 8: pasión cortante

**Chapter 8**

Stiles estaba sentado en el despacho de Emily mientras esta le miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio. El chico había desarrollado un atractivo y un gusto por la ropa sin duda condicionados por la magia en su interior. Hacia tan solo 20 minutos había entrado en su despacho riendo, para ese momento Emily ya había oído acerca de lo ocurrido en la clase de inglés de Mrs. Blake.

- Así que ya ha comenzado – afirmo la mujer más que pregunto.  
- Si – dijo Stiles sin prestarle mucha atención mientras manoseaba un pisapapeles de cristal.  
- ¿Quién era el objetivo? – pregunto, Stiles levanto la vista del objeto.  
- Objetivos. – aclaro Stiles dejando el pisapapeles en la mesa de nuevo.  
- ¿más de uno? – su sorpresa no parecía muy sincera. - ¿en una misma clase?  
- Tres de ellos. – sentencio.  
- ¿tres? – parecía sorprendida - ¿Quiénes?  
- No me apetece hablar de ello. Más bien quiero saber ¿Por qué me has engañado? – su voz se ensombreció, pero Emily no reacciono ante esto.  
- No entiendo. ¿Cuándo te he engañado?  
- Me dijiste que tendría poder, para hacer lo que quisiera. – Emily negó con la cabeza. Pero Stiles no estaba convencido, usando sus poderes hizo temblar la habitación, pero Emily no reaccionaba.  
- Te dije que tendrías poder para acabar con tus enemigos. – esto hizo que Stiles se detuviera. – tu poder es para obtener venganza, si quisieras ayudar a tu padre, podrías haberlo hecho. Hasta que no abandones todo deseo de asesinar a tus rivales, no podrás curarle.  
- Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar mi odio, si cuando quiero curarlo solo veo las heridas que le provocaron esos, esos…? – Stiles no podía seguir, la rabia volvió a carcomerle, y las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear.  
Emily vio parpadear la sala, para de repente parar con un suspiro de Stiles.

- No puedo adelantar todo lo que tengo planeado para los alphas, pero no puedo confiar en que mi padre tenga tiempo. – el chico que antes era, parecía haber vuelto por un momento. – ¿tú no puedes…?  
Emily negó con la cabeza - Intentare averiguar si existe algún método para poder ayudar a tu padre, por el momento tu sigue con el plan.

- En serio, ¿Qué consigues con esto? – pregunto Stiles.  
- Nada que te suponga inconveniente alguno. – su mirada imperturbable le valió a Stiles.  
- De acuerdo – aceptó Stiles – tu busca una manera de ayudar a mi padre, y yo – sonrió – me divertiré por los dos.

* * *

Lydia no podía pensar todavía con claridad, cuando toco el dibujo un frio le recorrió el cuerpo, y una sensación de vacío oprimió su pecho, Después todo quedo negro por un momento, ya no estaba en la clase, sino en un pasillo largo iluminado con bombillas.  
Al final del pasillo, Stiles le miraba sonriente, entonces las luces comenzaron a fundirse desde Stiles hasta ella; bombilla por bombilla impidiendo ver a Stiles, la oscuridad se aproximaba a Lydia, hasta que solo quedaba la bombilla sobre ella.  
Miro a la oscuridad, y esta la engullo con un grito.

El miedo no se le había pasado del cuerpo, no podía pensar con claridad, las visiones eran cada vez más vividas.  
Caminaba por el aparcamiento hacia su coche cuando vio a Stiles subiendo al jeep.

- ¡Stiles! – le llamo. El chico giro la cabeza y le saludo mientras ella se acercaba. Al ver que no se giraba le toco el hombro y le giro.  
La imagen de un Stiles con los ojos negros y una sonrisa oscura le hizo recular. Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero al pestañear se encontró con la cara de Stiles, un Stiles más guapo, pero humano.

- Lydia – Stiles le toco el brazo y la miro entrecerrando los ojos, ahora normales - ¿estás bien?  
- S…si – tartamudeo la pelirroja. – me tengo que ir.  
Lydia comenzó a girarse para marcharse, pero el brazo de Stiles volvió a cogerla. - ¿seguro que estas bien?  
- Si – fingió cubriéndose con su máscara de seguridad – estoy algo conmocionada todavía.  
Stiles asintió y le soltó el brazo, se subió al jeep y se marchó.  
Lydia disimulo hacia su coche, y condujo hacia su casa.

"**_todo va bien, solo te estas volviendo loca"_** – se repetía como un mantra – **_"todo va bien"_**

* * *

Derek caminaba por su salón en círculos, mientras Peter y Cora le miraban; había recibido la llamada de lo que había pasado en la clase de Scott.  
_**"¿Qué tiene esa profesora para atraer los sucesos extraños?"**_ – pensó.  
- Derek – le llamo Peter – deja de moverte en círculos, me estoy mareando.  
Derek le lanzo la mirada más envenenada que tenía. Cora en su lugar seguía sentada en el sofá en silencio.  
- Cállate Peter. – no sabía porque lo aguantaba.  
- Peter tiene razón Derek – Cora hablo – tienes que tranquilizarte, al fin y al cabo ha sido Ethan el herido. Eso es bueno.  
Derek lo medito y se sentó. – pero ¿y si no era Ethan el objetivo? – pregunto sin mirarles.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Cora. – te refieres a esa mujer.  
Derek miro a Cora con las cejas levantadas.

_"**¿en serio?, ¿Jennifer?"**_ – Derek ni lo había pensado.

- No Cora, yo pensaba más bien en la manada. – dijo Derek.  
- ¿sales con ella? – pregunto Cora.  
- No – la acallo Derek.  
- Pero… - quiso insistir.  
- Querida sobrina, te aseguro que a tu hermano no le gusta ella. – dijo Peter sonriente con un claro mohín en ella.  
Justo cuando Cora le miro confusa y Derek le iba a preguntar qué coño quería decir cuando golpearon a la puerta. Peter se levantó y le dijo a Cora que lo hiciera también. Derek se aproximó a la puerta sin saber de quien se trataba, al abrirla sus ojos quedaron como platos al ver a un Stiles muy, muy… ¿guapo?  
El improperio apreciativo de Cora por detrás le dijo que su hermana y su tío también se habían dado cuenta.

"**_¿pero qué mierda estoy pensando?"_** – se recrimino, sobre todo al ver que estaba dándole un repaso a Stiles con los ojos.

- ¿Hola Derek? – una corriente atravesó la espalda de Derek al oír la voz de Stiles, no pudo evitar recordar que la última vez que lo vio, el chico estaba llorando suplicante en esa misma puerta. - ¿puedo pasar?  
- S…sí, claro, hola, pasa – dijo menos serio de lo que solía comportarse con el chico y algo ¿nervioso? _**"¿Qué me pasa?"**_ – se recrimino de nuevo.

El chico entro despreocupado al interior y miro a su alrededor; al ver a Peter y a Cora, hizo un gesto de cabeza en forma de saludo y se giró hacia Derek.

- Stiles antes que nada, yo…, lo siento por lo de tu – empezó, pero Stiles levanto la mano y le corto.  
- Derek, preferiría que no me dieras pésames.  
- Yo no pretendía. – se corrigió.  
- Lo sé. – volvió a cortarle. – te importa si hablamos un poco más en privado. – dijo girándose hacia Cora y Peter.  
Peter les miraba con su típica sonrisa mientras que de Cora provenía un olor muy curioso, excitación. ¡Su hermana miraba a Stiles con excitación!  
Sin darse cuenta miro a su hermana entrecerrando el cejo, sus ojos se iluminaron y lanzo un gruñido. Cora le miro sin comprender a la vez que aterrada, Stiles en cambio no parecía darse cuenta, mientras miraba el loft.

"**_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_** – no entendía que le ocurría.  
Peter rio llamando la atención de Stiles – Cora, será mejor que nos vayamos. – le cogió los hombros y empujo a una muy confusa Cora hacia la salida. Derek iba a protestar, pero el giño que le dio su tío al pasar a su lado, le dejo sin palabras.

"**_¿de qué va todo esto?"_**– se preguntó.

* * *

Stiles creía que nada podía sorprenderle ya, había sentido la excitación de Cora al entrar y como cambio a miedo cuando Derek le gruño.  
No entendía porque Derek no le había gruñido a él, al parecer era muy posesivo con su hermana.  
Se giró a mirar a Derek, el alpha parecía muy incómodo, eso era nuevo, había notado el tacto con el que se dirigía a él.

- Se lo del plan – dijo Stiles. Derek pareció no comprender. – dejarme de lado Derek.  
El alpha pareció mas incomodo, cruzo los brazos, marcando sus bíceps, y se apoyó en la mesa.

- No es lo que parece – dijo con una sonrisa.

"**_Ummm esa sonrisa"_** – Stiles suspiro por dentro – **_"no Stiles, venganza primero placer después"_**

- lo se, Derek. – dijo tranquilo – lo propusiste para protegerme. Pero esa no es la solución.  
Stiles se fue aproximando poco a poco.

- Y sé que sientes, no haberme ayudado aquel día. – estaba muy cerca del alpha, el cual abrió los brazos y los apoyo en la mesa.  
- Yo… - Derek tenía la mirada nublada. Stiles sabía que era a causa de las feromonas que desprendía ahora, pero deseo que no lo fuera.  
Stiles puso su mano en el pecho de Derek, y sintió como se aceleraba su respiración.  
Derek desprendía excitación mientras miraba la mano del chico en su pecho.  
Stiles decidido apretó la mano y empujo al alpha contra la mesa hasta que quedo tumbado boca arriba. Stiles subió a la mesa y sentó sobre Derek, dejando a propósito que su culo se posara sobre la creciente erección de Derek.

Stiles se relamió los labios y se acercó a Derek que intento hablar.

- ¿stile…? – el chico le tapó la boca con la mano.  
- Ahora debes compensarme Derek. – le aseguro Stiles. Mientras comenzaba a circular las caderas rozando el pene cubierto por los jeans del lobo con su culo.  
Stiles gimió al sentir la erección de Derek crecer contra él, mientras esté cogía su cintura y guiaba sus movimientos con los ojos rojos haciendo los roces más duros y rápidos.

"**_Derek calza que da gusto"_** – pensó gimiendo más alto.

Pronto ambos gemían y Stiles bajo hasta estar frente a Derek, no se tocaban, solo se miraban mientras Stiles movía las caderas y Derek se las guiaba.  
Justo cuando Stiles iba a pasar a mayores, lo sintió.  
Se detuvo. Y puso ambos manos en el pecho de Derek interrumpiendo el obvio disfrute del alpha.  
- Basta. – se bajó de la mesa y se apartó. Derek se levantó de golpe y le miro entre confundido y molesto – tenemos compañía.  
Cuando Derek iba a preguntarle, la puerta sonó de golpe. Derek no espero y abrió.  
Jennifer estaba al otro lado con cara de pocos amigos.  
- No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy. – se detuvo al ver a Stiles detrás de Derek, exactamente igual a como estaba ella aquel día.  
- Hola Srta. Blake. – le dijo Stiles. – vera ahora mismo nos pillaba a Derek y a mi muy ocupados.  
Derek miraba de Jennifer a Stiles, que rodeo su cintura y se aproximó para encarar a la mujer.  
- Así que ¿Por qué no se va a revisar ese trabajo que tanto empeño tenía en que hiciera? – le dijo socarrón.  
La máscara de horror de la mujer era digna de ser inmortalizada, Stiles cerró la puerta en sus narices y se giró.  
Derek le miraba sorprendido y algo confuso, las feromonas y la excitación no le hacían demasiado bien a su capacidad de pensar. Stiles aprovecho esa oportunidad para abalanzarse hacia delante y clavar sus labios en los de Derek.

El lobo algo sorprendido en un principio, solo se quedó quieto, mientras Stiles tanteaba su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Derek.  
El alpha al final no resistió más y rodeo la cintura de Stiles para poner las manos en su culo y así levantarlo.

"**_de verdad estoy haciendo esto"_** – el pensamiento lo embriago – **_"me estoy liando con Derek"_**

El chico pillo la directa y rodeo al mayor con las piernas mientras este profundizaba el ahora hambriento beso, sus lenguas danzaban húmedas una contra la otra como si de un combate por la supremacía se tratara.  
Los gemidos provenientes de Stiles unidos con los gruñidos de Derek, no hicieron más que encenderlos más; el alpha con Stiles aun colgando de él, empotro la espalda del chico contra la puerta y comenzó a frotar sus erecciones a través de la tela de sus vaqueros. La fricción era exquisita.

Stiles sentía como su espalda y culo eran golpeados contra la puerta de metal, con cada embestida de Derek, el hombre parecía estar montando una pierna gigante mientras perdía el control arrastrando a Stiles con él.

Cuando vio que su excitación iba en aumento sobre todo al sentir el enorme bulto de Derek apretarse contra el suyo, decidió que había sido suficiente.  
Usando un poco de magia se esforzó a sí mismo y uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para empujar a Derek hasta que lo soltó y casi cayó hacia atrás.

El lobo le miraba muy extrañado y frustrado por la repentina interrupción de su placer.

- Creo que tienes razón Derek. – dijo Stiles más tranquilo de lo que de verdad estaba. – debería alejarme de vosotros por mi bien.  
Sin más que decir, abrió la puerta y salió del loft dejando a un Derek totalmente desconcertado atrás.  
Antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara para bajarle vio como Derek corría hacia él.

- Stile… - no le dio tiempo a llegar.

"**_jodete"_** – pensó satisfecho de su autocontrol, sin duda eso era lo más sexual que había hecho nunca, pero deseaba castigar al alpha. – **_"eso por pretender dejarme solo y no ayudarme cuando te lo pedí"_** – pero la verdadera razón vino a su mente justo después – **_"esto es por tirártela a ella"_**

* * *

Derek estaba en ascuas.

"**_¿Qué coño ha pasado?"_** – Pensó – _**"¿Qué he hecho?"**_

No podía creerlo, se había liado con, con…, pero qué coño había hecho. Ahora no podía parar de danzar por el piso, esto tenía que ser la luna, o alguna clase de celo, o algún plan de los alphas.

"**_Lo que sea"_** – suplico.

Pero sabía que no era nada de eso, lo había notado solo con verlo, la excitación; sentía feromonas salir del chico, pero fácilmente pudo suprimirlas, no como Cora. Pero algo había cambiado en el olor del chico, era el mismo de siempre pero distinto…

"**_no, aquí hay algo más"_** – había sentido algo al verlo. No podía parar de pensar en el chico, sus labios su lengua, el movimiento de su cintura y como deseaba Derek que lo repitiera con su polla clavada hasta la empuñadura en culo del chico, mientras gemía pidiendo más.

Colocándose su de nuevo creciente erección en una posición más cómoda, cogió los libros de su armario, los que pudo salvar del incendio de la mansión hale, y se puso a rebuscar; no sabía que debía encontrar, pero debía ser rápido, o no respondía de sus actos.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención desde la puerta; era Peter.

- Lo que buscas, por como huele el comedor – un pequeño rubor acompaño su sonrisa – está en este libro – se acercó y señalo un pequeño cuaderno verde y viejo.  
Derek iba a patearle por cotilla y exigirle que le explicara cuando leyó el título del primer capítulo.

"**_parejas predestinadas: signos identificativos"_**

Derek solo pudo pensar una cosa:

"**_oh…, mierda"_**


	9. Chapter 9: encontrando respuestas

**Chapter 9**

Stiles comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho mientras conducía de camino a casa.

"**_la he cagado, me he desviado del plan"_**– pensaba frustrado –_**"MIERDA"**_

El plan consistía en vengar a su padre y en demostrar que no era débil, pero tuvo que cagarla jugando con Derek.  
Stiles sabía que su comportamiento estaba levantando sospechas muy rápido, _**"por dios hasta mi aspecto"**_– se reprochó – pero no podía evitarlo, Emily se lo dijo. – **_"la magia te cambia"_** – recordó.

No entendía que había pasado, sabía que se sentía atraído por el alpha – **_"eso lo admito, pero jugar al calientabraguetas"_** – golpeo frustrado el volante.

_"**Al menos él no se ha negado"**_ – pero ese pensamiento murió pronto al recordar lo que le dijo Emily.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Poco después de despertar del hechizo:

- Stiles – dijo Emily cuando regresaron al coche, Stiles continuaba eufórico.  
- ¿si? – parecía un niño al que están interrumpiendo de sus juegos. Prácticamente Emily lo había interrumpido a la hora de hacer levitar un árbol caído.  
- Como ya te dije la magia tiende a cambiar a su huésped.  
- ¿Qué pasa me voy a volver más divertido? – comenzó Stiles – porque si es por eso no tengo problema.  
- Oh, tu carácter cambiara – afirmo - pero también tu aspecto.  
Stiles dejó caer de golpe el árbol.

- oh dios mío dime que no me voy a convertir en una especie de troll – su cara de horror casi hizo reír a Emily.  
- No Stiles – dijo sonriente – más bien, todo lo contrario.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final de recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Stiles sabía que ambas cosas se habían mezclado en su reunión con el alpha, su aspecto y su nuevo atrevimiento, hizo que voluntariamente comenzara a crear feromonas para despertar el interés del lobo.

Derek no estaba interesado en él; solamente era que Stiles había jugado con él.

Eso hundió un puñal en su pecho.

* * *

- ¿Qué os ataco una ventana? – Deucalion dijo sentado en el salón, mientras Kali reía por alguna parte detrás de él y los gemelos temblaban en frente suya.  
- No alpha. – dijo Aiden. – creo que se trata de un demonio.  
Kali rompió a reír detrás de él ganándose un gruñido de Ethan.

- ¿así que un demonio? – dijo Deucalion.  
- Un demonio ventana – rio Kali.  
- Kali ¡cállate! – le grito Ethan.  
- No, creo que era un demonio real, ya te hemos dicho lo de la enfermera. – Aiden seguía evitando a Kali.  
- Entonces es un demonio enfermera – esta vez Kali rompió en carcajadas.  
- ¡Ya basta! – Ethan salto hacia Kali con intención de pegarle, pero Deucalion gruño y ambos se congelaron.

El alpha respiro quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas, luego se las puso y respiro.

- da igual que tipo de criatura sea, no podemos confirmar que no se trate de un juego para librarse de nosotros. – dijo Deucalion.  
- ¿Crees que la manada de Derek está detrás de todo esto? – pregunto Aiden.  
- Averiguadlo – dijo Deucalion con su sonrisa. – decidle a Emily que lo investigue también.

* * *

Derek se pasó el día revisando el libro que le mostro Peter. En él se describían diferentes historias sobre el emparejamiento, y sus procesos.  
En un principio, Derek lo tomo en broma porque - **_"¿venga ya? ¿Parejas enlazadas?"_** – se recrimino por solo pensarlo, cuando era crio había oído acerca de ello, sobre todo por parte de Laura y su idea fantasiosa de su pareja perfecta.

Si algo había aprendido Derek era que la fantasía en el amor no era tan bonita como nos quieren hacer creer de niño.

Según avanzaba en el libro, justo antes de lanzárselo a Peter a la cabeza, leyó la parte interesante.

"**_solo algunos licántropos nacidos puros, poseen la capacidad de detectar a su pareja perfecta, otro individuo que se acople en perfectas condiciones a sus necesidades, y de la misma manera el licántropo cumple con esa función recíprocamente"_**

Derek había nacido lobo, eso se cumplía…**_"Mierda"_**

"**_las parejas pueden iniciar el contacto en diferentes ámbitos, desde un sentimiento de amistad hasta una relación totalmente discordante, incluso podría darse enemistad u odio mutuo. Esta relación tan ampliamente variable se da entre ambos individuos hasta que ambos alcanzan la mayoría de edad y o estado de madurez; a partir de ese momento la atracción mutua se dará debido a la fijación por las aptitudes de los individuos, dicha atracción ira en aumento en forma de deseo y o apetito sexual, hasta que la seguridad y bienestar de ambos esté asegurada"_** – Derek tuvo que leer el párrafo varias veces, intentando respirar.

Justo en ese momento Peter entro en la habitación con las manos levantadas de forma apaciguadora.

- ¡tú lo sabias! – le dijo Derek consternado.  
**_"No, por favor, Stiles no"_**– Derek estaba casi en shock, tenía que haber un error, él ni siquiera era gay.  
- no yo, tu madre. – le dijo Peter, haciendo que Derek le mirara consternado. – tu madre, siempre supo, no me preguntes como, que tu serias uno de esos lobos con pareja destinada. Algo me dijo de que lo vio en tus ojos.  
- Pe…pero – la voz le temblaba – pero Stiles.  
- Lo se sobrino – parecía exasperado – pero bueno.  
- Tiene que haber un error – empezó Derek.  
- No lo creo Derek.  
- Pero, ¡yo no soy gay! – le espeto esta vez molesto.  
- ¿seguro? Según el libro, las parejas se adaptan a las necesidades del otro. – dijo Peter levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. Esa mueca le dio ganas a Derek de pegarle. Debió ser obvio en su mirada porque en seguida su cara cambio – bueno, bueno…eh, puede que tengas razón y esto no sea más que un mal entendido.  
- Por supuesto, además – se rio satisfecho – aquí pone que es necesario ser mayor de edad. Stiles tiene ¿Qué? Dieciséis, diecisiete.  
- Ya, bueno. Ahí pone madurez y el chico es bastante… - al ver la cara de enfado de Derek, Peter volvió a recular – sí, tienes razón. Pero Derek…, todo esto no quita lo que sea que hayas hecho en el salón con un menor.  
Derek se quería morir.

* * *

Stiles no había ido a casa por miedo a que Derek le hiciera una de sus visitas nocturnas, era ridículo, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, pero enfrentar al alpha le asustaba como nada.  
En su lugar había acabado en el apartamento de Emily, que le miraba de la misma manera que miraba, según pensaba Stiles, a sus pacientes.

- puedes quedarte cuanto necesites. – le informo Emily a un muy cansado Stiles tirado en su sofá. – ese sofá se convierte en cama.  
- Gracias, pero no es necesario en seguida me iré. – dijo el chico sin animo alguno.  
- Ya te dije que podía pasar esto – le dijo Emily, habían estado hablando de lo ocurrido con Derek dejando a Stiles agotado emocionalmente.  
- Si no me hubiera detenido, Derek habría llegado hasta el final – dijo Stiles todavía sin mirarla – él no era consciente, y yo estaba dispuesto a seguir.  
- No es como si fueras a violarlo ni nada – le tranquilizo Emily.  
- Ya…, pero duele pensar que solo si le hago sucumbir con magia me toque de esa manera. – su voz sonó más triste de lo que quería. – bah, no me preocupa, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar - dijo mirando al techo.  
- Como quieras.  
En ese momento el móvil de Stiles vibro en su bolsillo, había olvidado que lo había puesto en silencio para evitar interrupciones, al mirar tenía varias llamadas de Scott, y otras muchas más de Derek.

"**_vaya, que sorpresa"_**– se jacto. – _**"aunque un poco exagerado"**_  
Contesto la llamada entrante de Scott. – hola Scott.  
- ¿hola Scott? – la voz del chico sonaba fastidiosa.  
- Si, hola. ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Qué, qué pasa? – pregunto como si fuera obvio.  
- Scott, o hablas o cuelgo.  
- ¿Dónde estás? He ido a tu casa, mi madre quiere que si yo no estoy contigo, tu vivas con nosotros, esta que echa humo. ¿Y qué encuentro al llegar? - se detuvo un rato, Stiles comprobó incluso que seguía la llamada.  
- ¿una casa? – pregunto intentando bajar el enfado de su amigo.  
- Una casa vacía, Stiles.  
- Si bueno, voy a dormir en casa de una amiga – mintió Stiles.  
- ¿una amiga? ¿Qué amiga? – Scott no sonaba muy convencido.  
- Una amiga Scotty. – sentencio ofendido Stiles. – ahora si no te importa estoy ocupado.  
- Stiles, no sé qué te pasa, desapareces, vistes diferente, usas maquillaje – Stiles iba calentándose con cada comentario. – y ahora te vas a dormir con una "amiga".  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Scott? – Emily empezó a decirle que se calmara, ya que en el salón empezaron a levitar objetos debido a su creciente enfado.  
- Quiero que nos digas si está bien, que te pasa, si necesitas algo. – Scott parecía sincero y eso hizo que Stiles se calmara, en consecuencia todos los objetos descendieron de nuevo al suelo. – nos tenías a todos preocupados, te estábamos buscando, pensábamos que los alphas te habían vuelto a atacar. Lydia ha preguntado en la comisaria, mi madre a sus ayudantes en planta, Alison le ha pedido ayuda a su padre, tendremos suerte si no decide marcharse. Yo estaba histérico, Derek también, él…  
- ¿Derek? ¿Qué le has dicho? – pregunto Stiles. Las luces de todo el edificio comenzaron a aumentar de potencia, la habitación se llenó de luz.

"**_oh esto no pinta bien"_** – pensó

- Le dije que habías desparecido que no te encontrábamos – Stiles comenzó a morderse las uñas justo cuando una de las bombillas se fundió debido a la intensidad. – perdió los papeles y mando a todos sus betas a buscarte, incluso a Peter. Hay que decir que se ha tomado muy en serio tu seguridad.

"**_tierra trágame"_** – Stiles no creía que Derek quisiera ayudarle, más bien arrancarle la cabeza por haberse propasado, ahora entendía las llamadas del alpha. Se obligó a calmarse, cuando Emily le miro suplicante. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

- Bueno, pues ya sabes que estoy bien scotty, anda ve y díselo a los demás, vale mañana te veo. Adiós.  
- No, espera stil… - Stiles colgó antes de dejarle acabar.  
Miro a Emily a la cara que le miraba con la ceja levantada, le sonrió como los suricatos y le dijo. – oye Emily sobre lo de dormir en este sofá…

* * *

Scott miro su móvil estupefacto, Stiles estaba cada vez más raro, aunque para rarezas Lydia, la chica había decidido buscar a Stiles en solitario diciendo que no quería ver a nadie. Cuando le dijo que Stiles estaba bien soltó un seco bien y colgó.

Después de llamar a Alison y a su padre para explicarles que Stiles estaba bien, llamo a su madre que le advirtió que si no conseguía que viniera con ellos a casa, ella misma iría a buscarle, no quería hacer frente a los asuntos sociales cuando vinieran buscando a Stiles y les dijeran que no estaba.

Finalmente y justo cuando se iba a dormir, recordó a Derek así que lo llamo. Tras el segundo tono Derek respondió.

- Scott ¿Qué has averiguado? – parecía muy alarmado.  
- Falsa alarma, aquí mi amigo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.  
Pudo oír un suspiro desde la otra línea. _**"¿un suspiro de alivio?"**_ – pensó sin entender.  
- Bien, voy para tu casa. – sentencio.  
- Eh vale, pero ¿para qué? – Scott no entendía nada.  
- Tengo que hablar con él. – la voz de Derek era de obviedad, pero para Scott no había nada más ilógico.  
- Pues siento desilusionarte, pero no está aquí. – hubo un silencio y un resoplido.  
- ¿Dónde está? – si la voz de Derek ya daba miedo de verdad, esta era peor.  
- No me lo ha dicho.  
- ¡¿y cómo sabes que está bien?! – vale Derek gritando, esto era cada vez más raro.  
- Derek no me chilles. Él está bien vale, se queda a dormir en casa de una amiga.  
Si el otro silencio se hizo largo este era eterno.

- ¿Derek? ¿Derek, estas ahí? ¿hola? – miro de reojo el teléfono.  
- ¿Qué amiga? – su voz era baja esta vez, pero más oscura que antes. - ¿no será Lydia?  
- Pues no, ya la he llamado antes, y no sabía nada de Stiles – se detuvo un momento - ¿Derek estas bien?  
- Tengo que colgar.- y colgó  
Scott miro patidifuso el móvil. "¿se han vuelto todos locos o qué?"  
Se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir mandándole un mensaje a Alison deseándole buenas noches.

* * *

Peter miraba divertido a su sobrino, estaba dando vueltas en el aparcamiento del colegio.  
Acababa de colgarle a Scott, y por lo que pudo oír de la conversación, podía entender el estado en el que se encontraba Derek.

El joven alpha apenas le prestaba atención, iba divagando furioso de un lado para otro, mientras tanto Peter les mando un mensaje a Cora, Isaac y Boyd diciéndoles que abandonaran la búsqueda.  
En ese momento volvió toda su atención a su muy enfadado sobrino.

- ¿una amiga? –divagaba en voz alta, sin pensar en que estaban en medio de la noche en la calle - ¿Qué amiga? Él no tiene amigas, puede que Lydia, pero no es ella. ¿Quién?  
- Derek… - le llamo pero su sobrino no parecía oírle.  
- Y encima el maldito mocoso no me coge el móvil, - dijo mirando el aparato y volviendo a marcar. Peter pudo oír saltar el contestador. El alpha resoplo furioso.  
- Derek escucha. – inútil  
- No me lo coge, pero a su amigo sí, es que acaso son algo mas – a Peter le parecían cada vez más divertidas las reacciones y divagaciones de su sobrino. – porque ¿de dónde proviene tanta confianza?

Peter había leído antes el libro que le dio a Derek, y había visto la parte de los celos, estaba claro no había duda, su posesivo sobrino era la pareja de Stiles.

- ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Yo soy su alpha, yo, no Scott, a mí me debe lealtad, fidelidad, - intento eliminar esa última palabra pero se trabo – yo soy su alpha- miro a Peter como esperando a que este reafirmara lo que decía – yo, nadie más. Yo soy, yo soy su… - Peter esperaba ansioso a que lo dijera - ¿Quién es ella?  
Peter vio que estos delirios no llevaban a ninguna parte. Comenzó a reírse devolviendo de su nube de rabia a la realidad a Derek.  
- ¿de qué te ríes tú? – pregunto furioso.  
- En serio Derek – contuvo su risa. – termínate el libro y lo sabrás. Estas jodido.  
Ante la cara de estupefacción del alpha, Peter tuvo que agarrarse al capo para no caer de la risa.

_"**Derek y Stiles"**_ – ese pensamiento hacia que no pudiera parar de reír.

* * *

Era todavía de noche cuando Emily recibió la llamada de Kali.

- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto la loba.  
- En mi apartamento, ¿Por qué?  
- Deucalion quiere que investigues con nosotros cierto suceso extraño. – le informo demasiado imperiosamente. – quedamos en la antigua zona industrial en media hora, la fábrica de acero. – y con eso colgó.  
Al girarse Emily se topó con la cara de Stiles a pocos centímetros.  
- Reconocería la voz del teléfono en cualquier parte. – dijo el chico y sus ojos se volvieron negros.  
- Stiles, no es lo que… - no pudo acabar, Stiles la cogió del cuello y la levanto.  
- ¿trabajas para los alphas? – su voz apenas era su voz, ahora era más oscura.  
- N…no tengo elección – se estaba ahogando. – soy su esclava.  
Esto pareció despertar algo en Stiles que la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo de rodillas.  
- ¡explícate! – exigió.  
- Como druida, mis capacidades no pasaron desapercibidas para Deucalion. Él tiene control sobre mi vida, a través de la vida de aquellos que me importan.  
- Tú eres eso que hizo a Deaton curar a Ennis antes de que Deucalion lo matara. – entonces Stiles lo vio claro - ¿te chantajea? – a lo que Emily asintió asustada. - ¿él sabe de mí?  
Emily negó y en seguida se explicó. – cuando me preguntaste ¿qué es lo que yo quería, que por que te ayudaba? La respuesta es esta. – Su voz sonaba al borde de las lágrimas – Quiero mi libertad. Al igual que tu quiero no ser débil. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no podía ser más fuerte. Prometo ayudarte a cumplir tu plan, pero a cambio quiero que los mates.  
Stiles la miro entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.  
- Te llevare hasta Kali, te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor, ayúdame.  
- Si de verdad quieres ayudarme con mi plan, deberás saber que no quiero matarles… aun. Primero quiero hacerles sufrir, como hicieron sufrir a mi padre. Quiero oír sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, que teman a algo que no pueden ver ni controlar. Para luego matarles lenta y dolorosamente.  
Emily trago saliva y asintió. – ahora, vamos a la fábrica, va siendo hora de que le devuelva un favor a Kali. Te explicare lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Emily llegaba con 20 minutos de retraso, en cuanto pudiera iba a arrancarle la cabeza a esa zorra.  
Justo en ese momento la chica apareció en su coche. Se bajó y se acercó.

- Siento el retraso. Había mucho atasco. – dijo  
- No me gusta esperar. – Kali dejo sus dientes crecer y sus ojos tornarse rojos.  
- Lo siento ama. – se inclinó para deleite de la alpha.  
- Bien, es necesario que te avise, que posiblemente no estemos detrás de nada en concreto. – Emily la miro extrañada. – los gemelos están algo nerviosos, con lo de los asesinatos rituales, y no sé qué rollos de lo que paso en el colegio.  
- ¿Qué estamos investigando exactamente?  
- Aunque suene ridículo. – Kali parecía verdaderamente aburrida. – un posible caso de demonio ¿has oído algo así alguna vez? – Emily negó. – ya, yo tampoco. Ahora, te he traído aquí, porque me parece el sitio más seguro para hablar, la otra opción era que en lugar de un demonio se tratase de la manada rival haciendo esfuerzos para echarnos del pueblo.  
- Todo puede ser ama. Lo investigare. – dijo seria.  
- Bien. – pero para asombro de la alpha, las puertas de la fábrica se cerraron de golpe, ganándose un salto de sorpresa por su parte. En ese momento, solo la luz de la muy tierna mañana entraba por las ventanas del techo de la fábrica. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al oír algo pesado y de metal siendo arrastrado desde el final del lugar.

Una voz siniestra y oscura atravesó el lugar – **_"KALI"_** – a la loba se le retorcieron los dedos de los pies por el repentino frio que sintió, pensó que era el miedo, pero el vapor que salía de su boca indicaba que la temperatura estaba bajando.  
La voz se repitió, esta vez más cerca. – Emily, ¿Qué es esto? – la interpelada parecía tan confusa como la alpha.  
- No lo sé señora. – su voz denotaba miedo. Entonces salió disparada hacia una pared y se golpeó quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Kali rugió, lo que quiera que fuera, no era humano. - ¿eres tú? ¿El demonio? – Kali lo grito.  
Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, para que el viento helado que no provenía de ninguna parte se levantar con un aullido.

- Si queréis conocerme de ese modo. De acuerdo. Seré el demonio que tanto empeño parece que tenéis en que me convierta.  
- No te tengo miedo, muéstrate. – saco sus garras.  
- Ooh, que vas a hacer, usar esas bonitas uñas que tienes. – la voz cambio, ahora además burlona.

"**_esa voz"_** – esa voz Kali pensó que le sonaba mucho, pero no sabía posicionarla.

- Es una lástima, tranquila no voy a matarte, no porque no tenga ganas. – entonces oyó como la voz sonaba en su oído – créeme – se giró pero no había nada. Entonces la voz provenía otra vez del aire. – sino porque ahora mismo prefiero que le mandes a Deucalion un mensaje.  
- ¿Qué mensaje? – Kali no lo admitiría, pero estaba aterrada, este enemigo sin duda era muy superior, no podía verlo, y parecía poseer capacidades muy poderosas. La voz de repente rio y el viento se detuvo dejándolo todo en silencio.  
- Tus gritos. – dijo secante.

Kali no lo vio venir, el garfio de metal de las poleas bajo y atravesó su hombro, la mujer grito y rugió, pero otro garfio atravesó su otro hombro y la levantaron en volandas.  
Kali rugía por el dolor, nunca había sentido nada así. De repente las cadenas de las poleas se giraron e hicieron a Kali volar contra una viga de metal, estampándola de lleno y cayendo al suelo todavía con los hombros atravesados.  
Mientras se levantaba dolorida y aturdida, algo agarro sus tobillos y tiro de ella hacia atrás, provocando que cayera de cara al suelo y se clavara más los garfios, aulló y chillo mientras era arrastrada a toda velocidad por el suelo, hasta ser lanzada contra un montón de cajas llenas de clavos.  
- ¿Qué se siente Kali? – pregunto la misma voz. – cuando tus manos no sirven para nada. – Kali ya no era apenas consciente de que estaba siendo levantada por las cadenas de los garfios en sus hombros, colgando otra vez como al principio, a unos tres metros del suelo.  
Desde la posición de colgada, vio como sus piernas estaban enrolladas por cadenas de alambre de espino, el dolor de los hombros y los clavos en su espalda, no le dejaban sentir eso. Mientras se sentía desfallecer, vio una silueta muy difusa acercarse a coger las cadenas de espino de sus piernas.  
Fue a protestar, pero solo pudo soltar un grito antes de desfallecer al sentir como tiraban hacia abajo y los garfios arrancaban los tendones de sus hombros al no soportar el peso y la fuerza del tirón.

* * *

Stiles hizo su camino mientras dejaba a una Emily aun aturdida por el golpe, al cuidado de una muy malherida e inconsciente Kali. Mientras la druida llamaba a Deucalion y a los gemelos. Stiles se transportó a su casa. Se metió en la ducha y al salir y mirarse en el espejo no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó en su cara al recordar cuando Kali sufría.  
Stiles tenía que acelerar o llegaría tarde a clase. Y hoy no podía, necesitaba que todo saliera tal y como tenía planeado, esta vez atacaría a toda la manada de alphas, quedaban los gemelos, así podría acceder a su objetivo.

"**_Deucalion"_** – Stiles lo pensó y el cristal se rajó en varias grietas.


	10. Chapter 10: mal presagio

**Chapter 10**

A pesar de las prisas Stiles volvió a llegar tarde a clase, pero por lo menos hoy solo eran 20 minutos. Casi se entristeció cuando vio que no le tocaba inglés, la verdad tenía ganas de reírse un poco a costa de Mrs. Blake.

_"**pero bueno"**_ – se consoló en el recuerdo de Kali, y se dirigió sonriente hacia clase.

Al llegar al aula de matemáticas toco a la puerta y el profesor le dijo que se sentara, al mirar al aula vio que tanto los gemelos como Boyd, Isaac y Scott no estaban.

_"**esto no me gusta"**_– aprovechando, decidió averiguar lo que pudiera sentándose al lado de Danny.

- hola Danny. – dijo sonriente. El chico se vio muy extraño al ver que sentaba a su lado.  
- St…Stiles. – casi se cae del taburete. – hola.  
- ¿Qué haces tan solito? ¿Dónde está Ethan?  
- Yo…yo no lo sé, él y su hermano recibieron una llamada temprano – parecía recuperar la compostura. – se marcharon corriendo, me dijo que tenía un asunto personal y que vendría más tarde.

_"**Kali"**_ – pensó Stiles, y sonrió mirando al moreno. – _**"bien hecho Emily"**_

- oh, vaya que lastima. - se le acerco coqueto hasta el oído ignorando alguna que otra mirada curiosa de sus compañeros. – bueno, llámame si no quieres estar solo.  
- O…ok – Danny estaba ensimismado.  
Stiles se aplaudió mentalmente, no sabía porque le apetecía jugar a ser malo muy de vez en cuando últimamente; sobre todo si su coqueteo llegaba a oídos de cierto alpha pelirrojo.

* * *

Lydia miraba a Stiles sentado varias mesas por delante de Alison y ella.

- en serio ¿Qué le pasa a Stiles? – Lydia no daba crédito a lo que veía; Stiles coqueteando con Danny.  
- ¿De qué hablas? – Alison a su lado no apartaba la mirada del móvil. No se percataba de nada de lo que ocurría.  
- ¿tu padre? – pregunto Lydia.  
- No, Scott. – Alison levanto la vista. – al parecer han encontrado otros dos cadáveres con el mismo modus operandi que el resto.  
- ¿por eso no están aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja.  
- Si, Derek fue quien encontró uno de los cadáveres, estaba a unos tres kilómetros al norte de su antigua mansión en el bosque. – la morena suspiro - ¿Qué está pasando Lydia?  
- No lo sé. – Lydia volvió su vista hacia Stiles y lo encontró mirándola, parecía como si estuviera oyendo lo que decían – pero una cosa esta clara, está ocurriendo algo muy raro.

* * *

Stiles lo había oído bien.  
**_"Así que el Darach sigue moviéndose por su cuenta"_** – pensó. – **_"perfecto, así se mantendrán ocupados"_**

Un muy sonriente Stiles continúo atendiendo a las derivadas y a las matrices hasta que sonó el timbre y fue hacia su taquilla. Justo en medio del pasillo vio a Aiden y a Ethan con su típica actitud chulesca. Pero Stiles podía sentir el miedo salir de cada poro de su piel.

Al pasar junto a él le ignoraron y Stiles sonrió.

"**_si vosotros supierais"_** – pensó.

Cogió los libros de la siguiente clase y cerro la taquilla.

* * *

Scott llevaba más de una hora perdida de clase. En el apartamento de Derek, el alpha pedía explicaciones. Estaban todos los lobos, a excepción de su jefe.

- ¿hace cuánto tiempo que está ocurriendo esto? ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Derek parecía muy cabreado, añadiendo a eso las ojeras que llevaba el hombre, parecía sacado de una mala película de miedo.  
- Hace apenas un mes, poco después de saber acerca de la llegada de los alphas. – Isaac explico.  
- ¡¿un mes?! – dijo exaltado. - ¿Quién más sabe acerca de todo esto? – dijo mirando a todos.  
- Solo Scott, Isaac y yo. – dijo Boyd. – luego Lydia, Alison y Stiles.

Peter rio por algo, pero callo al recibir una mirada furiosa de Derek.

- y ¿Por qué motivo no se me informo? – repitió Derek con un tono de forzosa calma.  
- Estabas ocupado. – el tono de Scott era molesto. No entendía que hacia aquí, tenía cosas que hacer, hablar con su amigo por ejemplo y con su novia.  
Derek le mando una mirada envenenada, la cual Scott ignoro.

- deja eso ya. – espeto Derek con el entrecejo fruncido.  
- Hablaba de los alphas. – esto callo a Derek y Scott sonrió. – de todos modos, nosotros no estábamos muy centrados en el tema. Hasta hace poco Seguíamos pensando que podría tratarse de los alphas, pero al parecer Lydia y Stiles - Derek se tensó visiblemente - se reunieron contigo –dijo señalando a su jefe.  
Deaton asintió y empezó a hablar.

- el Darach. – todos le miraron esperando que se explicase. – al parecer estamos ante un ente oscuro.  
- ¿ente? – Peter parecía intrigado.  
- Si, ente. – asintió - El Darach, no es nada más ni nada menos que un druida que decide usar sus poderes para el mal. En este caso, estamos ante suficientes pruebas físicas para decir que este druida es en realidad un ente.  
- ¿Con ente te refieres a fantasma? – Cora hablo con un tono tembloroso.  
Todos miraron a Deaton con cara de estupefacción cuando asintió.

- si, algo así. – todos se movieron incomodos.  
- Genial, ya no son solo lagartos gigantes, ni manadas de alphas, ni siquiera ancianos psicópatas… - Peter parecía incrédulo. – ahora fantasmas.  
- No nos enfrentamos a un fantasma de por sí, nos enfrentamos al fantasma de un ser oscuro, que intenta de algún modo regresar.  
- ¿regresar? – pregunto Isaac.  
- A la vida. – explico Deaton.  
- Un momento, un momento, un momento… - dijo corriendo Peter – ¿estás hablando de reencarnación?  
- No – Deaton negó – la energía vital que parece robarles a sus víctimas durante los rituales puede ser almacenada – les miro serio – no se trata de una reencarnación, sino de una resurrección.  
- A lo bíblico – soltó Peter con un bufido.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a hablar, dando opiniones y discutiendo a la vez, Scott estaba a punto de pedir silencio cuando Derek alzo la voz.

- ¡callaos todos! – grito el alpha dejando brillar sus ojos. La manada al completo se calló. – Deaton, ¿que más nos puedes contar?  
- Hay algo que me tiene terriblemente preocupado – dijo haciendo que todas las miradas fueran a él. – los sacrificios son sin duda una especie de ritual para almacenar energía vital, pero con tantas muertes debe haber almacenado mucha.  
- Al grano – dijo Peter ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Derek y Scott.  
- ¿para qué tanta? – dijo sin más. – resucitar, es simple, pero y si no solo quiere volver a la vida como un druida oscuro, sino que quiere volver convertido en algo diferente.  
- ¿algo diferente dices? – dijo Cora.  
- ¿de qué hablas Deaton? – esta vez fue Derek quien hablo. - ¿puede uno resucitar en otra forma?  
- Sí. – dijo – al resucitar, según la energía utilizada, se puede volver… cambiado. – paro un segundo y luego miro a Derek a los ojos – solo conozco una criatura que necesite tanta energía vital. – se detuvo y suspiro – creo que el Darach quiere resucitar en la forma de un nigromante.

Todos quedaron mudos hasta que Scott hablo.

- ¿nigromante? – pregunto, el termino le sonaba, pero no caía.  
- Un nigromante Scott, es la forma más oscura de un brujo. –explico Deaton - cuando la magia ya no tiene solo cabida en el mundo de los vivos, sino que atraviesa la frontera al reino de los muertos.  
- Pero pensé que decías que los brujos nacían, no se hacían. – a Scott esa frase también le sonó rara en la cabeza.  
- Un brujo al nacer, tiene un nivel de magia fácil de controlar, no se perturban ni dejan manipular por el poder. Entre estos, también están los nigromantes, capaces de manipular la muerte y las artes más oscuras. – explico poco a poco – el problema está cuando se crea un brujo. La magia no está puesta ahí desde nacimiento, no se ha medido, sino que es introducida en el cuerpo de su huésped como un parasito, un cuerpo extraño que se alimenta del autocontrol del portador. Si este no se detiene, puede acabar absorbiendo tanta energía hasta perder la cabeza, explotar, o, si sus intenciones son malvadas, convertirse en un nigromante con más poder que un nacido. – todos le miraban ensimismados – todo deriva de las emociones y sentimientos. – explico – por eso me negué a darle a Stiles lo que quería.

Scott volvió a ver a Derek tensarse, pero lo comprendía, si el tuviera que ver como Stiles se convertía en…, en… eso.

- Pero ¿en que nos concierne a nosotros? – dijo Boyd. – el tema de los alphas ya es bastante complicado, puesto que ya hay gente trabajando en lo del Darach sugiero que por una vez se lo dejemos a ellos.

Derek empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero Peter hablo. – claaaaro, dejemos que Deaton, Lydia y ¡Stiles! – se aseguró de hacer hincapié en ese nombre dando un paso hacia Derek.**_"pero ¿Qué cojon…?"_**– se encarguen del problema del nigromante, ¿verdad Derek?  
El alpha de forma cómica dejo de asentir para comenzar a negar efusivamente.

- Ni en broma – le gruño a Boyd, el cual alzo las manos en forma de rendición – es muy peligroso.  
- ¿Derek estas bien? – Scott pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento del alpha.  
- Sí, es que he dormido poco – se restregó los parpados y miro a Deaton - ¿Qué nos recomiendas que hagamos? – pregunto Derek.  
- Me es imposible saber quiénes serán las próximas víctimas. – dijo Deaton – pero puedo deciros, que todo acabara el próximo domingo.  
- Pe…pero si quedan 5 días. – Scott no entendía nada - ¿Qué va a ocurrir en 5 días?  
- Dentro de 5 días, habrá un eclipse con Plutón. Ese planeta tiene relación con los rituales nigrománticos. – explico Deaton. – no me cabe la menor duda. El Darach resurgirá el domingo.  
- Lo intentara – soltó Derek cruzándose de brazos y alzándose engreído.  
- Intentare averiguar donde se dará la confluencia energética. – dijo Deaton, pero la cara de pez que se le quedo a la manada le hizo explicarse. – hablamos de un ser incorpóreo haciendo un conjuro, para ello se convocara toda la energía que el Darach haya almacenado en algún lugar específico, y de ahí obtendrá el poder para volver. – esta aclaración pareció caerles mejor a los lobos – no será difícil de localizar, al fin y al cabo, tanta energía no será difícil de encontrar.  
- Bien – dijo Derek – estaremos listos, en cuanto antes nos quitemos de encima este problema, antes podremos volver al tema de los alphas.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Scott a la vez que la manada asentía. – yo avisare a Alison, tal vez su padre quiera ayudarnos.

Peter tiro un bufido y se pasó una mano por la cabeza. – sobrino, esta situación cada vez me parece más incómoda.  
Derek le fulmino con la mirada y un claro **_"cállate"_**.

"**_¿de qué va eso?"_** – pero antes de poderse responder, vio como Isaac le meneaba el brazo mientras Boyd estaba detrás.

- Vámonos a clase. – le pidió.

* * *

Stiles estaba en la cafetería del instituto sentado junto a Lydia y a Alison. Ambas charlando de temas lejos de importar a Stiles. Cuando oyó algo que si le intereso.

- Ya vienen de camino. Como quema la sopa – dijo Alison mirando un mensaje en el móvil, seguramente de Scott, mientras soplaba una cucharada de la humeante sopa. Al ver que Stiles la miraba ella le explico – ha habido otros asesinatos en la ciudad, es normal que no lo supieras. – al ver lo que eso connotaba intento arreglarlo – no quiere decir que se culpa tuya, ni que… bueno – suspiro – han tenido una reunión con Deaton.  
- Tenían que hablar sobre el Darach. Ya sabes. – Lydia no le miraba, se estaba arreglando el cabello con un espejo.

"**_¿Deaton?"_** – pensó Stiles sonriendo falsamente a Alison. _**"el druida puede ser un problema"**_ – rápidamente desecho esa idea, no sabía de donde había venido, pero no le había gustado nada.

- No te preocupes Alison. – Stiles comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo, debía actuar ya, o los demás podrían entrometerse.  
_**"Scott y su necesidad de ayudar a todo el mundo"**_ – pensó fríamente.

En ese momento sus objetivos entraban en la cafetería, Aiden y Ethan cogían sus bandejas con comida e iniciaban su trayecto hacia una mesa. Stiles saco unas gafas de sol de su bolsillo y se las puso.

_"**que empiece el show"**_ – y su magia tiño sus ojos de negro azabache.

Los gemelos caminaban hacia la mesa vacía más cercana cuando un chico del equipo de rugby chocaba contra Aiden y le tiraba la comida encima. El lobo agarro el hombro del chico, para soltarlo con una cara de horror.  
Stiles sabía lo que veía, la misma mueca que puso a la enfermera. Aiden dio un paso para atrás para chocar con una chica que le golpeo la parte trasera de la rodilla. Ethan fue corriendo a ayudarle, pero Danny se levantó corriendo y le golpeo con el codo lanzándolo a distancia hacia atrás. Ethan miraba estupefacto desde el suelo con la nariz fracturada como Danny le sonreía de forma lunática mientras le miraba con sus dos ojos negros. Cuando fue a protestar, se dio cuenta de que todos en la cafetería, profesores, empleados, alumnos, tenían la misma expresión antinatural en la cara mientras se acercaban a ellos.

Stiles vio con alegría como Alison emprendía su camino hacia la multitud que golpeaba a los alphas, también bajo la influencia de Stiles, no le gustaba tener que usar a sus amigos, pero no quería testigos, al fin y al cabo, cuando finalizara la paliza, nadie recordaría nada. Solo habrá una cincuentena de adolescentes y adultos confusos y dos lobos medio muertos.

Justo entonces se percató de que Lydia continuaba sentada a su lado. Al girarse a mirarla se quedó estupefacto.

"**_No, no es posible"_** – pensó Stiles mientras veía a Lydia mirar horrorizada hacia la escena que se daba en la cafetería._**"claro, ella es inmune"**_  
Era idiota no había caído.

- ¡¿qué hacéis?! – grito la chica casi llorando mientras los alphas intentaban defenderse inútilmente, pues eran superados en número y gracias a la magia de Stiles, también en fuerza. - ¡parad!  
Si Lydia se percataba de que Stiles era el único sentado con ella, uniría cabos y sabría que estaba detrás de todo esto. Pensó rápido e hizo a Alison girarse hacia ella, mientras las suplicas y aullidos de dolor con golpes que salían de los alphas llenaban la cafetería.

- Es la voluntad del Darach – Stiles tuvo que contener la risa por su ocurrencia tan teatral. Y con eso todo el mundo se apartó de los dos chicos tirados en el suelo, tenían la ropa rota y varios moretones y cortes, uno de ellos tenía una pierna que sobresalía de manera muy poco natural. Lydia miro hacia Stiles que se hacia el ido.  
- ¿Stiles? – pregunto. Pero Stiles no contesto. Lydia cogió y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía más consciente se levantó iracundo y miro a su alrededor. Al ver las muecas cogió a su hermano por los hombros y salieron arrastrándose casi debido a los golpes. Stiles hizo que todo el mundo se sentara en su sitio y luego que la mujer de la limpieza se encargara de la sangre de los lobos en el suelo, chasqueo los dedos y las heridas sufridas fueron curadas y los ropajes cosidos. Se sentía mareado, demasiada magia.

_"**necesito romper el enlace"**_ – pensó; y así lo hizo todos recuperaron la conciencia en el momento justo en el que Stiles los cogió.

"**_han sido demasiados y a la vez"_**– se reprochó. Miro a Alison que parecía asustada.

- Alison ¿estás bien? – pregunto.

"**_no recordara nada ¿no?"_**

- Juraría que Lydia estaba sentada aquí conmigo. – miraba el asiento vacío. – Stiles, ella ha desaparecido.  
- No Alison, se ha ido, pero no has debido darte cuenta no te preocupes. – Alison no pareció muy convencida, pero de todos modos asintió y siguió comiendo.  
- Puaj. Mis sopa esta fría. – y se quedó parada mirando el plato.

* * *

Scott miraba el camino hacia el instituto desde el asiento del copiloto del camaro; tanto Boyd como Isaac y él se mantuvieron callados mientras Derek los acercaba.

- Gracias por traernos – dijo Boyd cuando freno delante de la puerta principal.  
- Si, ya te diremos si vemos algo raro. – empezó a decir Scott cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Lydia. Contesto y puso el manos libres. – Lydia ¿pasa algo?  
- Scott, estoy asustada – la voz sonaba baja y trémula.  
- Lydia ¿qué pasa? – soltó Derek agarrando por la muñeca a Scott y acercando el móvil a su cara.  
- ¿Derek? – pregunto confusa - ¿Dónde estáis? Necesito que vengáis al instituto.  
- Estamos fuera Lydia – soltó Isaac. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- No lo sé. Estábamos en la cafetería, Stiles, Alison y yo cuando llegaron los gemelos. – Derek soltó un gruñido.  
- ¿os han hecho algo? ¿os han atacado? – Derek parecía apunto de transformarse.  
- ¿Qué? No. – explico corriendo – más bien lo contrario, la gente en la cafetería comenzó a golpearles – todos levantaron la mirada en el coche y se miraron incrédulos – les han dado una paliza, cuando pensé que era una pelea de estudiantes, vi que los profesores y cocineros también se unían.  
- ¿Qué coño ha pasado? – pregunto Scott mirando a Derek, pero Lydia pensó que se lo preguntaban a ella.  
- ¡no lo sé! – chillo. – todos parecían controlados o algo así, tenían sonrisas siniestras y los ojos negros, Stiles parecía perdido, y Alison…  
- ¡¿qué le ha ocurrido?! - grito recuperando su muñeca Scott.  
- Nada, eso creo. Pero también estaba poseída, al parecer también soy inmune a lo que sea que les ha pasado, cuando les pedí que pararan, Alison se giró y…, - Lydia tuvo que parar mientras en el coche oíamos como ahogaba un sollozo. – dijo que era la voluntad del Darach.  
Todos salieron del coche apresurados dirigiéndose hacia el interior del colegio.  
- ¿Lydia dónde estás? – pregunto Scott.  
- Me he escondido. – dijo – en un aula vacía.  
- De acuerdo, sigue ahí, ahora iremos a buscarte, antes nos aseguraremos de que todo está bien. – dijo Scott.  
- Está bien. – parecía muy asustada. – por favor daos prisa. – y colgó.

* * *

Stiles deambulaba por los pasillos un tanto mareado, aún no había acabado la hora de la comida, y con la excusa de ir al baño se libró de Alison adentrándose en el despejado colegio.

Todo parecía dar vueltas, no sabía que pasaba, su nariz estaba sangrando un poco y estaba desorientado. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Se aseguró de que todas las cabinas estaban vacías y fue al lavamanos. Se miró en el espejo, una capa de sudor perlaba su frente, y una gota de sangre caía por el agujero derecho de su nariz.

"**_¿Qué ocurre?"_** – pensó. Rápidamente abrió el grifo y se enjuago la cara y la nuca, limpiándose de paso la sangre y el sudor. Respiro varias veces e intento tranquilizarse.  
Cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, cogió su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Emily.

"**_esta noche quiero que vengas a mi casa, tenemos que hablar, me pasa algo"_**  
Salió del baño y recordó el motivo por el que había salido de la cafetería, tenía que encontrar a los alphas.

* * *

Scott y los demás entraron en la cafetería no muy seguros de que iban a encontrarse en su interior, pero para su sorpresa, todo parecía muy normal. A excepción de Alison que los miraba incrédula.

Al acercarse a su mesa Scott se sentó a su lado.  
- Alison ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Scott alarmado mientras Derek, Boyd e Isaac miraban hacia todos los lados de la cafetería.  
- Sí. – parecía confusa - ¿Qué pasa? Habéis entrado como si os tratarais del equipo A dispuestos a luchar.  
Scott admitiría que entrar en la cafetería a toda velocidad y con cara de amenaza no fue el mejor movimiento.

- Lydia nos llamó. – dijo Isaac. - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- ¿Cómo que como me siento? – parecía muy confusa. – pues bien supongo. Scott ¿a qué viene todo esto?  
- Alison, ¿no recuerdas nada? – Scott sonaba más alarmado de lo que parecía.  
- Recordar ¿Qué? – Alison le miro sin comprender.  
Derek toco el hombro de Scott haciendo que este apartara la mirada de Alison.

- Alison – hablo el alpha - ¿Dónde está Stiles?  
- ¿Stiles? – le miro confusa, poco acostumbrada a que Derek preguntara por Stiles – ha ido al baño.  
- ¿y Lydia? – pregunto Derek después de asentir.  
- Eso es lo raro. – me pareció estar hablando con ella, pero de repente ya no estaba; Stiles dijo que se había marchado y que no me había dado cuenta, pero me pareció muy raro.

Todos se miraron confusos. Hasta que Derek miro a Scott.  
- Vamos a por Lydia y Stiles – sentencio Derek y Alison y Scott se levantaron de la mesa para salir de la cafetería en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Ethan volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo de los vestuarios. No había nadie. Aiden había curado su pierna casi por completo, en cuanto pudieran saldrían de este instituto corriendo.

- ¿viene alguien? – pregunto Aiden levantándose cojeando.  
- No. – soltó Ethan abandonando su puesto de vigilancia en la entrada para acercarse a su hermano - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien ¿y tú? – dijo con un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando su rodilla termino de colocarse en el sitio con un crujido.  
- Bien.  
- ¿Qué coño está pasando? – pregunto Aiden. - ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?  
- No lo sé. – negó Ethan algo cansado. - ¿viste sus caras? Eran como…  
- La de la enfermera – acabo Aiden. – parece ser que esa cosa, o lo que sea, puede poseer a más de un individuo a la vez.  
- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco? – espeto Ethan – y si la manada de Derek está jugando con nosotros.

El recuerdo de Kali tirada en el almacén, bajo toda esa sangre, les recorrió la espalda. No podían quitarse de la cabeza como Emily les pidió que la ayudaran a subirla al coche para llevarla al apartamento de la manada. Por esa razón habían llegado tarde hoy.

- No creo que ellos estén detrás de todo esto. – soltó Aiden. – no poseen esa clase de poder.  
- ¿y cómo lo sabes? – Ethan parecía estar perdiendo los estribos por momentos.  
- ¡hermano! – grito – cálmate. – tras la orden, Ethan pareció calmarse, aun enfadado, pero se obligó a respirar.  
Justo en ese momento se oían pisadas que venían hacia los vestuarios. Al mirar la entrada, se toparon con Scott e Isaac mirándoles.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto Scott. Isaac gruñía levemente.  
- ¡como si tú no lo supieras! – grito Ethan mientras se lanzaba contra Scott.  
- ¡Ethan no! – grito Aiden desde su sitio.

Todo parecía a cámara lenta, Aiden gritaba, Ethan estaba en el aire lanzándose contra Scott, Isaac se posiciono delante de su amigo de forma protectora, pero entonces todo se detuvo cuando Ethan y Aiden comenzaron a chillar y a agarrase la cabeza.

Se retorcían en el suelo, sobretodo Ethan que debido a la sorpresa aterrizo estampándose con la pared detrás de Scott.

No paraban de grita y retorcerse. Scott intento acercarse a ayudar, pero un brazo le agarro. Era Isaac.  
- Suéltame necesitan ayuda. – pedía Scott.  
- No puedes hacer nada Scott. – le decía Isaac. – es demasiado peligroso. – de todos modos el lobo tampoco parecía muy tranquilo por la reacción de los alphas.  
- ¡basta! – grito Aiden desde el suelo, sus venas se marcaban en su cuello y su piel estaba roja debido al esfuerzo y al dolor.  
- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Isaac.  
- El Darach. – soltó Scott.  
- Haz que pare – suplico Ethan antes de chillar en agonía.

* * *

Stiles estaba fuera de los vestuarios, y los gritos se oían con intensidad, no podía seguir divirtiéndose mucho más tiempo, los chillidos pronto atraerían a algunos curiosos.  
De repente soltó su agarre sobre los alphas y los gritos cesaron dentro. Suspiro y comenzó a marcharse, cuando un ruido a su espalda le llamo la atención. Se giró, pero solo había un pasillo vacío.

Volvió a iniciar la marcha decidiendo finalizar las clases por hoy.

* * *

Lydia permaneció en el más puro silencio escondida en el aula. Con una mano se tapaba la boca mientras se intentaba tranquilizar.  
Lo había visto. Ya no era su imaginación. Había oído los gritos y había abierto la puerta solo un poco para ver a Stiles, pero no a "su Stiles de siempre", había algo rodeándole, una especie de nube negra que se metía hacia los vestuarios.

"**_es el"_** – pensó. Intento negarlo, darle una solución lógica, pero no la había.

Justo cuando sintió que se iba a desmayar, vio una sombra a su lado, ahogo un grito al ver a Erika a su lado.  
Se apartó a gatas hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra el pupitre del profesor.

- Me estoy volviendo loca. – se dijo meneándose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras se cogía el pelo.  
Erika se levantó y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella.

- No Lydia. – dijo Erika – estas muy cuerda.  
- Tú no puedes estar aquí, tu estas muerta – dijo casi en un susurro.  
- Sí, estoy muerta, pero siempre estoy aquí, por aquí… - dijo meneando un dedo dibujando un círculo.  
- Tengo que estar loca. Porque si no significa que estoy viendo un…  
- Fantasma – termino por ella Erika. – y más que veras. Lydia hemos venido a avisaros.  
Lydia permaneció en silencio, mientras se tranquilizaba. Al fin y al cabo ya había vivido algo parecido con el tío de Derek.  
- ¿Hemos? – pregunto Lydia - ¿Cuántos…?  
- Todos… - sentencio la rubia. – Lydia, se acerca algo para lo que no estáis preparados, pero debéis ser fuertes y permanecer unidos, Sino… - se detuvo un segundo - él os matara a todos. – Lydia palideció ante ese último comentario.  
- ¿de qué hablas, quien viene? – Lydia comenzaba a impacientarse - ¿el Darach? – la rubia negó efusiva.  
- No. – luego la miro con pena y dolor en los ojos. – STILES. – y desapareció.

Justo en ese momento Alison entraba en la clase, casi echando abajo la puerta.

* * *

Emily decidió llamar a Stiles al ver el mensaje que le había dejado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunto.  
- Hice un conjuro para atacar a los gemelos, y poseí a toda la cafetería del instituto. – le explico, parecía muy cansado por su tono de voz.  
- ¿Qué paso?  
- Les dieron una paliza, pero al rato de acabar el conjuro, me empecé a marear, y a sudar. – se detuvo a respirar sonoramente. – hasta me sangro la nariz.

"**_como me suponía"_** – pensó Emily.

- Es normal. – le explico. – al haber usado tanta magia y tan complicada como es la posesión, además de haber hecho magia por la mañana poco tiempo antes…, si tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado, es normal que se resienta.  
- Por eso me siento resacoso ahora mismo. – dijo – porque aun así valió la pena, después de lo de la cafetería hice un hechizo de dolor para los dos en el vestuario.

Emily estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que el chico pudiera ser tan frio y vengativo. A ella le venía bien de todos modos, pero no dejaba de temer que a Stiles se le fuera de las manos.

- Aun así la manada de Derek está resultando ser más molesta de lo que pensaba. – a Emily no le pasó desapercibido el deje oscuro en la voz del chico, además del tono despectivo a la hora de hablar de sus antiguos amigos.  
- Stiles ¿estás bien? – pregunto confusa.

Como sacado de una ensoñación Stiles cambio de nuevo a su voz normal y le dijo que sí que solo estaba agotado, que la vería mañana. Y con eso Stiles colgó.

Emily sabía que no tenía tiempo, lo había notado al oír al chico hablar, había comenzado. Stiles estaba perdiendo su humanidad, y cada vez era más poderoso. Bajo del coche y se metió en la veterinaria.

- Deaton – llamo. Su hermano salió de la zona de curas y la miro.  
- Emily – le dijo condescendiente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- No hay tiempo Alan. – la voz de alarma llamo la atención de su hermano.  
- ¿vienes sola? – esta asintió y el la dejo pasar a la parte de atrás. - ¿Qué pasa Emily? – le pregunto una vez dentro.

Emily vio los papeles sobre la mesa de curas y levanto una, ponía:

"**_nigromante"_** – pero Deaton le arrebato la hoja.  
- ¿Qué quieres Emily? – pregunto más impaciente.  
- ¿un nigromante? – le pregunto - ¿Por qué miras eso?

Deaton la miro serio, pero luego suspiro y le explico todo lo que había averiguado, y lo que pensaban que iba a pasar.

- El próximo domingo con la alineación con Plutón.

Deaton asintió, pero Emily vio esa información como absurda y a la vez muy útil para Stiles.

- Deaton ven conmigo. Huyamos de Beacon Hills. Las cosas se van a poner muy malas. – casi suplico.  
- No puedo, mi deber está aquí. Pero tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, puedes quedarte conmigo, te protegeré. En cuanto acabemos con el Darach antes de que se convierta en el nigromante…

- Olvida toda esta basura. – y arrojo al suelo los papeles de su hermano. – no es del nigromante de lo que tenéis que prepararos.

La insinuación no pasó desapercibida para su hermano. Que le levanto una ceja y le pregunto.

- ¿Qué sabes? – Emily sonrió más por nervios que por otra cosa.  
- Todo. Se a lo que os vais a enfrentar, y hasta yo estoy sorprendida, no ha habido jamás nada igual… - suspiro – él es más poderoso que todos ellos.  
- Emily… - su hermano palideció - ¿Qué has hecho?  
Emily sonrió y le dedico una sonrisa serenándose.  
- Yo nada, Dhamel en cambio – dijo.  
- Emily… - repitió Deaton.  
- Ven conmigo Deaton – levanto una mano – o no puedo garantizar que salgas indemne.  
- Nunca.  
Emily asintió agachando la cabeza y endureciendo su expresión.

- Pues entonces serás testigo junto a esos lobitos tuyos de la destrucción de Beacon Hills.  
- Emily, dime ¿Qué has hecho? – parecía más pálido y nervioso por momentos, en su lugar Emily parecía una estatua.  
- Ya te he dicho que yo nada – se giró y empezó a irse. – ha sido Dhamel, la que ha cogido al chico y lo ha convertido en el monstruo. – y con esto último se fue.

* * *

Derek, no había seguido en el colegio después de ver a Alison en la cafetería, en su lugar fue al hospital a ver al padre de Stiles. No se topó con nadie además de que había apagado el móvil; y cuando vio que era tarde decidió ir a hacer lo que sabía era su deber.

Estaba fuera de la casa de Stiles cuando vio la luz en la ventana abierta del cuarto del chico, aspirando con fuerza salto hacia ella y entro.


	11. Chapter 11: pasión y reclamación

**Chapter 11**

Stiles estaba reventado, sin duda el conjuro para controlar los actos de las personas, era la cosa más jodidamente difícil de aguantar que había sentido hasta ahora.  
Al llegar a su casa se había quitado los zapatos y había dejado su chaqueta sobre la silla de su escritorio. Respiro y se tumbó en la cama desabrochándose el cinturón y abriendo su camisa; tenia calor.

"**_sabía que poseer a una persona era complicado"_**– pensó – _**"¿pero en que pensabas Stilinski? ¿Tenías que ser tan teatral y controlar a decenas para golpear tan solo a dos?"**_ – se reprochó.

Suspiro y se puso el brazo sobre los ojos, antes de llegar a casa, se había pasado por el hospital, esquivando como siempre a Melissa o cualquier otro curioso. Su padre seguía intubado, parecía no responder a los estímulos externos que le propinaban los médicos. Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse dolido, su padre estaba tumbado en una cama de hospital sin indicios de mejora, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no las limpio, le parecía estúpido, nadie iba a verle llorar.

_"**ya no hay nadie en esta casa"**_ – recordó ahogando un sollozo. Parecía que todo aquel que le había querido se iba o lo apartaban.

Stiles se sentía más cansado por momentos, sin duda no volvería a poseer a tanta gente, y mucho menos haría conjuros después de hacerlo, como justo había hecho hoy en los vestuarios, tras atacar a los gemelos de nuevo se sintió exhausto al llegar al jeep, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Scott era atacado por su culpa.

_"**y mucho menos por un alpha de mierda como ese"**_– suspiro enfadado y cerró los ojos bajo su brazo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

_"**¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Todo esto vale para algo?"**_ – meditaba. Hasta ahora creía haberlo hecho bien, pero al pensar en todo; como ataco no solo a los gemelos sino también a una mujer normal, por, por… ¿celos?, como casi obligo a Derek a someterse a él, el torturar a Kali y el volver a atacar a los gemelos, todo esto mientras engañaba a sus amigos y para colmo casi no visitaba a su padre…

"**_bien hecho Stiles"_** – dijo en voz alta suspirando. - _**"Tal vez debería parar"**_

Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo al oír un ruido en su habitación, era como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo de su habitación. Stiles sabía quién era sin tener que quitar el brazo de sus ojos, la pregunta era:

"**_¿Qué hace Derek en mi cuarto? ¿Y a estas horas?"_**- pensó mientras el sonido de la ventana cerrándose llegaba a sus oídos. Stiles no se movió, decidió hacerse el dormido para ver que ocurría, profundizo su respiración y trato de calmarse.

* * *

Cuando Derek entro en la habitación de Stiles, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con una imagen que le robara el aliento.

La habitación de Stiles estaba con la luz encendida, tanto del techo como de la lamparita de mesa y escritorio; todo quedaba iluminado sobretodo la cama donde un Stiles con el cinturón desabrochado al igual que los primeros botones de su camisa, estaba tumbado durmiendo.

Derek no pudo evitar olisquear el aire, el olor del chico inundaba toda la habitación, y lo que en el pasado le hubiera parecido un simple olor de adolescente más, ahora le parecía autentica ambrosia.  
Tapándose la nariz resoplo y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, rezaba porque Peter se equivocara, pero cada vez que se paraba a pensar en el chico, ya nada más importaba, era como si solo pudiera concentrarse en **_"el bocazas de Stiles"_**…, Derek se recrimino mentalmente cuando se vio a si mismo acercándose a la cama para ver más de cerca esa boca, esos labios, esos sugerentes labios de los cuales ya no podía apartar la mirada.

Ahogo un quejido y se obligó a darse la vuelta, pero casi al mismo tiempo se giró de nuevo, Stiles dormía con el brazo sobre los ojos, su boca estaba entreabierta y dejaba salir profundas respiraciones.  
Derek continuo con su escrutinio bajando la vista por el blanco cuello del chico, los lunares cubrían la parte trasera y los laterales de este, a Derek le daban ganas de morderlos y no sabía por qué.  
Al bajar al pecho vio que los botones desabrochados dejaban entrever parte de la piel de Stiles, Derek se acercó por instinto y olio el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, el olor era tan intenso y tan bueno que sintió su entrepierna endurecer y un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando aspiro con más fuerza.

Al oír el gemido que salió de Stiles, Derek se levantó corriendo y se movió hasta estar junto a la ventana, seguro de que Stiles se había despertado y le pediría explicaciones, pero al fijarse vio que Stiles no se había movido.

"**_bien"_** – pensó. Se alegró, porque podría seguir mirando al chico sin problemas. Se acercó con cuidado y volvió a olfatear, esta vez desde más distancia.

"**_¿Qué me está pasando?"_** – Derek no podía controlar sus impulsos, quería lanzarse sobre la cama y tomar al chico hasta que suplicara clemencia; (y aun así no pararía). Al pensar en eso noto que se le ponía aún más dura. Ajustándose la erección hizo su mayor esfuerzo y decidió marcharse.

_"**¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?"**_ – su línea de pensamiento se detuvo cuando oyó a alguien aclararse la voz.

- Hola Derek. – Stiles le miraba desde la cama con una agradable sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Stiles había perdido toda conexión con su conciencia al sentir al alpha oler su piel. El verlo ahí de pie con cara de asustado y con las manos intentando taparse la erección en sus jeans pudo con el chico.

- Te he preguntado. – le dijo Stiles levantándose y acercándose hasta él. Era la primera vez que veía a un Derek tan inseguro y asustado.  
- Yo… - era obvio que no sabía que responder. – vine a ver como estabas.  
- ¿en serio? – pregunto el chico dando la vuelta alrededor del mayor. - ¿no has venido para nada mas? – Derek trago audiblemente ante el comentario.

Intentando tapar mejor su erección Stiles cogió su mano retirándola y dejando ver el bulto. El rostro de Derek se tornó aún más rojo.

- Es una pena. – jugo Stiles acariciando el cinturón de Derek y rozando con los dedos la enorme y temblorosa protuberancia. – pensé que tal vez querrías seguir donde lo dejamos… - y con esto agarro la erección de Derek con mucha fuerza haciendo que Derek cerrara los ojos y gimiera entre dolor y placer.  
- Stiles… - suplico Derek – no sabes lo que estás haciéndome… - Derek abrió los ojos y dejo ver las pupilas rojas.

Stiles sintió su entrepierna crecer, **_"esto puede ser interesante"_**– pensó.  
La visión de un Derek jodiendole y perdiendo el control hizo que Stiles terminara de apagar esa vocecilla inútil que le decía que no debía aprovecharse así del alpha.  
Stiles sonrió a Derek y tomo sus labios con urgencia. Los labios chocaron y ambos empezaron a gemir, Stiles tanteo con la lengua los labios de Derek, el cual parecía resistirse.

- ¿Por qué te resistes? – pregunto Stiles, mas para el que para Derek, pero igualmente el moreno respondió.  
- Tú no lo entiendes. – dijo apartándose. – pensé que tenía que ser un error, pero es obvio que no.

Ahora sí que Stiles no entendía nada, quería menos hablar y más joder.

- ¿Acaso no me… no lo deseas? – pregunto corrigiéndose a tiempo.  
Derek le miro incrédulo y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – parecía molesto. – lo deseo demasiado, por eso no puede ser.  
- ¿de qué hablas? – Stiles tenía una erección y un creciente dolor de cabeza, o se lo explicaba o se volvía a dormir.  
- No se cómo ha ocurrido, ni se porque lo ha hecho ahora, pero no hay ningún error – Derek le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Stiles. – tu y yo somos pareja.

Stiles le miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, "que coño me estas contando"

- Derek. – Stiles reprimió una carcajada. – me temo que hay que quedar y conocerse mejor para salir juntos.  
- No es eso Stiles – el alpha alzo la voz molesto y le miro alterado - ¿puedes por favor intentar tomarte esto en serio?  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Stiles levanto las manos en gesto conciliador y asintió. – pero explícate.  
- Por lo que tengo entendido, existe una condición por la cual algunos licántropos de raza pura…  
- ¿raza pura? – interrumpió Stiles.  
- Nacidos lobos – explico Derek, Stiles abrió la boca y asintió. – tienen la capacidad de reconocer a sus parejas. – Derek al ver la cara de confusión de Stiles prosiguió. – no se trata de pareja en el sentido que dan los humanos, si no en algo mucho más místico y profundo.

Stiles iba a decir un comentario jocoso, pero Derek no se lo permitió continuando con la explicación. – los lobos se emparejan de por vida, en el caso de los licántropos puros, esto ocurre cuando encuentran a su pareja. Ya no son capaces de querer a nadie más, ni pensar en nadie más. – la mirada que le mando Derek, hizo salivar a Stiles.

"**_Cuanto deseo puede almacenar una mirada"_** – dijo sintiéndose de pronto duro de nuevo. En ese momento cayo en lo que Derek le había dicho.

- ¿está diciéndome que tú y yo? – Derek asintió y Stiles sintió que sus piernas temblaban. – ¿pero cómo lo sabes?  
La mirada herida de Derek hizo que Stiles se corrigiera. – quiero decir ¿estás seguro?

- No quieres estar emparejado conmigo… - dijo Derek ¿herido?

"**_valeeee. ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? Desde cuando Derek "si me miras te crujo" hale podía cambiar su expresión"_**– Stiles no sabía si estar preocupado o asustado.

- No es eso. – empezó Stiles, ya cansado – es que no lo entiendo. – Derek se acercó hasta él y le miro desde arriba a los ojos.  
- Significa simple y llanamente que eres mío, que si alguien se atreve a tocarte lo mato, que si miras a alguien que no sea yo lo mato, si te miran… - el enfado palpable al igual que la posesividad.  
- Vale, vale, ya lo pillo, todo el mundo muere. – la posesividad de Derek, no sabía muy bien porque, le parecía muy sexy. - ¿y tú?  
La pregunta pillo por sorpresa a Derek que le miro sin comprender.

- Si yo soy tuyo, ¿tu? – Stiles noto el color en sus mejillas y se preguntó dónde estaba todo el valor que hasta ahora tenía.  
- Soy tuyo. Para siempre.

Stiles no sabía cuánto había fantaseado con que Derek le dijera esas palabras, ahora mismo sentía toda su sangre en su polla y un temblor en las piernas que hacía muy difícil procesar información.

- ¿siempre vas a ser tan posesivo? – pregunto Stiles. Derek simplemente se cruzó de brazo alzo una ceja y le miro con cara de si, porque tu eres mio.

Stiles asintió e intento mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, que no fuera la expresión sexy del alpha.  
Gran error. Al bajar la mirada se topó con la más abultada erección que jamás pensó ver. _**"auch, eso debe doler"**_ – pensó Stiles al imaginar la polla del alpha tan apretadita.

Sintiéndose de nuevo valiente Stiles levanto la mirada hacia Derek y se dejó caer de rodillas. El alpha no se lo esperaba, cuando Stiles mordió su erección a través del pantalón.

Derek gimió fuerte y agarro la cabeza de Stiles.

- Stiles… - la voz ronca y suplicante de Derek encendió mucho más a Stiles.  
- ¿de quién es esta Derek? – dijo apretando la verga del lobo. Al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos rojos de Derek mirarle con placer y lascivia.  
- Tu…tuya – dijo gimiendo cuando Stiles apretó más fuerte. – Stiles para…  
Stiles no le escucho, al contrario, perdiendo la paciencia, abrió el cinturón de Derek y bajo sus pantalones hasta los tobillos. Derek por su parte se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la lanzo al suelo.  
Stiles disfrutaba como un niño abriendo su regalo, tenía ante el al alpha Derek hale, en una posición demasiado tentadora para ser real, son los pantalones por los tobillos, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes y unos muy apretados slips negros. Gimiendo en voz alta, se llevó la cabeza tapada por la tela a su boca, y mordió. El gemido que soltó Derek mientras movía las piernas para quitarse los zapatos, fue directo a la polla de Stiles. Morder la circunferencia del hombre era muy difícil, tenía que abrir la boca y separar los labios al máximo.  
Separándose para que Derek se quitara los vaqueros, Stiles aprovecho y le quito los calcetines y los slips, dejando a un muy caliente alpha desnudo ante él.

"**_la madre que lo pario"_** – pensó Stiles mientras tragaba audiblemente. Sabía que Derek era grande, pudo palparlo, pero esto era… Stiles no sabía definirlo.  
La verga del alpha superaba los 25 cm y el grosor era increíble, se fijó que la piel era más oscura en esa zona y que las venas cubrían el musculoso eje. En la punta se escurría una gota de pre-semen que Stiles no dudo en lamer.

Derek gimió con urgencia y Stiles lo tomo como la señal de salida. Abriendo todo lo que pudo la boca se introdujo el falo del alpha hasta que le toco la garganta.

Stiles contuvo el reflejo de vomitar y se recreó en el salado y amargo sabor del hombre. No le cabía entera, al menos todavía, así que cogió la mano y meneo la base mientras movía la cabeza sacando y metiendo la polla de Derek.  
El alpha comenzó a gruñir y a gemir mientras meneaba sus musculosas piernas hacia la boca de Stiles. Stiles en su lugar saco la polla del lobo y la lamio de arriba a abajo, dejando besos, lamida y pequeñas mordidas desde la base hasta la punta, donde introdujo la lengua por la ranura al sentir el explosivo y almizclado sabor.

Stiles volvió a meterse el falo en la boca mientras elevaba la mirada, para ver a Derek.  
El alpha levantaba su camisa con una mano y alentaba a Stiles por la nuca con la otra, mientras tenía la mirada puesta en el techo y embestía con fuerza. Stiles toco sus pelotas, y las retorcía en la mano, mientras con la otra tocaba los recién expuestos abdominales del alpha.

- Sigue. – le oyó decir – no pares de chupármela. No te pares. – la voz comenzaba a ser gutural, al igual que las embestidas más fuertes. Derek se arrancó la camisa con la mano haciéndola girones, poniendo posteriormente la mano con la otra en la nuca de Stiles.

"**_oh dios, habla sucio"_** – pensó gimiendo mentalmente Stiles.

Justo cuando sintió un gruñido que hacia vibrar el pecho que acariciaba, Derek bajo la cara hacia Stiles, y este no sabía si gritar, huir o correrse. Derek estaba transformado.

- Abre bien la boca. – ordeno la bestia ante él, la cara de Derek era la del lobo, con sus ojos encendidos en rojo y las uñas tocando la nuca de Stiles. Stiles obedeció una mezcla entre asustado y excitado, la idea de follarse al Derek lobo lo encendía. Justo cuando termino de abrirla, sintió que se ahogaba, Derek se la había metido hasta el fondo de la garganta. Stiles sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero también el pre-semen que se desbordo en sus calzoncillos.

Derek gemía, mientras se follaba la boca de Stiles. Stiles se abrió los pantalones y se acarició, ya acostumbrado a la brutalidad en su garganta, y disfrutando de ello.

- Si, joder. – Derek gemía con voz gutural. – chupa mi polla joder. Eres mío me oyes, mío. – grito mientras aceleraba, Stiles sintió como los movimientos de Derek se volvían erráticos y supo que iba a correrse. Justo cuando sintió el primer chorro en su garganta, Derek aulló, pero no paro las embestidas contra la boca del chico, mientras la llenaba con abundante y espesa crema.- bebe, me oyes, bébetelo todo, bébete mi leche – y Stiles así lo hizo aun cuando por culpa de la abundancia, bastante callo por la comisura de sus labios.

Stiles estaba en el cielo, el sabor era delicioso y la brutalidad del acto lo mantuvo muy encendido. Aun sin saber cómo se sintió lanzado contra la cama. Al caer contra el colchón, Derek le abrió las piernas y le arranco la camisa y el pantalón ahora hechos pedazos por sus zarpas.

Derek sonrió mostrando sus poderosos caninos, Stiles al ver que el pene del alpha seguía duro estuvo a punto de pedirle que fueran amigos, pero la mirada de la bestia llena de lujuria hizo que su pene temblara pidiendo atención.

* * *

Derek no perdió de vista la mirada embriagada de Stiles mientras pasaba las garras por la cinturilla del bóxer de Stiles. Sus uñas rozaban la tierna y cremosa piel del joven provocando que se pusiera de gallina; el alpha gruño al captar el olor de la excitación que le llegaba desde el chico, pasando los nudillos por su protuberancia se relamió los labios.

- esto va a ser bueno – gruño Derek comenzando a meneársela a sí mismo.  
- ¿de…Derek? – pregunto un extasiado Stiles ante la erótica vista.

Derek no sabía cómo decirle que sí que era el, pero no del todo, que sabía que era Stiles, pero que su lobo había salido a jugar con su traviesa pareja, dispuesto a reclamarlo y a hacerle cosas muy malas, las cuales Derek iba a disfrutar también.  
Pensó que Stiles podría asustarse por su aspecto, pero la excitación era cada vez más palpable en el aire.

"**_a mi pareja le gusta jugar sucio"_** – pensó mas el lobo que el propio Derek – _**"me gusta"**_

Derek se sentía cada vez más salvaje sabiendo que iba a reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, sus pensamientos coherentes iban desapareciendo a causa de la lujuria, y sabía que hasta que no marcara a Stiles solo iba a empeorar.

Agachándose hasta ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Stiles, le quito los boxes con más cuidado del esperado y separo sus piernas para obtener espacio.  
Ante el alpha la vista más erótica que creía posible; Stiles apenas tenía pelo, en cambio tenia piel blanca y de aspecto sedoso. Derek se relamió sintiendo su polla gotear. Se acercó hasta el pene de Stiles y olfateo, ganándose un gemido del más joven.

Derek se relamió de nuevo, su pareja era muy sensible.

_"**¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo sexy que es?"**_– gimió para sí Derek, y en realidad no lo sabía, estaba demasiado abrumado por la lujuria como para analizar su relación con el chico abierto de piernas y tumbado en la cama frente a él. A su merced.

- Derek por favor… - suplico un muy rojo Stiles. Derek gruño en respuesta.

Separo más las piernas del chico y las estiro hasta que su trasero estaba expuesto al borde de la cama. Stiles gimió de anticipación.  
El alpha acariciaba con sus garras la parte interna de los muslos del más joven cuando este gimió de nuevo, esta vez de impaciencia.

- ¡Derek! Fóllame de una vez. – grito Stiles.

"**_vaya, vaya"_** – pensó Derek complacido – _**"no somos pacientes"**_

- no – su voz de alpha sonó gutural debido a su transformación.  
- ¿Por qué? – Stiles parecía al borde de un ataque.  
- Te estoy castigando.  
- ¿castigándome? – Stiles no pudo seguir quejándose, porque Derek comenzó a lamer sus muslos.  
- Si – se detuvo y le miro. – castigándote. – Derek se rio de forma que a Stiles se le pusieron los pelos de punta. – has sido una pareja muy, muy mala.  
- Pero si no he hecho nada – casi sollozo Stiles cuando las uñas de Derek comenzaron a rozar su entrada.  
- Ooh, sí que lo hiciste. – volvió a reír mientras retraía las uñas de su mano derecha. – chupa mis dedos – le ordeno acercando la mano a la boca del chico.  
- Tengo lubricante – informo Stiles.  
- En otro momento, ahora quiero castigarte. – la mirada de Derek termino de confirmarle a Stiles que Derek ahora era más lobo que de normal. – quiero que me sientas, que sea solo mi saliva y la tuya la que humedezca tu precioso culo para mi polla.

* * *

Stiles gimió y se llevó los dedos a la boca, la idea de Derek haciéndoselo a pelo y con dureza provoco que su polla chorreara presumen como si de una cascada se tratara. Los gruñidos y gemidos de alentó que le daba Derek lo encendían como la pólvora y una cerilla, Añadiendo a eso el ver a Derek transformado y desnudo frente a él.

_"**señor…"**_ – su juicio se nublaba.

Succiono con fuerza hasta que los dedos le fueron arrancados de la boca con rudeza.

- ¡para! – gruño Derek – o me correré. Y por mucho que me apetezca pintarte de blanco con mi semilla, prefiero hacerlo primero por dentro.

"**_lo dicho, señor…"_**– gimió Stiles. No podía creer lo mucho que le ponía el hablar sucio de Derek. Este debió notarlo porque rio por lo bajo, o al menos Stiles pensó que reía, porque la forma transformada de Derek bien podía estar gruñendo y sonaría igual.

- como te decía, no sé si dejar que te corras – Stiles iba a suplicar cuando un dedo forzó su entrada y se clavó hasta el fondo, el gemido que le salió del pecho era más de dolor que otra cosa, pero rápidamente se transformó en placer cuando el dedo se curvo y rozo su próstata. – vaya, lo encontré.  
- Derek – su voz sonaba rota debido al éxtasis – por favor, mas – la saliva empezaba a gotearle por un lado de la cara, pero Derek se levantó hasta acercarse y lamerle la mejilla.  
- Sabes que no te mereces correrte – le dijo muy cerca del rostro encendido del joven. – el otro día fuiste muy malo.

Stiles intentaba hacer memoria, pero no podía pensar, porque otro dedo fue introducido en su interior, provocando que arqueara la espalda en la cama ante la mirada arrogante de la bestia que lo tocaba.

- ¿te gusta? – pregunto juguetón.

"**_Como si no lo supieras cabrón"_** – pensó, pero debió decirlo en voz alta porque Derek rio y añadió otro dedo, iniciando el movimiento de mete-saca. Stiles no sabía lo grandes que eran los dedos del alpha hasta que los tuvo dentro, cada vez que salían su cuerpo se retraía, y cada vez que entraban forzaban su anillo de músculos y debilitándolo al pulsar sobre su próstata.

"**_DIOS DE MI VIDA"_**– Stiles gemía como un salvaje, sin darse cuenta comenzó a empujarse contra los dedos de Derek buscando alivio y más de ese exquisito placer. Pero una mano se posó sobre su vientre y lo empujo contra el colcho impidiendo sus movimientos y sacándole un gemido de frustración.

- se supone que es un castigo. – gruño divertido Derek – no puedes evitarlo verdad.  
- ¡¿el qué?! – grito frustrado Stiles.  
- Ser una putita calienta braguetas. – le gruño Derek.

El comentario lo saco de su nube de placer por un segundo. Fue a apartarse hasta que vio la sonrisa pícara del alpha.  
- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Stiles siseando cuando Derek **_"cabronazo"_** hale movió sus dedos, todavía dentro de él, a propósito.  
- Ya te has olvidado. – Stiles intuyo que aquello era un puchero fingido, pero la cara transformada no hacia fácil detectar muecas. – el otro día fuiste a mi casa.

Stiles sintió su pecho contraerse y su cara aumentar de color al recordar, lo que era ridículo pues ahora estaban haciendo cosas mucho peores.

- restregaste este precioso trasero contra mi polla, y luego después de echar a Jennifer, te fuiste dejándome con un serio caso de bolas azules. – después de eso volvió a bajar hasta tener la cara justo enfrente de la muy llena entrada de Stiles – precioso trasero sin duda.

A Stiles casi se le corto el rollo al oír el nombre de Jennifer, pero cuando Derek saco sus dedos y los volvió a meter de forma más ruda, su pene soltó presumen a eyección.

- yo…yo – su voz tembló por deseo, pero se cortó al sentir los dientes de Derek morder levemente su nalga derecha.  
- Shh. – oyó a Derek entre sus piernas – tranquilo.  
Stiles asintió, pero se quedó a mitad al sentir la áspera y húmeda lengua del alpha recorrer la distancia entre su escroto y su ano, donde la velocidad de los movimientos de sus dedos había aumentado, al igual que en dureza.

- Derek ¿Qué me haces? – gimió sofocado Stiles.  
- Todo lo que tú quieres que te haga. – y la profundidad de su roja mirada hizo que Stiles casi se corriera, si no fuera porque Derek presiono la base de su pene impidiendo que ocurriera. – todavía no.  
- Derek por favor. – suplico un muy desesperado Stiles.  
- No hasta que esté tan dentro de ti que no seas capaz de sentir otra cosa que mi polla.

"**_esa condenada boca sucia"_**- y gimió

Derek prosiguió con las lamidas largas en su perineo, hasta que abrió los tres dedos en trípode para estirara más la entrada de Stiles. Los gemidos acompasados por la capa de sudor eran todo lo que Stiles podía procesar, mientras los dedos abandonaban su cuerpo y eran sustituidos por una larga y húmeda lengua.

- ¡DEREK! – chillo, pero Derek mantenía apretada la base de su pene. – ¡por favor! Déjame correrme.  
- Me gusta cuando suplicas – le gruño el lobo mientras metía dos dedos para luego volver a meter su lengua.

Las sensaciones que atravesaban el cuerpo de Stiles eran demasiadas. Se vio babeando de nuevo mientras decía incongruencias, oía a Derek reír por lo bajo para luego meter su lengua mas rudamente. A los pocos minutos uso sus dedos para abrir todo lo que pudo el culo de Stiles.

- delicioso – dijo Derek muy serio. Stiles estaba varios tonos de rojo por encima de lo saludable.

Cuando iba a decirle que se callara, vio como Derek pego de golpe su cara entre sus nalgas e introdujo salvajemente su lengua en él.

Stiles chillo, Derek estaba follandolo con su lengua, movía la cabeza, extasiado, en todas direcciones gimiendo.

- si, si, no pares, joder Derek, no pares. – chillaba y rogaba mientras movía la cadera encontrándose con la lengua de Derek.

El lobo debió oler su creciente excitación, porque Stiles se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era levantado de la cama en volandas. Derek tenía una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, con sus musculosos brazos agarrando las piernas de Stiles por las caderas con su cara enterrada todavía en su culo.  
La posición en un principio no era muy cómoda para el cuello de Stiles, pero cuando la lengua del alpha volvió a joderle rápido y duro, se olvidó hasta de su nombre.

- Derek, joder – el placer salía de cada silaba de Stiles. – Follame. Joder Derek ¡FOLLAME! – la lengua se detuvo en su culo y salió.

Del pecho de Derek salió un bajo gruñido y Stiles se lo pensó dos veces al ver la mirada roja y llena de lujuria del lobo. Derek dejo caer el culo de Stiles a la cama, manteniéndolo cogido por los tobillos en alto.

- Como quieras. – gruño. Apoyo una pierna de Stiles en su hombro y levanto una garra hasta su boca; escupió y se froto su enorme erección agarrándola y posicionándola en la entrada ahora temblorosa del chico.

_"**Oh mierda"**_ – por un momento pensó arrepentido Stiles. - **_"me va a partir por la mitad"_**

El rostro transformado de Derek no separo la mirada de Stiles mientras poco a poco atravesaba el anillo de músculos con la gruesa cabeza de su verga.  
Stiles respiraba entrecortadamente obligándose a calmarse, intentando no pensar en el profundo ardor que sentía. Cuando solo estaba metida la cabeza, Derek se detuvo y miro a Stiles. Luego gruño y se clavó entero hasta la raíz de un solo golpe.

Stiles grito de dolor. Pataleando con las piernas, pero Derek le cogió fuerte por los tobillos e inicio los embistes. Justo cuando Stiles pensaba que se moriría de dolor, Derek golpeo de lleno su próstata y Stiles se corrió de golpe, blancas cuerdas de esperma volaron por el aire para luego caer por Stiles y sobre el musculoso y sudoroso pecho de Derek, el cual cabalgo el orgasmo del más joven con más embistes. Desde donde le miraba Stiles, Derek parecía un toro bravo, con los colmillos sobresaliendo en su rostro transformado, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras resoplaba, gemía y gruñía; agarraba los tobillos del chico mientras su abdomen proseguía con el vaivén de los duros empujones.  
Cada vez que la polla de Derek entraba en Stiles golpeaba la próstata de este, provocando que volviera a sufrir una erección, Stiles pensaba que se moriría, pero esta vez de placer, el sonido de la carne chocando acompasaba los golpes de Derek en sus nalgas con sus caderas.

- Tan apretado. – oyó gemir a Derek, que acelero las penetradas – tan apretadito alrededor de mi polla. – en ese momento Derek gruño y golpeo más profundo en Stiles soltando sus tobillos y apoyándose en sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño. – ruega. Di a quien perteneces Stiles.

Stiles en su lugar rodeo las caderas de Derek con sus piernas para elevar las caderas y así encontrarse con las embestidas. Stiles no podía pensar con claridad mientras su próstata era usada de esa manera, pero ni de coña iba a rogar más.

- Pídeme que te folle – rugió sin parar de embestir.  
- No, no, no. – a Stiles le costaba hablar – no le pertenezco a nadie.

Derek no muy contento con su respuesta se detuvo y paso los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas para poner sus manos en el trasero del chico, levantándolo en el aire sobre su pecho, se puso de pie en medio de la habitación; todavía hundido profundamente en él.

- Tú te lo has buscado – gruño Derek y levanto a Stiles tanto como pudo para luego hundirlo con todas sus fuerzas en su polla.  
- ¡Derek! – chillo a pleno pulmón Stiles.

En esta postura, Derek entraba más profundo que antes; Stiles paso las manos por detrás del cuello de Derek y se dejó llevar por el frenético sube y baja que el alpha había impuesto.  
Al ser elevado, Stiles sentía el vacío de la polla de Derek, para luego sentirse más lleno que en toda su vida con la gruesa vara de Derek metida hasta las pelotas.

- ¡DEREK! Por dios. – Stiles se detuvo, no debía rogar.  
- Dilo, dilo, dilo maldita sea. – Stiles se sentía gigantesco, y a la vez en la luna, uno por llevar a Derek a esa desesperación y lo otro porque el alpha aumento la intensidad de las embestidas por la frustración, si eso era posible.

Al ver que Stiles no lo decía, sino que gemía y chillaba de éxtasis, Derek se dirigió hacia la pared más cercana y clavo la espalda del más joven en ella. Usando la pared de soporte, flexiono las rodillas y comenzó a joder al castaño como si no hubiera un mañana. Derek la metía y la metía, cada vez que tocaba fondo en el chico soltaba un rugido.  
Stiles no podía más, se iba a correr otra vez, sentía sus huevos subir. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero anhelaba que Derek se viniera con él.  
- Derek, me corro. ¿por favor? – al fin rogo presa del placer.  
El alpha sonrió complacido y se acercó a besar con urgencia los labios de Stiles mientras aceleraba el paso. Golpeo tan duro que hacía temblar la pared, de las estanterías comenzaron a caer libros y pisapapeles.

- ¡CORRETE! - rugió Derek mientras sentía sus huevos contraerse para vaciar su carga en el canal del chico. Stiles a su vez volvió a soltar cuerdas blancas entre ambos, mientras gritaba el nombre de Derek en éxtasis y su ano se contraía estrangulando la dura polla de Derek prolongando el exquisito momento. Podía sentir la caliente crema en su interior.

Ambos jadeaban mientras Derek, todavía transformado y duro, se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo con Stiles aun empalado en él. La posición era perfecta, y visto que los dos aún tenían ganas, Stiles comenzó de nuevo el sube y baja cabalgando al alpha, que gemía mientras agarraba las caderas dirigiendo las rotaciones y la velocidad de los movimientos del más joven.

- Si, Derek sí. – Stiles gemía apoyando las manos en los enormes y duros pectorales del alpha. – dame más.  
- Vamos Stiles. – gemía Derek – cabálgame más duro, más profundo, siente mi polla, estoy muy dentro, vamos Stiles.  
- Más duro, más duro – exigía el más joven y Derek no se veía capaz de contrariarle. apoyando los pies en el suelo, elevo las caderas y a Stiles con ellas.

Stiles chillo de placer al verse ensartado de esa manera, los movimientos y ritmos de ambos se acompasaron para encontrarse a mitad de camino. Derek subía y bajaba cada vez con más fuerza a Stiles, la presión de sus garras estaba dejando heridas seguro, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba el increíble miembro que le penetraba sin control una y otra y otra vez.  
Derek se volteo cambiando las posiciones de ambos, quedando encima de Stiles mientras se la clavaba en el suelo.

- Derek, Derek, tan profundo, es tan grande…- sus delirios se silenciaron con un salvaje y apasionado beso, mientras seguían embistiéndose.

Stiles dejo entrar la lengua de Derek, evitando introducir la suya de golpe debido a los colmillos de este.

- Follame, Follame, ¡Follame más fuerte! – pedía Stiles entre lamida y lamida.  
- Te follo, ¡te estoy follando! – Derek alargo la última frase mientras sentía que se corría de nuevo.

Volvió a llenar el ya lleno pasaje del chico con su semilla, esta rebosaba y salía a chorretones por los lados de su polla y el ano del chico. Stiles al sentir como el caliente semen lo llenaba, para luego desbordarse, se corrió de nuevo con un grito.

Derek se salió, no sabía que le ocurría hasta que cayó en la cuenta, debían enlazarse, hasta que no reclamara a Stiles ninguno podría parar, todavía estaba duro, levanto a Stiles por la cadera y lo lanzo a la cama, el chico también estaba duro para su suerte.

- Derek, no pares, por favor, sigue follandome. – los ruegos de Stiles mientras se ponía a cuatro patas sobre el colchón y le miraba desde su hombro, quitaron el poco autocontrol de Derek que quedaba, el pobre chico había entrado en celo al estar tan cerca de Derek, al igual que el mismo alpha.  
- No pienso parar - se subió a la cama y eligió el hueco izquierdo entre el hombro y el cuello, ahí debía morder a Stiles. Agarrando su todavía dura verga, se empalo en Stiles hasta los huevos.  
- ¡SI!, ¡SI!, ¡SI! – gemía Stiles con cada embiste de Derek.

El sudor corría entre ellos dejando sus pieles brillantes y lubricadas.

- No vas a poder moverte en una semana – le gruño Derek agarrando al joven por los hombros y alentarlo a empalarse más profundo.  
- No pares. No pares – suplicaba dejando caer los hombros contra el colchón, adoptando una postra de sumisión innata y natural, que desencadeno todo el poder en las embestidas de Derek.  
- ¡¿a quién perteneces Stiles?! – rugió Derek agarrando los hombros de Stiles y pegando su espalda a su pecho. – ¡dilo!, ¡¿de quién es este culo?!  
- Tuyo, es tuyo, todo tuyo. – chillaba Stiles girando la cara para besar a Derek largo y apasionadamente, le daba igual besar la cara del monstruo, pues ese monstruo le estaba dando el mayor placer de su vida. - ¡FOLLAME!  
- Stiles, ¡MIO! – los golpes se volvieron pausados pero muy potentes y profundos, haciendo gemir y robándole el aire a Stiles - mío, para tocarlo, comerlo y follarlo. ¡SOLO MIO!

Sabía que estaba siendo muy posesivo, pero que se abriera el cielo si Derek no pensaba cada palabra que le decía al chico.  
- De nadie más, por favor Derek, hazme correrme. – gemía Stiles mandándole una mirada suplicante a Derek, que rápidamente profundizo en los embistes, no se dignó en tocar el pene de Stiles, porque no lo necesitaba, si algo había quedado claro hasta ahora era que Derek hale, sabia usar su polla.

Cuando sintió que Stiles se apretaba alrededor de su pene hasta casi estrangularlo, Derek sabía que se iba a correr.  
Acercándose al hueco elegido, Derek raspo con los dientes en el sitio y los clavo con precisión.

- Pero que cojone… - Stiles no pudo terminar la frase ya que el dolor de la mordida se tornó puro placer, o al menos eso explicaba el libro. – Ooh – Stiles solo podía chillar y menear sus caderas más deprisa mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo. Derek soltó el cuello del chico lamiendo las heridas de los dientes en la piel, dio cinco estocadas más profundas y se vino gritando el nombre de Stiles, el cual se convirtió en un aullido al cielo.

Cuando Derek pudo respirar, todavía bajo la ola postcoital, se sentía de maravilla, derrotado, pero de maravilla. No se acordaba de cuantas veces se había corrido, ni de cuantas Stiles, pero se sentía genial. Al sentirse de nuevo humano, vio que Stiles había perdido el conocimiento.  
En cualquier otra situación se habría dado palmaditas en la espalda, pero era su pareja de la que estaba hablando, así que se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

Stiles respiraba profundamente, dormido. Derek suspiro contento y feliz, si todas las noches iban a ser así, y tenía pensado que así fuera, que dios le ayude.  
Recordando lo de la marca de acoplamiento se fijó en la herida del cuello de Stiles.

"¿**_ya se está cerrando?, no recuerdo nada de eso en el libro"_** – Derek decidió no prestar atención a ese detalle y cogió una gota de sangre de Stiles que quedaba en su espalda, luego mordió el mismo pulgar donde reposaba la gota y mezclo ambas sangres. La marca consistía en un dibujo a elección del dominante y o reclamador, o eso ponía en el libro, Derek pensó mirando el rostro de Stiles dormido y cubierto de pecas en cuál sería la mejor imagen para su pareja, entonces cayo, hiendo muy despacio y con delicadeza dibujo en la zona marcada el símbolo que lo marcaria como suyo, un símbolo que al amanecer aparecería grabado en la piel del chico como un tatuaje, su marca, la misma que él mismo llevaba en la espalda.

Un trisquel.

* * *

Derek se había dormido en la cama de Stiles después de hacer el dibujo, (el cual había quedado muy bien, aunque sonara mal que él lo dijera) y tras haber limpiado a su pareja fue cuando se despertó, recordó que había dejado apagado el móvil así que lo encendió y volvió a la cama a acurrucarse junto a su pareja, al tumbarse oyó el móvil vibrar.  
Resoplo y se levantó, al cogerlo vio que tenía decenas de pérdidas.

"**_qué coño"_** – pensó, miro que casi todo eran mensajes del resto de la manada diciéndole que tenían que hablar, que donde coño estaba, que fuera a su loft. Volvió a resoplar y miro a su muy dormida pareja, le beso la sien y se vistió dispuesto a romperles los huesos a los pesados de sus betas. Antes de irse le dejo una nota sobre la almohada.

Estaba tranquilo mientras conducía hacia su casa, tenía una pareja, a la cual nunca pensó que podría querer, pero que después de verla en acción se preguntó cómo había estado tan ciego, tan bien sabía que no debía preocuparse, Derek no le había transformado durante el mordisco, el mordisco de reclamación, no convertía, sino que marcaba y por ultimo estaba relajado, ya que había tenido más sexo seguido del que jamás pensó que sería capaz.

"**_no habrá sido demasiado ¿no?"_** – sintió de golpe presión y culpa llenar su pecho al pensar en que tal vez se pasó con su pareja, que Derek supiera había sido la primera vez de Stiles. Su instinto posesivo estaba feliz, pero su lado más humano no.  
Cuando pensó que iba a dar la vuelta para asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien, recordó la cara de felicidad y los ruegos, entonces se calmó y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegar al loft y acercarse a su puerta, oía el alboroto de gente hablando en el interior. Abrió la puerta y se topó con Scott y Melissa McCall, Alison y Chris argent, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Peter, Cora y Deaton. Discutiendo al rededor  
Al verle entrar todos se giraron hacia él, la mirada que le mando Peter fue la de ojos en blanco y tristeza.

"**_¿Qué ha pasado?"_** – pensó y dijo en voz alta.

Todos le miraron, y los lobos olfatearon, el olor de Stiles seguía en él y no pensaba quitárselo, lo llevaría sobre el como una condecoración, orgulloso.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho? – Scott rugió, pero Peter se puso entre medias.  
- Espera, son pareja.  
- ¿Qué coño significa eso? – volvió a rugir Scott.  
- A ti no te importa – le respondió Derek. Solo Boyd, Cora e Isaac parecían comprender, el resto estaba con cara de pez. - ¿Qué coño hacéis en mi casa a estas horas?  
- Derek… - empezó Peter mirando a su sobrino ¿apenado?

"**_esto no es bueno, tu nunca me has mirado así"_** – pensó Derek.

E su lugar Lydia se adelantó y se puso al lado de Peter, manteniendo una distancia.

- Es Stiles. – dijo Lydia con los ojos llorosos.

Derek no entendía nada, **_"¿le ha pasado algo a mi pareja?"_** – pensó, pero volvió a decirlo en voz alta. Peter se acercó hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro, había autentico pesar en su mirada.

- No nos enfrentamos al Darach, Derek. – Peter hizo una pausa y miro al resto antes de mirarle de nuevo y decirle – me temo que nos enfrentamos a Stiles.

Y con eso el mundo de Derek dio un vuelco a la sombra.


	12. Chapter 12: cambio de planes

**Chapter 12**

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana cuando Stiles despertó en su cama con el sonido del despertador. Pestañeo varias veces intentando acostumbrar la vista a la luz del sol. Estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo cuando apoyo los codos en el colchón y levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Al moverse sintió las agujetas en todas sus articulaciones y el muy agradable dolor en su trasero. Esto hizo que recordara de pronto todo lo ocurrido y se levantara sobre sus rodillas, todavía desnudo, buscándolo a él.

Derek no estaba. La sensación de vacío y frío en el lado de la cama donde debería estar el moreno, se mudó a su pecho. Salió de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para mirar al pasillo.

- ¡Derek! – le llamo - ¿Derek? – nadie respondía.

Del piso de abajo no provenía ningún sonido. _**"¿Se ha marchado?" –**_la inseguridad se posó en Stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_"**¿He hecho algo mal? ¿No le gustó? No, no entiendo, ¿Dónde…?"**_ – la sensación de angustia crecía en Stiles mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

Stiles no sabía que le ocurría, tenía una sensación de abandono y vacío sobre él, que no tenía el menor sentido.

Justo cuando iba a coger el móvil y llamar a Derek para cantarle las cuarenta, se percató de la nota doblada sobre la mesita de noche. En ella ponía. _**"Para Stiles"**_

A toda velocidad y algo asustado, el chico cogió la nota con manos temblorosas y la llevo hasta su regazo.

El pánico corrió por su cuerpo de nuevo.

_"**¿y si me manda a la mierda con una nota?"**_ – ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Stiles tentándolo a arrugar la nota y no saber que ponía, pero la curiosidad pudo con la tentación y desdoblo la hoja.

_"**Stiles, siento no haberme podido quedar a "desayunar" contigo"**_– Stiles se sonrojo al ver las comillas en la palabra desayunar.- _**"pero me ha surgido un imprevisto con la manada, al parecer no pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin llamarme."**_

_"**oh oh" –**_Stiles se preocupó –_**"es imposible, no saben nada"**_– empezó a sentir escalofríos por la espalda; de todos modos siguió leyendo.

_"**No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, lo solucionare pronto**_– Derek hale diciéndole no te preocupes, Stiles no pudo contener el suspiro – _**ante todo creo que es importante aclararte cualquier duda que tengas sobre lo de ser pareja"**_

Stiles presto toda la atención posible a las siguientes palabras…

_"**ser pareja es básicamente, dentro de mi mundo, lo que para vosotros es matrimonio."**_

Stiles se tensó y se atraganto con la propia saliva – _**"¿matrimonio? ¿Estamos ca...ca...Casados?"**_– comenzó a marearse.

_"**Esto no es como vuestro matrimonio, para la sociedad licantropa es, incluso, mucho más serio."**_

- Así me gusta Derek, sin presiones – dijo Stiles en voz alta.

_"**solo unos pocos lobos nacidos tienen la posibilidad de encontrar a sus potenciales parejas…, después de lo de anoche puedo decir que yo he tenido esa suerte"**_ – Stiles se sintió enrojecer de nuevo – _**"las parejas son acoplamientos basados en las aptitudes y defectos de cada lado, creando un lazo entre ambos individuos. Antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no sabía que eras mi pareja hasta hace muy poco, es algo que se capta en el olor, algo que el lobo que hay en mi me indica" –**_instintivamente Stiles se olio el sobaco _**"nada"**_ – _**"el motivo por el cual lo he sabido hace poco, es debido a que solo se reconoce a las parejas cuando ambos lados tienen la madurez necesaria; sé que todavía eres menor, pero me temo que lo que le ha ocurrido a tu padre ha podido desencadenar en ti algo de esa madurez"**_

- Seguro que fue eso – dijo resoplando con sarcasmo Stiles.

_"**no te preocupes, eso ya no importa, ahora somos pareja, y yo cuidare de ti" –**_Stiles volvió a suspirar y se regañó a si mismo por parecer una adolescente enamorada, pero es que no podía evitarlo, Derek hale, el muy cabrón de Derek "sexy hasta decir basta" hale se había emparejado con él. Comenzó a pellizcarse para asegurarse de estar despierto – _**"en cuanto al mordisco, no te preocupes, no te transformaras"**_ – Stiles cayo de pronto en el hecho de que había sido mordido, y de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado; se palpo la zona del mordisco, pero ya estaba curada, solo unas finas cicatrices cerradas en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. – _**"es la mordida de reclamación o apareamiento, sirve para marcarte como mío, lo que para los humanos son los anillos de boda; pero Stiles…, este no puedes quitártelo"**_ – Stiles se retorció en el sitio, de repente muy excitado por la posesividad del alpha – _**"una cosa más, el tatuaje sirve como identificativo, espero que te guste, pienso jugar con esa marca en tu cuello mucho y de muchas maneras, al igual que con el resto de ti. Siempre mío (tenlo claro). Derek."**_

_"**siempre suyo" –**_Stiles pensó y dijo en voz alta anonadado y embobado hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

_"**¿tatuaje? ¿Qué puto tatuaje?" –**_Stiles salió corriendo en dirección al baño y se miró en el espejo, miro su cuello y observo el círculo de marcas de cicatriz en su cuello que rodeaban un pequeño trisquel negro idéntico al que Derek tenía en la espalda.

Lo froto fuerte con agua, pero no se iba, Derek le había hecho un tatuaje y ni siquiera se había enterado.

Viéndolo mejor y detenidamente vio que el dibujo era precioso, le hacía pensar en Derek, Derek y su tatuaje, Derek y su tatuaje en su musculada espalda, Derek y su tatuaje en su musculada espalda desnuda…

- De acuerdo – chillo para sí mismo y así sacarse de su muy lasciva imaginación – una ducha fría Stiles.

Diez minutos después volvió a su cuarto con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Abrió el armario y cogió otro de los conjuntos nuevos, este era básicamente camiseta de pico blanca con chaleco rojo abierto y con capucha – esta prenda en especial se la compro por que le hacía mucha gracia, le hacía pensar en caperucita roja, claro que la había comprado no para ir con Derek a dar un paseo por el bosque, sino para matar a los alphas con algo de teatralidad - unos pantalones granate ajustados y sus botas.

_"**como salido de un cuento moderno" –**_río y se miró bien en el espejo, algo había cambiado, no se sentía como los otros días, hoy se sentía más Stiles que antes, era raro, pero parecía que parte de su rabia se había disipado, y todo gracias a Derek.

_"**Tal vez sea el momento de parar con esta venganza"**_ – pensó un esperanzado Stiles sonriendo al espejo. –_**"Derek les hará pagar…, y yo les ayudare"**_ – dijo cara el espejo sintiéndose por fin una parte activa de la manada.

* * *

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Lydia - ¿Cuál es el plan?

La pelirroja estaba cada vez más molesta ya que todos estaban como en estado de shock, nadie respondía, no ayudaba la falta de sueño, todos se habían quedado en la casa de Derek explicándole al alpha lo que habían descubierto, Este permaneció en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no entendiera nada. Luego vino la negación y después la ira, pero al final pudo "calmarse".

Peter les explico el porqué de la reacción de Derek, lo que desencadeno la ira de Scott mientras Lydia abría la boca como un pez, al igual que el resto, porque en serio _**"Derek y Stiles"**_

Si no fuera por la seriedad del caso, estaría hasta molesta por el hecho de que Stilinski ya se haya olvidado de ella.

Poco antes de llegar el amanecer, Peter había mandado a todo el mundo a casa con la intención de que se prepararan para las clases y para lo que vendría después.

Al parecer, teníamos que capturar a Stiles.

Una vez en el instituto, Al seguir sintiéndose ignorada por Isaac, Allison, Boyd y Scott, Lydia silbo con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo que los demás se giraran alarmados.

- Os estoy hablando.

- ¿Qué quieres Lydia? – Scott parecía agotado.

- ¿Cómo que "que quiero"? es obvio ¿no? – se encendió - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Stiles?

- Todavía no estamos seguros de que… - se detuvo negando con la cabeza, no se lo creía ni él.

- Es muy sospechoso – dijo Alison – su apariencia y su comportamiento han cambiado muy drásticamente.

- Su padre está en el hospital – le corrigió Boyd.

- Por culpa de los alphas – reprendió Alison – que casualmente han sido víctima de dos ataques.

- Al igual que la señorita Blake – dijo Lydia, al ver que los demás la miraban sin comprender suspiro arreglándose el pelo y hablo – vamos – dijo sorprendida por la falta de obviedad en los demás - si es cierto lo que nos ha contado Derek sobre él y Stiles, y sabiendo que Derek se acostaba con Mrs. Blake, añadiendo a eso que Stiles casi los pillo, es obvio que el ataque también iba dirigido a ella.

Todos parecieron sopesarlo y caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.

- Pero suponiendo que Stiles ahora tuviera poderes, porque atacar a la profesora de inglés, ella es humana. – dijo Scott confuso y algo incómodo.

- A eso se le llaman celos Scott – le soltó Lydia. A lo que el moreno asintió comprendiendo.

_"**¿en serio es tan lento?"**_ – Lydia no tenía tiempo para esto, llevaba dos días sin dormir, sino era a causa de temas relacionados con la manada de Derek, eran las pesadillas.

- Sé que es duro, pero Stiles es nuestro amigo y debemos ayudarlo – soltó Allison.

- ¿cosiéndolo a flechas? – pregunto con frialdad Boyd ganándose un entrecierre de ojos de la morena.

- Escúchame bien tu – Alison comenzó a encarar a Boyd, pero Isaac se puso en medio.

- ¡ya basta! – les chillo – esto no va sobre vosotros. Si no sobre Stiles. – miro a cada uno – puede que yo y Stiles no seamos los mejores amigos como lo eres tú con el Scott, pero si es cierto lo que me ha dicho Derek sobre lo de que son pareja – Scott gruño – es mi alpha y por voy a ayudarle.

Scott le miro por un momento y luego siguieron caminando por los pasillos hacia las aulas. Miro hacia los lados y hablo bajito.

- Lo principal es encontrarlo – Scott suspiro pesadamente - Lydia respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, Peter me llamo; hoy a la salida, Deaton tiene preparado algo para saber si Stiles… - se detuvo y volvió a suspirar pasándose una mano por la cara – para saber si sigue siendo Stiles. – sin duda el tema le afectaba. – pero hasta que llegue el momento, no es seguro que Stiles sea el causante de los ataques en la ciudad y de las cosas raras que han estado pasando últimamente a los alphas.

- No lo creo – dijo Lydia. – pensadlo, su actitud cambio después de lo que le ocurrió a su padre, es obvio que lo que sea que haya hecho para obtener poder, ha sido reciente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Isaac `parecía algo perdido.

- Lo que quiero decir es que creo que Stiles no es responsable de los sacrificios que se han estado produciendo. son anteriores, y yo no sé vosotros chicos, pero no me imagino a Stiles asesinado a gente inocente.

- Ni yo me lo imagino atacando a los alphas – Isaac se giró brusco hacia ella cansado como era de esperar por todo el tema - es Stiles por lo que más queráis.

- Tal vez estemos equivocados – Scott parecía lleno de esperanza.

- O tal vez Deaton tiene razón y el Darach intenta volver a la vida. – soltó Boyd de repente, dejando caer las palabras por su propio peso.

El silencio se hizo incómodo. Lydia abrió su taquilla y cogió los libros quedándose en blanco.

- Tal vez no haga falta que Deaton venga.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Isaac pregunto confuso.

- A última hora toca ingles con la Srta. Blake. – y miro muy pálida hacia los demás. Sin percatarse de que su conversación había sido escuchada por dos gemelos muy cabreados.

* * *

Stiles aparco el jeep en el parking del instituto, llevaba desde que desayuno con el móvil en la mano, indeciso en si debía llamar a Derek o no.

_"**sigues pareciendo una adolescente encaprichada Stilinski"**_ – se reprendió guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. -_** "mejor le llamo luego"**_ – y muy sonriente cogió su mochila y salió del coche.

Llegando a la puerta del instituto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_"**algo no va bien"**_– pensó, rápidamente comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, pero solo había estudiantes entrando sin ninguna conducta sospechosa, solo las muy recientes reacciones de compañeros a la hora de mirarle.

Lujuria. Celos. Deseo. Admiración.

Pero ahora todo eso le daba igual, no podía evitar pensar en Derek cada vez que veía a los demás mirarle. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al tatuaje y lo acaricio suspirando.

La sensación de pertenencia y la de la posesividad del alpha no le resultaban tan incómodas.

_"**Sobre todo ahora que estoy tan solo"**_ – volvió a acariciarse la marca y entro por la puerta. Cuanto más caminaba por el atestado pasillo, mas cuenta se daba de que algo no iba para nada bien, al principio pensó que era a su alrededor, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo en él.

_"**algo no cuadra"**_ – pensó muy nervioso – _**"me siento… ¿débil?"**_

Asustado y confuso Stiles prácticamente corrió hacia el despacho de Emily, entrando sin llamar. En el interior la orientadora hablaba con un chico de un par de cursos menos que Stiles. Ambos le miraban confusos por su intrusión.

- Tú, lárgate. ¡Ahora! – ordeno Stiles dejando que la magia lo recorriese hasta la nublada mente del chico, el cual obedeció y salió como alma que lleva el diablo con la mirada perdida. Stiles se sentó en la silla recientemente abandonada y miro a la Srta. Morrell que le miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Stiles?... – pegunto confusa.

- Algo no va bien. – le dijo con la voz más aguda de lo que quería. – no sé qué me pasa, mi magia, no…, yo no…, no la siento tanto como antes. – la voz empezó a rompérsele. – es como si estuviera desvaneciéndose.

- Tranquilo. – ella se levantó y se acercó - ¿hace cuánto que lo notas?

- Hace un rato, no espera, esta mañana más temprano, es algo en mí, me siento más como…, como…

- ¿Cómo Stiles?

- Como antes… - soltó sintiendo otro escalofrió – oh no, estoy perdiendo mis poderes. – un ataque de pánico comenzó a formarse, pero Stiles se negó a caer. - ¿Qué me ocurre?

Emily miro su cuello confusa y aparto el de su camisa dejando al descubierto su tatuaje.

- Esto es… - se detuvo y miro a Stiles a los ojos – un licántropo te ha reclamado. – miro de nuevo el trisquel y dijo – Derek.

- ¿co…co…como lo sabes? – Stiles tartamudeaba pero más a causa del repentino frio que sentía que a otra cosa.

- Porque es su marca. Y conozco el ritual – Stiles se sintió enrojecer. – Stiles lo que te pasa es debido a esto – señalo el tatuaje.

- ¿Mi marca? – dijo mientras Emily le aproximaba su abrigo y se lo pasaba por encima de los hombros.

- No Stiles, el reclamo.

Stiles se sonrojo, aunque todavía no entendía.

- Cuando alguien es reclamado, los sentimientos entre los individuos acoplados, se vuelven más intensos. La lujuria, el anhelo, los celos, la ira… - dijo mirándole – si has sido reclamado, y te sientes eufórico, tus poderes se verán afectados, ya que, como ya te dije, derivan de tus emociones; me temo que lo que te ocurre es más psicosomático que otra cosa.

- Entonces estoy bien, mi magia…

- Dímelo tú. – soltó señalando a la puerta – creo que a mi cita anterior, Jimmy Rouland, el cual estaba aquí debido a sus muchos problemas en casa, ha salido disparado como "poseído".

Stiles respiro y se centró. - _**"¿es posible?, ¿está todo en mi cabeza?"**_ – haciendo un esfuerzo en respirar, comenzó a hacer levitar todos los objetos en la habitación.

- Es cierto, todo está bien – dijo sintiendo de nuevo todo su poder. – tan solo es mi cabeza. – dijo más para sí mismo volviendo a bajar todo a su sitio.

- Te lo dije. – dijo volviendo a su sitio.

- Gracias – Stiles se levantó dispuesto a ir a clase.

- Espera Stiles. – soltó Emily – tenemos que hablar.

El chico asintió y volvió a sentarse. Espero a que ella hablara, pero al ver que el silencio se alargaba, decidió empezar.

- ¿vas a hablar?

- Derek hale, eh – dijo seria, pero escondiendo una sonrisa. Stiles reprimió un ¿gruñido?

_"**venga hombre" -**_pensó

- ¿algún problema? – dijo dejando oscurecer sus ojos, no le gustaba nada que Emily hablara de Derek, y mucho menos sonriendo.

- No, para nada – negó rápidamente – tan solo me sorprende, nunca imagine que le gustasen los hombres.

- Pues le gustan y mucho. – pero rápidamente se corrigió – en realidad, solo yo.

Emily rio. – veo que la marca va deprisa. Será debido a que es un alpha y probablemente a la magia que hay en ti. – Stiles ignoro el comentario y volvió a hacer ademan de marcharse.

- Espera Stiles. – este se detuvo de nuevo. – hay algo que necesitas saber. – Stiles se sentó y le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que empezara ya. – ayer vi a Alan.

Stiles resoplo – no le dirías nada, ¿verdad? – ella negó efusivamente.

- No, por supuesto que no, pero me dio tiempo para averiguar algunas cosas que al parecer tu antigua manada está investigando. – Stiles se acomodó y espero a que se lo contara. – he rebuscado en mis archivos, y en lo que me contaste sobre vuestra investigación, al parecer el Darach, está llevando a cabo un ritual de resurrección.

"¿Por qué no me han dicho nada?" – Stiles comenzó a moverse inquieto en la silla.

- ¿resurrección? – dijo incrédulo el chico – quiere volver a la vida.

- No como tú te piensas, no solo quiere volver, sino que quiere sufrir una transmutación en 4 días, cuando se dé el eclipse con Plutón…

- ¿Cómo? – Stiles tenía la boca muy abierta - ¿en qué se va a convertir?

- Por lo que pude averiguar ayer, ellos creen que intentara volver en la forma de un nigromante.

- ¿un nigromante? – Stiles trago saliva – ¿un hechicero de los muertos?

- Así es. – soltó

- Eso es…, perfecto. – Stiles sonrió.

Emily podía sentir el aura de Stiles volver a cambia, sabía que si volvía la atención del adolescente hacia otro cosa esté volvería a verse como antes.

- En realidad yo creo que no es bueno Stiles. – Morrell le miro dubitativa.

- Sí que lo es, o lo será. Cuando me haga con su poder.

- ¿hacerte con su poder? – parecía no entender. – no puedes hacer eso.

- Yo creo que si – Stiles la miro y rio. – piénsalo, si tiene que usar toda esa energía para transmutarse, no es muy diferente de lo que hiciste tu conmigo en el bosque. Es energía que por un rato será libre antes de entrar en un huésped. ¿no?

- Ya, bueno, existen pequeñas brechas en ese contrato. – Stiles presto más atención – si tú absorbes la magia del Darach – Emily parecía dudosa. – tal vez sea demasiado. – la mirada de Stiles detuvo sus palabras.

- Obtendré el poder de un nigromante. – dijo severo – y con el ayudare a mi padre.

- Stiles no se trata de poder, sino de las intenciones que tengas para este. La energía de un nigromante es cuasi demoniaca, eso no ayudara a nadie. – puso ambas manos en el escritorio – podrías perder el control y mucho más.

- ¿estas intentando decir que no podre controlarlo? – sus ojos se tornaron negros.

- Stiles si te he dicho lo del nigromante es para que tuvieras cuidado, y para que supieras que tenías camino libre contra los alphas. Al parecer tu manada está inmersa en esta nueva lucha, céntrate en tu plan. – Stiles suspiro y volvió sus ojos a su forma original.

- Esto incluye un nuevo rival al frente – suspiro - un fantasma.

Emily se relajó y le miro. – Stiles, es un ente, posiblemente haya adoptado la forma de una persona, seguramente podrías chocarte con ella por la calle, el hechizo consiste en devolver a la vida su forma original, para después mutarla. Es un fantasma casi todo el tiempo, pero debe usar una forma física para llevar a cabo sus rituales.

- Me estás diciendo que el Darach, anda por ahí siendo ¿físico? – Stiles resoplo acomodándose en el asiento.

- Semi-fisico – explico - puede adoptar una apariencia sólida, pero no será duradera hasta que se reencarne.

_"**¿eso complica las cosas?"**_ – la verdad no tenía ni idea, y le daba igual, ahora tenía un nuevo plan, y tenía que ponerlo en marcha.

- Júrame que no harás nada de lo que has dicho Stiles. – le pidió.

- No tengo que jurarte nada a ti.

- ¿Qué hay del plan? – le pidió suplicante. tenía que hacer algo.

- Ha cambiado – Stiles expiro un poco enfadado.

- No – dijo demasiado alto – no lo permitiré, eso es ir demasiado lejos – comenzó a sentirse más valiente de lo que creía.

Stiles asintió y le sonrió. En un segundo la Srta. Morrell estaba pegada a la pared cogiéndose el cuello mientras luchaba por respirar, mientras Stiles miraba complacido desde su silla.

- Stiles… - la voz de Emily apenas era un susurro.

- No vuelvas a insinuar que conoces el plan. mi padre está en el hospital por culpa de esos cabrones. – su voz se fue volviendo más ronca y grave.

- Por favor… - suplico con la cara roja. Stiles la dejo caer y esta aterrizo sobre sus codos y rodillas al suelo, Stiles se levantó y se acuclillo a su lado.

- Tienes razón, mi poder sigue aquí; todo estaba en mi cabeza. – le sonrió cínicamente mientras ella temblaba buscando el aire. – eres realmente buena en tu trabajo, no me obligues a arrancarte la tuya. – dijo sonriente mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. – haz algo de provecho ¿de acuerdo? Averigua para mí la identidad física del Darach, y no me llames hasta que lo hagas; tienes cuatro días Emily - se acercó a su oído y le susurro – tic tac.

Stiles se levantó y salió del despacho.

* * *

Emily tosió intentando coger aire.

_"**¿Qué he hecho?"**_ – se reprendió, no debería de haber intentado jugar a ser dios, Stiles no estaba bien, estaba inestable, y poco a poco era menos él.

Al pensar en cómo le trataba Stiles, sabía que algo iba bien, no era diferente a como lo hacía Deucalion.

_"**la magia lo está consumiendo"**_ – pensó cogiendo su móvil – _**"si no hago nada…"**_ – reprimió ese pensamiento y marco el número de Alan.

Al cuarto tono contesto.

- Emily… - parecía cansado.

- Deaton. – su voz se rompió – lo siento tanto.

- ¿Emily que ocurre? – la siempre obvia preocupación de su hermano.

- He sido débil, yo solo quería que fuéramos libres, que pudiéramos vivir sin la obligación de trabajar para ellos.

- Emily…

- No. Escúchame. – sorbió por la nariz – es Stiles – sabía que Alan le iba a interrumpir, pero no se lo permitió. – sé que lo sabes. Pero no es eso lo que te quiero decir, le he dicho acerca del Darach, investigue sobre los documentos que vi en tu consulta y se lo he dicho todo.

- Emily… no importa, a Stiles seguramente solo le interesen los alphas.

- No. Para. Escucha joder – chillo – hay que detenerlo Alan, Stiles tiene un plan, no se todos los detalles, pero… - trago – hay que detenerlo. Es mi culpa Alan, me aproveche de un chico desamparado y lo convertí en algo que no podrías reconocer, parece que ambas personalidades están enfrentadas, pero poco a poco veo más oscuridad y menos humanidad en él. – volvió a sorber – es muy poderoso, y cada vez lo es más, me temo que la magia empieza a tomar el control.

_"**tengo que decírselo, tengo que parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde"**_ – pensó - **_"Stiles no debia llevar acabo su nuevo plan"_**

- No te preocupes le ayudaremos, luego a la salida nosotros.

- No hay tiempo Alan. Está descontrolado, si descubre que sus amigos lo saben, y te garantizo que lo va a saber muy pronto, va a reaccionar muy mal, sea cual sea el plan que tengas, tiene que ser ya. – hubo un silencio en la línea, pero luego Deaton hablo.

- De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en seguida. – le informo.

- Alan, debes saber algo…

* * *

Stiles fue hacia su taquilla apresurado, no sabía porque había atacado a Emily otra vez, no había podido evitarlo, simplemente sintió que podía y que por lo tanto debía hacerlo.

_"**todo va bien, todo va bien"**_ – se repetía – _**"son los nervios, yo tengo el control. Yo. Tengo. El. Control"**_

Con ese pensamiento cerro su taquilla, guardando sus libros en su mochila, y fue directo a clase. No había nadie por el pasillo, su conversación con Emily le había retrasado cinco minutos de su clase de economía. Toco a la puerta y entro.

El entrenador le miro y dijo.

- Buenos días Stilinski. – su tono irónico en la voz – gracias por honrarnos con su presencia.

Stiles respiro conteniéndose, siempre pasaba igual, sino era el señor Harris, era el entrenador sacándolo de quicio.

- Desea su alteza la alfombra hasta su asiento. – continuo mofándose.

- No entrenador. – respiro despacio – lo siento entrenador. – y paso a sentarse.

- Bien, pues ahora gracias al señor Stilinski – le miro de nuevo, y Stiles tuvo que reprimir el impulso de usar su magia - creo que podemos empezar con la clase. Aunque todavía quede gente que no se digne a aparecer. – Stiles vio los asientos donde normalmente se sentaban los gemelos, vacíos.

_"**¿Dónde coño?" –**_Stiles estaba molesto, tal vez los alphas estaban movilizándose.

Stiles se giró hacia el sitio de Scott para preguntarle, cuando lo vio. En los ojos de su amigo. Scott estaba sentado, pero le miraba de forma extraña, casi con alerta.

_"**oh no"**_ – pensó, girándose hacia el lado de Isaac, el cual parecía más tranquilo, jugando con un lápiz mientras le miraba fijamente, a su lado Boyd mantenía su seria apariencia mientras también le miraba. - _**"esto no está pasando"**_

Se giró hacia el asiento detrás de Scott y vio a Alison cogerle la mano a su amigo mientras miraba un poco asustada en dirección a Stiles. - _**"¿es eso miedo?"**_ – estuvo tentado en preguntarle a la morena, pero se calló al mirar hacia dos asientos delante de Scott, donde Lydia no le miraba, hasta que lo vio, giro el cuello y le miro insegura por el rabillo del ojo. Luego bajo la mirada y empezó a escribir en el móvil.

_"**¿un mensaje?"**_– sospechó Stiles.

_"**mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" –**_rápidamente cayo en la cuenta, comenzó a resoplar y a mover nervioso la pierna, mientras miraba hacia su pupitre vacío – _**"no puede ser, pero ¿Cómo?" –**_volvió su mirada hacia Scott y lo volvió a ver, la inconfundible frase en su mirada. _**Lo sabemos Stiles. No lo vamos a permitir.**_

Stiles no perdió de vista como Alison miro su móvil y le enseño a escondidas lo que parecía un mensaje recibido, luego se volvió hacia Isaac y Boyd, que miraban el móvil del primero, para luego mirar a Stiles. - _**"es una puta trampa" –**_todo se llenó de ruido ante el estrés en la cabeza de Stiles, un zumbido ensordecedor.

- Señor Stilinski – la voz del entrenador le devolvió el silencio – ¿le aburren mis clases?

Stiles le miro sin comprender. – normalmente a las lecciones se va con libros. – le dijo indicando su pupitre vacío. - ¿no ha traído sus libros? – ese maldito tono condescendiente. Sin embargo Stiles sintió la idea surgir en su cabeza.

- No señor, lo siento, le importa si voy a buscarlos a mi taquilla. – le dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Lo siento señor Stilinski, me temo que tendrá que tomar apuntes. No habrá favores en mi clase. – y se río.

Stiles ahora más cansado que antes dejo paso a la magia. - _**"total, de perdidos al rio"**_

- No, lo siento yo entrenador – sus ojos se oscurecieron – porque no acepto un no por respuesta. – el entrenador le miro, con la mirada perdida – Quiero salir de clase. – el entrenador asintió embobado, a lo que Stiles rápidamente volvió sus ojos a la normalidad, cogió su mochila y se levantó para irse.

Antes de salir de clase se giró para ver a sus amigos, Scott tenía la boca abierta y le mira mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Alison lo retenía con la cara asustada. Isaac y Boyd parecían en la misma situación, mientras que Lydia miraba anonadada la situación. El resto de la clase parecía no entender lo que ocurría.

_"**si, me habéis pillado, pero no me habéis cogido"**_ – les dijo telepáticamente a sus amigos, que le miraron aún más sorprendidos.

Sonriendo Stiles le mando un guiño a Scott para después salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.


	13. Chapter 13: traición

**Chapter 13**

_"**una trampa… ¡mierda!"**_ – Stiles prácticamente corría por el pasillo, mochila en hombro, mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de Morrell. – _**"¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?"**_ – giro en una esquina y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras los nervios seguían creciendo en él. – _**"si ellos lo saben, quiere decir que él…"**_ – el chico se detuvo y se estiro de los pelos cuando se percató de que había llegado. Stiles fue a abrir la puerta del despacho cuando se la encontró cerrado con llave. Toco a la puerta y espero.

- Emily – casi grito, pero nadie contestaba. Volvió a golpear. - ¡Morrell!

Menos mal que el pasillo estaba despejado, Stiles comenzó a impacientarse, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejo que sus ojos se oscurecieran mientras daba un paso atrás y arrancaba de una patada la puerta, produciendo un enorme estruendo, que sin duda atraería a la gente.

- no tengo tiempo para juegos… - comenzó, pero no había nadie dentro.

_"**¿Dónde coño?"**_ – Stiles dio un puñetazo a uno de los diplomas junto a la puerta reventando el marco y dejando un boquete en la pared. Se miró la herida sangrante en la mano y como comenzaba a cerrarse la herida. Viendo desde su recién descubierta fuerza al mirar la puerta y la grieta en la pared y de paso la capacidad para curarse, solo pudo pensar en una palabra. – _**"interesante"**_

Pero su pensamiento no duro mucho cuando oyó al conserje en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – miro el destrozo - ¿pero qué has hecho? – le grito, A lo que Stiles respondió mirándole con los ojos negros; el hombre blanco como la nieve comenzó a boquear y salió corriendo del despacho.

_"**que se largue, no tengo tiempo para esto"**_ – Stiles volvió a cogerse de los pelos y soltó el aire con frustración. Tenía que hacer algo, solo quería un momento para pensar, pero ya no había tiempo, era cuestión de minutos que acabara la clase de economía y fueran a buscarlo. – _**"si no lo están haciendo ya"**_ – luego estaba el hecho de que Emily no aparecía por ninguna parte, ni los gemelos y Derek…

_"**él ¿lo sabe?"**_ – y con ese pensamiento comenzó a resoplar frustrado mientras las luces de todo el instituto parpadeaban fuera de control, y terribles interferencias sonaban por el sistema de megafonía.

* * *

- entrenador, en serio es muy importante – Scott llevaba un buen rato intentando salir de clase sin éxito.

- McCall, me puedes explicar que tenéis tú y Stiles en contra de que yo de mi clase hoy. – el entrenador no parecía percatarse de que hacía más de quince minutos que Stiles había ido "a su taquilla".

- Entrenador en serio necesito ir al baño.

- Siéntate McCall. O te sentare en el banquillo durante el resto de la temporada, y no sabes cuánto me fastidiaría buscar un nuevo capitán de equipo.

Scott miro hacia abajo e intento controlarse. Lo había visto en Stiles y Stiles lo había visto en él, la sospecha y la culpa.

_"**no hemos sido muy discretos la verdad"**_– pensó y se sentó asintiendo. Allison le cogió la mano desde atrás y se la apretó, le devolvió el apretón y se giró para mirar a Isaac y a Boyd que parecían a punto de caerse de la silla. Scott les susurro que se calmaran y ellos parecieron escucharle.

Hasta que lo sintieron, como el sonido de una bomba aérea antes de colisionar, un susurro antes del trueno. Una sensación que atravesó la espina dorsal de Boyd, Isaac, Scott y para sorpresa del moreno al parecer también de la pelirroja, que se giró para mirarle con cara de horror antes de que la conmoción llegara a la clase.

Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar el viento azotador, las luces comenzaron a parpadear antes de que las bombillas estallaran fundidas, Llenando de chispas la clase. El sistema de megafonía se puso a crepitar y expulsar un agudo ruido de interferencias, haciendo que todos los alumnos y en especial los lobos, cerraran con fuerza los dientes y se taparan las orejas.

Los gritos de los compañeros ensordecieron el aula, pero la voz del entrenador se elevó sobre el resto.

- poneos bajo las mesas, cubríos – gritaba – mantened la calma. – mientras lo decía tapaba la cabeza de Danny y otra chica mientras lo ponía a cubierto.

- ¡Alison! – Scott agarro a la morena y la arrastro a su regazo bajo el pupitre. – te tengo tranquila.

- Scott. – le cogió fuerte del brazo. Scott miro hacia Boyd e Isaac que le devolvían la mirada mientras todo volvía a una cuasi calma. El aire parecía calmarse, las chispas en el suelo se apagaban y el chirrido de los megáfonos se detuvo.

El entrenador salió de debajo de su mesa y se asomó al pasillo. - ¡Quedaos aquí todos! – salió.

- ¿Qué coño ha ocurrido? – pregunto Danny mientras todos salían de debajo de las mesas.

- ¿una tormenta? – pregunto la otra chica a su lado, pero Scott miro hacia los otros betas.

_"**eso no ha sido una tormenta" –**_ y con la mirada todos coincidían en lo mismo – _**"Stiles"**_

En ese momento volvió el entrenador y les dijo.

- de acuerdo chicos – su tono ya no era sarcástico - ha sido un fallo eléctrico, y como no sabemos si puede ser peligroso, se ha decretado que evacuemos el edificio. – La clase estallo en un aplauso eufórico mientras el entrenador alzaba las manos para acallarlos – sí, si todo es genial y las desgracias ajenas os encantan, pero intentad disimular lastima delante del director al salir. - Un grupo de jugadores de lacrosse chocaron las palmas mientras ordenadamente salían de la clase.

- ¿Por qué ha ocurrido eso? – pregunto Boyd desde detrás de Lydia.

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarlo. – respondió Scott.

- ¿Cómo? Están desalojando el colegio. – le susurro Lydia.

- Tú y Alison salir con el resto, Isaac, Boyd y yo le buscaremos.

Alison fue a objetar, pero la mano de Lydia en su brazo le cerró la boca. Asintió y se fueron con el resto de la clase.

Scott, Isaac y Boyd se separaron de la fila y fueron hacia el pasillo contrario escondiéndose en el baño.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que Stiles sigue en el colegio? – pregunto Isaac vigilando por la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿acaso no has visto lo que acaba de ocurrir? – le soltó Boyd. Scott permanecía en silencio.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no puede hacerlo desde una distancia? – le reprocho el rubio – quizás sea capaz de atacar un lugar concreto desde otro diferente. ¿Cómo lo podemos saber?

- No lo sabemos. – interrumpió Scott a Boyd. – pero sé que está aquí. Stiles es listo, muy listo. No actuamos bien, le dejamos claro con nuestras miradas todo lo que sabíamos, él sabe que vamos tras él, por lo tanto se imaginara que no vamos solos. – les miro – sabe que si sale le pillaran.

- No supondrá un problema, está atrapado – soltó Boyd. Isaac no permanecía muy convencido.

- Y él lo sabe. – sentencio Scott.

- Pues vamos a cogerle. – soltó con un bufido exasperado Isaac.

- Te lo voy a repetir – empezó Boyd - ¿acaso no has visto lo que ha ocurrido en la clase? – apunto hacia la puerta - ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos Isaac, "Hey Stiles oye, sabemos tu secreto entrégate con las manos en alto y la varita en el suelo".

Isaac frunció con disgusto el cejo. – No creo que use varita – soltó – y de todos modos, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – Resoplo – han saltado cuatro bombillas y ha soplado el viento. – se detuvo, para luego decir. – ¡ah! perdonar, los megáfonos han chirriado.

Boyd suspiro, pero pronto se giró hacia Scott el cual miraba el móvil con asombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado Boyd.

- Es un mensaje de Alison. – soltó el moreno todavía leyendo el texto en la pantalla de su móvil – dice que están fuera, al parecer el fallo eléctrico se ha extendido a lo largo de dos kilómetros, hay coches patrullas que van a todas direcciones. – Isaac parpadeo esta vez más pálido que de costumbre.

- ¿con que solo cuatro bombillas? – le soltó Boyd. – no podemos enfrentarnos a él. – se giró hacia Scott.

- Stiles no nos haría ningún daño, solo tengo que hablar con él. – soltó el moreno – el me escuchara.

- ¿seguro Scott? – soltó Isaac – piénsalo, Deaton nos lo dijo, la magia hace estragos en la mente de su portador si no se controla. – le miro con pena – ha huido de nosotros Scott. ¿Qué inocente hace eso?

Scott trago saliva negándose a escuchar. - ¿Qué proponéis eh? – soltó empezando a cabrearse.

- Hay que pararlo. – dijo Boyd.

- ¿Cómo? – insistió el moreno.

- Como sea. – sentencio Boyd con dureza en la voz, lo que provoco que Scott sacara sus garras.

- Si le tocáis un pelo… - amenazo cuando sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

Boyd saco las garras también, pero Isaac se paró entre los dos. – Bien, de acuerdo, haya calma – levanto manos hacia los dos. – Scott no vamos a hacerle daño – miro de Scott a Boyd, el cual acabo asintiendo, volviendo sus ojos al color normal. Luego miro hacia Scott – sobre todo porque Derek nos mataría, pero hay que dar con él, ya no por la seguridad de los demás, sino por la suya propia.

Scott guardo sus garras y tras un pequeño momento meditando la sinceridad del rubio, asintió.

* * *

_"**necesito pensar, necesito…"**_ – Stiles daba vueltas en círculos dentro de la clase de música, se había escondido ahí cuando vio a un montón de críos salir a trompicones hacia la salida.

El chico pudo serenarse al final, el haberse puesto nervioso le había hecho perder los valiosos minutos que le quedaban de economía, ahora la manada estaría buscándole. – _**"MIERDA"**_ – sabía que le buscarían, además…, Scott le conocía, no era muy listo, pero conocía mejor que nadie a Stiles. Eso podía ser una desventaja.

_"**el puto colegio se acaba de convertir en el juego del escondite" –**_suspiro y pensó, necesitaba aclararse, lo principal era escapar – _**"pero ¿cómo? Y ¿A dónde?" –**_ apoyo los codos en el piano y se tapó la cara. – _**"¿Cómo lo han sabido?""no he hecho nada fuera de lo común o inusual delante de ellos, o al menos que ellos puedan recordar…"**_ – levanto la vista – _**"Lydia"**_ – era imposible, Lydia no podía haber sospechado nada – _**"¿o sí?"**_ – frustrado dio un empujón al piano con ambas manos, este choco contra la vitrina del fondo haciendo añicos todo a su paso.

_"**joder. No debo ser ruidoso, me van a oír"**_ – salió del aula y se metió por el pasillo a la izquierda, miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo grande y al no ver a nadie camino hacia la derecha. Cuando llevaba medio pasillo recorrido oyó algo, Un sonido como de algo rompiéndose, que venía del almacén de material gimnástico del fondo. Se acercó despacio y cogió el pomo de la puerta.

_"**¿y si son ellos?"**_– Pensó soltando el pomo, solo para resoplar y abrir la puerta de golpe – _**"tengo que explicarles…"**_– pensó mientras entraba en el oscuro gimnasio y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿hola? – dijo, pero nadie respondió, aun así, Stiles sabía que ahí había alguien - ¿Scott? – silencio. – oye Scott ¿eres tú? – oyó algo caer por uno de los lados así que se giró y comenzó a hablar. – tenemos que hablar, por favor sal.

En la oscuridad algo se movió, Stiles espero preparado hasta que vio que se trataba de la Srta. Blake.

- ¿Jennifer? – pregunto confuso el chico.

- ¿Stiles? – parecía aún más confusa que el joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí, el colegio está siendo evacuado?

- Podría decir lo mismo – soltó el más joven. - ¿Qué hacía aquí? – comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- Estaba…revisando que no quedara nadie – espeto, a Stiles no se le paso por alto su momento de duda.

_"**¿revisando? Si claro"**_ – pensó.

- ¿y tú? – la mujer cambio de tema. – la policía ha mandado que cerremos las clases, al parecer el fallo eléctrico proviene del colegio y ha afectado a gran parte de la ciudad.

- No, no lo sabía. – Stiles le respondió todavía dudando.

- Pues deberías, ahora vámonos antes de que… - empezó a ir hacia Stiles para empujarle hacia la salida. Pero Stiles le cogió de la muñeca sin controlar bien su fuerza.

- ¡¿Stiles?! – le grito intentando zafarse – suéltame.

Pero Stiles no podía, porque entonces lo sintió, ese escalofrió en la espalda. Stiles no sabía cómo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aparto de un empujón a la profesora, la cual choco contra una de las estanterías con cajas haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y dijo.

- Muéstrate. – su voz sonó duplicada. Era un hechizo.

Entonces dos cosas ocurrieron, la estantería caída dejo ver un cadáver tirado en el suelo con la garganta rajada. "el profesor de filosofía, el señor rolle" y por otro lado una temblorosa Jennifer Blake que comenzó a cambiar de apariencia.

Ante el la figura alta y oscura de un ser deforme con una muy grotesca mueca en la cara le miraba iracunda.

- Darach – soltó Stiles oscureciendo sus ojos.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – la voz de la señorita Blake era más gruesa.

- ¡TU! – le grito – eres el Darach. ¿Cómo? – la pregunta no era para ella, pero en del mismo modo se apresuró a responder.

- Por venganza – soltó – tú debes de ser la extraña fuerza que sentí hace unos días – la figura se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Stiles sobresaltándolo al hablar – tú me atacaste en la clase, a mí y a los alphas. – sus ojos los cuales ahora eran de un azul gélido mostraban comprensión. – eres un brujo.

- Y tu un monstruo – y con eso Stiles hizo levitar una de las pesas, para lanzársela, pero la atravesó como al humo. La risa de la criatura lleno el aire.

- ¿quieres matar a un muerto? – volvió a reír. Antes de desvanecerse de nuevo y aparecer justo en frente de Stiles, esta vez el chico contuvo el sobresalto. – sin duda vamos a divertirnos mucho. – se rio - ¿sabe Derek lo tuyo?

_"**HIJA DE PUTA"**_ – Stiles hizo levitar varias mancuernas, pero todas la atravesaban.

- Ya veo, no te gusta que hable de Derek. – rio volviendo a su forma de Jennifer – pues menos te gustara saber lo bien que nos lo pasamos juntos los dos.

Stiles hirvió en ira, empezando a hacer vibrar el suelo, fuera del colegio la gente pensaba que se trataba de un terremoto.

- Eso es – le grito la mujer – muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Pero Stiles la pillo por sorpresa cuando al contener la respiración y mirarla, le lanzo una onda expansiva que la estampo contra la puerta atravesándola al pasillo.

Stiles camino hacia ella a paso ligero, y la cogió por la nuca mientras aun trataba de levantarse del suelo, difícilmente debido al continuo temblor de tierra.

- No te acercaras a mí, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia. – la levanto por el cuello, su expresión era de obvia sorpresa – maldito súcubo deforme de mierda, si te veo acercarte a Derek, ¡te matare! – y con esa última y gutural amenaza, lanzo a la mujer contra las taquillas.

El golpe dejo abolladas dos taquillas. La Srta. Blake cayó como una muñeca de trapo al suelo.

- Crees que puedes detenerme – la mujer reía mientras se levantaba tambaleante – pronto obtendré todo mi anterior poder, solo para incrementarlo. – rio y señalo a Stiles – yo matare a los alphas, no conozco tus motivos y no me importan, pero ellos me arrebataron mi vida, y yo se la arrebatare a ellos. – a toda velocidad sin que Stiles se diera cuenta, le propino una patada en el estómago con la que estampo al chico contra las taquillas contrarias – y si para ello tengo que matarte…, bueno que así sea – sonrió.

_"**por encima de mi cadáver zorra"**_ - pensó

Stiles bufo y se levantó dispuesto a golpearle cuando oyó el rugido al final del pasillo. A unos quince metros, el más grande de los licántropos que había visto nunca les rugía.

_"**Los gemelos"**_ – reconoció Stiles por las descripciones que le habían dado sus amigos. – _**"joder, es más grande de lo que creía"**_ - miro hacia donde estaba Jennifer, pero había desaparecido. – _**"tengo que decírselo a Derek"**_ – pero su pensamiento se detuvo al oír a la bestia rugir de nuevo.

_"**de acuerdo chicos. Vosotros primero"**_ – y redujo a leve el temblor de tierra al intentar calmarse. La criatura rugió una vez más y comenzó a correr en un poderoso trote hacia Stiles.

Stiles corrió hacia el a toda velocidad, hasta que estaban a tan solo dos metros. La criatura cargo con sus garras y todo su enorme cuerpo, pero Stiles fácilmente lo esquivo saltando en una voltereta por encima de su cabeza.

Tras aterrizar en cuclillas, no se detuvo a mirar atrás, sino que comenzó a correr por el pasillo muy consciente del ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas.

Giro en una esquina a toda velocidad, y oyó a la bestia clavar las uñas en el suelo para no resbalar con el drástico giro. Stiles siguió corriendo hasta que entro por las puertas del gimnasio de básquet.

En ese momento se desvaneció y dejo a la criatura estupefacta parando en medio de la desolada pista de baloncesto. Stiles ahora en las gradas comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡He de admitir, que sois de lo más inoportunos! – les grito llamando la atención del monstruo. Stiles chasqueo los dedos y todas las luces se encendieron.

Aprovechando un parpadeo de luz general, Stiles se transportó a la pista justo detrás del lobo.

Cuando este se percató de su presencia, Stiles le toco con la mano dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo dejo de rodillas.

- Justo antes de que llegarais, tenía un asunto entre manos. – rodeo al monstruo, un poco atontado – pero bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo.

Y con eso dicho atrapo la poderosa garra del lobo que iba directa a su cabeza.

- Perro malo – le dio otra descarga sacándole un aullido de dolor – Gerard argent me enseño este truquito. – le dio otra descarga. – aprendí que la electricidad, es la mejor manera de sacar a un licántropo de su transformación – volvió a electrocutarlos. – mi pregunta es, ¿Cuántas aguantareis, hasta volver a ser dos? – y agarrando con fuerza el pecho y el brazo de la bestia prolongo la descarga más fuerte que había hecho, hasta que la criatura chillo y se dividió en dos sudorosos y pelirrojos gemelos tendidos en el suelo a sus pies. – mucho mejor – rio Stiles mientras se acuclillaba entre ellos.

- Te…te… - intento Ethan.

- Te mataremos – dijo Aiden – cabron. – Stiles rio ante esa ocurrencia y se levantó para propinar una patada en el costado de Ethan, lanzándolo contra las gradas.

- Sabéis, además de inoportunos sois unos maleducados. – Stiles vio a Aiden levantarse por el rabillo del ojo y lo detuvo en el aire con la mente antes de que le golpeara. Se giró para mirarle – lo dicho, unos maleducados. – y lo lanzo en el otro sentido, contra la grada contraria.

Ethan se levantó y corrió hacia Stiles con las garras sacadas y los ojos rojos. Le gruño y corrió hacia él.

- Vamos. – susurro Stiles, a lo que Ethan salto haciendo una pirueta aterrizando sobre Stiles.

- Te tengo – dijo con voz gutural el pelirrojo. Comenzó a lanzar zarpazos que abrieron la carne la sangre salpico su rostro mientras rugía victorioso. Una risa acompañada de aplausos le hizo detenerse en seco. Se giró a buscar al dueño de esa risa y se congelo en el sitio. Stiles aplaudía desde detrás de él riendo.

- Yo que tu tendría cuidado o lo mataras. – le soltó, a lo que Ethan confuso miro debajo de el a su hermano cubierto de sangre y malherido.

- ¡Aiden! – chillo Ethan. – lo siento – sollozo – te pondrás bien tranquilo - La risa de Stiles creció hasta que Ethan se giró y le rugió – ¡te matare!

- ¡TU! – le grito haciendo surgir viento de la nada en medio de la pista - ¡¿Y CUANTOS PUTOS ALPHAS MAS?! – esto último, dicho como un chillido hizo crecer aún más el viento, el cual lanzo a los gemelos contra la puerta de entrada atravesándola y clavándose en la pared del pasillo.

* * *

Ethan algo atontado, se levantó como pudo asustado buscando a Aiden, al ver la puerta arrancada en el suelo sobre algo que hacia bulto, corrió para quitarla.

- Aiden – le susurro mirándolo, tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza, seguramente debido al golpe contra el extintor de la pared. Al ver que no respondía a la llamada, le paso un brazo por la cintura y se lo subió al hombro – tenemos que salir de aquí hermano. – se giró buscando a Stiles, el cual comenzaba a andar tras ellos por la pista. Ethan consciente ahora de que cojeaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo e intento correr con su hermano a cuestas. – Aiden, hermano, tienes que reaccionar, necesito que despiertes. – el otro gemelo solo soltó un gemido.

Ethan acelero, aun aguantando el dolor de su pierna, giro una esquina en dirección a la salida.

_"**si consiguiera llegar a la salida"**_ – pensó. Llegando a la entrada principal en el vestíbulo del colegio, el pelirrojo fue consciente del ruido de gente en el exterior.

_"**aguanta Aiden, ya casi…"**_ – pero su pensamiento murió al llegar a las puertas, pues estas se cerraron en sus narices. – _**"no"**_– pensó apesadumbrado. Se dio la vuelta sabiendo lo que encontraría.

Stiles estaba apoyado contra la pared mirándolos.

- Solo una duda. – dijo apartándose de la pared - ¿Cómo lo habéis averiguado?

Ethan no respondió, sino que se quedó mirándole con furia mientras apretaba más firmemente a su hermano contra él.

- No es que me importe que lo sepáis, pero el hecho de que lo hayáis descubierto me deja… - se paró pensativo hasta que lo miro con sus dos pozos negros – perplejo.

- Les oímos. – soltó Ethan.

- ¿a quienes? – pregunto Stiles, pero rápidamente añadió – a Scott y los demás ¿no?

El silencio de los gemelos le valió como respuesta.

- Bien, eso confirma mis posibles dudas. – Stiles chasqueo la lengua. - ¿ahora qué hago con vosotros?

- Déjalos marchar Stiles. - Scott McCall flanqueado por los otros dos betas de Derek miraban desde detrás de Stiles.

* * *

La voz de Scott fue como un escalofrió por la espalda de Stiles. Se giró sonriente ocultando sus ojos negros y fingiendo ignorancia.

- Scott. – le sonrió aun con la mirada apenada y a la vez seria de su amigo. – chicos – miro a Boyd e Isaac quienes le miraban con diferentes expresiones. – puedo explicarlo…

- No hay nada que explicar Stiles. – Scott le dijo.

- Pero si llegáis a tiempo para la fiesta – le dijo el brujo intentando suavizar el ambiente. Miro a cada uno de los betas, los cuales comenzaron a caminar en un círculo hasta pararse enfrente de los gemelos.

- Id por la salida este. – le soltó Scott al gemelo que cargaba al otro. – os daremos tiempo.

- Scott… - la voz de Stiles denotaba furia. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – soltó Ethan desconfiado. A lo que los otros betas se giraron gruñéndole a excepción de Scott que no apartaba la mirada de su amigo.

- No lo hago. – dijo Scott con sus ojos muy entristecidos miro a Stiles y después al suelo – le ayudo a él. – dijo mirando a Stiles.

- ¡Largaos! – le grito Isaac al pelirrojo, el cual obedeció y salió corriendo con su hermano en brazos, ya con su pierna recuperada.

_"**¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?"**_ – Stiles contenía las lágrimas, porque se trataban de pura furia liquida. – _**"¿después de lo que me han hecho?"**_ – miro a Scott apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

- Stiles déjanos ayudarte – le soltó Scott – por favor.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – le dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Cómo os atrevéis a entrometeros? - una la–rima cayó por su mejilla. - ¿después de lo que le han hecho a mi padre? ¿no merezco acaso justicia?

- Stiles tu no buscas justicia. – esta vez fue Isaac, el cual retrocedió con la mirada que le hecho Stiles.

- Stiles necesitas ayuda, mira lo que está ocurriendo – señalo Boyd hacia las puertas de salida donde la gente estaba arremolinada hablando con los ayudantes de sheriff de su padre – este no eres tú.

- ¿acaso tú me conoces? – le miro serio limpiándose una lagrima – Boyd.

El interpelado dio también un paso atrás. Scott en cambio dio dos hacia delante.

- Stiles – le miro suplicante – mira lo que estás haciendo, yo si te conozco. – le señalo – y esto – hizo un gesto para señalar a Stiles por completo – este no eres tú.

Stiles dejo sacar el aire por la nariz, y resoplo. Soltando el aprieto de sus dedos en las manos les miro con un semblante frio que hizo a Scott retroceder.

- Tienes razón Scott – la tierra volvió a empezar a temblar lo que hizo que Boyd y Isaac se miraran asustados mientras Scott no apartaba la mirada de Stiles – yo ya no soy quien era. – y dejo sus ojos tornarse negros dejando sin habla y con expresión de sorpresa a Scott y los otros betas. – soy mejor. – y con esto dicho en voz gutural y oscura. Choco ambas manos dando un aplauso provocando que los cristales de las puertas, ventanas y vitrinas del vestíbulo reventasen en miles de cachitos.

Scott, Boyd e Isaac se agacharon tapándose la cara, lo que Stiles aprovecho para hacer crecer viento. El aire distrajo suficiente a los betas para que Stiles se acercara golpeara a Boyd en la espalda haciéndole caer para luego dar un bofetón a Isaac lanzándolo unos metros por el pasillo por el que había venido el antes.

- La cosa va así - dijo empujando a Scott con las palmas de las manos haciendo que cayera junto a Isaac. – los alphas son asunto mío. – cogió por la nuca a Boyd que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo y lo lanzo junto a los otros dos. – voy a matarlos y espero de corazón que si no me ayudáis – detuvo el viento y el temblor de aire mirando a los tres betas en el suelo – os mantengáis al margen.

- y si no ¿qué? – pregunto Isaac mientras se levantaba poco a poco, a lo que Stiles alzo un cristal del tamaño de un lápiz en el aire y se lo clavo en la pierna arrancándole un grito de dolor.

- No quieras saberlo. – le soltó Stiles mientras Scott y Boyd atendían a Isaac sacándole el cristal.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el que habían ido los alphas. – _**"Tal vez aun los pueda pillar"**_– pensó y comenzó a caminar buscando la presencia de los alphas en los alrededores. Antes de haber dado cinco pasos un peso le cayó en la espalda haciéndole aterrizar en el suelo y volteándolo.

Scott transformado le rugía cerca del rostro. – "maldito perro" – pensó Stiles forcejeando con la bestia.

- Stiles, no te lo vamos a permitir – le rugió.

- Suéltame, entrometido de mierda – y usando sus poderes lanzo a Scott contra el techo, estampándolo. Se apartó antes de que aterrizara y fue a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo cuando le golpearon por un lado estampándolo contra la taquilla. Boyd.

La bestia agarro el chaleco rojo de Stiles, mientras Isaac ayudaba a Scott a levantarse.

_"**atajo de pesados"**_ – pensó y pego las manos a los laterales de la cara del lobo. – _**"ahora veras"**_ – pensó y le mando una descarga directa a la cabeza estampando al chico convertido en humano contra las taquillas llevándose a Scott con él.

Isaac rugió agazapado a lo que Stiles ya cansado le dio una patada, tan rápida que no pudo verla, en la cara arrancando del beta un quejido mientras caía hacia atrás.

Stiles se plancho la ropa hasta que quedo más o menos, para su parecer, aceptable.

- Me encantaría quedarme a jugar – dijo retomando su camino por el pasillo dándoles la espalda a los tres betas tirados en el suelo doloridos, su voz sonaba fría y divertida, como si no acabaran de pegarse. – pero tengo dos alphas que matar. – oyó a Scott a sus espaldas intentando tirarlo al suelo de nuevo, pero Stiles se desvaneció haciendo que Stiles se comiera el suelo.

- ¡mierda! – rugió Scott.

* * *

Aiden ya podía caminar, pero todavía debía agarrarse del hombro de su hermano. Todavía iban por el pasillo que daba a la salida este.

- Ethan, Ethan – le llamo mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de su gemelo. – tenemos que llamar a Deucalion y Kali.

- Primero debemos ponernos a cubierto – abrió las puertas dobles y salieron al exterior. la salida daba a una zona del parking que hacia esquina, no se veía a nadie, solo unos pocos coches a unos metros y una entrada al bosque a lo lejos. Bajaron los escalones que llevaban al suelo cubierto de graba y caminaron despacio hasta la esquina debido a la cojera de Aiden.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – la voz les hizo darse la vuelta, una mezcla entre miedo y rabia. Stiles estaba sentado en los escalones - ¿ibais a alguna parte? – dijo mientras se levantaba.

_"**mierda, vamos a morir"**_ – pensó Aiden.

* * *

_"**ya os tengo"**_ – pensó Stiles victorioso e eufórico. El hecho de haberse transportado a la azotea para poder buscarlos con el conjuro de localización había sido una gran idea, sobretodo porque cuando detecto el aura de los gemelos, solo tuvo_**"dejarse caer"**_.

- Os he hecho una pregunta. – Stiles se acercó, y para su deleite los vio retroceder.

- Déjanos marchar – le espeto Aiden – ¿esto es por lo de tu padre? no fuimos nosotros quienes le atacaron, todo fue cosa de kali y deucalion. nosotros solo obedeciamos ordenes. – Stiles volvió sus ojos negros y les infligió dolor psíquico, del mismo modo que había hecho en los vestuarios.

- Detente Stiles – Alison salió de la esquina apuntándole con el arco – por favor – suplico. Stiles obedeció y la miro.

- Tú, de que vas ahora, de defensora de los derechos lobunos. – soltó Stiles comenzando a enfadarse.

- No Stiles, hablo desde lo que sé que está mal, y ellos no te suponen una amenaza – estiro la cuerda del arco tensando la flecha – por favor, tírate al suelo y no te resistas. – Stiles rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Venga no me jodas Alison. Sabía que eras una zorra estúpida, pero no sabía que fueras hipócrita – con un movimiento de la mano el arco salió volando de las manos de Alison para acabar en las de Stiles. – ¿no fuiste tú quien lleno de flechas a Boyd y a Érica? - Stiles rompió el arco por la mitad y cogió la flecha – no me vengas ahora de santa. No te pega nada.

Alison temblaba, en ese momento Lydia apareció junto a Alison saliendo de la esquina.

- ¡Aiden! – chillo – Stiles – susurro al percatarse de su presencia. – dios mío.

- Hombre… Lydia – dijo Stiles abriendo los brazos y sonriendo – contigo quería yo hablar. – Alison rápidamente saco un cuchillo y se puso delante de Lydia de manera protectora. Stiles la ignoro - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica, se explicó - ¿Cómo supiste lo mío? No me vas a negar que fuiste tú la chivata. – le sonrió como si no pasara nada. – tranquila, solo quiero saberlo. Dime ¿Cómo?

- No respondas Lydia – la voz de Scott le llego desde detrás, los tres betas atravesaron las puertas y se pusieron en posición – Stiles ahora estas rodeado, por favor, no te resistas más.

Stiles rompió a reír a carcajadas. – _**"venga, ¿en serio?"**_

- ¿Quiénes me vais a detener? – rio – vosotros – les señalo, mientras volvía a reír. – veamos…, tenemos dos alphas acojonados y malheridos, una arquera sin arco, tres lobitos lloricas y una…, todavía no sé lo que eres – señalo a Lydia - pero supongo que visto que me has fastidiado el plan, supongo que lo que eres es simple y llanamente una zorra entrometida. – la chica pareció sorprendida.

- Deaton tenía razón – dijo con la voz rota y los ojos brillantes – la magia te está cambiando.

- Deaton esto, Deaton lo otro… - Stiles bufo – mucho Deaton en vuestras palabras, pero no está aquí. – sonrió – ahora con vuestro permiso… - comenzó a caminar hacia los alphas que gateaban aturdidos.

El debió verlo venir, pero no lo hizo. Justo cuando estaba a un metro de los alphas, simplemente no pudo seguir, había algo que lo retenía en el sitio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo siendo consciente de que no se podía mover. - ¿Qué me habéis hecho? – espeto hacia Scott y los demás que se habían agrupado junto a Lydia y Alison.

- Ellos no Stiles – Deaton apareció detrás de Stiles atravesando la puerta. – yo. – los gemelos ahora más despejados se levantaron mirando a todos lados y se fueron corriendo por la esquina.

_"**NO"**_ – maldijo - _**"se escapan"**_

- ¿mountain ash? – pregunto Stiles forzando el escudo que tenía en frente, mientras miraba al suelo buscando la ceniza.

- En realidad un círculo de cristal de cuarzo – soltó Emily desde detrás.

_"**no me lo puedo creer. Traidora"**_ – Stiles comenzó a sentirse literalmente furioso y acorralado.

- Dios – resoplo volviendo a golpear el escudo, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se percató de que se trataba de un cilindro. – acaso hoy es el día de meternos en los asuntos de Stiles.

- Stiles – comenzó Emily, pero la mirada que le mando Stiles le hizo retroceder aun existiendo el escudo que lo encerraba.

- No me hables traidora. – le espeto con veneno en la voz – reza porque no salga de aquí, porque si lo hago…

- ¿Qué harás Stiles? – la voz de Deaton era segura – mírate – lo señalo – mira lo que la magia te está haciendo.

- La magia me ha hecho fuerte. – le dijo Stiles.

- La magia te está haciendo oscuro – le reprendió otra voz desde detrás de Scott y los demás. Chris argent, llevaba su pistola en una mano y miraba con recelo la escena.

- Oh venga, quien más falta – soltó Stiles – no me lo digáis. Tu mama – miro a Scott – que seguramente no habrá venido y estará trabajando. Y los hale – miro en rededor. - ¿Peter?, ¿Cora? – se detuvo y ya furioso y con todas sus fuerzas grito - ¡DEREK!

El escudo comenzó a temblar mientras Stiles hacía de todo su empeño en romperlo.

- ¿aguantara? – pregunto Scott.

- No si sigue así. – le contesto Emily.

- ¡Stiles tienes que parar! – le grito Deaton. Stiles le ignoro y siguió haciendo fuerza hasta que sintió que el escudo se resentía.

- Lo está rompiendo – dijo Alison. A lo que su padre saco el arma y apunto a Stiles.

- ¡NO! – grito Scott agarrando la muñeca de su suegro. – baja el arma y cíñete al plan.

- No podemos correr el riesgo – le gruño Chris.

- No lo romperá – dijo Deaton muy seguro de sí mismo. Stiles se detuvo y cayó sofocado de rodillas. – veis. El cuarzo es el mountain ash de los brujos.

- ¿Dónde está Derek? – siseo Stiles más cansado y mareado que nunca.

- Stiles, tienes que parar, cuanto más uses la magia, mas tomara de ti – le explico acuclillado junto al escudo, Alan.

- ¿Dónde está Derek? – repitió, pero un ruido a su espalda llamo su atención. el chico se volteo y sintió latir su corazón en el pecho de forma acelerada, el alpha le miraba junto a Peter y Cora, con una expresión extraña, no la había visto antes en él, tristeza mezclada con algo que parecía… ¿repulsión?

- Derek – su voz sonó rota – diles que me suelten – le suplico. El alpha no respondió. Simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo después de mandarle otra mirada extraña. - ¿Por qué no me miras? – Derek no respondía - ¡Derek! – casi sollozo.

El aire dentro del escudo comenzó a enturbiarse.

- Alan – dijo Emily.

- Stiles – empezó Deaton, pero Stiles ya no oía nada. Solo veía a Derek mirarle de esa forma…

_"**mírame"**_ – pensó – _**"Derek, mírame"**_

- No puede ser – oyó de fondo a Deaton, todos los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados, como si se tratara de lejanía. - ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Chris pregunto.

- El escudo,… lo está rompiendo. – y con eso Stiles hizo añicos el cilindro mágico. Mandando en una onda expansiva a todos hacia atrás.

- Dispara – grito Emily, a lo que Stiles se giró y miro directamente a los ojos de Chris argent, viendo secretos y recuerdos por un segundo. El tiempo parecio detenerse.

- ¿vas a matarme Chris? – le pregunto Stiles - ¿Cómo mataste a tu esposa? – la cara del hombre era un tapiz blanco. Stiles aprovecho y lo lanzo por los aires con la mente.

- ¡Stiles no! – oyó el grito a su espalda y sintió el movimiento, pero levanto un escudo deteniendo el avance de Derek, su hermana y su tío.

- Si no eres capaz de mirarme, si no eres capaz de hablarme, no eres capaz de decirme que hacer – le dijo Stiles sin mirarle – pareja – esto último sonando como un insulto.

Fue consciente del silencio a su espalda, mientras avanzaba hacia sus amigos.

- Si no estáis conmigo... – dejo sus ojos en negro mientras el viento se levantaba – entonces, estáis contra mí.

Y justo cuando iba a atacar a Deaton y a los demás, Lydia chillo.

Stiles no estaba preparado para el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo, tapo como pudo sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaron, el escudo que impedía el avance de Derek y los otros cayo, sus rodillas se doblaron y chocaron de nuevo contra el suelo. El alarido cruzo el aire, pero parecía ir directo a su alma.

- ¿Qué eres? – susurro Stiles antes de caer hacia atrás agotado.

Esperó sentir el suelo a su espalda, pero solo sintió que alguien le cogía mientras ladraban órdenes que le resultaban ininteligibles mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia. Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue:

_"**Derek, ¿Por qué?" –**_mientras sentía una lagrima de frustración caer libre por su mejilla.


	14. Chapter 14: la otra cara de la moneda

**Chapter 14**

Habían pasado horas desde que dejaron el instituto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Stiles cargado en sus brazos.

Justo al salir del aparcamiento y subir a Stiles en el camaro, la hermana de Deaton les indico el sitio en el que el druida estaba interesado y todos se movieron hacia allí a excepción de ella que desapareció para disgusto de Alan.

Ahora Derek miraba el cuerpo dormido de Stiles tumbado en el suelo, rodeado por un círculo de polvo de cuarzo más grueso que el anterior.

Llevaba acuclillado ahí mirando a su pareja durante mucho rato, pero ninguno de sus betas, ni Scott, ni los cazadores, ni Deaton le dijeron nada.

Derek simplemente estaba ahí al otro lado del grueso circulo blanco en el suelo que rodeaba a Stiles, en medio del bosque donde según Alan y Emily; Stiles había obtenido sus poderes.

Ellos lo llamaron el templo de Dhamel, pero a Derek le importaba poco menos que una mierda, sobre todo al haber visto a Stiles como lo había visto.

_"**esos ojos"**_ – pensó apretando los puños – _**"esto es culpa mía, yo le he hecho esto"**_

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto, ni todo lo que recordaba desde la noche anterior.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _

- _**No nos enfrentamos al Darach Derek. – Peter dijo - me temo que nos**__**enfrentamos a Stiles.**_

- _**¿Qué coño estas diciendo? – rugió Derek furioso.**_

- _**¿recuerdas lo que nos contó Deaton la última vez que le vimos? – Derek miro hacia Alan inconscientemente – Stiles buscaba obtener poderes, quería venganza, le pidió a Deaton que le enseñara, pero se negó. – Peter se cortó y después de un segundo añadió – pero al parecer, Stiles ha averiguado como hacerlo por sí solo.**_

- _**¿Qué estás diciendo? – susurro Derek incapaz de entender.**_

- _**Escúchame… – empezó Peter.**_

- _**¡no! – le corto dejando ver sus ojos en rojo – venís a mi casa y me decís que nos enfrentamos a Stiles. – miro detrás de su tío al resto de la manada – pues sabed que os equivocáis, acabo de estar con él, y os aseguro que os equivocáis.**_

- _**Derek – Lydia hablo desde atrás. – es el.**_

- _**Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le respondió, de repente molesto por la presencia de la pelirroja en su casa, esa pelirroja que había sido el anhelo de cierto adolescente hiperactivo que ahora le pertenecía a él.**_

_"**¿matarla o no matarla?" – pensó celoso.**_

- _**Porque lo he visto, lo he sentido y me lo han dicho.**_

- _**¿Quién te ha dicho que? – Derek miro hacia los demás exigiendo que el culpable diera un paso al frente por hablar mal de Stiles.**_

- _**Erika… - soltó sin más la chica.**_

_"**Sin duda, matarla" – pensó y saco sus garras, a lo que todos hicieron un movimiento de cubrir a la pelirroja.**_

_**Derek simplemente no podía entender nada, las palabras de Peter y Lydia no cobraban sentido, eso no podía ser.**_

_"**¿cómo se atreve a hablar de mi beta fallecida y poner palabras de su boca en ella?" – pensó viendo en rojo por la rabia.**_

- _**Derek – Cora se adelantó para oler más de cerca, a su vez Peter le toco los hombros, hasta que aspiro por la nariz - ¿lo has reclamado? – Derek no decía nada, se sentía pausado – oh dios, ¡Derek! ¿lo has reclamado?**_

- _**Eso explica su reacción con la señorita Martin – dijo Deaton desde atrás – lo mejor será que por un tiempo tengamos cuidado con el tema Stiles.**_

_**Esta vez el moreno asintió, a lo que tanto su tío como Deaton bajaron la mirada suspirando.**_

- _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de pareja? – esta vez Scott estaba más calmado mirando la mirada perdida del alpha. Deaton hablo en voz alta para todos.**_

- _**Se dice que algunos lobos de raza pura, o lo que es lo mismo, nacidos bajo esta condición, tienen la capacidad de encontrar a su pareja de por vida. Una persona que ha nacido con el destino ligado a esta otra.**_

_**Todos enmudecieron, Scott tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa así como Cora miraba a Derek sorprendida y el resto de betas, bueno no sabían que expresar.**_

_**Hasta que Isaac hablo – ¿tú y Stiles?- la mirada cargada de veneno de Derek le hizo corregirse – no, es que me refiero a que bueno, ¿Stiles? – esta vez fueron Peter, Derek y Scott quienes le asesinaron con los ojos. El rubio alzo las manos apaciguadoramente.**_

- _**Entonces ¿Derek esta con Stiles? – pregunto la señora McCall susurrando a Chris argent, el cual la miro.**_

- _**¿sabe que pueden oírla? Tiene el oído de los canidos. – la Sra. McCall se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.**_

- _**No. – y callo.**_

- _**Tiene que haber un error – soltó Scott ignorando el gruñido de Derek - ¿Cómo sabes que es tu pareja? ¿Cómo lo sé yo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que simplemente no te estas aprovechando de él? – Deaton fue a decir algo al igual que Peter, pero fue la voz de Derek la que se alzó.**_

- _**Porque no podría hacerlo. Porque es mi pareja, y porque lo que más siento es haberme portado con el cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora. – la pena era palpable en su voz, tanto que nadie dijo nada y Scott presto mucha atención – lo que le ha ocurrido a su padre no va a quedar impune, pienso enmendar mi error, aunque sea durante el resto de días que tengo. – sus ojos se volvieron rojos hacia Lydia – y tu – la señalo – no puedes venir y decirme que Erika se te ha aparecido y te ha dicho que Stiles es malo. – la chica intento hablar pero Scott se posiciono delante de ella cubriéndola - ¿quieres saber cómo lo he sabido? – Scott tenía una mascar de incomprensión – lo de que es mi pareja, fue por su olor, su aspecto, todo en el cambio tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana que me dejo atontado. – Derek se detuvo pero miro serio hacia delante y prosiguió – para que yo supiera que él era mi pareja, ambos debíamos obtener el nivel de madurez necesario, el ataque a su padre ha sido el desencadenante.**_

- _**Derek, escúchame, - Lydia se adelantó – ese cambio que dices ver en él, todos lo hemos visto, TODOS – explico – no sé si es tu pareja como tú dices, pero debes tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que sea su magia la que ha hecho esto.**_

_**El alpha rugió y grito en voz alta – NO HAY NINGUNA MAGIA EN STILES. – todos dieron un paso hacia atrás incluido el sr argent que puso su mano sobre el arma en su cintura.**_

- _**Derek… - dijo Alison en voz baja – yo también quiero creerlo, pero…, no puedes negar que hay cosas que ahora son diferentes en él.**_

_**Derek no la miro, en cambio fue Lydia la que se adelantó hasta ponerse en frente de Derek aun a riesgo de su vida.**_

- _**Me da igual si me crees o no, pero te diré que si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que hay algo raro en mí, veo muertos, no sé si eso me convierte en sensitiva, médium o en el niño del sexto sentido – dijo pareciéndose más a Stiles de lo que a Derek le gustaba – pero no puedo seguir sin que me creas, Erika se me apareció, en una aula y me aviso de esto. Me dijo que si no estábamos preparados, Stiles nos mataría a todos… - su voz tembló y vio como la manada entera era víctima de un escalofrió colectivo.**_

_"**¿en serio? Están hablando de Stiles" – pensó, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un recuerdo, su sueño, Laura le decía que tenía que hacer algo, que tenía que detenerlo y salvarlo, y luego esa mujer que apareció al final de la escalera que le pedía lo mismo.**_

_**Lydia le miro y abrió la boca.**_

- _**tú también has visto algo – su voz sonó rota. Derek comenzó a negar, pero al final resoplo y asintió.**_

- _**Fue solo un sueño, pero sentí que era real, diferente.**_

- _**¿Qué ocurría? – Deaton pregunto interesado, a lo que Derek le conto el sueño y el druida asintió pensativo – esto sin duda va más allá de lo que imaginaba.**_

- _**¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Melissa.**_

- _**Esto ha llegado hasta el otro lado, los muertos se están involucrando – su rostro ahora preocupado miro al suelo y luego al techo - ellos pueden ver el futuro, no todo, pero si parte; si ellos creen que es necesario intervenir… - se paró a suspirar – es posible que las cosas se vayan a poner muy feas.**_

_**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

- Derek… - Scott le hablo desde la espalda. Derek no se giró, solo siguió mirando el cuerpo dormido de Stiles, ahí, mientras el sol despuntaba; llevaba casi 24 horas en ese estado y el alpha comenzaba a preocuparse.

- ¿Por qué no despierta? – pregunto al aire más que al adolescente, mientras el aire pasaba entre los arboles del bosque y las hojas secas crujían con los pasos.

- Deaton dice que al parecer el gasto de energía, sumado al esfuerzo para romper el escudo y el grito de Lydia fueron suficiente para agotar de energía su cuerpo temporalmente. – la pena destilaba de las palabras de Scott. – no puedo creer que sea cierto – dijo mirando a Stiles desde el lado derecho del alpha.

- Yo tampoco.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- _**Entonces que hacemos – pregunto alarmado Isaac – vamos al colegio como si nada.**_

_**Hacia un rato que la manada había estado perfeccionando un plan de ataque, a excepción de Derek que parecía cansado del tema. Isaac miro hacía ambos lados hasta toparse con la mirada de Alan.**_

- _**Cuando dices que las cosas se van a poner muy feas, ¿a qué te refieres? – no miro a nadie más, pero sabía que los demás estaban prestando atención.**_

- _**La línea que separa el mundo de los muertos del nuestro, es en realidad muy fina. – apunto el druida – no se sabe mucho, pero al parecer si existe un "otro lado", pero nadie sabe cómo es. Solo que los muertos vagan en él y que son conscientes de los hechos que ocurren en el mundo de los vivos – luego miro hacia Derek – y de lo que va a ocurrir en un futuro próximo.**_

- _**¿Por qué puede Lydia verlos? – pregunto Peter intrigado. - ¿acaso es vidente?**_

_**Deaton se calló y miro a la pelirroja. Luego asintió y saco un libro de su bolsa.**_

- _**Hace tiempo que la observo Srta. Martin. – abrió el libro sobre la mesa - ¿Qué sabe usted sobre las damas de la muerte? – al ver la confusión en los ojos de la muchacha volvió a intentarlo. – ¿las anunciadoras? – pero nada – bueno y que me dice del termino Banshee.**_

_**Lydia abrió los ojos como platos igual que otros muchos en la manada.**_

- _**Al parecer conocemos el termino – dijo el druida – para quienes no lo sepan, las Banshee son conocidas en el folklore irlandés como las anunciadoras de la muerte, espíritus cuasi divinos, entidades sobrenaturales con la capacidad de predecir hechos, muertes, o hallar en todo caso gracias a la ayuda de las almas en pena, los cuerpos de estas. Son criaturas muy poderosas – miro a la pelirroja y luego al resto – pocos conocen el poder del grito de la Banshee, se dice que es la mismísima voz de la muerte.**_

_**Los rostros pálidos incluido el de la chica, miraban a Deaton.**_

- _**Entonces ¿Lydia? – empezó Allison.**_

- _**Estoy prácticamente seguro de que es una Banshee, pero no puedo garantizarlo…**_

- _**¿Por qué no? – soltó Derek, el cual había permanecido callado y apartado en la escalera.**_

- _**Porque no la he oído chillar. – suspiro – además no sabemos si ella…**_

- _**Él tiene razón – soltó Lydia con la mirada perdida – yo…, encuentro los cadáveres, yo veo a los muertos – miro a Peter, el cual rodo los ojos – y grito – miro hacia Deaton.**_

- _**Entonces, creo que sé cómo pararle, aunque me temo que todo llegara por si solo - miro hacia los adolescentes y dijo - iros, tenéis que ir a clase.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

- Derek, Scott – Alan les llamo desde la mesa que habían colocado junto a unos árboles a pocos metros del círculo. – venid.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Hacia dos horas que se habían ido todos de la casa de Derek a excepción de Peter, Cora, Deaton y Chris argent. Todos seguían repasando el plan para, según ellos detener a Stiles.**_

_"**¿son idiotas o qué?" – pensó**_

_**Derek seguía en la escalera sumido en sus pensamientos cuando a Deaton le sonó el móvil.**_

- _**Emily – empezó con voz cansada, debido a sus oídos más agudizados los lobos podían oír perfectamente a la mujer al otro lado.**_

- _**Deaton, lo siento tanto – comenzó a llorar.**_

- _**¿Emily que ocurre? – activo el altavoz para que el sr argent también oyera.**_

- _**He sido débil, yo solo quería que fuéramos libres, que pudiéramos vivir sin la obligación de trabajar para ellos. – dijo un tanto furiosa.**_

_"**¿de qué coño va todo esto?" – Derek se levantó en la escalera, Deaton al ver la expresión de Emily intento callarla.**_

- _**Emily…**_

- _**No. Escúchame. – sorbió – es Stiles. – Deaton intento callarla, pero ella siguió - sé que lo sabes. Pero no es eso lo que te quiero decir, le he dicho acerca del Darach, investigue sobre los documentos que vi en tu consulta y se lo he dicho todo.**_

_"**no es posible" – maldijo Derek – "no. Por favor"**_

- _**Emily… no importa, a Stiles seguramente solo le interesen los alphas.**_

- _**No. Para. Escucha joder – Derek ya estaba junto a la mesa escuchando al igual que el resto. -**_ _**hay que detenerlo Alan, Stiles tiene un plan, no se todos los detalles, pero… - trago – hay que detenerlo. Es mi culpa Alan, me aproveche de un chico desamparado y lo convertí en algo que no podrías reconocer, parece que ambas personalidades están enfrentadas, pero poco a poco veo más oscuridad y menos humanidad en él. – volvió a sorber – es muy poderoso, y cada vez lo es más, me temo que la magia empieza a tomar el control.**_

_"**no" – Derek se sintió hundir en la miseria – "tiene que ser un error, mi pareja, Stiles…" – sintió sus rodillas flojas, pero se agarró de la mesa a tiempo para que Peter le ayudara – "es un error, no es cierto, es imposible" – Alan le miro y le dijo.**_

- _**No te preocupes le ayudaremos, luego a la salida nosotros. – pero la chica en el teléfono, pensó que se lo decía a ella y siguió.**_

- _**No hay tiempo Alan. Está descontrolado, si descubre que sus amigos lo saben, y te garantizo que lo va a saber muy pronto, va a reaccionar muy mal, sea cual sea el plan que tengas, tiene que ser ya.**_

- _**De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en seguida. – todos comenzaron a moverse por la sala cogiendo chaquetas y armas.**_

- _**Alan, debes saber algo…, - la chica hizo una pausa que se hizo eterna – quiere absorber el poder del nigromante para salvar a su padre, pero su obsesión con la venganza y ese poder, se convertirá en un monstruo.**_

_**Todos miraron a Deaton a excepción de Derek que miraba el móvil como si fuera lo más aterrador del mundo. Deaton le pidió a su hermana que se escondiera y colgó.**_

_****__**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Scott se levantó, pero Derek tardo más, finalmente resoplando acepto y fue hacia la mesa; En ella, Chris argent revisaba su arma junto a Allison que preparaba sus cuchillos. Isaac, Boyd y Lydia en un lado, Peter y Cora en otro y en el centro Deaton.

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – soltó Chris, consciente de que Derek seguí mirando hacia donde estaba Stiles.

- Sé cómo parar al nigromante – dijo Deaton.

- Será al Darach – respondió Boyd.

- No, al nigromante, el Darach, está fuera de nuestro alcance, es un ente semi-fisico, por eso no podemos atraparlo, pero después será físico…

- Espera, espera, espera – Peter alzo las manos – quieres que nos quedemos sin hacer nada hasta el domingo, quedan más de dos días… - suspiro

- Debemos hacerlo, una vez sea el nigromante, sabré como pararlo – se apresuró a corregirse – al menos temporalmente, lo volveré vulnerable, entonces vosotros debéis…

- Matarlo – sentencio Isaac, mientras miraba a Derek, el cual seguía con la mirada perdida sobre Stiles.

- Y mientras ¿Qué? – soltó con un bufido el tío del alpha – ¿nos vamos de camping?

- No, mientras, ya que tenemos un problema superado, nos falta averiguar el sitio donde se dará el ritual…

- Y como ayudar a Stiles – añadió Scott.

Deaton le miro y asintió, para luego respirar profundamente y decir.

- Sé cómo ayudar a Stiles. – el alpha como si le hubieran golpeado se giró en rotundo para encarar al druida.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- _**¡DEREK! – el grito de Stiles fue audible desde la posición de Derek, sabía que había comenzado la caza, pero cuando fue a ir instintivamente a la llamada de su pareja, Peter y Cora lo detuvieron.**_

- _**Derek, no. – le dijo – no escuches.**_

- _**Suéltame, el me llama, me necesita – sentía sus instintos salirle de la piel, la necesidad de ir a ayudar a Stiles era demasiada.**_

- _**¡No puedes ayudarle así! – le grito Peter en el rostro – no cuando esa cosa que hay ahí fuera no es Stiles.**_

_**Al llegar al instituto, tanto Lydia como Allison comprendieron el plan, y fueron a sus posiciones, ahora podía oírlas fuera, el temblor de tierra se había detenido, al igual que el parpadeo en las luces.**_

_"**esto no es real" – pensó Derek al borde de un ataque – "no puede ser"**_

- _**¡Stiles tienes que parar! – les llego desde la zona. - Lo está rompiendo – en ese momento oyó ruido de armas, y un grito de Scott mientras exigía que se ciñeran al plan.**_

- _**Escúchame, si vas a salir ahí, debes ser alpha, no la pareja de Stiles – le dijo Peter – eso no es Stiles.**_

- _**No puedo.**_

- _**Pues entonces no hagas nada, ni lo mires – le exigió su tío.**_

_"**como podría, esto es culpa mía"**_

- _**¿Dónde está Derek? – Derek no resistió el impulso esta vez y se adelantó hacia la zona visible.**_

_**Al ver la escena, Stiles estaba sudoroso y fatigado, toda la manada estaba mirándole mientras estaba rodeado por ese polvo que creaba ese tembloroso escudo a su alrededor. Stiles debió oírle, porque se giró y le miro, Derek se sintió atragantar, los hermosos ojos de Stiles ahora eran dos pozos negros, recordándole a la mirada de un tiburón.**_

- _**Derek – susurro.**_

_"**Esto es mi culpa" – se lamentó – "lo siento tanto pareja, si te hubiera escuchado, si me hubieras tenido" – Derek bajo la mirada.**_

- _**diles que me suelten – le suplico, a lo que Derek reprimió las lágrimas, mirando a Stiles por un momento para volver a bajar la mirada.**_

- _**¿Por qué no me miras?**_

_"**¿Por qué no puedo?" – pensó el alpha.**_

- _**¡Derek! – sollozo.**_

_"**NO" – pensó. Mientras el escudo comenzó a temblar más salvajemente.**_

_**Derek era consciente de voces a su alrededor, pero sonaban lejanas mientras el miraba el suelo mortificado, hasta que oyó:**_

- _**El escudo,… lo está rompiendo. – Derek levanto la mirada, para ver una onda lanzar por los aires a todos.**_

- _**Dispara – grito la druida.**_

_"**no, Stiles" – pero no ocurrió nada mientras Derek se levantaba para protegerlo, vio la situación Stiles de espaldas a Derek encaraba a la manada, en especial a Chris argent, el cual le apuntaba con un arma, pero por lo visto algo estaba ocurriendo, porque el cazador se quedó blanco hasta que salió volando por los aires.**_

- _**¡Stiles no! – grito Derek, y salió a auxiliar a los demás, pero un escudo los detuvo, Stiles hablo sin girarse a mirarles.**_

- _**Si no eres capaz de mirarme, si no eres capaz de hablarme, no eres capaz de decirme que hacer. Pareja – las palabras eran puñales en el corazón de Derek, sobretodo la forma en las que se decían, el desprecio y el odio que destilaba la boca de Stiles.**_

_"**esa boca que tanto he amado y de la cual soy adicto" – pensó quejumbroso.**_

- _**Si no estáis conmigo – el viento se alzó – estáis contra mí.**_

_"**Stiles, por favor, vuelve" – pensó Derek consciente de la lagrima en su mejilla.**_

_**Entonces ocurrió lo impensable, Lydia, su alarido cruzo el viento provocando que todos los lobos se taparan los oídos, incluido Derek, el cual lo hizo mirando hacia su pareja, ahora marcado por una mueca de dolor silencioso, el escudo cayo al igual que las rodillas del chico.**_

- _**¿Qué eres? – susurro Stiles cuando el grito ceso, los lobos volvieron en sí, pero Stiles empezó a caer hacia atrás, pero Derek corrió y lo cogió. Consciente de que estaba llorando también.**_

- _**¡Deaton! – chillo - ¡Deaton! Ayuda. – les oyó acercarse – aguanta Stiles, por favor. Aguanta. – lo meció un poco – vuelve, vuelve a mí.**_

_****__**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

- Habla – su voz era baja y gruesa. Deaton trago saliva y empezó.

- Como ya os he dicho, este es el templo de Dhamel - dijo señalando a los árboles en posición circular. – aquí fue donde Stiles obtuvo sus poderes, y aquí es donde se los quitaremos.

- ¿puedes hacer eso? – pregunto el moreno.

- Sí.

- Pues hazlo – exigió Derek.

- No puedo. – empezó el druida.

- ¿Por qué? – casi chillo el alpha.

- Hay riesgos Derek. – justo cuando iba a recriminarle algo, Deaton siguió – puede morir.

El silencio cayó como una roca a una charca, extendiéndose en ondas. Derek trago audiblemente al igual que Scott que le miro con ojos de cachorro maltratado.

- Extraer magia, cuando ya se ha hecho al portador, puede arrastrar al mismo portador consigo. – explico el druida.

Todos miraron instintivamente en dirección a Stiles.

- ¿no hay otra manera? – pregunto Allison.

- Es la única que conozco. – dijo Deaton.

- Pues investiga más – le ordenó furioso Derek. – esto es culpa de tu hermana, soluciónalo.

- Derek, cuando digo que es la única que conozco, quiero decir que es la única conocida. – las palabras se clavaron en el pecho del alpha, el cual se giró furioso hacia Deaton con los ojos brillantes en rojo escarlata.

- Tú me has engañado, lo has traído aquí diciéndome que era más seguro traerlo a un sitio donde la magia estuviera presente – sus uñas arañaron la mesa – pero lo que querías era que lo trajera directo al matadero.

Deaton permaneció impasible ante la amenaza.

- ¡HABLA! – rugió.

- Lo único que he hecho y hago siempre Derek, es lo mejor para tus intereses. – soltó lo que hizo salir un gruñido del pecho del lobo – entiendo cómo te sientes, pero has de comprender que ese que está ahí, cada vez es menos el Stiles que conoces, la magia, lo consume y lo transforma, imagínate un hombre lobo incapaz de cambiar a su forma humana y que sintiera la influencia de la luna llena durante 24 horas. – todos los betas se removieron incomodos a excepción de Derek que miro hacia Stiles con rostro apenado. – esto va a destruirle.

- Pero… - Derek quería ayudarle, pero no perderle.

- Stiles es fuerte. – Soltó Lydia junto a Derek – él sobrevivirá – y le miró.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Derek sin dejar de mirar hacia su pareja.

- Lo he estado pensando y lo mejor sería que lo hiciésemos después de detener al Darach – al ver que iban a protestar corrió a explicarse – cuando Stiles vea que su plan ya no es factible, será más propenso a colaborar. – miro hacia Derek y hacia la manada – cuanto más luche contra el conjuro, más peligro habrá de que muera. – miro hacia Stiles – y hoy he podido presenciar que Stiles va a pelear y muy duro, mientras sus ansias de venganza sean consentidas por sus esperanzas.

Volvieron a mirar hacia Stiles quedando todos en silencio, hasta que el sonido de una pistola cargándose les hizo girarse hacia Chris.

- Pues supongo que cuantas menos ansias de venganza mejor – dijo el hombre mirando su calibre 45. – quedan cuatro alphas y esa cosa – conto mentalmente mirando a su hija – tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	15. Chapter 15: ¿es este mi castigo?

**Chapter 15**

Stiles abrió los ojos, el hecho de que la luz del día le impactara de lleno en la cara le hizo creer que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, y que simplemente el acababa de despertar de su noche con Derek. No podía estar más equivocado.

Cuando su vista se aclaró, miro que no estaba el techo de su habitación, sino un cielo despejado y de recién amanecer, a los lados pudo ver ramas de árboles, mientras que a su espalda sentía la dureza de la tierra y piedras, sumadas a la sequedad y el crujir de la maleza.

_"**¿Qué hago en el bosque?"**_ – pensó algo lento, se sentía como si tuviera resaca, o se hubiese tomado demasiados calmantes; todo daba vueltas y vueltas.

A su mente llego el recuerdo y la comprensión. Miro a su en rededor y vio los árboles. En un lado veía lo que parecía una especie de campamento, a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba. Se oían voces, pero todavía estaba demasiado noqueado para entender nada. Gateando, intento moverse, pero se topó con una línea brillante en el suelo, una línea que dibujaba un circulo a su alrededor.

_"**cuarzo"**_ – pensó enfurecido Stiles.

Intento traspasar el círculo, pero en cuanto rozo el área que pasaba por encima del dibujo, una corriente atravesó su brazo, haciéndolo retroceder.

Su pequeño experimento provoco un pequeño flash de luz que venia del círculo al igual que el ruido del escudo, lo cual atrajo la atención de los demás, porque pronto Stiles fue consciente del sonido de las pisadas acercándose.

Derek seguido por Cora, Peter, Lydia y Deaton comenzaron a rodear el círculo mirando al chico sentado en el suelo. Stiles ignoro a todos, pues solo podía mirar con toda la ira que pudo reunir a Derek.

- Ahora ¿soy un prisionero? – dijo mirándole. Pero fue Deaton quien hablo.

- No es una prisión Stiles, al menos nosotros no lo vemos así. – el druida se agazapo y miro directamente a los ojos del adolescente – estas ahí para que no te hagas daño a ti mismo.

- Ni a otros – soltó Cora de pronto. Stiles la fulmino con la mirada al igual que Derek.

- ¿es que acaso no vas a decir nada? – soltó Stiles con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía. - ¿acaso te da igual como este yo? – Derek simplemente no le miro. – ya veo, sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre. – Cora gruño pero Derek la fulmino con la mirada.

- Aunque sea tu pareja – suplico la chica – no dejes que te trate así.

Deaton se levantó y miro hacia Cora.

- No debes tenérselo en cuenta Cora. Stiles no es consciente de todo lo que hace ahora mismo. – la chica miro de Stiles a Deaton varias veces – la magia de su cuerpo se está contaminando, esto ya te explique que pasa con los convertidos, en todo caso, si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que Derek uso la marca de reclamación – Derek alzo la vista hacia Deaton al oírse mencionado – bueno…, esta marca produce que las parejas sufran necesidad por sus cónyuges, creo que ambas magias se están acrecentando la una a la otra, dando como resultado este comportamiento. – Derek puso cara de cachorro apaleado.

La risa de Stiles hizo a todos enmudecer de golpe, el chico aplaudía mientras una alta carcajada salía de su pecho.

- Bravo – miro a Deaton y dejo que sus ojos se volvieran negros – una gran deducción mi querido Deaton, pero ante todo creo que me toca explicarme a mí. – miro de nuevo a Derek – yo solo veo a una panda de imbéciles metomentodo – se levantó poco a poco furioso – que me han encerrado en un maldito circulo de cuarzo, el cual por cierto pienso romper como hice con el anterior para después partiros a todos la cara, en mitad del bosque, – toco el escudo con sus manos dejando entrever una mueca de dolor, a lo que Derek dio un paso hacia delante, solo para detenerse con la mirada de Stiles cargada de odio – veo, veo, aun druida que no sabe meterse en sus asuntos cuando dijo que no intervendría – Deaton fue a hablar, pero Stiles lo callo – un druida que tiene una hermana, la cual va a sufrir mucho si los alphas descubren lo que planeaba que hiciéramos. – Deaton empalideció – a Deucalion le encantaría la historia.

- Stiles… - empezó Alan.

- Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada – le sonrió, lo que hizo que el druida se tranquilizara visiblemente. – no diré nada porque pienso arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto la vea. – el druida volvió a palidecer. Stiles rio y miro a Lydia – luego tenemos a… - Stiles sonrió – oh Lydia ni siquiera sé que eres. Se varias cosas, eres lista, eres guapa, pero a la vez estas muerta por dentro y eres una zorra con un grito de lo más inusual. – Stiles la miro a los ojos y torció la cara – ¿una Banshee? – pregunto sorprendido, mientras sorprendía a los demás.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – pregunto Peter.

- he visto como miras a ese alpha – Stiles ignoro la pregunta - estas enamorada… - Stiles golpeo más fuerte el escudo haciendo a todos dar un paso hacia atrás. – te has enamorado de uno de los alphas que hizo daño a mi padre, y luego me hicieron esto a mí. – la pelirroja tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Esto no te lo han hecho los alphas Stiles, sino tu – Peter salto.

- Oh, perdona casi me olvido del omega, porque ¿es eso lo que eres? ¿no Peter? – Stiles le miro y rio – solo un idiota que no le valió la pena morirse después de matar a su sobrina, sino que además ha vuelto solo para chupar oxígeno y poco más. – Stiles le miro – una vez moriste quemado Peter, en realidad casi lo hiciste dos veces, ¿quieres sentirlo otra vez Peter? – le miro directo a los ojos – el fuego consumiendo tu piel.

- ¡ya basta! – Deaton salto – alejémonos, se lo que intenta no debemos escuchar, no dejéis que os mire a los ojos.

- Aún no he terminado – miro a Derek – tú.

Derek alzo la mirada y mostro su rostro serio e impertérrito, al igual que al principio de conocerse.

_"**no te atrevas a volver a mirarme así"**_ – pensó Stiles – _**"aun puedo hacerte daño"**_

- He aquí, Derek hale. – Stiles fingió una reverencia – esa expresión en tu cara – resoplo – ahora vas a fingir, vas a decirme que esto no significa nada – señalo el espacio entre ellos.

- No hablare contigo hasta que no entres en razón. – susurro Derek.

- ¿Entrar en razón? – Stiles asintió mientras lo preguntaba para luego meter una mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco. – ya veo.

- ¿no le habéis cacheado? – pregunto Deaton alarmado, pero al ver el papel entrecerró los ojos. Derek en cambio aspiro sonoramente por la nariz.

- ser pareja es básicamente, dentro de mi mundo, lo que para vosotros es matrimonio – leyó de la nota que Derek le dejo - Esto no es como vuestro matrimonio, para la sociedad licantropa es, incluso, mucho más serio – tarareo un trecho y luego volvió a leer la parte que creía importante - ahora somos pareja, y yo cuidare de ti. Siempre mío (tenlo claro). Derek. – Stiles dejo de leer y le miro – lo sé, me he saltado algunas parte, pero me parecieron gilipolleces debido al tema a tratar aquí. – se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y miro a Derek - ¿debo entrar en razón Derek? – pregunto - ¿o deberías hacerlo tú?

Derek estaba pálido y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Stiles sonrió porque sabía que había dado en el blanco.

- Derek, vamos a la tienda, no debes escuchar, es lo que quiere, es la magia la que habla, intenta atacar como sea. – Deaton se puso en medio mirando a Derek y captando su atención.

- En realidad, creo que debería escuchar mas – Stiles miro a Derek sobre el hombro del druida desde el suelo, Derek le devolvía una mirada suplicante.

- No, ya basta – Derek miro al suelo y luego a Stiles – no sé por qué has hecho esto, pero tienes que parar ahora ¿me entiendes? – rugió comenzando a enfurecerse – deja de comportarte como un imbécil. – esta última parte hizo a Derek maldecirse, sabía que no debía haberla dicho.

- ¿un imbécil, Derek? – Stiles sonó sombrío desde el suelo, alzo la mirada y el más puro odio estaba reflejado en sus dos pozos negros. – el único imbécil aquí, es el tío que tengo delante.

- Stiles… - intento Derek.

- El tío que estaba más cómodo dios sabe dónde mientras su hermana moría asesinada, para luego al verse superado por los Argent aliarse con el asesino. – Peter se removió incómodo.

- Stiles para… - suplico.

- Eres el mismo imbécil que carga con la muerte de Érica. Ella era tu beta, era mi amiga y está muerta. – Derek cerró con fuerza los ojos. – no pudiste protegerla, como no pudiste proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a mi. Tu Derek eres ese hombre.

- Derek vámonos – empezó Cora.

- El mismo que se lio en su momento con la asesina de su familia. – Derek lo miro acojonado.

- ¿Cómo sabes…

- ¡eres el responsable de la muerte de tu familia! – sentencio Stiles y todos quedaron en silencio. – pero supongo que nunca has tenido suerte con las citas – rio – esa Jennifer Blake – Stiles volvió a reír, ignorando el estado en el que había dejado a Derek, el cual no se movía y parecía ido. Stiles le miro y rio – te diré un secreto, pareja – volvió a reír – antes de que me atraparais, me topé con esa zorra y descubrí algo muy interesante…

Todos le miraron expectantes, a excepción de Derek que le miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor por sus anteriores palabras.

- Ella…es…el…Darach… - y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Miente – dijo Lydia – son celos.

- Nah nah – dijo Stiles – no tengo porque – miro a su alrededor - ¿y los demás? aún tengo cosas que decir.

- Tu… - Derek se mordió la lengua – tú has jugado conmigo de alguna manera – Stiles le miro serio.

- ¿en serio Derek? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza – me imaginaba que no eras el primero de la clase, pero a este ritmo, Scott se te pondrá por delante.

- Me has engañado – dijo Derek.

- No Derek – salto Deaton a la vez que Peter. – lo sabes, lo sientes. No existe magia que te haga sentir lo que sientes.

- Eso de ahí no es Stiles – Derek gruño.

- No, no lo es – dijo Peter mirando al chico – pero te necesita para volver. – Derek le miro y luego a Stiles.

- ¿a qué ahora te arrepientes de esto? – dejo ver su tatuaje – yo sí.

Y con eso dicho Stiles puso su mano sobre el dibujo mientras esta se iluminaba a rojo incandescente y un grito salía de su pecho a pleno pulmón. El chico rugió con todas sus fuerzas ante el asombro de todos los presentes, incluso Derek que se lanzó contra él, pero fue interceptado por Peter y Cora.

- ¡Soltadme! – grito Derek mientras Stiles seguía autolesionándose – se está haciendo daño. ¡He dicho que me soltéis! – pero los gritos cesaron de golpe, y un Stiles agitado y sudoroso miraba su hombro, su piel tenía una negra quemadura en forma de palma, pero el tatuaje todavía era visible.

- No, no entiendo – dijo agitado con la voz rota y en susurro.

- La marca de acoplamiento es imborrable – soltó Deaton, a lo que Stiles miro a Derek y le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Esta es tu condena para mí? ¿no Derek? – le miro con sus ojos llenos de odio – atarme para siempre a la persona que más daño me ha hecho de todas.

Derek no pudo continuar, así que se giró y fue a la tienda incapaz de mirar ni un segundo más.

* * *

Scott acababa de llegar junto con Allison, Boyd, Isaac y Chris argent. Habían estado revisando las zonas industriales donde Isaac recordaba haber visto a los alphas, el banco, el bosque, pero nada, fuera donde fuera, el lugar donde se escondían los alphas era un misterio. En el campamento, Deaton hablaba de forma muy elevada con Deaton mientras Lydia y Cora miraban, al parecer había ocurrido algo mientras ellos no estaban.

- ¿habéis encontrado algo? – pregunto Lydia junto a Cora ambas expectantes, pero la negación de Isaac les hizo desanimarse incluso más.

- ¿ese chico de ahí? – señalo Peter al círculo, donde para sorpresa de los recién llegados, Stiles permanecía despierto dando vueltas dentro de su "jaula"

- ¡ha despertado! – enfatizo el moreno, recibiendo una mirada del mayor hale que era un obvio "en serio, que vista"

- soy el que menos conoce a ese chaval y ya me he dado cuenta de que algo no va bien. – Peter dejo de mirar a McCall para hacer frente a Deaton.

- Si, lo sé, algo no cuadra. – Deaton parecía agotado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Derek? – pregunto Scott, quien no veía al alpha por ningún sitio. Cora le señalo un hueco entredós árboles, Derek estaba sentado y pensativo. Scott se acercó hasta él, pero Derek no le miraba, nunca había visto al alpha en ese estado. - ¿Derek? – el moreno le miro por sus ojos Scott supo que había ocurrido algo malo.

- Lo que ocurre, Scott, es que hace unos 20 minutos, vuestro amigo allí presente – señalo a Stiles el cual le sonrió mandándole un beso – se ha vuelto la copia de la niña del exorcista, al estilo "voy a sacar la mierda de la manada". – Scott miro a Deaton sin comprender – dime druida – siguió Peter – como ha sido capaz de saber cosas que no debía saber.

- Es algo extraño, pero diría que Stiles es capaz de ver secretos en los ojos de la gente. – miro a Scott – sabia lo de Lydia.

- Y lo de Kate. – sentencio Cora, pero antes de poder explicarse, Deaton hablo.

- Ese hechizo parece capaz de atravesar el escudo, pero no quiere decir nada más, solamente debemos mantenernos alejados de este durante un tiempo. Ahora mismo no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, hay algo que lo domina, su magia se ha vuelto más fuerte que su conciencia.

- Es como la rabia – dijo Scott mirando a Stiles quien le devolvía la mirada sombría.

- Si, igual, y cada vez avanza más deprisa – dijo Deaton – creo que podría tener momentos de lucidez, pero para eso debe usar la magia lo menos posible. – Deaton reviso unos papeles después de suspirar se giró había Derek – tenemos que hablar. –el alpha en un momento no se movió, pero en cuanto Deaton añadió – es sobre Stiles – Derek se levantó y señalo un lado de la arboleda.

- ¿pues a ver quién es el guapo que le lleva la comida? – soltó Boyd dejando una bolsa con comida sobre la mesa – lleva mucho sin comer.

- Quien lo haga debe saber que es como un escáner. – soltó Lydia.

- Lo sé, iré yo – Chris argent cogió la bolsa, pero Allison y Scott lo detuvieron.

- No, papa espera, déjame a mí. – empezó Allison

- A mí ya me dijo lo que más daño podía hacerme – soltó apenado el cazador – me recordó que fui yo quien mato a…- su voz se rompió.

- Shh – Allison le abrazo, mientras Scott le cogía la bolsa.

- Yo la llevare. – Scott los miro y se giró hacia Stiles.

Su amigo, o lo que quedaba de él, le miraba desde el suelo, Scott se acercó y se arrodillo en frente de él.

- Hola scotty – le miro directo a los ojos, su voz sonaba igual que la de alguien agotado.

- ¿Cómo estas Stiles?

- Bueno…, no lo sé. – Stiles sorbió por la nariz y fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba llorando. – yo, no pude evitarlo, yo…

- Tranquilo Stiles.

_"**esta lucido"**_ – pensó Scott en llamar a los demás, pero tenía miedo de que al moverse todo desapareciera.

- No, tu no lo entiendes, es como, es como una mancha, algo que se arrastra debajo de mi piel. – comenzó a temblar.

- Te vamos a ayudar Stiles – Scott tuvo que reprimir el impulso de romper el círculo y ayudarle, consolarle. Justo en ese momento recordó lo que había ido a hacer – toma, te he traído comida, come.

- Gracias Scott – cogió la bolsa y comenzó a devorar su contenido (jamón, pan, dos manzanas) – ¿Scott? – su amigo le miro – tengo que hablar con Derek…, - su mirada era de profunda pena - que bueno esta esto que hambre tenia.

- Bueno, bueno, todo a su tiempo Stiles – le sonrió Scott – me alegra de que estés mejor, en serio, pero primero has de comer, llevas 3 días dormido.

_"**maldita boca mía"**_– se recrimino Scott al ver como Stiles dejaba de comer para mirarle de frente.

- ¿tres días? – su voz volvió a sonar como en el instituto - ¿Cómo me habéis tenido inconsciente 3 días?

- Stiles, escúchame lucha. – comenzó Scott cuando Stiles se levantó dentro del círculo, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

- ¡no! – chillo cuando sus ojos se tornaron negros. Los demás iban a acercarse, pero Scott les pidió que se mantuvieran alejados - ¿hoy es sábado? El eclipse es esta media noche.

Pero Stiles no necesito respuesta, se puso a golpear a puñetazos el escudo, mientras rugía.

- ¡LIBERADME! – miro a Scott y los demás mientras de su garganta salía voz gutural - ¡AHORA! – y el escudo comenzó a temblar, pero muy débilmente, sin duda este escudo era mucho más fuerte que el otro.

- Ya basta Stiles – la voz templada de Derek llego desde detrás de Scott, el cual se giró para mirar al alpha, que no apartaba la mirada de su amigo. – Scott aparta.

El moreno obedeció mientras Derek se acercaba al círculo.

- Si no me liberas. – la voz de Stiles no era normal – me las pagareis todos – pero Derek no lo libero, simplemente le miro y suspiro agotado.

- Esta noche, mataremos al Darach, Stiles – Stiles le miro con agonía – y con el destruiremos esto en lo que te has convertido.

- Derek – la voz de Stiles volvió a sonar normal, con un toque de súplica – Derek, por favor, no hagas esto. Te lo suplico – lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Derek le ignoro y se giró hacia la manada.

- Peter, tú y Lydia quedaos aquí y vigiladle – apunto con la cabeza hacia Stiles quien lloraba – los demás, preparaos, Deaton ya ha averiguado donde será el ritual, salimos en 15 minutos. – y con eso Derek se marchó hacia la tienda, mientras Scott le veía irse ignorando las lágrimas de Stiles.

* * *

Mientras nadie miraba porque estaban ocupados hablando delante del circulo Lydia cogió el móvil de Derek de la mesa del campamento. Busco entre los contactos el número que buscaba, marco el número y salto el buzón de voz.

- Si oyes esto, te necesitamos, sé que te fuiste para ver como lo hacías por ti mismo, pero necesito tu ayuda, la necesitamos, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. Por favor Jackson, llámame.


	16. Chapter 16: pactos con dedos cruzados

**Chapter 16**

Derek llevaba desde que habían dejado el campamento en un impertérrito silencio. Dentro del SUV al lado de Derek, quien conducía, estaba Cora, la cual no se atrevía a abrir la boca, en la parte de atrás, Scott junto a Deaton e Isaac; Justo detrás, el todoterreno del señor argent llevaba a esté, Allison, Boyd y una infinidad de armas como para tomar a la fuerza todo un estado.

Scott no aguantaba más el silencio dentro del coche, hubiera preferido estar en el otro con Allison, pero le había parecido fuera de lugar pensar en ella cuando estaba ocurriendo todo esto con Stiles.

Tragando saliva y haciendo apego de su valor, Scott decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Derek, estas bien? – la mirada del alpha le llego a través del retrovisor. Derek no pronuncio palabra, pero sus ojos decían mucho. _**"cállate Scott"**_ era lo que más claro había quedado, pero aun así, Scott como siempre era incapaz de callarse – vamos a salvar a Stiles.

El coche freno chillando rueda, mientras todos se sobresaltaban dentro y el sonido de un pitido que llego desde atrás por parte de Chris, cuyo coche había tenido que frenar también.

Scott miro con el ceño fruncido hacia Derek quien mantenía el rostro hacia la carretera y los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante. El chico no sabía si debía esperar gritos, golpes o una combinación de ambos por parte del mayor.

La tensión era palpable en el coche hasta que Derek suspiro audiblemente relajando los hombros.

- Lo sé – susurro Derek mientras volvía a arrancar.

* * *

Peter veía a la pelirroja ir de un lado para otro cerca de la mesa donde él estaba sentado. Miraba su móvil y se mordía las uñas, estaba nerviosa, cada poro de su piel desprendía ese olor.

Para el mayor, no había situación más incómoda que esta, esa chica había sido víctima de su acoso durante semanas, la uso y manipulo para volver a vivir, y ahora por grandiosa idea de su sobrino, debían quedarse ellos dos como niñeras.

_"**hablando de eso"**_ – pensó Peter mientras miraba hacia el circulo de cuarzo donde Stiles permanecía sentado de espaldas a ellos.

- ¿tú tienes cobertura? – la voz de Lydia interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿cobertura? – Dijo moviendo la mano con su móvil rosa – estoy esperando una llamada, pero aunque pone que tengo cobertura, no se… - volvió a mirar la pantalla. – ¿tú tienes?

- Lydia, ¿he de recordarte que he estado muerto? – La pelirroja lo miro como si acabara de caer en con quien la habían dejado en el bosque – no he tenido tiempo, ni ganas de comprarme un móvil.

_"**señor…"**_– pensó exasperado. La pelirroja lo ignoro y miro de nuevo el móvil. Luego se giró hacia Stiles.

- Parece tranquilo, Bien… ¿y ahora qué? – le pregunto la chica. Peter la miro agotado.

_"**si vas a estar callada, te ruego que te levantes y vuelvas a moverte de un lado para otro"**_– pensó.

- Lo digo, porque estamos en mitad del bosque, está anocheciendo, y aunque encendamos las antorchas, no me siento muy segura.

- ¿Qué pasa te doy miedo? – le dijo travieso Peter, a lo que Lydia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

- No – sentencio – me da miedo que nos ataquen y lo único que tenga para cubrirme las espaldas sea tu.

_"**touche"**_ – Peter pensó que si fuera un perro se habría ido con el rabo entre las piernas.

- ¿Debería acercarme a ver como esta? – comenzó a moverse la chica.

- No te muevas, acercarnos supone darle rienda suelta a su poder, y ahora mismo no está muy contento con nosotros – Peter necesitaba tranquilizar a la chica, se le notaba tensa.

- Estoy preocupada.

- Siempre tenemos tus grititos – dijo el ex-alpha intentando defender su orgullo.

- Si, menos mal. – su tensión cambio por una frialdad en la mirada, digna de un alpha.

_"**no, menos mal que no la convertí"**_ – pensó asustado Peter, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Cogió una baraja que había en una bolsa de Boyd.

- ¿sabes jugar a las cartas Lydia? – la pelirroja le miro desconfiada, pero pronto dejo el móvil y acerco la silla a la mesa.

- ¿Qué juego? – afirmo.

- Vaya…, que confiada, que te parece el póker. – barajaba mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos.

- No pienso desnudarme – hizo afán de levantarse.

- Aunque suena tentador – corto y volvió a unir los mazos – estaba pensando en jugar con apuestas.

- ¿dinero? – Lydia miro la baraja – de acuerdo.

- ¿Quién sabe, si te gano podría comprarme ese móvil?

* * *

_"**maldita sea", "tengo que salir de aquí", "no me gusta este lugar", "Derek déjame salir", "¿Por qué me hace esto?"**_ – la cabeza de Stiles era un bucle de tensión, ira, inestabilidad; muy diferente a su cuerpo, el cual estaba en posición sentada y tranquila.

No aguantando más, Stiles se agarró del pelo y se mordió los labios para no gritar de frustración – _**"¡Derek no hagas esto! quiero salir, soltadme, voy a, voy a…"**_

El chasquido de una lengua detuvo el caos en la cabeza de Stiles.

- Oh, Stiles – Jennifer acuclillada delante de el – mírate, tantos esfuerzos para protegerlos y ahora son ellos los que se protegen de ti.

El deseo de arrancarle la cabeza era más de lo que Stiles podía soportar, el chico miro hacia atrás, y vio que Peter y Lydia no parecían estar a la vista, más concentrados en algo sobre la mesa.

- Tranquilo, están más ocupados en una partida de cartas. – dijo sonriente la muy puta.

_"**¿una partida?, ¿están jugando en este momento?"**_ – ese pensamiento lo enfurecía y entristecía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – espeto dejando entrever sus ojos negros.

- Siempre tan peleón Stiles, es innato en ti ¿verdad? – volvió a sonreír y miro al suelo. – incluso cuando estas atrapado, muestras el coraje de un guerrero. Y eso es justo lo que necesito.

- ¿Qué…? - Stiles perdió su concentración ante esto.

- No tenemos por qué ser rivales Stiles, piénsalo – Stiles la miro a los ojos – esta noche obtendré el poder suficiente para aplastar a los alphas, podre hacerlo Stiles.

_"**¿me está ofreciendo lo que creo que me está ofreciendo?"**_– pensó porque se veía incapaz de articular palabra.

- Sabes lo del eclipse, ambos tenemos un enemigo común. – le miro más detenidamente.

- Deucalion – sentencio Stiles sintiendo su sangre hervir.

- Ayúdame a matarlos Stiles, a los alphas. – su rostro escondía demasiadas cosas.

- ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda? – Le espetó Stiles controlando el volumen de su voz – esta noche te volverás más poderosa que cualquiera de ellos, incluso que yo – gruño esto último - ¿para qué me necesitas?

- Derek y su manada están de camino hacia el punto de confluencia de corrientes, en ese punto exacto, se haya un árbol, los druidas lo llamamos Nemetón.

- ¿Nemetón? – repitió intrigado, sintiéndose más Stiles que antes.

- Exacto, es un árbol milenario con propiedades mágicas, lo he cargado con la energía vital de los sacrificios, y esta noche absorberé toda esa energía, para transmutarme.

- No veo donde entro yo. – dijo Stiles sorprendido por lo bien que estaba organizado el plan.

- Hasta que empiece el eclipse, seré… vulnerable. – Le explico – al igual que segundos después de este. Pero en seguida estaré cien por cien activa, y no habrá nadie con poder para detenerme.

- Quieres un guardián – sonrió Stiles.

- Muy bien, lo cogemos rápido. – sonrió como si Stiles fuera tonto.

_"**a eso podemos jugar los dos"**_ – pensó maquiavélicamente.

- Si yo me encargo de entretener a Derek y a los demás, tú debes garantizarme que ellos no saldrán heridos después.

- Hecho.

- También quiero que los alphas mueran, te lo dejo a ti.

- Hecho – sonrió ampliamente.

- Y una cosa más…

- ¿sí? – entrecerró los ojos.

- No quiero ser pesado, pero por si acaso – oscureció sus ojos - no te acercaras a Derek, es mío.

- ¿Aun después de lo que ha hecho? – pregunto confusa.

- Tengo planes para él. – ella sonrió ante eso.

- Sin duda te sienta bien la maldad Stilinski. Muy bien, Derek es todo tuyo – se levantó al igual que Stiles - ¿tenemos un trato? – Stiles asintió – si intentas engañarme… - Stiles la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

- Mis prioridades han cambiado - se aseguró de poner toda su determinación en la mirada

- No me falles – Stiles le miro a los ojos y vio donde se iba a dar el ritual. Jennifer se agacho e hizo un gesto con las palmas que trajo recuerdos a Stiles de cuando Derek le pidió que rompiera el escudo de mountain ash que él había hecho para salvar a Scott. Del mismo modo, Stiles sintió una corriente de aire golpear su rostro cuando el escudo se rompió por un lado y quedo libre.

* * *

- Dobles parejas, vuelvo a ganar – Lydia recogió contenta los 40$ sobre la mesa.

- No me lo creo. – Peter vio su cartera vacía – me has desplumado.

- No sabía que se podía desplumar a un lobo – sonrió socarrona contando los billetes.

- Pues al parecer si – Peter entrecerró los ojos y volvió a barajar. – una más – Lydia comenzó a negarse – todo o nada por favor. – la pelirroja se lo pensó y volvió a negar, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió que no pasó desapercibido para el lobo. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo moverme – Peter lo intento y vio que tampoco podía. - ¿Qué esta…? - pero Lydia se calló al ver las cartas comenzar a volar y aterrizar sobre la palma de un muy libre Stiles.

- ¿pasando? – Terminó Stiles – nada - comenzó a barajar, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde Peter forcejeaba en vano con la silla y Lydia tenía cara de cervatillo cegado por los faros de un coche. – solo es que está a punto de empezar la mejor partida de todas. – Stiles se sentó en una de las sillas quedando los tres en la mesa.

- Stiles – resoplo Peter mientras seguía forcejeando - ¿Cómo…?

- ¿me he liberado? – Volvió a terminar mientras barajaba – fácil. He tenido ayuda.

- ¿Quién?

- Me temo que no puedo revelar mis fuentes, pero sí que puedo revelar el futuro – tiro tres cartas sobre la mesa bocabajo y le dio la vuelta a la primera – en el pasado veo dolor, tristeza, injusticia – volteo la segunda – un cambio se ha producido en el presente – sonrió – vaya – volteo la tercer – pero el futuro es más divertido, veo una victoria, un hijo y un padre se reencuentran, aunque para ello es inevitable el derramamiento de sangre en el camino.

- Stiles por favor – Lydia lloraba paralizada.

- Tengo una idea. – el chico sonrió recogiendo las cartas – una partida de póker, si gano, me diréis dónde está esperando Derek a que empiece el ritual.

- Y si pierdes – le soltó Peter.

- Vamos Peter, soy un brujo con poderes, vosotros sois mis rehenes, no voy a perder, la cuestión es que hare con vosotros si no me decís lo que quiero saber. – Stiles repartió las cartas y comenzó la partida. – sé que Derek no permanecerá lejos del Nemetón, pero tampoco dejara los coches cerca, debido al armamento de los argent, no se alejaran de estos, por lo que pienso en un parking cercano al bosque. – ninguno de los dos se inmuto así que Stiles decidió que ya estaba bien. – Por cierto – enseño sus cartas – póker de ases.

Peter se elevó en el aire mientras se asfixiaba con una mano invisible. Pataleaba y se cogía el cuello con fuerza mientras sufría.

- ¿Dónde está Derek?, ¿Peter? – El interpelado no podía hablar, Stiles miro, con los ojos negros hacia una muy llorosa Lydia - ¿lo sabes tú? – la pelirroja negó – muy bien, pues entonces.

- ¡NO SABEMOS NADA! – Sollozó Lydia – basta, no nos han dicho nada.

- Muy bien – Stiles se negaba a creerlo – siempre puedo comprobarlo – se levantó y cogió a Peter del cuello poniendo sus ojos en frente de los suyos. – mírame ¡omega! – nada, simples gilipolleces, pero no tenía ni idea.

_"**vaya, vaya"**_ – maldijo Stiles – _**"vaya mierda"**_

- Lydia – gimió Peter – grita.

Pero antes de que la chica llegara a comprender, Stiles lanzo a Peter lejos y agarro a Lydia de la boca, tapándosela, mientras la tumbaba en la mesa de operaciones.

- Shh – susurro Stiles indicándole que se callara con la otra mano. – ni se te ocurra. – Stiles la miro en esa posición y rio – es gracioso, cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así antes, sobre una superficie plana. – Su sonrisa cayo – y ahora solo veo a Derek. Mi querida Banshee, veamos que se esconde en tu cabecita.

Y aunque no encontró lo que buscaba, Stiles encontró otra cosa más interesante.

- Oh Lydia – rio lanzándola junto a Peter. – pero que tramposilla. Le has llamado – Lydia palideció.

- ¿a quién? – Peter la cogió y la miro - ¿Lydia a quien has llamado? – justo en ese momento el móvil rosa sonó sobre la mesa, Lydia fue a cogerlo, pero Stiles hizo un movimiento de manos y voló hacia él.

- Hay que ser más rápida – rio mirando el identificador de llamadas – oh Dhamel, no me lo creo. – hizo un movimiento de manos y los labios tanto de Peter como Lydia se cerraron, impidiéndoles hablar. Stiles descolgó el teléfono y dejo que sus ojos se oscurecieran. – Jackson. – era la voz de Lydia desde la boca de Stiles. Tanto La pelirroja como Peter se quedaron con los ojos como platos. El chico activo el altavoz para que pudieran oír.

- ¿Lydia? – sonaba preocupado. - ¿estás bien?

- No Jackson, no lo estamos – fingió sollozos – están pasando cosas muy malas, necesito que vengas a ayudarnos, te necesitamos. – Stiles aparto la boca y se la tapo para ocultar su risa.

- Estoy en el aeropuerto, voy a coger un avión, en unas horas llegare al aeropuerto de los ángeles. ¿Puede venir alguien a recogerme? – Lydia comenzó a forcejear, pero unas raíces la ataron al suelo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Peter.

- Shh, no seáis maleducados estamos hablando – dijo Stiles con su voz tapando el micrófono del móvil – Stiles te recogerá – la voz de Lydia volvió y Stiles quito el altavoz. – si no te preocupes… aja… entonces a esa hora…bien, perfecto gracias Jackson te esperamos y… te quiero. – Y colgó girándose hacia Lydia – cuando llegue Jackson ¿cómo le explicara a Aiden que tu ex está aquí y que le has dicho te quiero? – sonrió y estampo el móvil. – no te molestes en llamar, ya embarcaba, y en los aviones los móviles no funcionan. – hizo un gesto con las manos y los libero por completo.

- ¡eres un monstruo! – grito Lydia.

- Y tu una puta – le espeto tranquilamente Stiles – pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a decidirte, acabaras con Jackson, pero yo te daré el corazón de Aiden en bandeja – se acercó para colocarle un mechón en su sitio – literalmente. – no debo perder más tiempo, ya es tarde y tengo trabajo, ¿un último truco?

Ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás, Stiles sonrió extendió los brazos a los lados y dijo:

- Halakazam – y Stiles se desvaneció en una nube de humo violeta que hizo toser al lobo y la Banshee.

* * *

La puerta de la veterinaria no fue difícil de destrozar, un pequeño golpe psíquico y cayo redonda, Stiles no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar, pero tenía un plan.

Los perros en las jaulas le gruñían y ladraban, para ponerse a lloriquear en cuanto Stiles se giraba a mirarlos. Entro en el almacén y busco en los maletines del fondo. Los maletines del druida.

_"**cuarzo, cuarzo, cuarzo"**_– pensó mirando los botes. Cuando lo encontró lo cogió y lo separo, después cogió mountain ash, muérdago, acónito azul del norte y algo que llamo su atención, un bote negro que ponía, veneno de manticora con polvo de mandrágora. – _**"chúpate esa Harry Potter"**_ – pensó Stiles cogiendo todos los botes y unos guantes.

Agarrando un frasco, introdujo un poco de cada polvo, hasta que llego al veneno de manticora. – _**"Ni siquiera sabía que existieran las manticora"**_ – se reprochó, no muy seguro de si mezclarlo o no. Ante la duda recordó que Deaton debía usar un inventario con explicaciones. Buscó hasta que vio un libro con las explicaciones de los usos de plantas y bestiario dentro del maletín. El veneno de manticora era, justo lo que ponía, veneno, mientras que la mandrágora servía para incrementar cualquier función mágica, abajo del todo, ponía, fácil mezcla.

_"**a mí me vale"**_ – tiro el bote dentro y obtuvo un líquido negruzco y violáceo, cuyo olor lo mareo al instante. – _**"veneno, sin duda"**_ – coloco un tapón y ojeo el libro, buscaba y buscaba, pero no vio nada que no haya visto ya en la mente de los demás sobre un nigromante, hasta que cayó en un detalle muy interesante, cogió un bote de mandrágora pura y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Siguió ojeando, consciente de que no tenía tiempo, prefería un ordenador, pero recordó que no le hacía falta.

- Muéstrame como encontrarlos – sus ojos se volvieron negros y el libro comenzó a temblar hasta que se quedó abierto por una página. – Stiles leyó y busco lo que ponía: extracto de pasiflora. Siguió las indicaciones del libro y cogió la carta de Derek – _**"algo de él"**_ – hizo un avión y hecho el extracto de la flor. – llévame hasta él. - lanzo el avión que comenzó a volar hacia la salida.

Cogió la mezcla venenosa, la mandrágora y se marchó convirtiéndose en humo para seguir el avioncito de papel por el cielo de Beacon Hills.


	17. Chapter 17: miedo, lujuria y confianza

**Chapter 17**

El motel en el que habían parado para esperar hasta que llegara la hora del eclipse, estaba prácticamente vacío. Aparcaron los coches en el parking y pidieron una habitación donde entraron con un mapa de la zona rural. Derek había estado repasando con Deaton y los demás el plan de ataque. Al parecer, el Darach tenía que llevar acabo su ritual en un punto concreto del bosque, un punto donde las corrientes se cruzan, un lugar que el druida llamo Nemetón. El motel se encontraba a menos de un kilómetro.

Faltaba menos de dos horas para que empezara el ritual y la tensión era palpable, sobre todo cuando Derek intento llamar a Lydia para asegurarse de cómo estaba Stiles y salto el contestador.

- Esto no me gusta – bufo Derek molesto.

- No pasa nada Derek – le intento tranquilizar Scott.

- Si, Stiles está encerrado en ese círculo – comenzó Isaac mirando el mueble bar – además, piensa que están en medio el bosque, a lo mejor no tiene cobertura.

El alpha lo pensó por un momento pero no acabo muy convencido pues volvió a marcar.

- Derek tranquilo – le dijo Deaton, pero el alpha le miro con su ceño patentado y volvió a intentar atravesar la pantalla del móvil con los dedos al marcar.

- Si digo – hizo hincapié en marcar – que algo no va bien, es que algo no va bien. – resoplo al comprobar de nuevo el contestador.

Todos le miraron concentrados y dubitativos sin percatarse de que Stiles acababa de aparecer en el parking del motel.

* * *

- ¡Aquí! – Lydia grito sofocada, tras encontrar lo que estaba buscando en una de las bolsas de Chris en el campamento. antes Había revisado su móvil, pero solo había hallado pedazos esparcidos, ahora tenía en las manos lo que parecía un ladrillo negro con una gran antena.

- ¿Esa cosa es un móvil? – pregunto Peter, menos sofocado, aunque había removido más cosas que la pelirroja.

- Es un teléfono satélite – explico la pelirroja comprobando si funcionaba – se utiliza en el ejército para…

- He estado muerto, no en una cueva. – salto Peter a lo que Lydia le miro confusa – se lo que es un teléfono satélite, lo que pasa es que nunca he visto uno.

- Bien – soltó exasperada, mientras marcaba.

- ¿a quién llamas? – pregunto el lobo.

- Tiene registro de números. – dijo oyendo el tono.

_"**cogedlo por favor"**_ – rogaba en silencio.

* * *

Un musical sonido llego de entre las maletas que habían descargado en la habitación.

- Es mi móvil – Chris cogió el teléfono satélite de su bolsa, extrañado.

- ¿eso es un móvil? – dijo Isaac sorprendido.

- Es un teléfono satélite – informo mirándolo sonar – es nuevo, nadie tiene este número. – miro extrañado hacia el resto. – solo lo tengo grabado en el otro móvil igual a este.

- conteste - dijo Scott, pero Chris seguía confuso y le ignoro.

- ¿Dónde está el otro móvil? – pregunto Allison, a lo que Chris reacciono poniéndose algo pálido.

- En el campamento. – antes de que nadie reaccionara, Derek cogió el teléfono y contesto.

- ¿sí? – pregunto más serio y alpha de lo que pretendía, pero la sensación de inquietud no decaía.

- ¿Derek? – Lydia chillo – gracias a dios.

- ¿Lydia que ocurre? – Derek se temía lo peor.

- Es Stiles, se ha escapado, nosotros… - pero no dio tiempo a que terminara de hablar, porque la llamada se cortó y las luces de la habitación se apagaron, al volver la luz, un segundo después, Derek estaba solo.

* * *

Cuando Isaac abrió los ojos estaba todo muy oscuro, de repente oyó una voz que sonaba lejana y hueca.

- Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. – Stiles sonaba divertido – hay que ver lo que es la claustrofobia verdad.

_"**¿de qué está hablando?"**_ – pensó Isaac, pero cuando la luz volvió, se vio en una especie de habitación sin ventanas y sin puertas.

- El miedo Isaac, de eso hablo – la voz venia de todas partes – el miedo nos oprime, nos hace ser muy pequeños. – hubo una pausa en la que Isaac sentía nauseas.

- Esto no es real, no es real. – se juró.

- ¿seguro?

- El miedo no es real. – rugió enfadado Isaac.

- Pues deberías rezar porque este lo sea y te haga más pequeño, porque si no – hubo otra pausa seguida de una risa baja – te harás pequeño a la fuerza.

Y con eso las paredes de la habitación empezaron a estrecharse hacia el beta.

- No, no, no. – comenzó a suplicar – por favor no. ¡Stiles!

* * *

Boyd oía los gritos de Isaac, pero no sabía de dónde venían, al volver la luz trago saliva audiblemente.

Estaba colgado por los brazos en la cámara acorazada del banco, otra vez. Pero ahora quien le estaba mirando amenazante no era Kali, sino Érica.

- ¿Por qué no me salvaste Boyd? – Érica se acercó dejando ver su rostro blanco como el de un cadáver.

- Erika – Boyd tuvo que reprimir el gemido. – yo…

- ¿Por qué dejaste que me mataran?

- Lo siento, intente luchar, pero…

- Me dejaste morir Vernon. – su voz sonaba fría y ahogada.

- Lo siento – Boyd cerró los ojos – lo siento mucho.

- Mas lo sentí yo – cuando Boyd abrió los ojos vio el cadáver de Érica mirándole mientras se abría la garganta, dejando salir, no sangre, sino insectos, polvo y acónito.

El grito de Boyd supero incluso al de Isaac.

* * *

- ¡mama! – Cora gritaba esquivando las llamas - mama ¿dónde estás? – cuando había vuelto la luz, había aparecido en mitad de su antiguo dormitorio, mientras el humo entraba por la puerta y las llamas devoraban el pasillo.

- ¡Cora! – oyó gritar a Talía. La chica siguió la voz hacia las escaleras de la casa que se mantenían intactas.

- ¡MAMA! – salto las escaleras prácticamente esquivando una viga - ¿Dónde?

- Aquí Cora – chillo, esta vez Laura – en el sótano.

Acelero el paso tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano, mientras tosía el humo que tragaba. Para llegar al sótano debía llegar a la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta la encontró bloqueada, por lo que tuvo que dar la vuelta por donde había venido hasta llegar a la del otro lado.

Dentro de la cocina la mesa estaba ardiendo, al igual que las sillas y el resto de muebles y cortinas. Diviso la entrada al sótano.

- Ya voy – corrió esquivando el fuego y abrió la puerta que daba hacia abajo. La entrada al sótano estaba bloqueada por vigas encendidas. - ¡no! – chillo desesperada – no puedo pasar.

- Cora ayúdanos, por favor – grito su hermana de nuevo.

Las voces comenzaron a aumentar de volumen y de dolor, suplicando ayuda, Cora se tapó los oídos hasta que se percató de un detalle.

- Esto no es real – dijo hacia el sótano - Laura no estaba aquella noche. – nadie respondió. Cora se levantó cayendo en la cuenta - ¡STILES! – grito golpeando las vigas que le impedían continuar, ignorando que se estaba quemando las manos – tú estás haciendo todo esto.

La madera cayo y Cora con ella.

* * *

Allison miro a su alrededor. Estaba en mitad del bosque, cuando lo oyó, un disparo, corrió hacia el sonido con el arco cargado, para encontrarse con su padre tirado en el suelo.

- ¡papa! – le habían dado en el pecho. intento reanimarlo pero ya era tarde. Las lágrimas la ahogaban mientras buscaba al responsable. - ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? – volvió a llorar y a llamar a su padre, pero el sonido de pisadas a su espalda le hizo girarse.

- Mírate, eres débil. – se vio a sí misma, del mismo modo que se vio en el cumpleaños de Lydia aquella vez. Con puro odio reflejado. En su modo más cazador. Solo que esta vez en vez de una ballesta, llevaba un cuchillo en una mano y una pistola en la otra.

- Ya te lo dije – la voz llego desde detrás de un árbol, Allison sabia de sobra a quien pertenecía.

Su tía Kate.

- Para hacer lo que nosotros hacemos, es necesario ser fríos, Allison. Los sentimientos son inútiles. – Kate miro a Allison con desdén. – lo siento sobrinita, pero tienes demasiadas inutilidades – hizo un falso puchero – no es tu culpa, solo es que es necesario hacer lo que hacemos. mátala. – se giró hacia la otra Allison, la cual soltó el cuchillo y la pistola y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Después de ti, iré a por Scott y a por toda esa panda de amiguitos inútiles y raros que te has agenciado. – dijo sin parar su avance – a ver si ellos suponen una autentica lucha.

Alison, la auténtica, toco el rostro sin vida de su padre antes de levantarse y soltar el arco.

- ¿quieres pelea zorra? – se dijo a si misma – pues ven a por mí – grito antes de saltar a matar.

* * *

Cuando Chris abrió los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue a su hija, tirada sobre el suelo del baño, con un cuchillo que le atravesaba el vientre. Su pesadilla no cambio, porque por mucho que llamara al 911, siempre oía la voz de su mujer.

-¿Por qué me mataste Chris? ¿Por qué le has hecho lo mismo a Allison?

Su grito de agonía mientras soltaba el teléfono y apretaba Allison contra su cuerpo, era el de un hombre a punto de perder la cabeza.

* * *

- A mí no vas a asustarme Stiles – dijo Deaton firme en medio de su veterinaria. De repente se percató de la bolsa para cadáveres que había encima de la mesa. Se dirigió a ella y la abrió.

No hizo ningún movimiento cuando al abrirla vio el cadáver de Emily. Tan solo cerró la bolsa de nuevo y miro en rededor.

- ¿no sabes hacer nada mejor? – dijo Deaton mientras le buscaba – o ¿algo más original? – no había rastro de nadie. – Lydia hizo exactamente lo mismo el día de su cumpleaños. Que pasa Stiles se te han acabado las ideas.

_"**enfádate vamos"**_ – deseaba el druida.

- Me sorprendes – la voz le llego por la espalda, Deaton no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando al girarse era Emily quien le hablaba sentada en la mesa y cubierta por la bolsa negra. – pensé que te romperías antes.

- Reconozco el conjuro del miedo. – dijo serio – pero aquí hay algo más.

- ¿tú crees?

- Sí. – sentencio Deaton mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – el conjuro del miedo, es muy débil, y abarca mucha energía hacerlo con una persona. Tú lo estás haciendo con todos ¿verdad? – una sonriente Emily le asintió. – y luego esta esté grado de crueldad, o estas degenerando más deprisa de lo que pensaba o… - volvió a mirar en rededor – has hecho algo que ha acelerado el proceso de oscuridad.

- Din, din, din, premio – sonrió Emily.

- Stiles, ¿Qué has hecho? – Emily dejo de sonreír y se acercó demasiado deprisa a Deaton, el cual ni se inmuto.

- He hecho lo necesario para poder derrotarla – su cara volvió a sonreír - He usado un aliciente.

- ¿aliciente? – pregunto Deaton.

- De aquí lo saque – giro sobre si misma – de esa bolsa. – señalo hacia el armario, el cual se abrió y salió una bolsa de viaje que Deaton reconoció.

- ¿mandrágora? – dijo secamente – has tomado mandrágora.

- Directa como un chute de adrenalina.

- Por eso nos has atrapado a todos, has incrementado tu poder.

- Exacto.

- Pero te has condenado, los efectos de esa hierba son temporales y encima ha acelerado la oscuridad en ti. – Deaton cogió por las mejillas a la falsa Emily. – Stiles reacciona, estas ahí dentro, lo sabemos, estás haciendo daño a tus amigos, tienes que parar ¡YA!

- Nadie te oye Alan – y con eso Emily empujo al druida hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

El campo de lacrosse no había tenido peor aspecto nunca, Scott miraba el césped, muerto y seco, las líneas pintadas emborronadas, el cielo encapotado, daba sensación de oscuridad, la portería a su espalda estaba rota, con la red deshecha; lo único que parecía estar en condiciones era su palo de lacrosse en las manos junto al resto del equipamiento que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – miro hacia el colegio, hecho ruinas, las gradas, varias hundidas - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Tu miedo – Scott se sobresaltó por la voz. A unos 15 metros de donde estaba el, Stiles le miraba. – tu miedo es lo que ha creado esto. – Stiles le miro con sus ojos negros y sonrió – así que tu mayor miedo es el caos, eh Scott.

- Stiles… - empezó, pero su amigo le ignoro.

- Pensé que sería alguna cosa más concreta cómo perder a tus amigos, a tu madre, a Allison. La muerte, le enfermedad, el hambre, la guerra, - se puso más nervioso – pero a ti te da miedo el conjunto scotty. Que todo lo que he mencionado ocurra. Perder el control. – sonrió – los demás no son como tú.

- ¿Qué les has hecho? – soltó Scott – Stiles por favor.

- Están enfrentándose a sus miedos. – informo sonriente – te alegrara saber que tu chica es peleona, como tu jefe y la hermana de Derek. Boyd, Chris y Isaac…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto alterado el lobo.

- Bueno… - sonrió y exhalo – digamos que no son tan fuertes frente a sus miedos. – Scott cerró los ojos y Stiles sonrió - ¿Qué me dices de ti Scott?

- Para esto, por favor Stiles. – suplico Scott.

- No puedo, no ahora que estoy tan cerca.

- Tan cerca ¿para qué? – grito indignado Scott – matar a los alphas. Es eso lo que quieres, empezar una batalla de la que no vas a poder volver.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera volver Scott. – pero la sonrisa de su amigo le dejo perplejo. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque a mí no me engañas – soltó Scott dejando de sonreír – porque te conozco. – le miro directo a los ojos – porque sé que eres bueno.

Stiles no se esperaba eso, dio un paso hacia atrás y se recuperó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le soltó Stiles serio y frio.

- Porque eres mi amigo – las palabras eran puñetazos en su pecho – porque sé que lo que te está haciendo esta… magia, no será más fuerte que tú. – Scott le miro dolido – Stiles yo creo en ti, no te olvides, ocurrió aquí mismo, en este campo. Fue después de acabar todo el tema del kanima. – Stiles no sabía a qué se refería – me dijiste que te tenia. Que estabas conmigo. – Stiles sintió frio recorrer su espalda con el recuerdo.

_"**Scott"**_ – el pensamiento más humano cruzo su pecho y su alma.

- sé que todo esto lo haces porque estas dolido y esa cosa te está cambiando, pero en el fondo para mi eres Stiles. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano, y sé que acabaras saliendo de esto. – Scott se fue acercando – como hemos hecho siempre. – estaba a más de la mitad de camino, soltó el palo y se quitó el casco y los guantes – te pido, no. Te suplico, que vengas conmigo. Encontraremos una manera de ayudarte. No hagas esto, no te conviertas en nuestro enemigo.

- Scott, yo… - empezó, no sabía que pasaba, estaba como lucido de repente. – vete – y una sombra se abrió a los pies de Scott.

- Stiles – le llamo.

- Vete Scott – le miro Stiles. – antes de que te haga daño. – susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

Scott desapareció, mientras Stiles se sumergía de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Derek reviso todas las puertas y ventanas. Cerradas. Al intentar forzarlas o romperlas, vio que era imposible pues se regeneraban al instante. Haciendo muestra de su cabezonería agarro una silla y golpeo una ventana desquebrajándola, para que medio segundo después apareciese como nueva.

- ¡mierda! – lanzo la silla frustrado. Miro a su alrededor y vio el teléfono satélite en el suelo. Corrió a cogerlo y contesto – ¿Lydia?

- Me temo que no – la voz de Stiles le produjo escalofríos.

- Stiles – Derek suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en otra silla. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Pregunta equivocada Derek. – la línea se cortó y la luz de la habitación parpadeo. El alpha sintió un tirón en sus brazos y piernas, que se aclaró cuando al volver la luz, vio que había sido encadenado en posición de X, por cadenas que salían de la pared.

- ¿Qué es esto? – gruño forzando las cadenas.

- Un pequeño juego. – la voz vino de delante de él. Una nube de humo se formó a escasos metros despejándose después para revelar a Stiles. – a que jode cuando estas atrapado y no puedes hacer nada para liberarte. – Stiles le sonrió y se acercó.

Derek quería gruñirle que le soltara, pero fue verlo y olerlo, y se desinflo como un globo, no podía hacerle eso, sabía que era por culpa de haber reclamado al chico, pero aun así no podía.

- Stiles por favor, suéltame – le rogo bajando la voz.

- Sabes Derek, Deaton tenía razón – Derek le miro sin comprender mientras seguía haciendo fuerza con las muñecas para soltarse – todo esto de la magia, está haciéndome algo. – Derek le miro esperanzado pensando que tal vez por fin Stiles reaccionara – noto esa oscuridad de la que habla – se miró la palma de la mano – justo debajo de la piel – susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Derek.

- Stiles… - Derek no se apartó de su toque, sino que lo busco.

- Yo, en un principio solo quería asustaros un poco – Stiles agacho la mirada – pero me temo que mis poderes tienen otra idea. – se quedó estático por un segundo hasta que volvió a enfocarse en Derek – creo que esta marca – mostro el tatuaje de apareamiento – está reteniendo en parte esa sombra. Tu Derek me retienes aquí.

- Stiles – resoplo exasperado el alpha – suéltame.

- ¿Por qué Derek?, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? – Derek aparto la mirada – horas antes me juras amor y devoción, me haces sentir cosas que no creí posibles, me haces desearte con toda mi alma. – acerco su rostro al del lobo - ¿para que Derek?; ¿traicionarme?; ¿herirme quizá?

- Stiles basta. – Derek suplico.

- No me hace falta usar mi poder para ver en tu interior. Si hubieras sabido que yo era esto – se señaló con la mano – nunca me habrías reclamado. – Derek fue a hablar, pero Stiles le sello los labios con magia – no empieces a hablar ahora, siempre has sido calladito, ¿Por qué cambiar ahora? – el alpha entrecerró los ojos y le miro, Stiles se sintió curioso por saber que era lo que quería decir a si que le des sello la boca.

- No voy a negar, que me desagrade en lo que te has convertido. – le miro esta vez con pena – pero lo que más me molesta es que es culpa mía.

- ¿culpa tuya? – Stiles dio un paso atrás sin comprender.

- Yo te he hecho esto. – Derek agacho la cabeza.

_"**Derek"**_ – la misma sensación que le atravesó con Scott llegaba a él de nuevo.

- Fui yo quien eligió esto Derek – le susurro, sintiéndose más el Stiles de antes. Con la necesidad nueva de tranquilizar y consolar a Derek.

- No – casi grito – yo te deje solo y te di la espalda cuando me necesitabas.

El recuerdo de aquella noche volvió a la memoria de Stiles.

- Estabas con ella – dijo el chico sintiendo el monstruo de los celos en su alma – con el Darach.

- Lo siento. – el chico sintió la necesidad repentina de abrazar a Derek y calmarle.

- Tu no lo sabias.

_"**me haces sentir más humano Derek, mas como era antes"**_ – pensó en decirlo, pero no sabe porque no podía.

- Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría ayudado – levanto la mirada – y no te hubieras transformado en esto.

Stiles vio la pena y repulsión en los ojos del alpha. - _**"siente repulsa por mi" –**_contuvo las lágrimas.

- Eso ya no importa – dijo obteniendo el tono serio de antes. – os habéis entrometido en mis planes y ahora obtendré lo que necesito.

- Stiles… - le llamo Derek.

- ¿Crees que este conjuro es fácil Derek? – dio un giro sobre sí mismo para abarcar toda la habitación. – ya te contesto yo que no. He tenido que adoptar medidas para hacer esto, una cárcel para vosotros. Esas medidas son temporales en mí, así que no tengo tiempo para tonterías ni para ver en ti lo arrepentido que estas. – hizo un gesto con la mano y Derek acabo extendido sobre la mesa, todavía encadenado.

Stiles subió a la mesa y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del alpha, mirándolo indefenso.

- Que sugerente – sonrió pícaro Stiles. – no puedes ni imaginar – coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Derek mientras hacia un movimiento arrancándole la camiseta al alpha, la cual acabo hecha jirones por todas partes. – lo mucho que he echado de menos este cuerpo. – el cuerpo de Derek era muy poderoso, sus bíceps estaban marcados por la fuerza que usaba en las cadenas, sus pectorales eran duros y amplios como palmas extendidas, sus pezones pequeños y oscuros, solo eran eclipsados en atención por el vientre formado del lobo, sus abdominales marcados y vigorosos, que bajaban hasta la cintura, donde un hilillo de pelo bajaba del ombligo hasta por debajo del pantalón, justo en medio de la V que se dibujaba en sus caderas. Esas poderosas caderas que lo tomaron tan profundamente.

_"**todo esto es mío"**_ – se relamió Stiles al recordar y pensar, instintivamente comenzó a frotarse contra Derek mas agresivamente.

Derek le miraba en silencio, en la postura más erótica que a Stiles se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza. Extendido y encadenado sobre una mesa, sin camisa, a su merced.

- Stiles… - Derek tuvo que ahogar un gemido, ya que Stiles se agacho para lamer su pezón derecho. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Shh solo siente Derek. – paso su lengua por la otra protuberancia mientras pellizcaba el otro pezón con los dedos. - ¿es que acaso no lo deseas? – Derek iba a decirle, que así no, que quería que fuera de otra manera, pero antes de poder hablar, sintió su miembro endurecerse en sus pantalones, en cuanto olio la esencia bañada en feromonas de Stiles. – lo que me suponía – dijo el brujo sonriente mientras besaba la barbilla de Derek y restregaba su culo contra el bulto cada vez más grande de los vaqueros del alpha.

Derek ahogaba gemidos y cerraba los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el control, pero su lobo no entendía de situaciones, solo olía la necesidad de su pareja y su propia necesidad de complacer se incrementaba con cada inhalación.

- Stiles, ¿no ves lo que estás haciendo? – suplico exhalando.

- Dime que me detenga – Stiles le cogió la cara y le forzó a mirarle – dímelo. – pero Derek no podía decirlo. Por mucho que su cabeza le decía que eso no estaba bien, que este no era su Stiles, no podía negar lo mucho que deseaba justo esto. Su toque, sus besos, su piel. – lo imaginaba. – Stiles lamio el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Derek, produciéndole a este, agradables escalofríos.

Stiles se sentó de nuevo y miro a Derek con sus dos ojos negros. Chasqueo los dedos y el cinturón del lobo salto. Stiles lo deslizo fuera y lo lanzo lejos. Derek no podía apartar la mirada, Stiles comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le abría el pantalón y se lo bajaba hasta los muslos.

Stiles miro los slips del alpha, apretados sobre un poderoso bulto y unas musculosas piernas.

_"**todo mío" –**_ y con eso Stiles se quitó su chaleco y su camisa; para después quitarse botas y calcetines. El alpha le miraba con mucha atención, sin perder de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos. A Stiles no se le escapo, el momento en el que agarro su cremallera para abrirla, como Derek se relamió los labios. – _**"interesante"**_

- Es esto lo que quieres, dijo Stiles abriendo su bragueta y sacando su polla. – dime Derek, ¿la quieres? – el alpha solo asintió, sin apartar la vista del falo del chico. – pues tómala.

Stiles se movió hasta arrodillarse sobre el pecho del alpha. Cogió su pene con una mano y la nuca del lobo con la otra. – abre la boca Derek. – y justo cuando lo hizo Stiles se la metió hasta la garganta, produciéndole una arcada que ignoro por completo. - oh joder.

El brujo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus caderas se movían de delante hacia atrás, agarrando la cabeza de Derek con ambas manos y usándolo.

- Usa esa lengua, Derek, vamos. – empujo más fuerte sintiendo sus huevos rascándose contra la barba de la barbilla del alpha. – oh dios. Si, cómeme la polla. Vamos.

Derek nunca se pensó que llegaría a hacer algo así, pero aunque nunca lo admitiera, este Stiles tan dominante, le encendía tanto como el sumiso. Viendo el placer en el chico, Derek lamio más fuerte, aumentando la presión de los labios y arremolinando la lengua en la cabeza del pene en su boca.

- Oh joder, me voy a correr, me voy a correr muy deprisa, tienes que parar – pero Derek aumento la succión y Stiles cambio de idea – no mejor no pares, sigue así, justo así, oh joder que boca – a Derek le encantaba la boca sucia de Stiles, pero este tenía otros planes para la suya; sacando su pene de la boca del lobo, se levantó, se quitó el pantalón y los bóxer, bajo los calzoncillos del alpha y se dio la vuelta en el sitio, volviendo a bajar su pene hacia la sedienta boca de Derek, mientras el tomaba el glorioso y enorme miembro del lobo en la suya.

_"**dios, esto es un 69"**_ – pensó Derek extasiado, por las sensaciones, siempre había querido probarlo, pero le había dado corte. – _**"dios soy gilipollas"**_ – se reprendió, cuando Stiles trago toda su verga de golpe, para después sacarla y lamer como un cucurucho.

Tanto a Derek como a Stiles les costaba concentrarse, cada vez que chupaban el miembro del otro, el otro lamia el suyo, lo que producía que sintieran placer y soltaran las pollas de sus labios.

- Oh dios, Derek – la voz de Stiles alegro a Derek, porque sonó más Stiles que nunca. – me voy a correr. Para. – Stiles se levantó de golpe, todo sudado y resoplando, se giró hacia donde estaba la cara de Derek y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis de nuevo. La verga del lobo se quedó entre sus nalgas, a lo que Stiles decidió torturarlo un poco frotándolo de arriba abajo.

- Stiles, no, no así, yo quiero… - suplico Derek.

- Lo sé. – interrumpió Stiles. Se agacho hasta besarle en los labios y sin que se diera cuenta el alpha cogió su miembro y se empalo a sí mismo, rápido, duro y de un golpe. - ¡OH DIOS DEREK!

El alpha contuvo el aullido que sintió cuando su polla fue estrangulada por el culo de Stiles.

- No recordaba lo grande que eras – siseo Stiles con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tanto de dolor como de exquisito placer.

- Stiles, tan apretado – Derek se esforzó por mantenerse humano esta vez. Cosa que era difícil ya que el chico comenzó a cabalgarle como un vaquero.

- Si, si, si, si, SIIIIII – Stiles saltaba sobre la polla de Derek, haciendo que este apretara hasta los dedos de los pies y soltara un gemido cada vez que tocaba fondo en la caliente estrechez del brujo.

- Vamos Stiles, fóllate con mi polla, VAMOS – le alentó el alpha.

- Follame Derek, por favor, Follame – Derek le hizo caso a sus suplicas, acompañando con sus caderas los embistes de Stiles. – sí, oh sí, no pares, joder, amo tu enorme polla.

Derek tuvo que contenerse, a su lobo y a él, les gustaba demasiado la boca sucia de Stiles, sobre todo cuando estaban enterrados hasta el fondo en él, y si a todo eso se le añadía que eran comentarios sobre su virilidad, Derek hacia un gran logro en no transformarse.

- te gusta ¿eh? – la pregunta la hizo su lobo, y Derek no pudo hacer nada para pararla, Stiles asintió y de golpe se quedó quieto. Agarro por los hombros a Derek y le miro con sus ojos negros.

- Ahora veras cuánto. – y con eso Stiles incremento la velocidad y brutalidad de sus rebotes en Derek hasta que el lobo sintió que la mesa temblaba y se rompía.

Cuando la mesa cayó al suelo ninguno paro, Derek perdiendo el control, aprovecho que Stiles estaba sumido en el placer, para forzar las cadenas de sus muñecas. Al tercer intento, se disolvieron como humo y sus manos, ahora garras estaban libres.

Stiles le miro extasiado, consciente de lo que ocurría, pero sin parar de follar. Derek se sentó y coloco sus garras sobre el culo del chico, aumentando incluso la profundidad de los embistes del lobo.

- Oh Derek – Stiles se abrazó a Derek mientras el lobo lo penetraba con fuerza, Stiles saltaba y la polla de Derek lo marcaba de dentro hacia fuera – es tan grande Derek – lamio su oreja – no pares de follarme.

Para el alpha era música celestial, sintiendo sus huevos tensarse, aumento las estocadas obligando al chico a saltar más rápido sobre él, mientras cambiaba el Angulo de sus estoques.

Esta vez Derek no rozaba su próstata, la estaba aporreando como un salvaje.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – chillo Stiles haciendo levitar todo en la habitación, a lo que Derek no se detuvo, siguió metiéndosela – OH DIOS DEREK, DEREK, ¡DEREEEEEEEEK! – el lobo sintió el canal de Stiles apretarse cuando blancas cuerdas atravesaron el espacio entre ellos, signo de que Stiles se había corrido. El olor del semen y los gemidos, sumándole la presión en su polla hizo que Derek se corriera muy profundamente.

- OOOOOOOOH JODEEEEER STILEEEEEES. – el semen salía a borbotones del agujero de Stiles, deslizándose goteante por los testículos del alpha, el cual fue a marcar de nuevo a su pareja, pero se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

- Gracias Derek – y con eso la luz se volvió a ir.

* * *

Cuando Derek abrió los ojos estaba en la habitación, con la ropa en perfecto estado y con todos a su alrededor en diferentes estados. Cora corrió hacia él.

- Derek, Derek ¿estás bien? – a lo que Derek la ignoro y se levantó.

Chris argent abrazaba a su hija mientras daba gracias a dios, Scott se acercaba a Isaac, el cual estaba en un rincón temblando, Boyd se encontraba en el sofá muy serio y con ojos llorosos.

- Derek – Cora chillo.

- Estoy bien – le aseguro.

Deaton salió del baño tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- ¿A sido un sueño? – pregunto Scott.

- No. hemos ido a los mundos del miedo, y hemos regresado. – explico Deaton. - ¿estáis todos bien?

Poco a poco todos asintieron, excepto Boyd que seguía con la mirada perdida.

_"**que habrá visto"**_ – se preguntó Derek.

- El miedo. – la puerta de salida se abrió y Stiles Apareció en el umbral. Boyd no se lo pensó y se lanzó contra él, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, salió disparado en dirección contraria.

- Un escudo – dijo Deaton. – Stiles ¿Por qué?

- El Darach no quiere que se le interrumpa – miro a todos – y yo tampoco.

- Te has aliado con el – soltó Isaac con ira al mirarle.

- Necesito que obtenga su poder para salvar a mi padre y matar a los alphas. por cierto. Este escudo no puede ser atravesado por nadie. El signo que lo activa esta dibujado en el marco de la puerta, aquí fuera – señalo un lado - así que no creo que podáis hacer nada. Poneos cómodos. – sonrió.

- Stiles ¿has jugado conmigo? – le pregunto Derek sin aliento. – con todos nosotros.

- Ha sido fantástico Derek, me ha encantado. – su rostro se endureció – pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Tengo una batalla en mente y mucha sangre que derramar – los miro de nuevo y su expresión se volvió amenazante - no os atreváis a desafiarme, ni volváis a entrometeros en mi camino, porque si no… bueno, mejor que no lo sepáis. Chao. – y como humo que llego, se tornó de nuevo y se fue.

* * *

Era casi media noche y Stiles no había llegado, aunque tampoco el resto de la manada.

Un ruido a su espalda llamo la atención de Jennifer. Era Stiles.

- Ya está. – le dijo.

- Has tardado – le reprocho la mujer.

- Ya bueno, te dije que tenía planes para ellos. – Stiles comenzó a deambular, Jennifer estaba sobre un enorme tallo de árbol cortado. - ¿eso es el Nemetón? – Stiles sonó tan desilusionado como esperaba.

- Esta debajo, es una especie de cripta druida. – Jennifer miro al cielo – tengo que empezar – dijo más para ella que para Stiles – ¿seguro que no vendrá nadie?

- No, ya te lo dije. – Stiles se sentó en una piedra – y si vienen déjamelos a mí.

- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo.

- Y yo te veo muy lenta – le espeto – date prisa en obtener ese poder, mi padre no tiene todo el día.

- Y los alphas tampoco – soltó Jennifer mirando al cielo y dejando salir su verdadera forma.

* * *

- Derek déjalo ya. – le pidió Allison a la decimocuarta vez que lanzaba una silla contra el escudo.

- ¡TU! – la señalo – no me dices lo que tengo que hacer.

- Derek basta – le soltó Scott – no podemos hacer nada. Stiles ha ganado.

- No – grito lanzando la silla contra la puerta abierta, la cual volvió a rebotar.

Derek agotado se dejó caer. Y contuvo las ganas de llorar de rabia e impotencia.

- No lo entendéis – susurro – yo, necesito que él…, vuelva. – detrás de Derek todos mantuvieron silencio – si dejo que lo haga, si dejo que absorba todo ese poder…, lo perderé – por la forma en la que lo dijo parecía que acababa de percatarse de este hecho. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida se levantó - si ya es oscuro, no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurrirá entonces.

- Derek… - comenzó Cora.

- No – cogió la silla de nuevo – si queréis quedaros ahí sentados y rendiros allá vosotros. Yo voy a seguir intentándolo aunque tenga que vender mi alma al diablo. – y lanzo la silla contra la puerta abierta de nuevo, solo que esta vez en lugar del parking, lo que se veía era a Deucalion, que ni se inmuto al oír el ruido del escudo al repeler la silla. – tu – gruño Derek.

- Tranquilo Derek – Deucalion palpo con la palma el escudo – hemos venido a ayudar.

- Y una mierda – rugió Boyd, a lo que Kali apareció justo detrás de su alpha con los ojos en rojo.

- ¿Dónde está? – costo entenderla con los dientes apretados. - ¿Dónde está el brujo? – Derek rugió a su vez dejando entre ver su lado de alpha.

- Tranquilos ambos. – soltó Deucalion – no es el momento – dijo mirando a Kali, la cual reculo hacia atrás. – sabemos lo del eclipse y el ritual.

- ¿Quién? – comenzó Scott, pero Deaton salto.

- Emily.

- Exacto, Dr. Deaton. – sonrió el alpha. – también sabemos lo del joven Stilinski. – el modo en que lo dijo hizo que el lobo de Derek se retorciera de rabia – comprenderéis mi preocupación al enterarme de todos los frentes abiertos que ahora tengo ante mí y mi manada.

Todos mantuvieron silencio expectantes mientras Derek se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados. Deucalion chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron los gemelos llevando consigo a Peter y Lydia. Derek maldijo por lo bajo. - ¿rehenes?

- En realidad no – volvió a chasquear los dedos y los soltaron – Derek, estoy decidido a hacer un cambio en los planes que teníamos establecidos. – Lydia y Peter le miraban desde el parking con Kali y los gemelos a cada lado. – ayúdanos a parar esta locura.

- Derek no – grito Cora. – recuerda lo que hicieron.

- No podemos fiarnos de ellos – soltó Isaac.

- como nos habéis encontrado - pregunto chris ignorando a los demás.

- después de lo ocurrido, os hemos estado vigilando - solto aiden.

- nos han estado siguiendo - soltó allison exasperada.

Derek, quien habia estado ignorando la conversación de los argent con los alphas, pensó mas en lo que le habían dicho isaac y cora, los miro por un segundo y lo pensó.

- Si hacemos una tregua – Deucalion añadió – será hasta que el Darach haya muerto y los poderes de Stiles hayan sido suprimidos. No podremos hacer frente a ambos si se cumple el ritual.

- ¿y cómo sabemos que no matareis a Stiles? – Chris argent le quito a Derek la pregunta de la lengua.

- Consideradlo la ofrenda de paz. – la sonrisa de Deucalion era siniestra. – no haremos daño al brujo, solo queremos que el Darach y el dejen de ser una amenaza.

_"**ofrenda de paz, mis cojones"**_ – pero aun así Derek lo pensó mejor – _**"sé que mienten, pero necesito llegar hasta Stiles como sea" –**_el alpha se giró hacia Scott que pareció leerle la mirada. El lobo asintió y Derek se giró.

- Aceptamos. – Deucalion sonrió y puso la mano en el marco de la puerta dejando salir sus garras para arañar el símbolo del escudo.

Cuando sus garras rompieron el sello, el escudo callo y todos salieron a excepción de Derek, que fue viendo diferentes tipos de expresiones de los miembros de su manada.

Una vez fuera ambas manadas estaban enfrentadas en el parking. Derek en cabeza de una, con Lydia y Peter de nuevo en ella, y Deucalion en la otra, una vez más Derek vio como el número no significaba poder; pues aunque su manada era más grande, la de Deucalion era más poderosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Derek perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Justo en ese momento un ruido atravesó el cielo y un rayo quedo estático cayendo en el bosque. La columna de luz se veía a menos de un kilómetro de su posición.

- Ahora hacia allí – dijo Kali.

- Ha empezado – dijo Deaton mirando a Derek, el cual salió corriendo con las manadas hacia los coches.

_"**Stiles, ya voy" –**_pensó el alpha, rezando para que Stiles le oyera.


	18. Chapter 18: el renacer del mal

**Chapter 18**

Estaba apoyado en una roca viendo el espectáculo cuando Stiles sintió un dolor que le atravesaba la palma de la mano; Siseo de dolor agarrándosela, solo para ver el sello que había dibujado, aparecer y desvanecerse.

- Mierda – susurro al percatarse de que su escudo había caído. – _**"¿Cómo?"**_ – no comprendía como había podido ocurrir, no había podido cometer ningún error.

_"**Stiles, ya voy"**_ – Stiles oyó esas palabras en el mismísimo viento, provocando que un escalofrió atravesara su espalda.

- ¿todo bien? – la voz, ahora gruesa, de Jennifer lo devolvió al momento y lugar correspondientes. La mujer, si es que esa cosa era una mujer, se encontraba subida al Nemetón, mientras unas raíces negras salían de la tierra y se clavaban en sus muñecas. – _**"joder, que puto asco" –**_el chico había pensado que todo sería mucho más espectacular, pero la columna de luz y rayos había desaparecido segundos después de que se iniciase el conjuro.

- Todo está perfecto – mintió Stiles. El Darach pareció dar por buena su excusa y continuo concentrándose en llenarse de energía vital. – _**"si, perfecto…, perfectos mis cojones"**_ – maldecía Stiles en silencio – _**"si no tengo cuidado, fastidiaran mi plan"**_

Stiles sabía que tenía que andar con pies de plomo, necesitaba que Jennifer obtuviera ese poder para que su plan llegara a buen puerto, pero la presencia de Derek se acercaba cada vez más, al igual que la del resto de la manada, y otras…

_"**los efectos de la mandrágora se están empezando a disipar"**_ – sintió el sudor frio correr por su espalda – _**"necesito de todo mi poder para lo que voy a hacer"**_

El chico sabía que al igual que cuando se usaban anfetaminas para estudiar, con el uso de la mandrágora obtenías buenos resultados, pero el precio era un posterior agotamiento excesivo.

_"**si vienen hacia aquí, tendré que detenerles"**_ - se percató de que no era el momento de pensar, Sobre todo cuando volvió a oír la voz de Jennifer llamándole. Al levantar la vista Stiles tuvo que pararse sobre sus talones, la criatura deforme, parecía estar recuperando, lentamente, la forma de mujer.

- ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que algo no va bien? – dijo mientras seguía concentrada.

- Se han liberado – admitió Stiles – y vienen hacia aquí. – le pareció oírla maldecir por lo bajo. – no te preocupes, me encargare de ellos.

- Los alphas – siseo la criatura.

- ¿los alphas? – levanto la ceja Stiles.

- Ellos también vienen hacia aquí – informo la mujer.

_"**mierda"**_ – maldijo Stiles. No se percató de que lo susurro en voz alta.

- Ellos los han traído – Stiles la miro confundido.

- ¿Quiénes? – no sabía muy bien si quería oír la respuesta.

- Tu manada – le miro con ira. – han hecho una alianza. Puedo sentirlos, oírlos. – Abrió los ojos ahora blancos – Ya vienen.

_"**no"**_ – pensó.

- No – chillo el chico – Derek no haría eso, no después de lo que hicieron con Erika, no después de lo que hicieron con mi padre… - la duda empezó a apagar su voz.

- Ve y compruébalo tú mismo – la mujer apretó los puños – necesito tiempo Stiles.

- Si, y lo tendrás – le aseguro – tu continua con el ritual, yo…, voy a averiguar que es esta farsa.

Stiles se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la presencia de Derek, sintiendo su corazón oscurecerse un poco más con la ira causada por la duda.

* * *

Derek corría transformado mientras a su lado Scott le seguía. Isaac, Boyd, Peter y Cora detrás; y Allison, Lydia, Deaton y Chris en el coche de este.

Por los lados entre los árboles, los borrones de la manada de alphas corriendo no conseguían distraer a Derek de sus pensamientos.

_"**más deprisa, más deprisa, estoy cerca" –**_se repetía.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que Chris saco la cabeza por la ventana del coche y grito.

- ¡a unos 20 m hay un claro, después el bosque es espeso, debemos parar ahí, el coche es muy grande! – Scott asintió y corrieron hasta el claro.

El coche acelero pero dio un frenazo de golpe cuando un tronco cayó en mitad del camino obstaculizando el avance.

- Joder. – Gritó Scott - ¡Allison! ¿Estáis bien?

La morena levanto el pulgar y abrió la puerta del copiloto para salir. Deucalion, Kali y los gemelos aparecieron desde un lado.

- Date prisa humano – reprendió Kali. – no tenemos tiempo.

- Mejor cierra la boca - le señalo Chris, ignorando el gruñido de esta, mientras abría el maletero y sacaba armas junto a su hija. Lydia fue a bajar del coche, pero Aiden llego y la ayudo a salir.

- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto bajito. A lo que la pelirroja solo asintió levemente.

- ¿Cómo ha caído? – pregunto Peter acercándose al tronco que bloqueaba el paso al claro. Miro a su sobrino, el cual no decía nada, seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Derek? – empezó Cora al percatarse.

- Ahora no – le señalo el alpha.

- Me temo que el enamorado no está en condiciones de hablar – se mofo la alpha. Derek le saco los dientes y le gruño.

- Más te vale cerrar la boca.

- Tranquilo Derek – le dijo Deaton desde atrás – es esto lo que quiere. – la mujer sonrió y se dio media vuelta pasando de la conversación. Deaton se acercó a la base del árbol junto a Deaton, para luego regresar junto a los demás – este árbol no ha caído por métodos naturales.

- ¿el Darach? – pregunto Allison mientras revisaba su ballesta. – Deaton negó mirando de reojo a Derek el cual parecía nervioso.

- Stiles – apunto Lydia.

- Si se ha aliado con el Darach, no nos dejara acercarnos. – Alan parecía pensativo.

- ¿Por qué se aliaria con él? – pregunto dubitativo Isaac.

- No lo sé – Deaton volvió a mirar a Derek, que sin mirar a nadie, prestaba atención a todo. – solo Stilinski conoce su plan.

- Ese no es nuestro problema, si se ha aliado con el Darach e intenta algo – Derek le gruño interrumpiéndola.

- Recuerda la tregua – le gruñe el alpha – Stiles no debe ser dañado. – Kali saco sus garras poniéndose en posición defensiva.

- Damas, caballeros… - empezó Deucalion – me temo que tenemos compañía. – todos le miraron para luego seguir la dirección de la mirada de Kali y Ethan.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al mirar sobre el árbol caído, en el un agazapado Stiles les miraba con la mayor expresión de odio que podían imaginar.

* * *

- Tiene que ser una jodida broma – siseo Stiles. En ese momento Peter se percató de lo cerca que estaba así que retrocedió notoriamente del árbol.

_"**están trabajando juntos"**_ – Stiles sintió las lágrimas contenidas, la ira en su sangre y como poco a poco, se sentía más lejos de esa situación, como si estuviera perdiendo consciencia, como si se lo tragara la oscuridad.

- ¿Stiles? – la voz de Derek lo despertó de su ensueño. El chico le miro y resoplo.

- Dime que no es cierto – miro a Derek – dime que no estás trabajando con los alphas.

Derek se quedó callado al ver como las ramas de los árboles se arremolinaban y estiraban alrededor del chico.

- Dime que no estáis todos – miro a cada uno de ellos – trabajando con los mismos que mataron a Erika – miro a Derek – secuestraron a Boyd y Cora, y que además han dejado a mi padre en coma.

Todos retrocedían esta vez al mirar las ramas.

- Stiles, no es a por ti a por quien venimos – le dijo Scott – queremos ayudarte.

- ¿ayudarme? – soltó burlón Stiles.

- Si Stiles – Deucalion avanzo y le hablo – solo queremos detener al Darach. Lo que le paso a tu padre fue fruto de una disputa entre estas manadas. – el rugido de Derek trono en el bosque.

- Tú no tienes derecho a dirigirle la palabra – Derek se abalanzo hacia Deucalion, pero Peter e Isaac le detuvieron.

Stiles le miro con odio.

- Deucalion – le dijo Kali mirando hacia las ramas, las cuales comenzaban a parecerse a manos. Su tono denotaba cierto temblor.

- Vamos Stiles – dijo Deucalion – no seas necio, puede que seas más fuerte, pero nosotros somos más. – Ante esta amenaza hacia su pareja, Derek rugió, seguido por Scott, aun así Stiles los ignoro – no queremos que lo que le paso a tu padre se repita ¿verdad?

Durante un segundo el silencio lleno el ambiente, el aire se detuvo, los grillos no cantaban. Peter sintió un escalofrió por su espalda y lo supo en cuanto miro a Stiles.

Habían desatado la batalla.

- No se repetirá – dijo Stiles – te lo aseguro.

Las zarpas formadas por las ramas cayeron sobre Kali, la cual grito cuando la levantaron por los pelos. Los gemelos rugieron mientras se arrancaban las camisas. Kali consiguió soltarse con las garras cortando su propio cabello.

- Los dardos tranquilizantes – grito Chris mientras abría el maletero. Allison corrió hasta el mientras cargaba la ballesta con un cartucho. Las ramas continuaron bajando por todas partes agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Allison.

La chica chillo e intento zafarse, pero cada vez le rodeaban más fuerte. Justo cuando pensó que le romperían el brazo, Scott le arranco las ramas usando las garras y los dientes.

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto a lo que la chica asintió. Estaban muy juntos, pero el momento se cortó al oír a Derek gritar.

- ¡Stiles! – rugió Derek. El chico salto del árbol x la parte de atrás desapareciendo de la vista de los lobos.

- Esta huyendo – grito Deaton.

- No escapara – grito Boyd transformado, corriendo hacia la dirección que había tomado el chico. Derek se transformó y corrió tras Boyd para detenerlo.

- Vamos - grito Scott levantando a Allison.

* * *

Derek siguió a Boyd a través del trozo de bosque que quedaba hasta llegar al claro.

- ¡Boyd! – le rugió desde atrás. - ¡detente Boyd!

El chico estaba ido, perseguía a Stiles, el cual corría delante de ellos, ya en el claro.

Al ver que Boyd se acercaba a su pareja, Derek acelero el paso dispuesto a pararlo, pero no resulto necesario, pues en cuanto Boyd fue a caer sobre el chico, este lo lanzo por los aires con un fogonazo, haciendo al chico caer al suelo varios metros lejos.

Derek paro de golpe dejando caer su mandíbula. Stiles le miraba sonriente.

- Stiles… - empezó Derek, pero sintió tirón en las muñecas saliendo en volandas hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que eran ramas, las cuales lo mantenían en cruz.

- Sabes Derek, todavía no me había recuperado de nuestra anterior… actividad. – dijo Stiles acercándose después de arrancar un diente de león.

- Stiles, suéltame ahora. – le exigió Derek entrecerrando el ceño.

- He intentado manteros a raya de todo esto – se acercó hasta estar a menos de un metro. – de verdad. Esta relación tuya y mía, este signo – se tocó instintivamente la zona del tatuaje – esta carga.

Derek sintió una punzada de dolor ante la comparación.

- Me haces débil Derek – le dijo serio.

- Stiles…

- Igual que yo a ti. – no le miro mientras lo decía. – solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. – le miro con lastima – quiero a mi padre conmigo, te quiero a ti y quiero a mis amigos – el chico hizo una pausa - pero quiero a los alphas fuera del cuadro. – esta vez su voz y su mirada iban cargadas de veneno. – pero al parecer tu no quieres eso ¿verdad?

- Stiles, si no me sueltas, no podre protegerte. – le suplico con la mirada – yo puedo hacer que todo sea como antes, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

- Ya es tarde Derek – se apartó soltándolo de su agarre, haciendo que el alpha cayera hacia delante – ninguno de los dos es digno de confianza ya. Me has traicionado, todos lo habéis hecho.

Derek iba a reprocharle, pero la sombra en la espalda de Stiles le silencio, Boyd se había recuperado y levantaba las garras contra el chico.

_"**Stiles no"**_ – Derek iba a gritar y saltar a cubrirle, pero Stiles se dio la vuelta y levanto un escudo en forma de semicupula que detuvo la garra del lobo.

- Atacando por la espalda – Stiles chisto – que poca educación. – empujo el escudo y devolvió a Boyd al suelo. - ¿por dónde iba? – miro a Derek.

- ¿Qué tal por la parte en la que te rindes? – Chris levantaba el arma hacia Stiles.

- Sr. Argent – sonrió Stiles - ¿Qué tal esta? – detrás de Chris empezaron a llegar Allison, Scott y el resto, incluidos Kali y los gemelos en su forma gigantesca. – no importa, veo que ya estamos todos. ¿Qué os ha parecido el truquito de las ramas? – su voz sonaba más furiosa de lo que planeaba.

- Stiles por favor – rogo Scott – para ahora antes de que las cosas vayan a más seriedad. – Stiles que no había apartado la mirada de los alphas, giro el cuello hacia su amigo.

- ¿seriedad? Scott – después de decirlo, Stiles contuvo una carcajada. – bien, si las cosas van a ser serias – comenzó a andar hacia atrás.

- No te muevas – Allison levanto el arma.

- Shh, tranquila – le sonrió – hasta ahora, no he hecho otra cosa que defenderme con trucos baratos. A vosotros – señalo a sus amigos – solo os he tocado la moral, la psique. Pero si queréis jugar como los mayores. – soplo el diente de león dejando volar sus semillas.

- Stiles no hagas esto – pidió Deaton.

- Yo no quiero hacerlo créeme – le aseguro – necesito conservar toda la energía extra que la mandrágora me dé para lo que tengo que hacer luego. Pero de todos modos no puedo permitir que interrumpáis el ritual, que por cierto esté a punto de acabar – dijo mirando su reloj – así que seamos rápidos.

- Por mi perfecto – rugió Isaac que había estado atendiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Boyd en el suelo. Sacando sus garras corrió en su dirección ignorando las réplicas de los demás.

Stiles le vio venir y espero, justo cuando iba a atraparle, salto en una voltereta hacia atrás aterrizando sobre la espalda del beta. El cual grito una protesta y un quejido de dolor al caer al suelo de morros con Stiles de pie sobre él.

- Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto – sonrió Stiles hacia su muy sorprendida ex manada. – La magia proporciona facultades muy interesantes – salto de la espalda de Isaac tras esto: este al verse libre se levantó y se giró para encararlo, pero el brujo le propino una patada en la cara que le hizo caer atontado. Sonrió hacia los demás – siguiente.

Ante la provocación Chris y Allison se pusieron a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Derek les miro furioso, pero se quedó perplejo al ver a Stiles parar los dardos con un escudo.

- Dardos tranquilizantes – dijo Stiles mirando la munición clavada en el aire delante de él. – os lo advierto por última vez, dejadme a los alphas y largaos de aquí. – giró la muñeca que levantaba en frente suya haciendo que los dardos cayeran – o sufrid las consecuencias.

- No podemos hacer eso Stiles – dijo Scott – no lo hacemos por ellos, sino por ti. – Stiles le miro intrigado – si te dejamos matarles, si te dejamos hacer lo que sea que tienes planeado, te perderemos.

- Stiles por favor – suplico Lydia desde atrás.

- Me perdisteis en el momento en el que os unisteis a ellos. – siseo dejando oscurecer sus ojos.

- Lo siento Derek – rugió Cora mientras se transformaba y arremetía hacia su cuñado, el cual esquivaba sus ataques como si de una danza se tratara.

- Esto es absurdo – gruño Peter, mientras acudía a ayudar a su sobrina – Derek haz algo.

Al oír su nombre Derek regreso en sí. – _**"no puedo"**_– estaba petrificado – _**"no puedo"**_

Peter y Cora no llegaban ni a tocar al chico, el cual esquivaba sus ataques para luego agarrar a Peter del brazo y retorcérselo por la espalda. Cuando Cora corrió en su auxilio Stiles el mando a tomar viento con la mente.

- Dispara – grito Peter.

- No puedo – dijo Chris en voz baja – no es un objetivo claro.

- Ya te lo despejo yo – rugió Scott saltando por sorpresa sobre Stiles y derribándolo. Derek reacciono y corrió a ayudar a Scott, pero cuando lo iban a sujetar, Stiles se desvaneció en humo.

- ¿Dónde está? – Peter miraba de un lado para otro, mientras comprobaba su hombro – es muy fuerte.

- No lo sé – dijo Derek.

El grito de Lydia les hizo girarse hacia donde Stiles, Agarrando ambas manos del lobo gigante que eran los gemelos, les retorcía las muñecas mientras se miraban muy de cerca.

- ¿Dónde está Deucalion? – exigió Stiles. Los gemelos solo gruñían. El aullido de Kali, le indico que está iba hacia él.

Levantando la pierna hacia atrás, golpeo en la barbilla a la loba, justo cuando iba a saltar sobre su espalda. La alpha reculo, para gruñir furiosa.

- Ahora veras – oyó susurrar a Deaton, el cual llevaba algo en una mano que lanzó a los pies del chico.

_"**cuarzo"**_ – maldijo mentalmente, mientras un espasmo le hacía soltar a los gemelos.

- Tu hermana pagara por esto – le amenazo siendo víctima de un terrible ataque de tos y malestar.

Deaton no se inmuto, solo se quedó mirando como Stiles se tambaleaba para alejarse de todos ellos.

- Stiles, es que no ves que intentamos ayudarte – le dice Deaton.

- Esto es ayudarme – se tambalea enfrentándolos – estoy mareado, he debido respirar esa cosa – susurra.

Al oír eso Derek intenta acercarse, pero Stiles le frena.

- No te acerques a mi maldito traidor. – le espeta. Derek siente su corazón apretarse por el comentario. – es que ni siquiera ahora vas a decir nada. – Le mira con odio – estuve contigo, apenas hace un rato – le recrimino – los dos, os encerré para protegeros. – Siseó, ahora más recuperado – y aun así venís a detenerme.

- Stiles… - dijo Derek consciente del dolor en el chico.

- Yo solo quería que mi padre despertara, quería que todo fuera como antes…, - levanto la vista enfocada en todos – pero vosotros parece que no queréis eso, ninguno al parecer.

Todos permanecen en silencio a la espera de que vendrá ahora.

- Stiles se acabó – le indica Scott apenado – por favor.

El chico niega rotundamente, mientras se intenta estabilizar.

- ¡No! – chillo. Al ver a su amigo adelantarse levanto la mano e intento lanzarlo con la mente, pero solo consiguió empujarlo un poco. Stiles se miró la mano con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué…, que ocurre?

- Los efectos de la mandrágora se desvanecen – apunto Deaton. – ahora debe pagar el abuso de la planta, su cuerpo se verá más agotado.

- Bien – Chris bajo el arma mientras revisaba en el bolsillo de su camiseta, cuando Derek le miro vio que sacaba unas esposas. – ¿Derek? – Chris le miraba como pidiendo permiso. Derek miro a Stiles quien seguía anonadado y luego al cazador. Derek asintió.

- No – retrocedió Stiles – no volveréis a detenerme. – haciendo un último esfuerzo levanto las manos cargadas en una luz azul. Todos retrocedieron.

Justo cuando Stiles iba a atacar, sus manos se apagaron. Deucalion apareció por un lado y lo levanto del cuello.

- ¡Stiles! – rugió Derek, al igual que el resto. Justo cuando iba a correr en su ayuda, Deucalion giro su rostro para mirarles; transformado en una bestia, Deucalion les miro.

- Tranquilo Derek. – Les dijo – y tú también – se dirigió a Stiles quien luchaba contra la garra en su garganta.

- Suéltame – exigió el chico, por su voz y la poca fuerza en su agarre, el alpha dedujo que estaba muy debilitado.

- Como quieras – Deucalion lo soltó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas tosiendo. El alpha ahora humano se agacho y le hablo – ríndete ya.

Stiles le miro furioso – nunca – le escupió. Kali avanzo hasta un costado y le propino una patada haciéndole caer de lado.

Derek exploto en ira y se lanzó sobre la loba, pero el alpha fue lanzado por el pescuezo lejos de la mujer. Chris y Allison ya alzaban las armas, pero Deucalion detuvo el enfrentamiento en cuanto rugió y abofeteo a Kali.

La alpha retrocedió.

- No inicies algo que tendré que acabar yo, Kali. – le gruño el invidente. La mujer asintió y retrocedió. A pesar de no verlo, cuando Stiles le salto sobre la espalda, Deucalion no se sobresaltó, pero se lo quito de un plumazo lanzándolo lejos, justamente contra una roca.

- ¡Stiles! – grito Derek, mientras él y varios más se acercaban.

- Si os acercáis os mato – siseo con dolor Stiles. Sus ojos ya no eran negros y un poco de sangre caía por la comisura izquierda de su boca.

Derek y los demás se petrificaron cuando el chico tembloroso, se apoyó en la piedra para levantarse. Derek se giró transformado hacia los alphas.

- ¡No se le iba a dañar! – rugió, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia el chico. – Stiles.

- No me toques – dijo muy bajito el chico.

- Derek tal vez deberías hacerle caso – Peter apunto desde atrás. El alpha le ignoro y acerco su mano hacia la cabeza del chico, la cual seguía agachada.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES! – Stiles grito levantando la mirada, la cual se volvió negra. Una onda expansiva salió de su interior y Derek cayo hacia atrás.

Cora corrió a ayudarle, pero Derek estaba bien, se levantó lo justo, para ver a Stiles desvanecerse en humo ante sus ojos, otra vez.

* * *

_"**maldita sea"**_ – Stiles había conseguido escapar, pero a duras penas. Se arrastraba hasta la zona del Nemetón, donde Jennifer, ya con aspecto normal, se liberaba de las ramas en sus brazos.

Stiles se ayudó de un árbol y se levantó, agarrando su costado, justo donde Kali le había pateado.

Jennifer le vio llegar y su mirada se tornó de extrañeza. Luego de comprensión.

- Te lo dije. – Stiles sintió las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas por la ira.

- Cállate – consiguió decir, apoyándose en una roca. – Deucalion es…

- Muy fuerte, lo sé – le dijo, apenas acercándose. – pero ahora yo lo soy más. – Stiles la miro, y lo vio, venas se marcaban por su cara y cuello, sus uñas ahora eran negras, recordando que antes no llevaba esmalte, sus ojos, negros como los suyos, pero a la vez diferentes, su pelo, muy oscurecido que contrastaba con su muy pálida piel.

- Ahora eres… - empezó Stiles pero Jennifer le interrumpió.

- Una nigromante. – miro a su alrededor – siento el poder fluir por mis venas, siento mis pies en la tierra, me siento viva – sonreía al percatarse, Stiles gimió por el dolor y Jennifer bajo hasta el – Shh, no te preocupes, lo has hecho bien, has aguantado mucho, me has dado tiempo. – le acaricio el rostro haciendo que la herida de su labio desapareciera. – por cierto, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- Use un, un…, potenciador de magia. – susurro Stiles, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- ¿un potenciador? – entrecerró el ceño interesada.

- Mandrágora – ante la mención de la planta, la mujer sonrió.

- No me lo puedo creer - se levantó y giro sobre si misma – había oído hablar de sus efectos, pero nunca encontré la planta.

- Pues yo no quiero volver a oír hablar de ella – suspiro Stiles – estoy agotado.

- Ya, bueno…

- Aun me queda – la mujer se giró en su dirección.

- ¿en serio? – su tono era esperanzado.

- Si – Stiles levanto la mano y señalo el árbol – hay una bolsa que traje.

La nigromante se giró y fue hacia el árbol, de su hueco saco una mochila verde.

- Dentro hay una botella con un líquido negro. – señalo Stiles.

- ¿esta? – levanto no muy segura.

- Sí. – Asintió - Habían dos, esa botella iba a usarla luego, pero no puedo más, no creo siquiera que pueda ayudarte ya.

- Pensé que la mandrágora era en polvo. – señalo.

- Se la robe a Deaton, el las usa como infusiones para poción. – la mujer miro la botella y sonrió.

- Esto es perfecto – miro a Stiles – esta botella me convertirá en la criatura más poderosa a la que Deucalion se enfrente nunca.

- ¿no crees que ya tienes suficiente poder? – le pregunto Stiles, a lo que la mujer sonrió y se agacho delante de él.

- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, te diré un secretito – se acercó – nunca se tiene suficiente poder.

Justo en ese momento Jennifer giro el cuello hacia un lado del bosque.

- Ya están aquí – Se levantó y se subió al Nemetón. – Bienvenidos todos – dijo sonriente. Stiles podía verles desde su posición en un lado del árbol.

- ¿Srta. Blake? – dijeron los alumnos a la vez.

- ¿Jennifer? – Dijo Derek mirándola de soslayo, cuando vio a Stiles tirado en el suelo, fue a acercarse - ¡Stiles! – pero no llego a acercarse, Jennifer lo mando lejos con un rayo que salió de su mano.

- No, no Derek. – Negó la mujer – Stiles necesita reposo.

- Julia – la voz de Kali sonó pesada y furiosa. Todos la miraron.

- Hola, alpha. – Jennifer sonrió, mientras un rayo atravesaba el cielo.

- ¿alpha? – pregunto Derek mirando confundido.

- Oh Derek, siempre el último en enterarte de todo. – Jennifer, o julia, o el Darach –_**"Lo que mierda sea"**_– le hizo una mueca.

- Pero, ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Lydia desde detrás de Aiden.

- Julia, es el gran error de Kali – explico Deucalion – así que todo esto es por lo que paso. – Gritó hacia la mujer – todo tiene sentido.

- ¿error? – Peter estaba fuera de si - ¿Qué error? Y por favor que alguien me diga ¡¿Dónde está aquí el puto sentido?!

- Julia – empezó Kali – era mi druida. – la interpelada enfureció su mirada. – Deucalion nos ordenó acabar con todos nuestros druidas, quedando como única, Morrell

- Porque era el druida de Deucalion – comprendió entonces Scott. Kali asintió.

- Creí que la había matado – aseguro Kali.

- ¿creíste Kali? – Deucalion dio un paso hacia ella.

- Yo… - la alpha agacho la mirada.

- Mírame y dime que no sabías que estaba viva cuando la dejaste malherida. – Deucalion levanto la voz – dime que te aseguraste de que la mataste. – ante el silencio de la alpha, Deucalion asintió. – como imaginaba.

- Lo siento alpha – susurro la mujer.

- Mas lo vas a sentir Kali – la voz de Jennifer les hizo girarse, alzaba una botella en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ethan.

- Mandrágora – apunto la mujer – cortesía de Stiles Stilinski. – todos miraron al chico que estaba a los pies del árbol, con aspecto agotado.

- No – Deaton susurro.

- Estoy deseando ver al gran Deucalion temblar ante mi nuevo poder – grito a los cuatro vientos mientras rompía a reír y quitaba el tapón.

- ¿esa planta es la que…? – susurro Scott.

- Es la que hizo a Stiles mas fuerte, temporalmente – Deaton tenía una capa de sudor por la frente.

- Mierda – susurro la cazadora desde atrás tensando el arco.

- Sed testigos del resurgir de una diosa en Beacon Hills. – y con esto ante los gritos de no de la manada, la mujer bebió el frasco de tres tragos. Tras esto lanzo la botella lejos y rio.

Sonriendo abrió mucho los ojos mostrando los dos óvalos negros, mientras que alzaba las manos al cielo dejando que un vapor negro se formara entre sus manos.

- Preparaos – rugió Derek, ante esto los lobos se agazaparon y tomaron posición defensiva; por su parte los alphas hicieron lo mismo, transformándose.

- Yo… - Jennifer se quedó de pronto callada, abriendo mucho los ojos. – yo… - todos se quedaron de piedra cuando se puso las manos en el estómago y comenzó a vomitar un líquido negro. Las arcadas iban acompañadas de gritos de la mujer, la cual cayó sobre el Nemetón sobre sus rodillas. - ¿Qué me está pasando? – sollozo entre una arcada y otra.

Las manadas se quedaron de piedra mientras la nigromante sufría en agonía.

_"**¿Qué le está pasando?"**_ – pensó Derek, a su vez oyó a Lydia preguntarlo en voz alta.

- No lo sé – Deaton no sabía si acercarse o no. Justo en ese momento una carcajada muy baja les hizo mirar hacia Stiles. El chico sentado en el mismo sitio que antes miraba hacia el cielo sonriente.

- Yo sí. – dijo mirando a la pelirroja. – has sido muy necia e inocente Jennifer, o prefieres que te llame julia.

- ¿Stiles? – la mujer seguía vomitando, parecía muy sorprendida, incluso herida, mientras parecía que nunca se vaciaría. – ¿qué me has hecho?

- ¿yo? – Dijo Stiles con la voz más aguda de lo normal, mientras se levantaba de su sitio y miraba a la mujer – yo no te he hecho nada – miro la escena de nuevo e hizo una mueca de disgusto – Joder. – saco la lengua con desagrado. – Esto – la señaló – es culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Chris, a lo que Stiles se giró y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

- Niños estamos hablando los mayores. – los gemelos y los betas gruñeron. Derek en su lugar, estaba en un estado de desconexión, mientras no sabía que ocurría o como proceder.

Stiles se giró y sonrió a la mujer, la cual ahora vomitaba con menor frecuencia.

- Te has envenenado mi querida Srta. Blake – Stiles se acercó al árbol.

- Esa… esa pócima… - Stiles asintió ante su deducción. – no era mandrágora.

- No. Bueno, no del todo. Veras llevaba mandrágora, pero se disipo con los otros elementos que añadí, solo la puse para hacerlo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué me has dado? – la mujer parecía tener problemas para moverse, ahora que estaba tirada.

- Una mezcla de diferentes elementos de retención, y como plato principal, veneno de manticora. – sonrió.

- ¿Veneno de manticora? – la mujer parecía alarmada. - ¿de dónde…?

- Al parecer el buen doctor tiene todo un arsenal. – Se giró hacia los demás – por cierto lo he usado todo, más por si se os ocurre intentar algo como esto contra mí. – Les guiño un ojo, luego se giró hacia la mujer y la miro – en serio te creíste que me uniría a ti.

- Teníamos un trato – gruño la mujer.

- Ya bueno, la vida es así. – la cogió del pelo y la ayudo a sentarse.

- Me has traicionado Stiles. Esta pócima no hará efecto mucho más tiempo en mí, en cuanto sea libre, me asegurare de que tú y tus amigos lo paguéis. – un hilo de líquido negro cayó por su barbilla.

- Stiles – grito Scott – eso significa…, que lo has hecho para salvarnos, no por sus poderes. – la ilusión en los ojos de su amigo era palpable en el aire, todos a su alrededor parecían meditarlo, excepto Derek, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. –_**"él lo sabe" –**_sonrió.

- No Scott. – le sentencio Derek sin apartar la mirada del chico – todo cuanto ha hecho Stiles hasta ahora – entrecerró más los ojos y apretó los puños – no han sido más que pasos en un retorcido plan. ¿Verdad? – Stiles ni se inmuto ante la mirada cargada de dolor de Derek y los demás. Simplemente se levantó y se subió al árbol.

- ¿Ahora qué?, ¿vas a matarme? – susurro Jennifer cuando Stiles se puso detrás de ella – buena suerte, soy una nigromante, soy prácticamente inmortal, no podrás. – Stiles la miro y se agacho hasta que le hablo cerca del oído.

- En realidad Jennifer, lo voy a hacer. Pero antes quiero que sepas algo…, te equivocas en una cosa y aciertas en otra. – La mujer se quejó cuando Stiles la levanto y la puso en frente suyo.- veras, aciertas al decir que no puedo matar a una nigromante…, pero sí que puedo matar a un druida. – la mujer se quedó sin habla al igual que todos los presentes cuando Stiles atravesó su pecho por la zona del corazón, agarrándolo.

- Espera – susurro Jennifer con una mueca de dolor – tú ya tienes poder de sobra, solo tienes que esperar a recuperar fuerzas, si absorbes mi poder… - se detuvo a respirar debido al dolor – si lo haces acabaras matando a tus amigos. – Stiles ignoro por completo lo que había dicho. – Déjame vivir, y te ayudare… - Stiles apretó su agarre, sacándole un gemido de dolor – o si no me iré, lo juro, los alphas para ti. ¿Qué me dices?

- Te digo, que te falta por saber lo otro, aquello en lo que te equivocas. Aquello en lo que te equivocas es, simple y llanamente una idea que tienes – le sonrió – no es cierto eso de que nunca se tiene suficiente poder…, - se acercó hasta tener ambos rostros muy cerca – a mí con el tuyo me basta.

- ¡NO STILES! – grito Deaton ante la mirada perpleja de todos mientras avanzaba hacia la escena, pero un rayo cayó del cielo creando una cúpula alrededor, encerrándolos.

Los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores cuando la mujer comenzó a retorcerse ante el agarre de Stiles y una nube negra comenzó a salir de ella para rodear al chico.

- ¡Stiles, para, no sabes lo que haces! – grito Deaton.

- Stiles – Derek y Scott se lanzaron contra el escudo pero revotaron electrificados.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – grito Lydia ante el ruido del viento que se levantaba.

Todos veían como la luz iba disminuyendo mientras se revelaba una criatura en brazos de Stiles, la criatura deformada, era Jennifer.

Stiles la soltó, y la criatura cayó con un ruido seco. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron como el Darach simplemente expiraba su último aliento. Los lobos por su parte fueron conscientes hasta de su último latido.

- Stiles – dijo Derek muy despacio ignorando el cadáver y mirando al chico que se miraba la palma de la mano. Ante la mención de su nombre, este se giró y miro a Derek, su pelo se había vuelto completamente negro, al igual que sus ojos que se habían oscurecido incluso más que antes, su piel destacaba por lo pálida que se había vuelto, sumándole las numerosas marcas violáceas de las venas a los lados de las mejillas y cuello.

Derek se quedó petrificado, Stiles, su Stiles… se había transformado en…

- Si – Stiles volvió a mirar su mano, su voz sonaba más grave – con este bastara. – sonrió y una nube negra empezó a girar en espiral a su alrededor.

- No, Stiles espera – Derek pidió.

Derek corrió hacia él, pero Stiles le miro sin emoción alguna mientras desaparecía diciendo – **una menos.**- El alpha atravesó la nube oscura cayendo al suelo; al girarse, Stiles se había ido.


	19. Chapter 19: donde cae la tormenta

**Chapter 19**

Melissa caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, llevaba varias horas de guardia, las cuales parecían horas por la impaciencia. No sabía nada de Scott y los demás desde hacía mucho.

Llegando a la entrada del hospital, vio los pocos pacientes que habían – "que suerte" – pensó.

Hoy en el turno de noche había muy poco personal, al ser de madrugada no le sorprendió ver al chico de recepción durmiéndose.

- ¡Steve! – le recrimino al chico que pego un bote en la silla.

- Estoy despierto, estoy despierto – repetía mirando a todos lados.

- Seguro – Melissa comprobó su móvil en busca de llamadas o noticias de Scott. O cualquiera. Al mirar la pantalla pudo leer que estaba fuera de cobertura. – oye Steve, ¿tú tienes cobertura?

- Pues… - aun adormilado saco su móvil y lo comprobó. – no.

- Qué raro. – dijo mientras el penúltimo paciente era atendido.

- Debe ser a causa de la tormenta. – dijo bostezando.

- ¿tormenta? – instintivamente Melissa miro hacia la entrada, viendo un torrente de agua caer del cielo. – pero ¿Cuándo…?

- Empezó hace un rato… creo que justo antes de dormirme. – explico. - ¿Qué le voy a hacer? El mal tiempo me da sueño. Además hoy es una noche tranquila en este pabellón.

- Si… - Melissa no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, hipnotizada por el sonido de la lluvia y la luz de los rayos. La voz de Steve hablándole le hizo volver en sí – perdona. ¿Decías?

- Veo que no soy el único dormido aquí – sonrió – te decía que si necesitas llamar, puedes usar el teléfono fijo, no creo que falle, la línea va por vía subterránea para emergencias. – Melissa lo medito.

- No se… - miro su teléfono.

- Yo lo haría – levanto el auricular Steve y se lo acerco, la mujer lo cogió y asintió. Agarrando el teléfono marco el número de Scott. Mientras para darle intimidad, Steve se acercó a la mujer con su hija, que esperaban al médico. – hola, buenas noches. El doctor tardara al menos un rato en atenderla, pero si les parece bien, yo podría ir haciéndole el chequeo. – la mujer asintió y se fueron a una consulta.

Melissa sonrió, puede que el chico fuera joven y dormilón, pero sin duda era bueno en su trabajo. Sonaba el cuarto tono cuando Scott descolgó.

- ¿mama? – Scott parecía agitado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Scott hijo – Melissa sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse. Oír la voz de su hijo la tranquilizo, pero la ansiedad en está, hizo lo contrario. – ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Hemos fallado. – sonaba apenado y a la vez distraído, de fondo se oía el motor de un coche.

- Scott… ¿Qué está pasando? – Melissa bajo la voz mientras comenzaba a respirar. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No estoy seguro. – parecía ido.

- ¡Scott! – le recrimino su madre. – hijo háblame.

- Es Stiles – susurro, Melissa juraría que estaba llorando. – creímos que habíamos conseguido detenerle, pero…, nos engañó.

_"**¿Stiles?"**_ – Pensó desconcertada – _**"se suponía que estaba en del círculo del bosque"**_

- Scott…

- Se había aliado con el Darach, y cuando estábamos llegando al lugar del ritual, él nos detuvo.

- Dios santo… - mientras hablaba pudo ver como por las puertas del hospital entraba Rouse, la auxiliar del turno de noche. Esta le saludo con la mano.

- Conseguimos detenerle. – oyó un ruido de fondo por la línea, como si alguien estuviera discutiendo al otro lado.

- ¡callaos todos de una puta vez! – oyó gritar al que parecía Derek. Melissa aparto el teléfono de su oído para no quedar sorda.

- Scott.

- O eso creímos mama. – Scott parecía no inmutarse del barullo a su alrededor. – Nos engañó…, nos engañó… - Scott parecía perdido.

- Scott, cariño, tranquilo. – Melissa no tenía ni idea de que hacer – ya verás como todo acaba solucionándose, solo hay que detener al Darach y hacer ver a Stiles…

- El Darach está muerto… - la línea quedo en silencio.

- Pero… - comenzó Melissa.

- Stiles la mato. – su hijo sentencio.

- Oh dios mío… - no daba crédito a lo que oía.

_"**la"**_- pensó sorprendida.

La voz de Scott de pronto era sombría – ha absorbido su poder y ahora el… - oyó resoplar a su hijo. – no sé qué hacer.

- Scott… - Melissa quería llorar, no sabía cómo las cosas podían estropearse tan deprisa.

- Y ahora tenemos que encontrarle. – Scott parecía que ya no hablaba con ella, sino que se reprochaba a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? – Melissa dijo levantando la vista al ver acercarse a Rouse.

- Stiles desapareció, se largó después de convertirse en…, eso.

- Hijo espera un momento. – Melissa tapo el teléfono y miro a Rouse.

- Este pueblo es cada vez más raro… - Rouse ni la miraba, revisaba el escritorio buscando las llaves.

- Rouse disculpa… - iba a pedirle un poco de intimidad, pero la mujer siguió hablando interrumpiéndola.

- Te lo puedes creer, todo el cielo despejado, pero llego a este hospital y ¡PAM! Tormenta. – Melissa cerró la boca de golpe.

- ¿Qué? – interrumpió la habladuría sin sentido de la mujer. - ¿no llueve en el pueblo?

- Llover – la mujer levanto una ceja – si se ven las estrellas de lo despejado que esta, eso sí, al entrar al parking de este hospital, diluvio. – Melissa la miro sorprendida. – es como si solo lloviera sobre nosotros.

_"**no puede ser"**_ – pensó temblándole la mano del auricular. Asintió a la mujer quien encontró las llaves del vestuario y comenzó a irse.

- ¿Scott? – Preguntó tosiendo para arreglarse la voz - ¿sigues ahí?

- Mama… - al menos su hijo parecía haberse centrado.

- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto.

- Estamos en los coches, vamos a revisar todo el pueblo, tenemos que encontrarlo. ¿Por qué?

- ¿está lloviendo?

- ¿Qué? – parecía sorprendido.

- Scott, hijo. – cerro los ojos al ver parpadear las luces del pasillo - Donde estáis ahora ¿está lloviendo y tronando? – pregunto.

- Pues…, no. ¿Por qué?

- Él está aquí. – sentencio Melissa.

El silencio fue largo entre el teléfono, el pasillo y la mente de la mujer. Hasta que oyó como una serie de murmuras al otro lado de la línea.

- Mama escúchame – Scott empezó.

- Está en el hospital – Melissa instintivamente comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

- Mama, sal de ahí, coge el coche y espéranos en el parking, vamos para allá.

- Scott – comenzó su madre – se dónde está. No te preocupes.

- Mama…

- Te quiero. – colgó el teléfono.

En un arranque de valentía fue hacia el ascensor y marco la planta.

* * *

- ¡mama! – Gritó Scott al oír cómo se cortaba la línea - ¡mierda! – lanzo el móvil contra el salpicadero del SUV. Habían vuelto al campamento y ahora iba carretera arriba hacia el hospital.

Derek, capaz de oír la conversación que tenía con su madre al igual que Peter, Cora e Isaac que estaban atrás, corrigió el rumbo al oír sobre Stiles.

- Tu madre los tiene cuadrados, muy interesante. – soltó Peter desde atrás, lo que logro que todos en el coche al unísono soltaran un –_**"cállate"**_

Los alphas se habían ido diciendo que buscarían por otra parte, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, ya se habían ido. Allison llamó desde el coche de al lado donde Deaton, Boyd, Lydia y Chris iban.

- Scott – dijo Allison.

- Stiles está en el hospital. Vamos hacia allá.

- Nosotros no. – sentencio la morena.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto de los ángeles. – Derek agarro el brazo de Scott y lo retorció hasta tener el auricular cerca de la boca.

- ¡¿Qué mierda se os ha perdido en los ángeles?! – a lo que Peter resoplo.

- Lydia – dijo el mayor.

- ¿Lydia? – pregunto Cora.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lydia? – Derek indago en Allison.

- Cogió tu móvil y llamo a Jackson – soltó Peter negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – bufo, frenando en seco; en consecuencia el otro coche también lo hizo.

- Lo siento – la voz de Lydia sonó por el teléfono – estaba asustada. – Derek permaneció en silencio matándola con la mente.

- Cuando Stiles se liberó convenció a Jackson para que viniera. – soltó Peter. – al parecer Stiles tiene la intención de llevárselo, por lo que nos dijo.

- ¿para qué quiere Stiles a Jackson? – bufo Derek con los ojos en rojo.

- Oh, anda y vete a la mierda Derek – bufo Isaac – ¿ahora estas celoso? ¿Estás loco o qué? – Le plantó cara – tu Stiles se ha vuelto loco – gruño – nos ha atacado, ha absorbido mucho poder y ahora va por la ciudad como si se tratara de Carrie. ¿Qué para que quiere Stiles a Jackson? – Miró al cielo – y que mierda importa, todo esto no es más que una pieza del puzle que tiene preparado.

Derek iba a golpearle, pero la voz de Scott y las miradas de Peter y Cora, le apaciguaron.

- Largaos – le dijo a Allison – avisad si sabéis algo.

- Gracias – dijo Lydia entre lágrimas. Al colgar el coche de Chris argent arranco en otra dirección. Derek acelero hacia el hospital.

* * *

_"**sé que estas aquí Stiles"**_ – Melissa apretaba su bata de enfermera, mientras veía el numero en el ascensor crecer. – _**"sé por qué has venido"**_

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la planta estaba desierta y silenciosa. Solo los múltiples sonidos de respiradores y medidores de constantes provenientes de las habitaciones. Camino poco a poco, con miedo a lo que se iba a encontrar.

_"**habitación 412" –**_leyó y entro.

- ¿Stiles? – pregunto, y allí estaba, sentado en la cama junto a su padre, de espaldas a ella.

- Te esperaba. – la voz sonaba más grave.

- Stiles ¿Qué estás haciendo? – no se movió.

- He venido a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. – susurro todavía sin mirarla.

- Scott me ha llamado. – susurro.

- Ah. – Suspiró – el bueno de scotty ¿eh? – Stiles giro el cuello para mirarla y Melissa sintió su sangre abandonar el rostro. La cara de Stiles era blanca, surcada con venas violetas y negras, sus ojos eran dos orbes oscuros y su pelo, un poco más largo, parecían sombras, de lo negro que era ahora.

- Oh Stiles. – Contuvo el aliento - ¿pero qué te has hecho?

- Lo necesario para salvarle. – Miró a su padre – para vengarle.

- No puedes hacer ambas Stiles. – el chico la miro.

- ¿A no? – se levantó.

- No. – Melissa se envalentono y se puso firme – si le salvas la vida, para luego convertirte en un asesino, lo mataras en vida. – Stiles sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- Siempre supe que scotty había sacado de ti su buen corazón. – se puso a un paso de ella, atrapándola contra la pared. Alzó su mano y la puso sobre sus latidos. – este noble y vigoroso corazón, que parece latir, por todos y para todos. – la mujer se estremeció. – sé que ellos vienen hacia aquí. – la soltó, volviendo junto a su padre. – pero como ya empieza a ser costumbre, los voy a dejar con las ganas de pillarme.

Melissa fue a tocar el botón de auxilio, pero Stiles la lanzo lejos con la mente, estampándola contra una vitrina.

- No querrás despertar a todos estos enfermos. – dijo riendo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – siseo al ver su mano con cristales clavados.

- ¿No está claro? – pregunto ofendido. – soy el héroe.

- No Stiles. No lo eres.

- Ya veo. Y según tú ¿Quién lo es? – pregunto agachándose junto a ella. - ¿tu hijo?, ¿Derek?, ¿la manada?

- Son tus amigos – imploraba.

- Dejaron de serlo en el momento exacto en el que se unieron a los alphas – rugió.

Melissa enmudeció.

- Si, Melissa, sí. Tu hijo. Mi amigo. Derek, mi… - hizo una pausa meditando - no sé exactamente que es Derek ahora mismo. En general mi manada, me ha traicionado. – miro a su padre. - ¡NOS HAN TRAICIONADO PAPA! – grito y se acercó hasta él – pero pronto pagaran.

- Stiles – lloro la mujer – ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? – Stiles la miro inalterable – tú no eres un héroe. Así no. – sollozo, con cortos ahogos. Stiles se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y cogió un mechón de pelo de su cara.

- Entonces dime… ¿Qué soy? – está le miro - ¿un villano? – Acarició su pelo - ¿crees que soy malo?

- Creo que estás haciendo cosas malas, sí. – le espeto.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Para ti no hay medias tintas ¿eh? – le dijo riendo. – no puedo hacer ambas cosas, no soy un héroe. – miro sus uñas y sonrió – vaya. – se levantó y fue hacia su padre.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto asustada.

- Voy a demostrarte que te equivocas – puso una mano en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a susurrar, sus venas se oscurecieron, una sombra ocupo la habitación, y la tormenta empeoro. La máquina de constantes comenzó a sonar en parada. - ¡NO! – soltó su mano y todo se estabilizo. – no…, no lo entiendo. – miro su mano. - ¿Por qué no…?

- Stiles. – susurro la mujer, pero el chico apretó su cabello y grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la ventana explotara.

Melissa probó a estabilizarse, pero Stiles ya estaba volviendo a hacer temblar todo, la lluvia entraba y lo alteraba todo, al igual que el viento y los cristales...

- ¡STILES! ¡PARA! – gritó. Y el chico lo hizo, el viento paro, los cristales cayeron al suelo y el temblor ceso.

Girándose para mirarla con puro odio, se agazapo hasta tenerla en frente.

- Todo cuanto he hecho – le espeto cerca de la cara – ha sido por el bien de todos. Ellos me traicionaron, y ahora lo hace el – señalo a su padre – e me traiciona, no quiere curarse, no quiere volver conmigo.

- Stiles – trago saliva - has perdido la cabeza – lloro de nuevo. – por favor no me hagas daño.

- No Melissa, no – la miro con los dientes apretados – en realidad, te debo una, me has aclarado muchas cosas, miro hacia su padre con ira. – me has aclarado que estoy solo, y que no se puede tener ambas cosas. – Melissa comenzó a negar – me quedo con la venganza, - susurro - porque soy el villano, el malo del cuento. – Los truenos sonaban – y voy a darle a este pueblo, justo lo que necesita para terminar de arder. Voy a hacer que Beacon Hills desaparezca del mapa. – gruño con ira – empezando por ellos.

Melissa fue a protestar, pero Stiles ya se iba. Justo cuando se levantó y lo siguió por el pasillo este se giró y la encaro.

- Dales un mensaje de mi parte –sonrió – si creían que había sido malo hasta ahora, que había hecho cosas malas, que se preparen. – Aseguró – voy a hacerles ver…, TODO LO MALO QUE HAY EN MI. – y con un chasquido de dedos pasaron dos cosas, el ascensor se abrió a espaldas de Stiles y los monitores de toda la planta, a excepción del sheriff, entraran en parada.

- Y por cierto… - dijo Stiles mientras Melissa miraba a todos los pacientes sufrir paros cardiacos, mientras la alarma de código azul sonaba – tienes trabajo – las puertas se cerraron mientras le sonreía.

* * *

Emily cargaba la última caja en su coche, mientras ignoraba las llamadas de Deucalion y de Deaton.

_"**lo siento. Me largo"**_ – pensó cerrando el portamaletas y subiendo a bordo.

Apago el teléfono y acelero, no tenía tiempo, no le había hecho falta más que mirar al cielo para saber lo que había pasado.

_"**todos me quieren muerta"**_ – trago saliva al pensar en que tanto Deucalion como Derek e incluso Stiles, ahora la matarían. Mientras revisaba el GPS, este comenzó a fallar, por lo que tuvo que parar a comprar un mapa y retornar a la carretera, llevaba cinco minutos conduciendo hasta que de la nada surgió una sombra en la carretera, quiso frenar, pero no llevaba suficiente tiempo, con lo que choco estrepitosamente, quedando el coche totalmente inmóvil.

Se había tapado los ojos, así que al mirar, solo vio carretera iluminada por los faros, el bosque a los lados.

- siempre hay que llevar las largas Emily. – la chica se sintió morir al mirar hacia el lado de copiloto y ver a ¿Stiles? Sentado mirando la carretera. Su aspecto, no era normal, lo había hecho, había absorbido la fuerza vital. Era un nigromante.

- Yo…, yo – le tembló la voz, la cual termino de cortarse cuando el chico la miro con sus dos pozos negros en lugar de ojos.

- ¿ibas a algún lado? – trastabillaba con una flor en la mano.

- Yo… - Stiles resoplo y la miro.

- Ya te digo yo que no – le sonrió, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Jackson miraba la pantalla y estaba nervioso, en tan solo unos minutos aterrizaría en los ángeles y de ahí volvería, a Beacon Hills. Donde estaban ellos, donde estaba ella.

* * *

Al despertar Emily estaba tirada sobre el volante, levanto la cabeza para ver que no estaba en la carretera sino en el bosque dentro del coche cuando noto un dolor punzante en la nuca.

_"**¿qué mierda?"**_ – se palpo la zona.

- No estropees mi obra – le recrimino Stiles desde fuera del coche. Instintivamente, Emily encendió el motor y comenzó a maniobrar su huida. – Quieta. – Emily se detuvo de golpe. – Saca las llaves – Emily las saco. – Sal del coche y ven aquí – y así lo hizo.

- ¿Vas a matarme ahora? – dudo asustada sin entender.

- No, te necesito, como en los viejos tiempos ¿sí?

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto asustada.

- Como ya te he dicho… es mi obra maestra. – le dijo como si fuera un secreto. – he usado mi imaginación para crear este conjuro. – señalo la nuca de la chica. – bueno mi imaginación y la de Derek.

- Me has marcado – dijo con los ojos como platos.

- Tranquila, no es ese tipo de marca – hizo cara de asco – es más poderosa. – Sonrió - La llamo, la marca de la esclavitud.

- No puedes hacer esto.

- En realidad, sí. – levanto la vista y Emily sintió la marca de la nuca quemar. – no respires.

Pasaron segundos de agonía para el druida, en los que se asfixiaba, hasta que Stiles se lo permitió, cayendo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

- Quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué no puedo curar a mi padre? – dijo impaciente.

- ¿Qué? – la chica no comprendía. Así que volvió a ahogarse.

- ¿Por qué no puedo curarle con mis poderes? – la libero. La chica tosía y gemía en busca de aire.

- Ya te lo dije. No se trata de poder, sino de las intenciones que tengas para este – soltó furiosa – tu principal obsesión no es tu padre, es la venganza.

Stiles la miro serio para luego asentir.

- Entonces tenemos trabajo – sonrió abriendo el maletero de Morrell. – levántate y coge esta pala. – como una marioneta, así lo hizo. – ven.

El chico la llevo unos doscientos metros a través del bosque oscuro, hasta que el druida reconoció una estructura. La antigua mansión hale.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – siguió caminando.

- Como ya te he dicho tenemos trabajo. – Se paró de golpe – sí, puedo sentirlo – dijo – aquí, vas a cavar aquí. – señalo el sitio. – un agujero tan profundo y grande como tu coche.

_"**va a enterrarme viva"**_ – pensó asustada.

- ¿vas a enterrarme dentro de mi coche? – pregunto, a lo que Stiles la miro con cara perpleja.

- ¿Qué? – Sonó la voz chillona - ¿estás loca? Te necesito…, y al coche.

- Es que…

- Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, eso puedo arreglarlo aquí y ahora – se movió rudamente hacia ella, a lo que está retrocedió.

- No, no, por favor. – rogo.

- Entonces empieza a cavar. – espeto el chico y la druida clavo la pala en la tierra. – permanece cavando hasta que encentres aquello que busco, luego espérame aquí, he de ir a buscar una pieza clave.

- ¿Cómo sabré lo que buscas? – pero al girarse Stiles no estaba. Su nuca comenzó a arder, mientras sus brazos solos clavaban la pala en la tierra.

* * *

Nada más aterrizar en los ángeles Jackson busco en la terminal a Stiles. Lydia le había dicho que Stilinski vendría por él.

- Puto Stilinski – gruño al verse solo en mitad del parking de taxis vacío, a esas horas.

Encendió su móvil y marco el número de Lydia, al tercer tono de llamada la chica lo cogió.

- ¡¿Jackson?! – grito Lydia.

- Si Lydia, ya he llegado, pero Stilinski no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar a ese imbécil…?

- Jackson ya estamos llegando. – oía a Allison dando indicaciones.

- No se suponía que Stiles…

- Jackson, es una trampa, es Stiles, va a por ti. – justo en ese momento sintió un aire frio en su nuca. Al girarse, una versión más oscura de Stiles le miraba sonriendo como un maniaco.

- ¿Stiles? – susurro, todavía con el móvil en la boca.

- Hola lagartija. – su sonrisa se ensancho antes de que a Jackson se lo llevaran las sombras.

* * *

Scott acariciaba la espalda de su madre, la cual seguía en estado de shock y con 6 puntos en una mano.

_"**¿Cómo ha podido?"**_ – tembló por la rabia. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, había atacado a su madre. Ver la mano de su madre y su estado, le estaban haciendo cambiar de parecer respecto a Stiles. El hecho del mensaje que les había dejado no era para menos.

Las personas que sufrieron el paro cardiaco estaban bien, los médicos no se explicaban como se dio esto, y como de repente desapareció y se arregló por sí solo.

Derek y los demás estaban oliendo la habitación del padre de Stiles y mirándola en busca de pruebas, pero todo acabo cuando Derek salió, prácticamente rugiendo como un demonio con Isaac y Peter detrás.

Cora se acercó a Scott y le enseño el móvil. Un mensaje de Boyd.

_"**hemos fallado, tiene a Jackson. Volvemos a Beacon Hills"**_

Ambos corrieron tras Derek también.

* * *

Emily llevaba casi toda la noche cavando hasta que dio con dos montículos envueltos en sábanas de lona.

_"**¿Qué es esto?"**_ – agachándose en la tierra, soltó la pala y desanudo una de las cuerdas que envolvían uno. Al abrirlo, dio un grito y cayó hacia atrás de culo.

Era un cadáver, de una mujer, en descomposición.

- Bien hecho – se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Stiles a su espalda.

- ¿esa chica? – casi grito.

- Laura hale. – dijo Stiles mientras miraba el cadáver semidescompuesto. – Y ese bulto de ahí – señalo al otro – es Erika reyes.

- Stiles – trago saliva – dios santo ¿qué es lo que planeas?

- No nombres a Dhamel en vano. – susurro. – cógelas y mételas en tu coche. Por cierto tenemos un acompañante más, esta inconsciente no será un problema. – Morrell llevada por el símbolo en su nuca fue a coger el cadáver de Laura – una cosa más. – Emily le miro – cuidado con Laura, viene en dos fascículos. – Emily sin comprender levanto a Laura, hasta que vio que solo llevaba la mitad superior de está en sus brazos. Sus piernas y cadera descansaban aun en tierra.

Morrell se tragó un gemido y la angustia.

- ¡date prisa! – oyó chillar a Stiles desde el copiloto.

Al terminar de meter los cadáveres, vio a Jackson Whittemore en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Jackson whittemore? – pregunto al arrancar.

- Nuestro huésped – explico Stiles abriendo la ventana por el olor a muerto.

- Y ¿ahora? – pregunto casi por obligación la druida.

- Cementerio de Beacon Hills y la veterinaria. – Morrell le miro sin entender – en el orden que tú quieras. – le sonrió, mientras esta aceleraba.


	20. Chapter 20: profundo en la oscuridad 1ª

**Chapter 20**

Estaba atardeciendo mientras la manada se había reunido.

- Se lo ha llevado – Lydia lloraba en el loft mientras Allison intentaba consolarla. Al llegar a la parada de taxis del aeropuerto, se lo encontraron completamente desierto, y en medio de la puerta, solo una mochila y un móvil tirados en el suelo. Cuando Lydia se acercó rompió a gritar al ver que se trataban de las cosas de Jackson.

- Tranquila – murmuraba Allison.

Scott las miraba ceñudo. – _**"¿de qué va todo esto?"**_

- No entiendo absolutamente nada – soltó girándose hacia la mesa donde Deaton, Peter, Chris y Derek hablaban. O más bien los tres primeros lo hacían y el cuarto gruñía.

Al oír a Scott detuvieron su conversación y le miraron. Isaac seguía apoyado en la pared junto a Boyd, ambos apartados escuchando.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto más alto de lo que pretendía. Derek resoplo, pero fue Peter quien respondió.

- ¿Por qué, qué? Scott – dijo exasperado, como si el moreno fuera una autentica molestia.

- ¿Por qué Jackson? – dijo mirando de reojo a Lydia, la cual al oír el nombre ahogo un gemido - ¿Por qué huir? ¿Por qué tantas molestias? – esta vez todos le miraron con mayor interés.

- Es eso exactamente lo que intentamos averiguar Scott – empezó Alan.

- Pues creo que no lo estáis haciendo como toca – salto Allison. – Stiles está fuera de control y nosotros estamos aquí.

Derek salto, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

- ¿Qué propones Allison? – dijo secamente – no me digas, que lo detengamos, que le demos caza. – miro a Chris – ¿por qué no me sorprende?

- Eh – salto argent. – no hay más remedio, todos hemos visto lo que ha pasado lo que ha hecho hasta ahora Stiles, solo dios sabe de lo que será capaz ahora.

- El problema no es ese – empezó Deaton – ahora no nos enfrentamos a un brujo, sino a un nigromante – miro a todos.

- No será tan poderoso si ha salido corriendo – dijo Boyd.

- No creo que huyera de nosotros – aseguro el druida – creo que tenía prisa en hacer algo.

- Despertar a su padre – murmuro Scott, pero todos fueron capaces de oírle – mi madre me lo conto.

- Exacto – coincidió Alan – pero al no lograrlo, imagino que se sentiría muy frustrado.

- Eso es otra cosa – dijo Peter tomando asiento en la escalera – no se supone que ahora es un ser súper poderoso. – dijo mirando al druida dudoso - ¿Por qué no ha curado a su padre?

- No ha podido – aclaro Scott.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – añadió Peter sin dejar de mirar a Alan.

- Por la misma razón que te movió a ti una vez, Peter. – aclaro Deaton. Todos miraron al ex alpha. – la venganza.

- Pero… - fue a preguntar Scott, pero Deaton continuo.

- El fallo de Stiles es su impaciencia por obtener poder deprisa y tanto como pueda. – aclaro – eso lo convierte, no solo en un mago creado, lo que ya de por si es contra natura, sino que además lo convierte en un sr muy inexperto en el autocontrol.

- Autocontrol – susurro Scott – eso es lo que nosotros debemos aprender ¿no? Lo de nuestra ancla. – Deaton asintió.

- Ya bueno – salto de nuevo Peter – pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no puede salvar a su padre? – pero en lugar del druida, fue Derek quien hablo.

- Porque esta tan obsesionado en vengar a aquellos que le han hecho daño, que no es capaz de focalizar en nada mas – se giró y miro a Deaton quien asentía – aunque lo intente.

Todos se quedaron callados en un momento, pensaban en lo que había dicho Derek y en como cobraba sentido.

- Pues ya está – salto Isaac – dejemos que mate a los alphas y se acabó. – Scott iba a hablar, pero Deaton se adelantó.

- No podemos permitir eso.

- ¿Por qué no? – salto el rubio.

- Porque eso convertiría a Stiles en un asesino despiadado. – salto Scott queriendo decir lo que pensaba.

- Más bien yo creo que ya lo es – dijo Cora que entraba de la cocina – aunque fuera al Darach, mato a una mujer.

- Y nos atacó a nosotros – soltó Boyd. Derek cruzo los brazos y apretó la mandíbula visiblemente.

- Ese no es el caso chicos – salto Alan muy consciente del creciente enfado del alpha. – el caso es que si permitimos a Stiles hacer lo que sea que pretenda, hará algo que lo hundirá por completo a la oscuridad, y de ahí no podrá salir jamás.

- Tal vez si tú no hubieras ido corriendo detrás de él, no te hubiera pasado nada – gruño el alpha, quien termino de explotar.

- ¿perdón? – su beta parecía ofendido – muy bien… ¿sabes qué? – le encaro – si tú quieres ir a jugar a "Carrie" con tu novio, me parece bien, pero no nos arrastres a los demás con… - no pudo terminar ya que Derek le tenía agarrado del cuello.

En la habitación estallo un barullo de quejas y juramentos, Scott corrió y cogió del brazo a Derek, mientras Peter y Cora tiraban del alpha.

- ¡Derek basta! – suplico – le haces daño. Para. – aun apretando un poco más su agarre, Derek lo soltó.

Boyd cayó al suelo de culo, tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello. Scott, Isaac y Cora se agacharon a ayudarle mientras Derek volvía a dirigirse hacia la mesa.

- Ten cuidado Boyd. – dijo Deaton comprobando el estado del beta – nunca ¡Y esto va por todos! – dijo mirando al resto – nunca insultéis a la pareja de un lobo, y menos de un alpha.

- Debería tener más autocontrol – le dijo Scott.

- O es culpa de Derek – susurro Deaton, a sabiendas de que todos podían oírle. – cuando un lobo se empareja, sus necesidades y emociones, pasan a un segundo plano durante una temporada conocida como la fiebre de pareja.

- ¿fiebre de pareja? – Allison pregunto desde su sitio junto a Lydia.

- Básicamente un enamoramiento juvenil…, pero mucho más intenso. – todos parecieron entender.

Justo en ese momento una voz cruzo el loft haciendo que todos miraran a la puerta. Deucalion.

- Pues esperemos que Derek esté preparado – Deucalion seguido de los gemelos y Kali, se paraban delante de la puerta. Nadie les había oído entrar.

Tanto Derek como sus dos betas se pusieron en posición, solo Peter paro al alpha y Scott a los betas.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – rugió Derek ignorando a Peter por completo.

- Eso no es importante Derek – Deucalion usaba su típico tono tranquilo – la pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes que quiero decir – sonrió bajando los escalones mientras el resto permanecía parado – con tu…Stiles.

- No sé qué quieres que haga yo – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

_"**veamos que quieren estos ahora"**_ – Derek sabía que estaba siendo muy confiado, pues tenía en frente al alpha de alphas, pero nada ni nadie le impediría mantener su actitud chulesca.

- Bueno Derek – siguió como si nada – al fin y al cabo es tu pareja.

- No hemos podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación – añadió Kali. – no podéis permitir que haga lo que sea que quiere hacer. – Derek gruño por lo bajo, odiaba a esa zorra, pero aun así tenía razón.

- ¿y qué? – salto Cora.

- Bueno, tal vez os interese ayudarnos. – añadió Kali sonriente.

- Un momento, un momento, un momento – dijo muy deprisa Peter – ¿nos estáis pidiendo ayuda? – todos quedaron callados, pero Peter rompió a reír.

- Peter… - le advirtió Derek.

- Pero ¿Qué coño os ha pasado? – volvió a reír – os habéis acojonado ¿verdad? – Kali gruño y saco sus garras dispuesta a matar, pero Deucalion la detuvo.

- En realidad…, lo consideramos un favor por nuestra parte hacia vosotros.

- ¿perdón? – dijeron Isaac y Cora con cara de sorpresa.

- Si, ya que vosotros podéis elegir. – se calmó Kali.

- U os unís a nosotros para reducir y digo reducir a Stiles, para que vuelva a ser quien era. – Deucalion hablo limpiando sus gafas.

- O, vamos cada manada por un lado, donde además de salvar a Stiles, tendréis que evitar que lo matemos. – gruño Kali, Derek en su lugar rugió, dejando salir sus garras y ojos rojos.

- Si os atrevéis a ponerle una mano encima. – se acercó a los alphas.

- ¿Qué? – rugió de igual modo Kali. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer absolutamente ningún movimiento, Deucalion silbo y llamo la atención sobre él.

- Ese es el problema aquí Derek – empezó Deucalion – si tú nos prohíbes ponerle una mano encima – se puso las gafas – ¿cómo esperas que le reduzcamos para poder ayudarle?

Derek se quedó parado, pero no dejo que sus ojos se volvieran normales aun. En cierto modo sabía que tenían razón, el uso de la fuerza era inevitable, pero pensar en alguien queriendo hacer daño a Stiles, hacía que su lobo rasgara su piel para salir y matar a quien quiera que fuese el bastardo. Esto en el fondo tenia gracia, hasta hace muy poco, apenas podía aguantar al chico, pero ahora, simplemente ahora…

El dolor de cabeza ataco al alpha, coloco sus manos en la sien y se dio un ligero masaje.

- Derek – la voz llegaba lejana – Derek – al enfocar vio a Deaton mirarle como toda la manada, con miedo y preocupación. - ¿estás bien?

- Solo es jaqueca – gruño.

- Derek. – comenzó el druida.

- Estoy bien en serio.

- No es eso Derek – miro a los ojos del hombre – en el fondo sabes que tienen razón.

Derek expiro por la nariz muy despacio, no quería admitirlo, era horrible, pero en el fondo tenían razón.

- No puedo… - miro al druida suplicante quien asintió.

- Lo sé. – Derek agacho la cabeza – pero si no lo hacemos, si no intentamos parar lo que sea que tiene pensado hacer, mucha gente pagara por ello, incluido el propio Stiles. – Derek inhalo audiblemente sopesando la idea.

- No lo mataremos – añadió Deucalion – te doy mi palabra. Pero es necesario e inevitable hacerle daño, ya que ahora es posiblemente más fuerte que nosotros.

Derek gruño por lo bajo, mas animal que acerco a Deucalion parando antes junto a Scott.

- ¿Tú que piensas? – le pregunto al moreno sin apartar la vista del alpha.

- Pienso que a lo que nos enfrentamos – trago saliva – está muy lejos de ser el Stiles que conozco. – Derek suspiro – pero no me cabe la menor duda, de que el todavía sigue ahí, si para salvarlo, si para salvar a esta ciudad, a la gente que queremos, tenemos que hacerle daño, bueno, yo creo que primero deberíamos intentar llegar hasta el, pero si eso no funciona, si nos ataca… - miro a Derek después de la pausa – debemos defendernos – Derek asintió y volvió a caminar, pero Scott le detuvo agarrándole del brazo – defendernos de él, Derek, espero que si llega el momento, no tengamos que defendernos de ti también. – Derek le miro detenidamente y espero a que lo soltara para volver hacia Deucalion.

- Si hacemos esto – apunto al alpha – más te vale entender a ti y a tus lacayos que Stiles debe ser detenido, no asesinado. – Deucalion fue a hablar, pero Derek se adelantó – si alguno – miro a Kali – le hace algo que sobrepase este acuerdo – dejo salir sus garras – tendréis más de un enemigo.

Justo cuando Deucalion iba a volver intentar hablar, Lydia pego un grito y se levantó del sofá.

* * *

Lydia estaba temblando cuando Aiden y Allison la cogieron de los brazos. Ellos no eran capaces de ver lo que ella veía. Erika se había aparecido justo a su lado, para agacharse justo en frente suya alarmada.

Ahora Lydia se zafaba de su agarre mientras Erika se movía como un borrón delante de ella llamando su atención.

- Lydia – su voz sonaba con eco. – Lydia.

- Dios mío – la pelirroja se tapaba la boca mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Lydia ¿qué pasa? – oía a Allison preguntarle, pero era incapaz de hablar con la aparición ante ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – oyó de lejos a Derek.

- Lydia, escúchame, no tenemos tiempo – la rubia volvió a ser fija delante de ella y su voz sonaba firme y cercana.

- ¿es que no la veis? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada de los ojos suplicantes de la rubia.

- ¿ver que Lydia? – Allison le apretó con fuerza el hombro.

- E…er…Erika – dijo tartamudeando. Todos en la habitación se quedaron en un denso y pesado silencio.

- Lydia – dijo Boyd muy serio.

- Espera – salto Allison, luego miro a Lydia – Lydia, cielo, Erika, ¿está aquí? – la morena no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz. Lydia asintió con los ojos aun rojos.

- No hay tiempo ¡Lydia escúchame! – la rubia gritaba, para la Banshee era obvio que solo ella podía verla y oírla.

- No sé qué le pasa, quiere decirme algo… - Derek se acercó y miro en todas direcciones, esperando ver o captar algo.

- Lydia escúchame – rogo la rubia – ya no me queda tiempo, Stiles está llevando a cabo su plan.

- ¿Qué dice? – pregunto Isaac, Peter y los demás le dijeron que callara, pero Lydia comenzó a hablar.

- Dice que no le queda tiempo, que Stiles ya está empezando su plan. – no aparto la mirada de la aparición en ningún momento.

- La sombra que adormece su corazón, se hace cada vez más densa, cada vez Stiles está más lejos, dejando aquí esa… cosa – la rubia se detuvo agarrando su vientre con dolor - es necesario el uso de su ancla, no es diferente a un lobo, solo necesita a la persona que le hace atarse a este mundo.

- Su ancla – Erika asintió, pero gimió de pronto por el dolor. - ¡Erika ¿Qué te pasa?! – quiso ayudarla pero la rubia comenzó a negar.

- Sabe que estoy aquí, me lleva. – gimió – no es su culpa – se acercó a mirarla – no lo olvidéis, no olvidéis quien es – Lydia asintió – él no es así. Pero las personas que pierden todo lo que tienen, se pierden a veces a sí mismas, aunque por el camino – volvió a gemir – encentren otras igual de valiosas.

- Lydia ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Derek impaciente, Erika volvió a gemir.

- Erika, Erika, - la llamo cuando la rubia comenzó a sollozar - ¿tiene a Jackson? – la rubia asintió - ¿Por qué? – pero no pudo responder porque empezó a gritar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Peter – Lydia.

- No lo sé – quería agacharse y ayudarla, pero la chica comenzó a ser borrosa – es Stiles, algo le está haciendo, dice que sabe que está aquí, que se la lleva.

- Maldito bastardo – rugió Boyd acercándose a toda velocidad.

- Es como morir otra vez – gimió la muerta.

- ¿Erika? – pregunto al aire Boyd.

- Oh Vernon – susurro mirando al beta – siento mucho, lo que está por venir. – y con eso la loba se desvaneció en una luz oscura. Lydia soltó un grito al verla desaparecer y los miro a todos.

Todos la miraban expectantes de que dijera que había ocurrido. Lydia miro hacia Boyd.

- Se ha ido – el beta la miro sin decir nada – se la ha llevado. – fue entonces cuando Boyd se fue hacia su habitación rugiendo.

- Lydia ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Scott la miraba mientras Aiden y Allison la ayudaban a levantarse. Isaac y Cora fueron tras Boyd. - ¿Qué te ha dicho?

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Erika fue el alivio en cada extremidad, como si se estirara después de haber mantenido una misma postura mucho rato. Luego dolor en sus pulmones al inhalar profundamente. Abrió los ojos viendo una luz muy fuerte que la cegaba. Tosió audiblemente y enfoco al ver una sombra que tapaba la luz.

- Bienvenida. – la voz de Stiles siguió con la bajada de intensidad de la luz. – la has hecho buena Erika preciosa. – Stiles sonreía, pero no era su sonrisa, era la de esa cosa en la que se había convertido.

- Stiles – gimió con la garganta seca. – esto… - se miró las manos, sintió su piel – esto es…

- Shh – le tapó la boca con una mano – no te molestes en hablar. La reanimación siempre tiene el efecto agotador. Al fin y al cabo he tenido que devolver a la vida todas tus células.

- Stiles…

- Pero no es tu cuerpo lo que me preocupa – la miro sonriente ayudándola a sentarse. En ese momento vio que estaba en una especie de sótano oscuro, en una camilla, el mareo no le dejaba ver con más precisión. – sino tu alma. – sonrió – sé que has estado hablando con la Banshee. Si no me llego a dar prisa hubieras fastidiado mi sorpresa. – parecía que estuviera hablando con una niña.

- No puedes hacer esto – susurro.

- De hecho si puedo. – le levanto por el mentón la cara – eh vamos enfócate.

- Estoy muy cansada. – se tambaleo - ¿Me has hecho lo mismo que? – Stiles asintió.

- que a los demás – sonrió aún más acariciando la muñeca de esta – sí. Están todos esperándote.

- Stiles, nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte – dijo ahora menos cansada.

- Ya bueno – Stiles no parecía muy convencido – no lo hacías muy bien. – Erika fue a hablar pero Stiles siguió hablando – no te preocupes, ahora vais a ayudarme como toca.

- No te ayudaremos a hacer daño a nuestros amigos Stiles – Erika se envalentono, ahora Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Yo creo que si – justo en ese momento Erika sintió su nuca arder. Chillo y se cogió la cabeza cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡déjala en paz! – el dolor ceso, Erika busco el origen de la voz y vislumbro una jaula enorme, dentro estaba Jackson.

- Venga Jackson – susurro haciendo morros Stiles. – estamos jugando. Como hice contigo recuerdas.

- ¿Qué era...? – empezó Erika tocándose la nuca.

- La marca de esclavitud. – apunto Stiles mirándola – si no me parece bien lo que haces, si me desobedeces, o si simplemente lo deseo, puedo hacer que sientas tanto dolor como quiera.

- Nunca – señalo la rubia – no voy a...

- No tienes elección, la marca no solo causa dolor, obliga a tu cuerpo a obedecer.- Stiles se levantó y se apartó tocándose una zona del pecho – te hará sentir la necesidad de obedecer, sensaciones tan poderosas que no serás capaz de negarte – el brujo parecía ensimismado en sus recuerdos. – por mucho que quieras ignorarlo, solo podrás ir más hacia él.

_"**el" –**_pensó Erika cayendo en la cuenta_**– "Aun estas ahí Stiles"**_

- Aquí todos tienen una – sonrió mirando a Erika – hasta Jackson ¿verdad? – este rugió dejando salir a su lobo. – oh es verdad, ahora eres un lobito, con sus viejos ojos. – Jackson grito y callo de rodillas entre dolor.

- ¡Jackson! – chillo Erika – para Stiles.

Y como antes el dolor ceso.

- No tengo tiempo para esto, te pondré al día ya que te vas a quedar aquí con los demás esperando. – chasqueo los dedos y Erika se puso en pie. – Morrell ha ido a buscar a nuestra última adición, esperaba hallarlo en la veterinaria, pero no… si viene ábrele la puerta - miro a Jackson – Jackson está en la jaula ya que es un coñazo y me parece divertido sacarle fotos ordenándole cosas malas y sucias – le mando un beso que fue respondido con un rugido – y colgarlas en internet. – rio.

- Eres un hijo de puta – grito el rubio.

- Y tú el chico más visto en internet desde hace 2 horas. – antes de que pudiera protestar, Stiles suspiro – a dormir. – el lobo cayo inconsciente dentro de la jaula. – el hechizo está bien para las acciones, pero debería de haber pensado en el habla.

_"**¿en serio?"**_– pensó la loba.

- Bueno – miro hacia la nada por un momento – vaya, Yo tengo que irme ya, hay ciertos asuntos que requieren mi presencia, como ver hasta qué punto tu boquita me va a traer problemas – sonrió. – por cierto te esperan – señalo arriba – que decir que no podéis salir de aquí, pero podéis confabular contra mi cuanto queráis.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Erika siguiendo casi por obligación a Stiles hacia el piso de arriba, al pasar por la puerta, no necesito preguntarlo de nuevo, ella ya había estado aquí. - ¿este sitio es?

- Si – rio Stiles poniéndose un abrigo, al oír un crujido miro hacia arriba de las escaleras – te esperan. – señalo antes de brillar y dividirse en dos esferas de luz oscura que salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Melissa llevaba todo el mañana en casa debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el hospital, eso y los puntos en su mano, fueron más que alicientes para que le dieran un par de días libres. Estaba adormilada en el sofá cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Aun un poco grogui por la pastilla para el dolor, se colocó la bata y fue a ver quién era. Al otro lado una mujer afroamericana y dos individuos de traje la miraron.

- Buenos días señora McCall – Melissa había oído esa voz antes pero no lograba identificarla – no sabe quién soy claro, hemos hablado por teléfono, soy la agente Gutiérrez de asuntos sociales. Estos son el agente Clore y el agente Manchester.

_"**oh dios mío"**_ – Melissa quería morir.

- Oh, sí si perdone. – vio que estaba parando el paso y se apartó – por favor pasen.

- Muchísimas gracias Sra. McCall. – los tres pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿quieren tomar algo? – pregunto recogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

- Un café estaría bien – entrecerró el ceño - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – señalo su mano vendada.

_"**tranquila Melissa"**_ – suspiro.

- Oh esto – hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia – un rasguño en el trabajo.

- Uf, parece doloroso – los otros dos hombres permanecían en silencio. – bueno, si le es difícil preparar los cafés por favor no se moleste.

- No, no es molestia. – empezó a irse – en seguida vuelvo.

- ¿Sería posible hablar con el joven Stilinski o con su hijo? – pregunto, Melissa cogió el móvil.

- Claro les llamare. – huyo a la cocina.

En la cocina empezó a preparar el café en la cafetera, poniendo sobre una bandeja, las tazas y unas pastas. Llamo a Scott, pero no se lo cogía, así que empezó a escribir un mensaje en el que le explicaba la situación. Dejando la bandeja en el comedor delante de los invitados recordó que había olvidado el azúcar.

- En seguida vuelvo – siguió escribiendo mientras cogía el azucarero. El sonido de la voz de la agente y una risa juvenil le hizo levantar la mirada del móvil.

_"**OH DIOS MIO" – pensó**_horrorizada mientras veía a Stiles, el viejo Stiles, ojos castaños, pelo marrón, ropa con color, sentado en el sofá en el que se sentaba ella, hablando con la agente muy sueltamente.

- Oh señora McCall – le dijo la agente – Stiles me estaba hablando de lo contento que esta de vivir aquí con ustedes. ¿verdad? – miro a Stiles quien no apartaba la mirada de Melissa con una sonrisa muy amable.

- Verdad – sonrió maliciosamente hacia la madre de Scott, la cual estaba conteniendo el miedo, mientras nadie miraba.

- Stiles… - empezó, pero Stiles la callo palmeando el sitio a su lado en el sofá.

Melissa dudo, finalmente asintió y se sentó, cogió su móvilpero Stiles le cogió a su vez la mano a la vez que la agente preguntaba por su hijo.

- Si Melissa ¿Dónde está Scott? – sonrió divertido.

- En seguida vendrá – señalo con toda intención mirando a Stiles. Este la soltó y sonrió.

* * *

Scott todavía estaba en el loft de Derek cuando le sonó el móvil, era su madre. Al mirar el buzón de mensajes, lo leyó.

- ¡está en mi casa! – grito a todos. Scott comenzó a correr hacia la puerta cuando Deaton lo detuvo. – suéltame, esta con mi madre.

- Tranquilízate Scott. – rogo el druida.

- No – hizo más fuerza, pero esta vez tanto Peter como Isaac y Boyd lo detuvieron.

- Eso es lo que quiere – grito Peter.

- Me da igual, no voy a dejarla sola con él.

- Por supuesto que no – sentencio Derek desde atrás, cogió las llaves del coche. -Nos vamos. Peter, tú, los gemelos e Isaac conmigo en la SUV. – miro al resto. -Que Deucalion y Kali vayan con Scott, los Argent y Boyd. – sentencio el alpha – Deaton lleva a Lydia y a Cora contigo en tu coche. – el druida asintió.

- nosotros podemos ir por nuestra cuenta. Juntos. – gruño Kali.

- Tienen miedo de que juntos seamos una amenaza – apunto Aiden.

Derek comenzó a enfadarse de verdad.

- Es justo – añadió Deucalion dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

El hecho de haberse dividido en dos era más arriesgado de lo que creía Stiles. Al dividirse, ambas mitades estaban más débiles, y una poseía poderes y la otra no. La mitad sin poder estaba en la casa de Scott, mientras que esta otra, había aparecido justo donde necesitaba. En frente de la casa de Danny.

Se acercó a la puerta y toco al timbre, Danny abrió la puerta quedándose descolocado al ver a Stiles.

- Hola precioso, ¿nos vamos de fiesta? – le sonrió lascivamente.

* * *

Derek conducía a toda velocidad justo detrás del coche de Scott. Nadie decía nada en el coche, por orden de Deucalion, los alphas gemelos habían dejado sus motos delante del loft y habían accedido a subirse al coche.

Peter miraba por el retrovisor mientras Isaac se removía incomodo entre ambos gemelos.

- Y bueno… - comenzó Peter – así que un súper alpha ¿eh? – ambos gemelos le miraron con el mismo ceño, al igual que Isaac y Derek - ¿Qué? – miro a su sobrino y al beta – tengo curiosidad.

En ese momento el móvil de uno de los gemelos sonó. Derek vio como miraba la pantalla y como su expresión iba cambiando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto el otro. Aiden creía Derek.

- ¡PARA EL COCHE! – rugió y Derek freno en seco. Iba a girarse a partirle la cara cuando oyó el frenazo del coche de Chris y como daba marcha atrás.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? – grito Derek.

- Es Danny me ha enviado un mensaje. – soltó el gemelo mientras miraba la pantalla. Isaac oyó su móvil sonar.

- Es Allison, quiere saber porque nos paramos. –dijo el rubio.

- dile que no es nada. – soltó Derek arrancando de nuevo.

- No. No lo entiendes – salto de nuevo el gemelo.

- Mírame – puso sus ojos en el por el retrovisor – no tengo tiempo para esto. – gruño acelerando – yo tengo una pareja, una pareja destinada, y mi misión y prioridad ahora mismo es ir junto a él. Ni tu ni tus problemas de niñato… - Aiden gruño, pero fue el otro, Ethan quien hablo.

- Danny es mi novio. – soltó – está en una discoteca de ambiente – se acercó hacia el reflejo – y esta con Stiles.

El coche freno de nuevo con un chirriante sonido.

* * *

- Eso no es posible – dijo Scott a Allison mientras esta escribía al Isaac. – mi madre me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que vaya corriendo ya.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Chris mientras hablaba con Deaton al móvil. El coche de Derek paro junto al de Chris, dejándolos ventanilla con ventanilla. – ¿está en la discoteca o en casa de Scott? – Peter hizo un gesto de duda. Derek miraba a Ethan con odio por el retrovisor.

- no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez ¿no? – soltó Isaac ganándose una mirada por parte de todos, Peter iba a mandarle callar, pero se quedó boqueando como un pez y mirando hacia Derek.

- ¿puede? – pregunto, Chris oyó a Deaton hablar por el teléfono.

- Puede ser, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, que un coche vaya a la discoteca y que otro a casa de Scott. – todos le oían por el altavoz - Si alguien no ve nada que vaya al otro punto. Todos a sintieron y Deaton colgó.

- Bien, la pregunta ahora es ¿Quién va a la discoteca? – la única respuesta fue Derek arrancando a toda velocidad y dejándolos con la cara pasmada, incluidos Kali y Deucalion. – de acuerdo. – dijo pausadamente antes de encender el motor y dirigirse hacia la casa de Scott.


	21. Chapter 21: profundo en la oscuridad 2ª

**Chapter 21**

Melissa miraba su móvil esperando noticias de Scott, hacia unos 20 minutos que le había mandado el mensaje de que Stiles estaba en la casa con los de asuntos sociales.

_"**Scott ¿dónde estás?" –**_pensó Melissa mientras le temblaban las manos al servir más café. Stiles a su lado cogió sus manos y le ayudo a estabilizar la cafetera.

- Tranquila – le dijo – es su mano – miro a los agentes – todavía le da problemas, le he dicho mil veces que debería dejarla reposar, pero es una mujer testaruda… - la miro directamente a los ojos.

- Me alegra ver lo mucho que te preocupas por ella – sonrió la agente Gutiérrez. – no suele darse esto en estos casos.

- ¿Qué casos? – pregunto Stiles confuso.

- Bueno – lo miro dudosa – casos en los que el menor ha sufrido una perdida – Melissa sintió la mano de Stiles ponerse rígida. – es normal que…

- Mi padre no está muerto, está en coma en el hospital. – la interrumpió. La agente asintió dándose cuenta de que había cometido un fallo. Melissa miraba al chico con una mirada de nostalgia y pena – y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario cabe la posibilidad de que despierte.

- Lo sé, de verdad, lo siento. – su mirada era sincera en arrepentimiento, lo que logro que el enfado de Stiles se diluyera.

- No. – Soltó un suspiro – discúlpeme usted, todavía es todo muy reciente para mí. – miro a los agentes y luego a Melissa que volvía a mirar el móvil.

- No queda café – dijo la mujer – iré a hacer un poco. – todos asintieron complacidos, mientras Melissa salía de la habitación hacia la cocina.

- Iré a ayudarla – les sonrió Stiles.

Llegando a la cocina, el chico era capaz de oír a Melissa hablando con alguien, al verla, la vio que hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con Scott.

Melissa le vio y trago saliva sonoramente.

- Esta aquí conmigo – Stiles se acercó a Melissa mientras oía a scotty gritarle varias cosas a su madre. Agarro el teléfono con dos dedos y lo separo de su oreja muy suavemente, la mujer no opuso ninguna resistencia. Colgó, dejando a Scott a mitad y la miro.

- Creo que va a hacer falta más café. – le sonrió guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Señalo a la cafetera mientras se sentaba en un taburete y sonrió. - ¿Qué quería el bueno de Scott? ¿Eh?

- No hagas esto Stiles. – suplico.

- ¿el qué? – Fingió confusión – no entiendo.

- Deja de jugar. – susurro cerrando los ojos y cogiendo el café molido. – dilo, vamos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Oh, es eso… - rio bajo – eso es lo que tanto miedo os da ¿verdad? – La miro serio – no saber a donde lleva esto, no saber lo que quiero, ni lo que soy capaz de hacer por ello. – Comenzó a jugar con un boli de la tabla de cocina – veras, es simple y llano, quiero justicia Melissa.

- ¿justicia? – Dijo molesta – así quieres obtener justicia, has atacado a tus amigos, pusiste en riesgo la vida de personas enfermas bajo mi guardia y además has matado a alguien.

- Si, bueno – le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano – daños colaterales.

- ¡daños colaterales! – dijo demasiado alto, con lo que Stiles se levantó a toda prisa para encararla.

- Escúchame bien. – se le acerco a la cara – baja la puta voz ahora mismo o te juro que me asegurare de que scotty page por tu lengua. – Melissa trago saliva.

Stiles se apartó de ella al oír pasos, era la agente Gutiérrez que asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la cocina.

- ¿todo bien por aquí? Hemos oído algo. – Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, dibujo una falsa sonrisa y se giró.

- Todo perfecto, le acabo de confesar que suspendí este último examen por quedar por ahí con un amigo que se iba del país, en lugar de estudiar. – Sonrió más ampliamente mirando a Melissa – ya sabe, daños colaterales.

- Aja – pareció dudosa al principio, pero finalmente acepto - ¿necesitan ayuda por aquí? – Stiles miro a Melissa y gesticulo el nombre de Scott. Melissa negó y sonrió.

- No todo bien por aquí de verdad. – Miró a Stiles – tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir jovencito – Stiles sonrió.

_"**vaya, vaya, sabemos mentir eh"**_ – pensó sorprendido por la audacia de la mujer.

- Lo sé, lo sé – fingió estar resignado, después miró a la agente y sonrió – en seguida llegara Scott y serviremos más café, así podrá seguir con sus preguntas. – la mujer asintió y desapareció en dirección al comedor. Stiles se giró y vio a Melissa mientras ponía la cafetera – bien hecho. – sonrió malicioso.

- cállate – soltó Melissa. Stiles juraría que debió haber oído mal.

- ¿Perdona? – apretó el ceño.

- Ya me has oído. – Suspiró –estoy harta. Solo eres un crio molesto con complejo de dios. – Le encaro, Stiles estaba atónito – hemos estado ahí, para ti, siempre. Scott es tu amigo, Lydia, Allison, todos. – se aseguró de bajar la voz. – pero eres incapaz de ver eso. Dices que buscas justicia, te escudas detrás de eso para llevar a cabo tu venganza. – Melissa suspiro de nuevo – pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo. Todos hemos visto de lo que eres capaz Stiles, ya está, lo has logrado, eres el centro de atención de todo el mundo. ¿Ahora qué? – Stiles no sabía que decir - ¿no te cansas Stiles?

Stiles la miro serio, se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de su cara y le hablo lo más fríamente posible.

- Tu hijo, mis amigos… me dieron de lado cuando estuve solo. – La miro con uro odio apretando los puños – mi padre está en una cama de hospital, porque unos tipos que querían a tu hijo y a mi… - se paró a resoplar – y a Derek; pensaron que sería justo atacar al más débil de su manada, yo. Esos tipos ahora están con tu hijo y sus amigos para darme caza. – Melissa fue a apartar la mirada, pero Stiles le cogió la mano vendada – soy un crio molesto, si, molesto con el mundo pero no tengo complejo de dios, dios no tiene un padre en coma. Si fuera un dios…, todo esto habría acabado hace mucho. – Le apretó la mano haciendo que Melissa se retorciera – yo solo impondré mi justicia sobre aquellos que crea conveniente.

- Por favor – susurro incapaz de alzar la voz por el dolor Melissa.

- Estoy tan ocupado, que he tenido que dividirme en 2 para poder abarcarlo todo. – Cuando ella cayo de rodillas, Stiles apretó aún más su mano – que esta mitad no posea poderes, no significa que no pueda hacerte daño. – la venda en la mano de la mujer comenzaba a mancharse de rojo, debido a la apertura de los puntos. Al percatarse soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás – vamos - señalo el camino al comedor - Scott está al caer, y quiero terminar la puta tanda de preguntas.

Miro como cogía su mano dolorida con expresión agónica. No podía ni levantarse. Se agacho junto a ella y cogió su mano entre las dos suyas. Melissa se resistió con miedo al principio, pero cuando sintió el tacto cálido y calmado de las manos del chico comenzó a calmarse. De la ventana de la cocina, apareció una esfera diminuta y verde de energía que se posó sobre sus manos hasta desaparecer. Melissa lo veía todo fascinada y aterrada. Su herida dejo de doler y las manchas de sangre desaparecieron de la venda.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pensé que, dijiste que tu…?

- Que esta mitad no tiene poder…, el otro sí. – se levantó. Tendiéndole la mano – no te resistas más y no te quites la venda, seria sospechoso. – comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor con el café en la mano.

- ¿Por qué? – Stiles la miro ceñudo. - ¿Por qué curarme? ¿Por qué tanto bipolarismo, a que juegas ahora Stiles? – el chico la miro y se fue murmurando lo que Melissa entendió como un _**"no tengo ni puta idea de lo que me hablas"**_

* * *

Ese hechizo de curación había sido un imprevisto. No esperaba que las cosas se pusieran así por casa de Scott, pero tampoco esperaba que reaccionara tan deprisa en curar a Melissa. La otra mitad de Stiles miraba al cielo recién oscurecido del callejón donde le había dicho a Danny que tenía que ir a mear. Habían hablado y había conseguido embaucar al chico para que le llevara a ese bar de ambiente donde Scott y él se colaron aquella vez, a diferencia de aquel día, esta noche él tenía un plan en mente y venia apropiadamente vestido para ello.

Habiéndose cambiado en casa de Danny, llevaba pantalones de cuero negros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes oscura y ceñida con una calavera dibujada acompañado todo con unas botas de tachuelas con pinchos y un abrigo de cuero fino.

_"**divertido"**_ – pensó.

Había dejado su pelo del color negro, pero para no llamar más la atención, había ocultado sus venas marcadas y sus ojos, que aunque todavía eran negros, ahora si tenían visible su zona blanca. Fue justo en la cola para entrar que sintió la llamada de su otra mitad, era extraña la sensación de estar dividido, pero a la vez normal al ser consciente de lo que rodea al otro.

_"**ya he conseguido estar en más de un sitio al mismo tiempo y resucitar muertos"**_ – pensaba sonriente mirando su mano – _**"tal vez no esté tan lejos de la idea de dios" –**_el sonido de pasos a su espalda le hizo girarse.

- Hey bombón – saludo Stiles a Danny - ¿Qué haces que no estás en la cola? – Danny se sonrojo y se acercó con su móvil en la mano.

- Ya le he mandado el mensaje a Ethan como dijiste – señalo algo aturdido el moreno – pero no sé porque lo he hecho… - Stiles lo miro y se acercó hasta empujarlo contra la pared junto al contenedor.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – acerco su rostro al del otro y le lamio la punta de la nariz muy lascivamente – lo has hecho porque me querías hacer un favor – bajo su mano hasta el creciente bulto en la entrepierna de Danny – y yo siempre devuelvo mis favores Danny – apretó la erección sobre la tela y Danny gimió en respuesta. Era muy fácil hipnotizar al chico, gran corazón pero psique muy débil, un poco de magia y se convertía en una perra sumisa. – Vamos a bailar – miro el bulto – chico grande. – sonrió a un extasiado Danny.

Volvieron a la cola y esta había aumentado. Stiles resoplo molesto.

- Pero que… ¿desde cuándo hay tanto,…?- negó con la cabeza – ¿sabes qué? da igual. – casi chillo. Cogió a Danny de la mano y se acercaron a la puerta por un lateral llegando al portero. Chasqueo los dedos y el gorila cayo embobado.

- Bienvenido – abrió la puerta para ambos. Stiles empujo a Danny hacia la oscuridad y la música y se giró hacia el portero.

- deja entrar a todos los que quieran. – ordeno el chico.

- si señor – obedeció el portero retirando la banda de los que hacían la cola.

La gente de la cola aplaudió y entro junto a Stiles y su acompañante. Dentro aumento el sonido de la música. Al ver como aumentaba la gente dentro apretándose entre sí, los encargados de la barra y el dj, pararon la música y comenzaron a quejarse.

- Me da que la fiesta se acabó ya – soltó Danny al ver a los seguridad empezar a empujar a la gente fuera de nuevo.

- No lo creo – se quitó la chaqueta haciéndola desaparecer sin preocuparse porque le vieran, todos miraban hacia los gigantes de seguridad y solo Danny le miraba a él, pero estaba totalmente hipnotizado. – anda guapetón tráeme algo para beber, algo fuerte, yo me encargo de todo aquí. – Danny se giró obedeciendo hacia la barra mientras Stiles caminaba hacia entre la gente hacia el centro de la pista.

Chasqueo los dedos y la música se encendió, dejando descolocado a todo el mundo, volvió a chasquear los dedos y las luces se encendieron sobre él. Todo el alboroto se detuvo y la gente le miro. Comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras que sin darse cuenta nadie, también empezó a desplegar consigo toda su magia de someter y embelesar. Lanzaba miradas lascivas y sugerentes llamadas a los chicos a su alrededor. Los seguridad se acercaron hasta donde estaba el, ya que todo el mundo había hecho un circulo a su alrededor.

Justo cuando el primer gorila iba a tocarle el hombro, Stiles se giró y le miró a los ojos sin dejar de moverse, arrastrando al seguridad al mismo estado de euforia lasciva en la que estaba Danny. Al ver a su compañero comenzar a bailar con Stiles mientras se le restregaba, otro gorila también se acercó hasta ellos, pero Stiles también lo atrapo, quedando de repente en una especie de sándwich erótico en mitad de la pista. La gente comenzaba a dejar de murmurar y empezaba a bailar refregándose, todo el local estaba en un frenesí, mientras Stiles se debatía entre dos gigantes muy contentos de tenerle en medio.

El brujo sonrió al sentir una erección rozando su culo y otra frotando su entrepierna. Todo el mundo comenzaba a frotarse y a tocarse entre sí en el local, bajo la influencia de Stiles.

Al ver como los dos gigantes se peleaban por alcanzar sus labios, Stiles los aparto.

- No, no, chicos – los señalo – no debéis jugar conmigo, sino entre vosotros.

Los dos hombres se miraron y después de un minuto comenzaron a besarse, o en todo caso a devorarse el uno al otro.

- Muy bien – rio, girándose a tiempo de ver a Danny llegar con una bebida en cada mano.

- Vaya, esto se ha animado – dijo mirando a su alrededor – normalmente este sitio no es así. – su voz sonaba medio ida, medio consciente.

_"**en cierto modo está peleando contra mi"**_ – comprendió Stiles al ver como Danny no llegaba a caer del todo en la hipnosis.

Stiles cogió su bebida y pego un trago, el líquido quemo su garganta pero aun así lo agradeció.

- Este sitio puede ser como nosotros queramos Danny – soltó la bebida en una mesa y cruzo los brazos por la nuca del más alto. El chico no se percataba de que la gente bailaba manteniendo una distancia de ellos, debido a la influencia de Stiles. El brujo acerco la boca al oído de Danny y susurro - ¿Qué es lo que deseas Danny? – le lamio el lóbulo para después mordérselo. El chico gimió agarrándolo de las caderas. – Solo tienes que pedirlo… - beso su cuello. Stiles no quería tener que hacer eso, pero solo de pensar en Derek y los demás, se olvidaba por completo de sus escrúpulos.

Danny gemía totalmente absorto, no era culpa suya al fin y al cabo, todo lo que hacía era porque Stiles quería, pero aun así, pudo notar un toque de auténtica excitación cuando miro a su alrededor y vio que la gente bailaba y se restregaba entre sí. Este hechizo era similar al que había usado para controlar a la gente, pero ahora era muy diferente, ahora no los controlaba, los liberaba; daba la libertad al animal que todos llevan dentro, a la más lasciva y glotona. Libero y alimento su lujuria, cegándolos.

Se apartó del chico quien gimió su frustración embobado.

- Tranquilo marinero – le acaricio los labios con los dedos. – la noche es joven.

Stiles se giró y choco ambas manos provocando un sonido superior al resto de la sala.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio cuando hablo, los ojos de la gente totalmente negros.

Stiles sonrió muy complacido al ver como todos le miraban expectantes y doblegados, esperando sus órdenes.

- Amigos, desconocidos, reinas y osos aquí presentes – sonrió de nuevo – esta noche vamos a celebrar una fiesta, básicamente una fiesta llena de alcohol, sexo y juego – sonrió con los vítores – pero amigos míos, para mi es algo más especial, pues hoy tendremos invitados muy especiales. Cuando lleguen quiero que sean testigos de lo mucho que os divertís – todos gritaron ovaciones y Stiles los acompaño – divertíos – miro a Danny directamente quien también quedo con los ojos negros antes de desnudarse e ir hacia los dos guardias de antes.

Stiles miro complacido lo que había hecho y sonrió, fue hacia el escenario donde tres chicos estaban enrollándose y carraspeo.

- Vosotros tres – los señalo y justo al momento estaban firmes delante de el – pedid la ayuda que necesitéis, pero quiero las puertas abiertas, el alcohol rodando, la música sonando y que este sitio de un cambio de imagen. – los chicos asintieron y se separaron para cumplir sus tareas obedientemente. Stiles miro hacia la pista desde su escenario donde a un lado estaba el dj tocando, ahora, semi desnudo. Chasqueo los dedos y movió una silla hacia el para sentarse. – Ummm – gimió cómodo cuando se dejó caer – perfecto – la silla comenzó a cambiar y a convertirse en una especie de trono – ahora a esperar a los invitados.

* * *

Scott salto del coche de Chris argent cuando aparco justo delante de su casa, seguido por Chris, Allison y Boyd.

- Scott espera – le agarró del brazo Allison.

- No puedo – se intentó zafar suavemente.

- Lo que no podemos es entrar ahí sin un plan – le reprocho argent. – si Stiles está ahí dentro con los de asuntos sociales no se arriesgara a hacer nada y mucho menos podemos hacerlo nosotros entrando armados.

- Y ¿Qué hacemos dejarla ahí dentro? – bufo Boyd.

- No – espeto Allison – pero tampoco podemos entrar ahí todos. – miro a los alphas que esperaban apoyados en el coche. – Scott y yo entraremos y veremos qué pasa. – Scott fue a decir algo, al igual que su padre, pero Allison los calló – está decidido.

Scott y Chris se miraron como sopesando la idea, pero fue Boyd quien salto.

- Por favor que la chica no es una princesa en apuros – miro a Allison – sacadlo de la casa. – la chica medio sonrió y asintió. Miro a Scott y este acepto cogiéndola de la mano y yendo hacia la casa.

- Allison – soltó su padre. La chica se giró a mirarle pero su padre solo le dijo – ten cuidado. – asintió y espero a que Scott abriera la puerta.

Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, las luces estaban encendidas pero no había signos de lucha, eso relajo a Scott.

- La casa es preciosa – oyó la voz de una mujer que bajaba las escaleras con otros dos hombres que anotaban cosas en cuadernos. Al ver a Scott y a Allison en el recibidor se sorprendió – oh.

- Oh, agente Gutiérrez este es mi hijo Scott y su novia Alison. – bajo adelantándose y poniéndose entre ellos – chicos los agentes de los asuntos sociales, la agente Gutiérrez y los agentes clore y Manchester.

Todos se estrecharon las manos y se saludaron, pero Scott no dejaba de estar alerta buscando a Stiles. Cuando lo vio bajar tranquilamente mirándoles con una sonrisa condescendiente se tensó.

_"**no puede ser"**_ – casi dijo en voz alta. El Stiles que bajaba era el antiguo, su amigo, su hermano, la versión humana, sin toda esa oscuridad y ese aspecto amenazador.

Allison apretó su mano en señal de apoyo, pero fue su madre quien más reacciono abrazándolos en forma de saludo para hablarles al oído.

- Chicos ya me teníais preocupada, venid aquí y darme un abrazo – los apretó para hablarles al oído - No tiene poderes, ha dicho algo de que se ha dividido, al parecer esta mitad es humana. Pero no os confiéis.

- Hola chicos – saludo Stiles – ya pensaba que no llegabais.

Allison se tensó y apretó el puño.

- Si la verdad es que ya me temía que hubiera pasado algo – apunto la agente Gutiérrez.

Scott abrazo más fuerte a su madre siendo consciente de lo que su madre le decía mientras miraba a Stiles saludarle divertido mientras bajaba los últimos escalones. Melissa se giró y llevo a todos hacia el comedor.

Scott y Allison se quedaron atrás viendo a Stiles bajar, al viejo Stiles, sonriéndoles con malicia mientras les miraba y les giñaba un ojo. Mientras los adultos pasaban, Stiles paro al pie de la escalera y les hablo.

- ¿Dónde tenéis las antorchas y las guadañas? – rio.

- A mano – soltó Allison cortando la risa del brujo.

- Sal de mi casa Stiles – gruño Scott – por favor.

- ¿que salga? – puso los ojos en blanco – claro scotty, pero primero tengo que acabar todo lo que queda por aquí.

- No me llames así. – le vio ignorarle y pasar por delante de ellos para ir al comedor. Cuando ya iba a pasar le agarró del brazo con fuerza – te lo advierto Stiles nada de trucos.

- Scott – señal Allison viendo la escena.

- Si no quieres que pasen cosas malas Scott – se acercó hasta el rostro de su amigo ignorando el dolor de su brazo – más te vale soltarme o las cosas se van a poner muy mal por aquí.

- No tienes poder para amenazarme – gruño Scott. Pero Stiles no se sorprendió de que supiera su debilidad, en el fondo ya se lo esperaba.

- Pero sabrás que mi otra mitad si – susurro – además, no necesito mis poderes para hacer que todo lo que tienes desaparezca. – Scott le soltó el brazo – venga scotty ¿Qué ha pasado con mi amigo, el que suplicaba que detuviera toda esta locura?

- Desapareció cuando atacaste a mi madre – soltó - ¿y qué hay del amigo que me dejo ir en aquel hechizo en el motel? – Stiles entrecerró los ojos agarrándose el brazo.

- Cayó junto a su padre porque nadie estuvo allí. – le gruño en la cara, Para después entrar en el comedor y sentarse en el sofá junto a Melissa.

_"**mierda"**_ – Scott se reprendió, - _**"debería haber entrado antes" –**_su madre le miraba con ojos suplicantes y asustados así que Scott se sentó junto a Allison en unas sillas justo en frente de su madre y Stiles y le indico con la mirada que no se preocupara. Melissa asintió y presto atención a la agente que hablaba.

- El café estaba delicioso señora McCall, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos ir haciendo camino – dijo el agente Manchester.

- Por supuesto – asintió.

- Solo queremos hacer unas cuantas preguntas a Scott y entonces daremos paso a la firma de tutela.

- Por supuesto – añadió Stiles mirando a Scott.

- Bien – salto la agente Gutiérrez – Scott ¿no? – Scott asintió. – eres estudiante en el instituto de Beacon Hills ¿cierto?

- Si señora. – volvió a asentir.

- ¿Calificarías el rendimiento de Stiles de algún modo? – pregunto. Scott miro a Stiles mientras este le devolvía la mirada divertido.

- Si – no aparto la mirada – solo puedo decir que Stiles es inteligente, tal vez demasiado – miro a la agente, para después volver a mirar a Stiles – si se propone algo lo cumple, pese a quien le pese.

- De acuerdo – la agente palpo algo de tensión pero no dijo nada. - ¿Cómo encuentras la situación de que Stiles vaya a vivir en tu casa convirtiéndose en tu hermano político? – Scott miro a Stiles y no dijo nada por un tiempo, lo que llamo la atención de los agentes que le miraron. Stiles posiciono el brazo por la parte de atrás de Melissa con total intención de provocar y dar una advertencia - ¿Scott?

- Disculpe – agacho la cabeza para luego mirar a Stiles y no ver lo que era ahora sino lo que fue. No iba a caer de nuevo ante esta cosa que se hacía pasar por su amigo. Miro a Stiles con lastima y comenzó a hablar – yo…, no sé qué decir, Stiles ha pasado por cosas que…, que no puedo llegar a entender. El dolor por lo que le ha pasado a su padre, es totalmente desconocido para cualquiera que no haya pasado por eso. – Tragó el nudo de su garganta – Stiles no está bien, lo noto, lo notamos todos – Stiles le miro con cara de incomprensión – él…, él ha sufrido y yo no he hecho nada.

- Tu no podías hacer nada Scott – soltó la agente conmovida, pero Scott no aparto la mirada de Stiles.

- No estuve ahí para el cómo debería – Scott no se percató de que sus ojos se ponían rojos - yo quería protegerle – miro a los agentes – era mi amigo, es…, Stiles era mi hermano, dijera lo que dijera un papel.

Stiles aparto el brazo de Melissa poco a poco, cada vez sintiéndose más débil y mareado, como cuando Derek hablaba con él.

- Es – soltó la agente cortando su contacto visual.

- Disculpe – soltó Scott sin comprender.

- Has dicho era – señalo – cuando te referías a Stiles. Supongo que…

- Oh, perdón deben ser los… - Scott trago audiblemente. – los nervios supongo.

Pero Stiles sabia la verdad, esas lágrimas, el agarre de antes, esas palabras, no eran para él, sino para su antiguo yo. El débil. Al ver como Allison ponía cara de sorpresa y le daba un codazo a Scott para que le mirara se percató.

Una línea húmeda y caliente caía por su mejilla.

_"**no"**_ – se horrorizo al tocar la lagrima. Scott le miro sin comprender.

- Es comprensible Scott – soltó uno de los agentes. Stiles bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro y sintiéndose débil y expuesto. Como aquella noche en la que le rogaba a Derek que le ayudara. – bien, Stiles, Sra. McCall creo que solo queda firmar. – Stiles vio como abrían un maletín y sacaban un fajo de folios. Melissa miro a Scott quien asintió sin apartar la mirada del brujo.

_"**era una lágrima"**_ – pensó Scott esperanzado – _**"está ahí"**_

Después de firmar Melissa, le acercaron las hojas sobre la mesa a Stiles. Cogió el boli y se quedó de piedra. Los agentes le miraban expectantes mientras que Allison, Scott y Melissa lo hacían con cierta duda.

- ¿Stiles? – oyó la voz de la agente que le miraba - ¿todo bien?

Stiles se percató de que llevaba un buen ato ahí sentado mirando el papel.

- Si, por supuesto. – cogió el boli y firmo en los sitios establecidos.

_"**y una puta mierda, que estoy bien" –**_pensó mientras soltaba el boli y recogía los documentos. Stiles no conocía del todo este conjuro, simplemente había llegado a él como una idea llega a la mente que divaga – _**"el haberme dividido me ha expuesto"**_ – se reprochó muy molesto consigo – _**"como he sido tan idiota"**_ – miro hacia Scott y Allison que le miraban.

La humanidad de Stiles salía a flor de piel, como sus emociones. – _**"este hechizo me hace vulnerable, me hace débil. ¡JODER!"**_

- Bueno Stiles – le tendió la mano la agente, no se había percatado de que todo el mundo se ponía de pie. – espero que todo te vaya bien. – le paso una tarjeta – si necesitas algo.

- Gracias. – le estrecho la mano y se despidió de los otros agentes mientras Melissa los llevaba a la salida y Allison y Scott le vigilaban. Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró, Scott saco su móvil y marco un numero sin apartar la mirada de su ex amigo.

- ¿Derek? – Preguntó al teléfono – si está aquí. – se mantenía callado mientras oía al alpha hablar. – si por lo visto alguna clase de hechizo divisorio. – Otra pausa – le preguntare a Deaton, se ha llevado a Lydia y a Cora a un lugar seguro sí. – Stiles permanecía en silencio desviando la mirada de Scott a Allison. – Tened mucho cuidado – esto llamo su atención – el Stiles de aquí no tiene poderes, pero el vuestro sí. Me lo ha dicho el – volvió a oír el murmullo al otro lado de la línea alzándose – Derek – interrumpió – creo que este Stiles es el verdadero, nuestro viejo Stiles. – dijo mirándole a los ojos, el silencio en el teléfono se notó a kilómetros.

No duro mucho, Scott se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Stiles comenzar a reírse y agarrarse el estómago. Las carcajadas iban y venían mientras Allison le miraba indecisa y confusa.

- No seáis imbéciles – dijo después de unas grandes carcajadas. – el viejo Stiles ha desaparecido. – rio bajo mirándolos como si fueran idiotas. – solo queda aquello que tanto odiáis, aquello de lo que sois responsables. Yo, mejor dicho, soy la mitad de eso – rio de nuevo - y lo malo es que yo, solo tengo mala leche.

- has llorado – acuso la cazadora – lo hemos visto.

- Una mera interpretación – sonrió – el verdadero show es para Derek y los que han ido a la discoteca.

- Tened cuidado – volvió a decir Scott colgando.

- Más les vale tenerlo – sonrió Stiles – les tengo preparado todo un espectáculo.

* * *

Derek se guardó el móvil en su bolsillo mientras apagaba el motor de su coche. Había aparcado justo en frente del local, la música sonaba alta y amortiguada desde el exterior.

La calle parecía del todo desierta a excepción del portero que se mantenía inamovible en la puerta.

Nadie decía nada en el coche. Todos habían oído la conversación entre el alpha y Scott, y como este le había dicho que el Stiles de su casa era el viejo Stiles, o eso creía.

Peter era capaz de verlo en la postura de su sobrino; la duda. Dudas de si entrar o marcharse, de si luchar o rendirse, de si creer o no.

- Tal vez… - comenzó Isaac.

- No – corto Derek.

- Tenemos que entrar – gruño Ethan. – esta con Danny. – Derek le fulmino por el retrovisor.

- Te crees que no lo sé. – dijo sombrío – si estoy aquí parado sin moverme es porque no me veo con la fuerza de voluntad de entrar ahí y no matar a todo aquello que haya tocado, olido o mirado lo que es mío.

El silencio se hizo en el coche. Derek estaba furioso y cansado.

_"**tanto puto jueguecito"**_ – gruño apretando las manos al volante, ya no sabía si tenía fuerzas para seguir jugando. No podía evitar necesitar a Stiles más que el agua, pero ahora desearía poder odiarlo para acabar pronto.

Su lobo se retorció en su interior por su pensamiento, molesto. Derek suspiró y abrió la puerta para salir. Todos le imitaron.

Mientras iban hacia la puerta mil pensamientos cruzaban sus cabezas, unas eran de temor, otras de rabia, curiosidad, estrategia pero Derek solo podía pensar en lo mismo. Stiles.

Necesitaba ayudarle, pero también tenía que ayudar a su manada. Stiles era su pareja, pero había perdido el rumbo por completo. Derek intentaba reunir fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Enfrentarse cara a cara.

Al llegar a la puerta Peter se adelantó para camelarse al portero, pero este los sorprendió a todos dejándoles entrar con un:

- Les estábamos esperando. – sonrió y con una reverencia les abrió la puerta. Derek pasó el primero, pero no sin antes cruzar una mirada con su tío que decía – _**"esto no me gusta nada"**_

El ruido de la música iba aumentando mientras entraban por el pequeño pasillo oscuro hacia las puertas donde la gente bailaba.

- Menuda marcha – soltó guasón Peter ganándose como siempre una mirada de los demás. - ¿Qué?

- Escuchad todos. – Derek los ignoro – no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos una vez entremos. – Miró a los gemelos – ceñíos al plan y recordad. Hay que detener a Stiles.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó Aiden de pronto.

- Ya oíste a Lydia – le contesto Peter – usaremos su ancla – puso una mano sobre el hombro de Derek quien le miro pensativo.

- ¿Crees que funcionara? – pregunto Derek no muy confiado. Al fin y al cabo hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

- Bueno – resoplo palmeándolo – esperemos que sí.

Derek se giró hacia la puerta de la que salía el ruido y la abrió, sintiendo la explosión de sonido al entrar y seguido de los demás se fueron introduciendo a una vorágine de cuerpos semi desnudos en movimiento.

- ¡He venido con Danny antes y esto no es así! – grito Ethan a los demás que usaban su mirada de lobo para ver algo entre el humo, los cuerpos y las luces danzantes de los focos.

Peter e Isaac miraban hacia un grupo de chicos que estaban muy cerca de empezar a hacerlo en un rincón.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Isaac mirando las miradas enfebrecidas y perdidas de los chicos. - ¿esto es normal?

- Bueno – fueron a decir Peter y Ethan. El hecho de que Peter fuera a hablar, hizo que todos le miraran con una ceja levantada.

- Yo – Alargo la vocal el ex alpha. Pero un flash lleno la habitación y desapareció.

- ¡Aiden! – grito Ethan antes de simplemente desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

- ¿Ethan? – rugió el gemelo antes de desaparecer a su vez.

- ¿Qué de demonios está pasando? – gimió Isaac mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Los cuerpos seguían bailando como si no fueran conscientes de que estaba desapareciendo gente. – es…

- Es Stiles – dijo Derek posicionándose espalda con espalda con los dos betas.

- ¡Derek! – oyó chillar a Isaac pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido.

- Nos está separando – alerto su tío. – Derek – le oyó llamarle, se giró a mirarle, pero pudo verlo en sus ojos – se fuerte.

Desapareció. Todos habían desaparecido. Derek solo veía gente bailando y restregándose y haciéndose cosas. El olor del sudor, la excitación y la adrenalina le impedía captarlos en la sala. Giro sobre sí mismo empujando cuerpo tras cuerpo, buscando a cualquiera. Cuando dio la cuarta vuelta se dio cuenta de que ya la gente no se pegaba contra él, sino que bailaban dándole cierta distancia en forma de círculo, lo entendió un segundo antes de oír su voz. Baja, calmada, sin necesidad de gritar a pesar del ruido, y totalmente clara.

- Hola Derek – Stiles.

* * *

Cuando Ethan desapareció, fue como si se moviera muy rápido, cayó de culo contra el suelo en una esquina de la habitación. Al levantarse oyó un gemido detrás de él, un gemido muy familiar.

_"**no puede ser"**_ – se giró y vio a Danny sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras se la chupaba a un tío y se la metía otro. Gemía como podía con ese miembro ocupando su boca.

Lo vio todo rojo, Danny no lo veía, pero Ethan a él sí. Saco sus garras dispuesto a desmembrar a esos dos cabrones, pero una mano que apretó su garganta le paro los pies.

- Tranquilo pelirrojo número 1 – la mano lo elevo del suelo. Era Stiles. Ethan forcejeo y se resistió apretando el brazo que lo sujetaba. – No te resistas y disfruta – lo soltó haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

- Te voy a matar – rugió, pero Stiles le cogió del pelo haciendo que gimiera quejándose.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo – le susurro muy despacio pegando sus labios a su oreja. Ethan quiso golpearle, pero no podía moverse mientras veía a Danny gimiendo delante de él, no parecía consciente de lo que pasaba. La ira crecía en Ethan. – no te preocupes Ethan, él lo está disfrutando. ¿Qué tenéis los lobos, que os parece tan mal que la gente haga lo que le hace feliz?

Ethan miro a Danny y no quería hacerlo, el moreno ahora cambiaba de posición para soltar la polla de su boca y abrirse para que lo penetrara por el culo también junto a la del otro tipo.

- Ves – le dijo el chico. Ethan fue a revolverse, pero Stiles movió la mano y lo estampo contra la pared. – idiota. ¿No te das cuenta? Tú hermano y tú os enfrentasteis a mí una vez y os gane, ¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera suponer que puedes hacerme frente ahora que soy más fuerte y estas tú solo? – rio acercándose hasta el pelirrojo. – nadie puede ayudarte ya Ethan.

- Detén esto – suplico el rubio cayendo en su clara desventaja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que le paso a tu padre. – le espeto, pero Stiles no se inmuto – y tú lo sabes. Fueron Kali y Deucalion. Yo estaba con Danny y Aiden con Lydia, no habríamos podido… - pero no pudo terminar ya que Stiles le cortó la respiración con la mente. Ethan pataleo en el aire con ojos suplicantes al sentir que no podía coger aire.

- Pero sabíais lo que iba a pasar – apunto Stiles – no podéis negarlo. Solo os hicisteis a un lado para vigilar vuestros intereses – miro hacia Danny quien ahora gritaba con esas dos vergas dentro de su entrada.

- sí. – Gimió al volver a respirar – pero también lo hicimos porque no lo veíamos como ellos. Tú no lo entiendes, él es nuestro alpha. Le debemos mucho, le debemos lealtad. Porque si no lo pagaríamos muy caro – miro a Danny quien estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo con mucha pena y dolor. Stiles le dejo caer.

- Yo también tenía un alpha al que traicione. – Dijo agachándose – y mi traición es mucho peor.

Stiles golpeo a Ethan en la cara estampándolo contra una pared, provocando que la atravesara.

- ¡Ethan! – oyó el rugido. Entre la gente Aiden venía a toda prisa medio transformado.

_"**justo a tiempo"**_ – miro a Danny y chasqueo los dedos, provocando que los dos tíos que le follaban se salieran de su interior y comenzaran a liarse entre sí otra vez. Aiden llego junto a Stiles y lanzo un zarpazo que Stiles esquivo. Justo en el momento en el que el brazo pasaba lejos de él, Stiles agarro por el cuello con un brazo a Aiden y su muñeca con la otra mano, manteniéndolo en su sitio y retenido con ayuda de su magia. Danny llego hasta Stiles justo a tiempo.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo a lo que el moreno respondió asintiendo.

Aiden forcejeaba mientras Danny se arrodillaba delante de él y empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – Rugió haciendo más fuerza – Danny no lo escuches. Para.

- Te va a gustar mucho. – el moreno tenía la mirada perdida.

- Stiles hijo de… - pero no pudo terminar la frase. Danny había engullido su polla hasta el fondo.

- Es bueno ¿eh? – rio Stiles mientras oía los gemidos del pelirrojo más alto. – dicen que los mejores en dar mamadas son los tíos. ¿Qué opinas Aiden?

Aiden no respondió, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gemía. Al mirar abajo Stiles vio el gran falo del lobo duro y orgulloso desapareciendo dentro de Danny.

- ¿Qué tenéis los hombres lobo que gastáis tal tamaño? – fue más un pensamiento de Stiles que se escapó en palabras. Stiles no pudo evitar compararla con la de Derek, la de Derek era más grande, pero el gemelo no se iba mucho. Stiles se excito al pensar en el falo de su alpha.

_"**tengo que encontrarlo"**_– pensó sintiendo su erección en los pantalones_**.**_

Aiden gemía cada vez más alto, cuando al final Danny lo saco de su boca con un gracioso _**"flop".**_ Aiden soltó un quejido involuntario_**.**_El chico bajo más los pantalones del alpha cuando Stiles lo tiro al suelo.

El gemelo cayó de culo al suelo, ya sin sujeción de Stiles más que la mágica. La lujuria le hacía fácil de manipular como al resto. Su miembro se alzaba hacia arriba goteando.

Danny se acuclillo sobre él y se empalo abrazando al alpha.

Aiden a su vez lo apretó contra su pecho, ahora con la misma mirada perdida que el moreno mientras forzaba a Danny a subir y bajar sobre su polla.

- Eso es, no te resistas – decía a Aiden quien gemía y rugía penetrando rudamente al moreno.

Les dejo follando acercándose hasta el agujero en la pared, dentro Ethan estaba inconsciente.

_"**me he pasado un poco" –**_se arrodillo junto al gemelo inconsciente atravesando el agujero que resultaba ser una falsa pared de madera. Chasqueo los dedos y una luz verde cayó sobre la cabeza del alpha, el cual abrió los ojos.

Al ver a Stiles fue a golpearle, pero este le cogió el puño y se acercó a su cara.

- Antes de hacer que te mate – sonrió – deberías mirara ahí fuera, el espectáculo es un placer a la vista.

Ethan le miro sin comprender, hasta que oyó los gemidos. Gemidos muy diferentes.

Cuando miro fuera del agujero su tez se volvió pálida. Stiles sonrió.

El alpha dejo salir las garras y los dientes, sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

_"**ira"**_ – pensó Stiles – _**"perfecto"**_ – al igual que con la lujuria, empezó a alimentar esa emoción en el gemelo. Quien rugió hacia Aiden y Danny quienes ahora estaban en la posición del perrito.

Ethan corrió y embistió a Aiden, arrancándolo de Danny con un gruñido de dolor. Cuando cayeron al suelo, Ethan se subió sobre su gemelo y comenzó a propinarle zarpazos y puñetazos, mientras Danny gemía en el suelo masturbándose sin inmutarse de nada.

- Que continúe la fiesta – dijo riendo mientras se iba a por su próxima víctima.

* * *

Había tenido que golpear hasta la mierda la puerta del frigorífico. Estaba hasta los cojones. Cuando había desaparecido, Isaac había abierto los ojos en un cubículo pequeño, oscuro y frio. Entonces lo supo, Stiles lo había encerrado en un frigorífico como su padre. Justo después de concienciarse, no dejo que el miedo lo paralizara y comenzó a rasgar las puertas con las zarpas hasta que hizo un agujero y pudo doblar el metal para Salir. Ahora estaba helado, cabreado y agotado.

_"**te vas a enterar Gandalf"**_ – se quejó saltando la barra y comenzando a caminar entre la multitud lasciva. Varias manos le tocaban y rozaban. Isaac las ignoro, incluso aquellas que tocaban, sacudían o apretaban zonas muy…, personales.

Continúo caminando hasta que vio que algo cruzaba su camino casi derribándolo. Era alguien siendo lanzado. Al mirar vio a Ethan en el suelo medio transformado. – _**"ahí estas"**_ – se giró en el sentido contrario pero no vio a Stiles, sino a Aiden, subiéndose los pantalones y rugiendo.

Ethan se levantó y rugió, tenía un zarpazo del hombro al estómago, pero Aiden no se quedaba corto, tenía la cara hecha un cromo, con el labio partido y la sien derecha amoratada.

Ethan corrió hacia su gemelo con toda la intención de atacar, al igual que Aiden quien también se lanzó hacia él, provocando que chocaran y tiraran a mucha gente al suelo, pero a esta parecía no importarle hacerse daño. Había un chico que se había hecho sangre en la ceja y la boca al caer a pocos metros de Isaac pero se levantó sonriente y siguió bailando.

_"**joder"**_ – Isaac corrió hacia los alphas enzarzados y vio a Danny masturbándose mientras miraba. – _**"¿pero qué coño es esto?"**_

- Ethan, Aiden, parad – se acercó hasta ellos pero los dos no paraban, seguían peleando – es que ¿no os dais cuenta?

Isaac no sabía que había ocurrido, ni que ocurría ahora exactamente, pero decidió arriesgarse. Cuando los vio juntos agarrándose con las uñas, intervino. Saco sus garras y se las clavo, una mano en cada nuca de cada gemelo. Ambos se soltaron y tensaron bajo el agarre del beta.

- Esto es lo que quiere, así que parad de una jodida vez. – los soltó cayendo el también.

Los gemelos se miraban doloridos de uno al otro y miraban a Isaac con recelo.

- Quiere que os matéis el uno al otro. Es así de retorcido ahora. – dijo sofocado. El truco lo aprendió de Derek, hacía ya mucho, cuando quería implantar una orden en Erika, Boyd o el.

Ambos gemelos le miraron y luego entre ellos. Justo en ese momento el gemido ahogado de Danny los hizo girarse para verle correrse en largas cuerdas de blanco esperma. Agitado cayó al suelo sofocado.

Nadie decía nada, Ethan miraba a Danny sin mostrar nada en su mirada, Aiden agachaba la cabeza y esquivaba cualquier mirada.

- Sea lo que sea que ha pasado aquí, solo ha sido parte de su juego de control mental ¿de acuerdo? – no asintieron ni nada, pero Isaac sabía que le habían oído. – vamos Peter y Derek podrían necesitar ayuda.

Aiden se levantó en seguida y ofreció su apoyo para alzarse a su gemelo con cara muy arrepentida, el gemelo le miro la mano, luego la cara con odio y se levantó ignorando su ayuda.

* * *

Peter busco durante un rato, pero en cuanto oyó su canción favorita o pudo evitarlo y se puso a bailar. Él ya era perro viejo, sabía que no encontraría a Stiles por su cuenta, sino que Stiles llegaría hasta el, si así lo deseaba. Este era su juego, su tablero y sus normas.

Cuando había desaparecido había llegado al centro de la pista de baile. Ahora sin ton ni son la música había cambiado de golpe y ponían _**"rock dj"**_ de Robbie Williams.

_"**sí señor, así me gusta"**_ – su canción favorita hizo que se olvidara por completo de su misión y de donde estaba. Se puso a mover las caderas y los brazos, mientras se quitaba la camisa. Quedándose solo con la de tirantes blanca de abajo. Todo le recordaba a su época disco. A excepción por los refriegues, pero ¿Quién era el para quejarse?

Siguió bailando sin ser consciente de que alguien más se había sumado a su baile, frotándose con él por detrás. Al girarse vio a Stiles, sonriéndole mientras bailaba al mismo ritmo que él.

_"**¿Qué coño?"**_ – pensó. Pero cuando Stiles se puso de espaldas a él y comenzó a frotar su ingle con su culo, no pudo seguir pensando. Fue a agarrarlo, pero Stiles se giró y le cogió las manos, se las subió hasta detrás de la nuca juntando mucho sus rostros y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Peter sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada así que decidió ver hasta donde llegaba esto, bailando otra vez. El chico sonrió y bajo las manos de Peter hasta sus caderas para que se las cogiera mientras las movía. Levanto las manos al aire y se las paso por detrás de la nuca mientras se frotaba con el mayor. La canción llegando al final.

Peter no sabía qué hacer, lo peor de todo era que el frote le estaba gustando demasiado. Aparto un poco su ingle del chico para que notara su semi erección, pero este le cogió el culo y se lo presiono hacia delante, juntando su semi dura polla, con un bulto en los pantalones del brujo.

_"**ostias" –**_pensó cuando el chico incremento la velocidad del frote.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gimió bajo Peter sin dejar de bailar.

- ¿No está claro? – Preguntó divertido – estoy bailando – rio.

- No debes hacer esto. No está bien – apretó el ceño con un gemido cuando Stiles apretó más fuerte su erección.

- Muchas cosas no están bien hoy en día Peter. – Le miró – sabes, yo siempre me lo había imaginado. Ya sabes. Tú.

Peter se sintió enrojecer e intento apartarse.

- Pobrecito Peter, siempre tan solitario, pero carismático – dijo apretándolo de nuevo. – tan humorista y alegre. A excepción de cuando raja gargantas ajenas o asesina sobrinas. ¿Verdad?

Peter no decía nada.

- Fue ahí cuando lo supe. – Se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro – Peter… tú y yo somos iguales. – saco su lengua y lamio su mejilla muy sugerentemente hasta llegar a su lóbulo y modelo.

Peter quería apartarlo, pero se encontró endureciéndose más y apretándolo más fuerte contra él. Stiles rio y le miro.

- Tú quieres a Derek. – dijo Peter.

- Sí. – asintió.

- ¿Qué nuevo juego es este? – pregunto el ex alpha todavía afectado por el movimiento de caderas del joven.

- Se llama castigo. – apunto antes de pegar los labios con los de Peter. Al principio fue muy casto, pero en seguida, la lengua del brujo forzó la boca del mayor y barrio todo su interior en un posesivo duelo de lenguas.

Peter no se quedó atrás, correspondió con todos sus esfuerzos el beso, haciendo a Stiles gemir y frotarse más fuerte. Peter se percató demasiado tarde del sabor especiado en la boca del chico.

_"**¿Qué demonios?" –**_pero ya era tarde, podía sentir su cuerpo adormecerse y quedar poco a poco paralizado. Se sentía débil y muy mareado, cayendo de culo al suelo. Stiles sonrió y se puso delante de el en cuclillas quitándole un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara.

- Acónito – sonrió Stiles escupiendo y limpiándose los labios. – una variante muy especial. – Peter se perdía en las palabras – no te preocupes, no te matara, pero te impedirá entrometerte en mis asuntos.- Le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió de medio lado – ha sido un baile fantástico Peter. Y un gran beso. – se acercó y beso su mejilla muy delicadamente, como si fueran alas de mariposa. Stiles se levantó y se marchó entre la gente dejando a Peter tirado en mitad de la pista.

* * *

Scott caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de la casa. Allison tenía la ballesta sin apuntar, ya que Stiles seguía sentado en el sofá sin moverse. No contestaban al móvil, hacía ya un buen rato que esperaban noticias, pero nadie decía nada.

- Ya está – entro Boyd en la habitación. – Chris ha estado comprobando las puertas de atrás, no tiene escapatoria – miro al chico quien permanecía muy tranquilo parado en el sofá. Su mirada clavada en el techo.

- Deucalion y Kali ¿siguen fuera? – pregunto Allison. Boyd asintió y Stiles les miro.

- Esto es muy fuerte. – sonaba molesto. – ojala vuestros padres estuvieran en el hospital. – miro hacia la ventana y efectivamente, ahí estaban. Kali y Deucalion apoyados en un SUV.

_"**puta mierda no tener mi magia"**_ – Stiles ahora sí que se sentía indefenso. – _**"desde luego, este hechizo no ha sido mi mejor jugada"**_

- Stiles, es que no ves que ya está. – Scott se sentó en frente. – ya ha acabado.

- No scotty, esto aún no ha acabado – Stiles se levantó de golpe provocando que Allison levantara la ballesta en su dirección.

- Siéntate. – ordeno la cazadora mientras Boyd se tensaba sacando las garras y Scott se levantaba.

- No – Stiles la miro - ¿vas a dispararme Allison? Sabes que no tengo magia. Dime ¿vas a disparar a un chico indefenso?

- Eres muchas cosas Stiles – apunto la cazadora mientras el brujo se movía por la sala – pero no eres un chico indefenso.

Stiles sonrió asintiendo y miro hacia la salida.

* * *

Stiles miraba hacia la discoteca desde arriba, en las elevaciones y caminos de metal que habían colgadas por encima en el techo. Apoyado en la barandilla, miraba hacia abajo a su obra. La música apenas audible debido a un hechizo. Quería oír.

_"**la noche de Calígula"**_ – pensó sonriente cuando de repente oyó los pasos que venían a unos metros por la derecha. No necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, al fin y al cabo, él lo había traído aquí, todo lo que había hecho esa noche era para que ellos tuvieran este momento.

- Hola Derek - dijo sin dejar de mirar la escena de abajo. - ¿te gustan las vistas?

- Stiles – dijo parándose a unos metros.

- Dime Derek. ¿Qué te parece? – sonrió girándose. Derek seguía cruzado de brazos sin decir absolutamente nada. – todo esto es por ti. – Se desvaneció en forma de humo y apareció justo enfrente de Derek, muy cerca – siempre es por ti. – el aliento del chico llego hasta la nariz de Derek quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no derretirse en el sitio o follarlo contra la baranda.

- Stiles… - volvió a suspirar Derek con la voz muy afectada.

- ¿Si…, Derek? – sonrió el chico acercando sus labios. Preparándose para un beso y lo que viniera con él. Al fin y al cabo se había asegurado de mantenerlos a todos ocupados. Mientras él se divertía, y los demás estaban reducidos, los gemelos se iban matando el uno al otro. – _**"los celos son un arma poderosa"**_

_"**perfecto" –**_se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios. Justo cuando iba a besarle sintió un fuerte agarre en los brazos. Derek le apretaba impasible manteniéndolo alejado y apretándolo contra la baranda.

- Para esta locura – gruño Derek.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – se intentó zafar Stiles pero Derek no le soltaba. Los ojos del alpha se habían vuelto rojos.

- Has abusado demasiado de nuestro lazo Stiles – gruño – y estoy cansado de tus jueguecitos. Además hueles a Peter, y no de un modo normal.

- ¿estas celoso Derek?

- Todo esto es solo eso para ti ¿verdad? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño - solo un juego. – Espiro con fuerza – estoy harto de esto.

Derek le soltó de golpe haciendo que Stiles se agarrara más fuerte a la baranda. La expresión del chico era de pura sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso vas a ignorar esto? – se estiro del cuello de la camisa para mostrar su marca.

- Si – asintió Derek interpretito.

_"**¿Qué te pasa Derek?"**_ – su voz interior sonaba demasiado al viejo Stiles bueno y débil de siempre. Y eso no le gustaba.

- ¿creí que dijiste algo de que éramos pareja? – siseo Stiles.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? – Derek se giró enfadado – mira a tu alrededor. Mira lo que estás haciendo, lo que nos haces, lo que les haces a ellos. – Derek señalo a la gente que bailaba bajo el influjo de Stiles.

- ¿ellos? – Stiles miro hacia la gente - te importan más que yo. – claudico.

- No es eso y lo sabes. –Argumento el alpha – pero ¿Cómo quieres que ignore todo lo que haces, todo lo que quieres hacer?

- Yo… - empezó Stiles.

- Parece que te esfuerzas en convertirte en el malo de la historia Stiles – forzó Derek – ahora ya no sé qué pensar. He venido aquí con la intención de ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad, pero…, - se paró a negar con la cabeza – has caído demasiado profundo.

Stiles miraba la rejilla de metal que era su suelo y no decía nada. Levanto la cabeza dejando ver una expresión fría hacia Derek.

- Tienes razón Derek – asintió mirando de nuevo hacia la gente que bailaba ajena a su disputa. – soy el malo. – sus ojos se volvieron negros y la gente comenzó a gritar en agonía.

El baile se detuvo para convertirse en un gran alarido de dolor, la gente dejaba de danzar para caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaban la cabeza, otros el pecho, algunos simplemente convulsionaban, con una terrible expresión agónica. Más de cien miradas de puro dolor.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Gritó Derek agarrándose a la barandilla para ver lo que ocurría – Stiles para, los estas matando.

Pero no lo hizo, la gente seguía cayendo al suelo, los gritos no cesaban y Stiles no apartaba la fría mirada negra de la gente.

- La frágil vida humana – dijo serio – es tan fácil de manipular.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Derek se lanzó furioso y harto de lo que tenía delante.

_"**definitivamente esto que tengo en frente no es Stiles"**_ – pensó Derek, llegando a un grado de necesidad por hacer lo correcto. Se transformó en el aire con la intención de derribar a Stiles, pero el nigromante ya estaba preparado y cogió su muñeca, a una velocidad asombrosa, para hacerla girar en el aire y lanzarlo sobre la barandilla hacia el gentío.

Derek hizo caer algunos cuerpos, que se retorcían, con él. Se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para ver a Stiles saltar de la barandilla en el techo y aterrizar ágilmente y sobre sus dos pies en el escenario.

- Como quieras Derek - Levanto la mirada oscura, fría. – se acabaron los juegos.

Derek le rugió transformado.

* * *

- Ni lo pienses – se adelantó Boyd para detenerle el paso hacia la puerta, seguido por el sonido de un chasquido en su nuca. Una pistola.

- Ya has oído. – Chris le apuntaba a la cabeza por la espalda.

- ¿En serio dispararíais a un chico indefenso? – Levantó las manos Stiles - ¿hace falta que os recuerde que yo no tengo ningún poder?

- No – admitió Chris – pero puedo darte una azotaina.

- ¿Cómo hizo tu padre? – siseo Stiles encarándolo - ¿te pegaba a ti? – Chris entrecerró los ojos - ¿por eso mataste a tu mujer?

El puñetazo le hizo caer al suelo de cara. Scott corrió a agarrar al cazador mientras Boyd y Allison hacían lo mismo.

- Basta, basta – rugió Scott.

- No pasa nada scotty – siseo de dolor Stiles mientras se levantaba poco a poco. Limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le colgaba del labio. – me lo merecía.

Todos se callaron hasta que Stiles añadió lo último.

- Supongo que él pensó lo mismo de su mujer. – Chris comenzó a pedir que le dejaran golpearle mientras forcejeaba con los tres. Stiles reía en el suelo, pero nadie podía parar a decirle que se callara ya que el cazador de oírle reír hacia más fuerza.

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritaba Melissa. Stiles siguió riendo hasta que oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

Deucalion entro cogido del brazo de Kali interrumpiendo la escena.

- Puesto que estamos en casa ajena – dijo Deucalion – hemos pensado en venir a dar un poco de orden. Se oye todo desde fuera.

Stiles les miro con odio mientras terminaba de levantarse. La presencia de los alphas parecía haber calmado los humos, debido a su amenaza.

- Sra. McCall – saludo Deucalion al aire – su casa es precios, aunque siento no poder verla por mí mismo – le estrecho la mano, ahora sin venda.

- Mama – dijo Scott percatándose. – tu mano.

- El me curo – dijo la mujer mirándose la mano. Todos miraron a Stiles quien se palpaba el labio a una distancia prudencial.

- ¿es eso cierto? – Scott le miro serio. Los demás no sabían cómo hacerlo, pero aun así lo hacían.

- Ya bueno – le quito importancia. – le abrí la mano de nuevo, antes.

- ¿Qué? – rugió Scott, pero Melissa se puso en medio.

- Pero la curo de inmediato – se giró a Stiles – después de las cosas que he visto hoy. – Se acercó – creo entender lo que ocurre. Scott me conto algo acerca de una oscuridad que nacía de tu poder, que poco a poco iba cubriéndote.

- Tu no entiendes nada – siseo Stiles.

- Como una infección – apunto – se extiende poco a poco. En tu caso, se deriva entre el viejo y este nuevo tú. Hay oscuridad en ti, pero sin darte cuenta, o a propósito, no ves que la estas combatiendo ya de por sí.

- ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – grito Stiles, Scott la atrajo hacia sí mismo para cubrirla pero como era de esperar no pasó nada.

- Ya veo que era cierto lo que habíamos oído antes ¿eh Kali? – dijo el invidente, a lo que Kali sonrió.

_"**mierda"**_ – pensó Stiles sintiéndose indefenso. Todos arrugaron la nariz al oler su miedo.

- No debes preocuparte Stiles – Deucalion se acercó y se sentó en un sillón en frente de el a un metro y algo. Justo donde antes había estado Scott. – hice un trato con el alpha hale, por lo que no te hare ningún daño, si no que mi deber, es detenerte, de una forma en la que no salgas irreparablemente herido.

- Ya veo – Stiles se sentó dándose cuenta de lo que este momento significaba.

_"**todo lo que soy, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he logrado y he perdido, todo cuanto tengo ahora, es por ti"**_ – pensó mirando a Deucalion – _**"el hombre responsable de que sea lo que soy ahora" –**_en ese momento deseó tener sus poderes consigo para poder haber hecho trizas al desgraciado.

- Chico no me voy a andar con rodeos – Kali le cogió la cafetera y le sirvió café en una taza. – gracias. – Kali asintió - Hasta ahora, nunca nadie había hecho tantos esfuerzos por destruirme. Te felicito – el chico no apartaba la mirada del alpha mientras veía como su ex manada era consciente de la conversación como mera espectadora. - pero se acabó.

- ¿disculpa?

- Que se acabó – sonrió sorbiendo el café y haciendo un mohín apreciativo – vamos Stiles. Lo has logrado, ahora tienes poder, pero no eres ni de lejos rival para mí. Si sigues por este camino…, no creo poder cumplir el pacto que hice con Derek. – Scott y los demás fueron a reprocharle, pero Deucalion siguió – en esta partida de ajedrez, has movido muy bien tus fichas, pero yo ya te he hecho jaque.

Stiles sintió la llamada, llevaba todo el día esperándola, fue como un silbido en su oído. Comenzó a reír deteniendo la mano del alpha con la taza hacia su boca.

- Esto es muy gracioso – sonrió Stiles poniéndose en pie, los miro a todos, amigos, alphas, humanos – me parece tan divertido. No tienes ni idea. Dices que me has hecho jaque, que he usado bien mis piezas, pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? – sonrió apoyándose en la mesita de centro para acercarse a Deucalion. Kali saco los dientes – si todavía no las he mostrado. – Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, el más obvio fue Scott que subió mucho las cejas y abrió la boca – voy a matarte Deucalion. Te lo aseguro.

Y con eso, una luz salió desde dentro de Stiles convirtiéndolo en una esfera morada de energía que salió volando por la ventana. Dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca,... en bocas muy abiertas.

* * *

Stiles miró a la gente en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros agónicos y negó. Chasqueo los dedos y los gritos cesaron.

- Largaos de aquí. La fiesta ha acabado –todos se movían demasiado lento para su gusto. Ahora conscientes de lo que hacían, pero todavía atontados por el efecto residual. Stiles deseoso de que se largaran y con un cabreo de cojones, levanto el dedo acusador hacia la salida y hablo con voz oscura, gruesa y gutural, tan alta que parecía salir de cada esquina de la discoteca, ahora sin música – HE DICHO QUE OS VAYAIS. LARGO. – la gente salía volando por un gigantesco viento que parecía solo afectarles a ellos. Muchos se estampaban contra las vidrieras, haciéndose sangre para luego levantarse asustados y salir corriendo, haciendo una piña en la salida que poco a poco se iba disolviendo. Entre el gentío pudo ver a Danny huyendo desnudo y con cara asustada.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la discoteca, Stiles pudo ver como del hueco que había hecho Ethan salían este, Aiden e Isaac. Peter en cambio ahora era asistido por Derek en un lado de la discoteca. Peter parecía recuperarse rápidamente, siendo capaz de sentarse.

- Cuando me dijiste que olía a él – Stiles bajo levitando muy despacio hasta el suelo desde el escenario – era porque bueno, nos habíamos estado divirtiendo.

Derek agarraba a Peter y le hacía un gesto a Isaac quien cambio posiciones con él.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – miro hacia los gemelos quienes rugían, pero presentaban heridas en todo el cuerpo.

- Acónito – sonrió. – en mis labios y lengua. Solo para él. – Señaló a los gemelos – ellos, eran mi objetivo real, el plan era que se mataran entre ellos, pero al parecer, las neveras de hoy en día no son tan buenas como creía – miro a Isaac acusador. – necesitaba que os mantuvieras alejados de la auténtica fiesta. – Miró a los gemelos – Hey.

Derek seguía transformado y le miraba sin entender.

- No te calientes la cabeza Derek – resopló – básicamente aquí ha habido mal de amores y celos. ¿Eh? Ethan.

El aludido saco sus garras y se lanzó al ataque, pero Stiles le cogió las manos y se las retorció hacia atrás, haciendo al lobo gemir de dolor. Aiden rugió y se lanzó a ayudarle, pero Ethan le fulmino con la mirada.

- No te acerques a mí. – rugió Ethan, lo que hizo que Aiden se paralizara.

- Huy. – rio Stiles sin soltar a Ethan. No parecía esforzarse mucho en mantenerlo sujeto – tenemos disputa familiar. – levanto a Ethan y lo estampo en el suelo como si fuera un mazo de Kong.

- ¡Ethan! – rugió Aiden, lanzándose a socorrer a su hermano, pero Stiles giro sobre sí mismo a mucha velocidad y golpeo de lleno a Aiden en la cara quien dio varias vueltas de campana hacia la pared.

Ethan se levantó de nuevo transformado, pero Stiles le propino un codazo sin siquiera mirarle.

- ¿Siguiente? – pregunto. Derek rugió y se lanzó hacia él.

Stiles esquivaba sus zarpazos dando pasos hacia atrás divertido. Derek seguía saltando detrás de él, pero este lo esquivaba.

- Vamos Derek – reía esquivando con piruetas y saltos los zarpazos – creí que dijiste que estabas harto de juegos.

Isaac se acercó por la espalda y fue a atacarle. Pero Stiles se giró y lo agarró del cuello.

- ¿Qué despistándome para tu alpha? – sonrió Stiles apretando más el cuello, pero se detuvo al sentir el dolor que recorrió su espalda y le hizo soltar el agarre.

- Más bien para mí – le espeto Peter quien le había clavado las uñas en la columna y lo lanzo por los aires hacia la barra, estampándolo con las estanterías llenas de alcohol de atrás. - ¿me he pasado? – pregunto Peter mirando hacia Derek quien no apartaba la mirada de la barra esperando.

Primero una mano se apoyó en la barra y fue apareciendo el resto de Stiles, una ceja abierta y un corte en el brazo derecho.

- Tal vez un poco – siseo Stiles colocándose el hueso de la rodilla en su sitio. – Bien – sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse delante de los ojos, abiertos como platos, de los lobos.

- ¡Eh! eso no es justo – grito Peter.

- Sigamos. – aviso Stiles antes de dejar sus ojos tornarse totalmente negros. Abrió la boca y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito era incluso peor que el de Lydia, las botellas y cristales comenzaran a reventar uno detrás de otro. Llenándolo todo de cristales y alcohol. Los cajones tras la barra se abrieron y volaron cayendo al suelo al lado de Stiles. Pinchos, tenedores, cuchillos, objetos punzantes, bolis, etc.

Luego todo comenzó a levitar alrededor del chico.

- Oh mierda – dijo Peter.

- A cubierto – grito Derek tirando de su beta y su tío tras una mesa caída.

Los objetos volaron contra ellos, pero no podían verlos, al principio solo oían el golpeteo contra la madera que los cubría, un golpeteo leve, pero chirriante.

_"**cristales"**_ – pensó Derek. Pero en seguida todo se complicó, cuando clavos, hojas de cuchillos, destornilladores o barras de aluminio atravesaron la madera. Una de ellas clavándose en el hombro de Isaac, quien grito de dolor.

- No te muevas – le ordeno Derek mientras cogía de la barra y tiraba poco a poco sacándola. El beta gritaba de dolor, pero Peter lo mantenía agarrado como podía.

- No aguantaremos mucho más así – gimió Peter y justo en ese momento el sonido ceso. Miro a Derek con recelo, no se oía nada. Levanto poco a poco la cabeza y miro. Stiles estaba sentado en un taburete con cara paciente.

- ¡Vuestro turno! – grito el chico.

- Hijo de… - murmuro Peter levantándose. Aiden e Ethan seguían inconscientes.

_"**menuda ayuda"**_ – se quejó mentalmente volviendo la mirada a Stiles. Al instante sintió a Derek y a Isaac a sus lados.

Les miro con una idea clara – _**"la tenemos clara" –**_Derek no le devolvió la mirada, seguía centrado en Stiles, con una mueca entre el dolor, la pena y el enfado.

Los tres se pararon y se transformaron de nuevo, rugiendo a la vez hacia Stiles, que les miraba frio y con expresión aburrida.

- ¿tanto os cuesta dejarme matarlos? – pregunto Stiles. - ¿Qué os ha dicho Erika?

- ¿tanto te cuesta a ti perdonarles? – salto Isaac agarrándose todavía el hombro. – sabes que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con lo de tu padre. ¿Qué has hecho con Danny Stiles?

- ¿Dónde está Erika, Stiles? ¿Qué has hecho con su espíritu?

- Así que no sabéis nada. – Sonrió – bien, no quiero que se estropee la sorpresa.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué se peleaban Aiden e Ethan? – El rubio dio un paso adelante – eres un cobarde que se aprovecha de las debilidades de los demás y de manipular para obtener lo que quiere.

- Mira – salto Peter – si por mi fuera te dejaría matar a cuantos quisieras. No soy quien para negar un asesinato a nadie. Créeme se del tema. Pero resulta que eres la pareja de mi sobrino, y por lo tanto la pareja de alpha de su manada, nuestra manada. – Hizo un movimiento circular con la mano – esto te está matando Stiles. La maldad no es tu terreno natural. Para ahora, antes de que termines desapareciendo por culpa de tu odio y tu magia.

Stiles aplaudió pausadamente, miro a Derek y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

- Te toca ponerme verde. – le alentó.

- Tú ya sabes todo lo que pienso. Todo lo que pensamos todos.

- ¿y? – le apretó el chico.

- Estoy cansado Stiles. – Suspiró – haz tu maldita elección. ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

Stiles le miro y asintió. Se desvaneció y apareció junto a Isaac agarrándolo del hombro herido. El beta aulló de dolor cuando fue lanzado con una fuerza brutal contra el escenario, rompiéndolo prácticamente.

- Isaac – grito Peter que reacciono antes, pero no lo suficiente deprisa. Stiles le cogió las manos, lo hizo girar en el aire y lo lanzo varios metros de distancia contra una columna con una onda expansiva.

Se giró hacia Derek y le miro de cerca. El alpha no reaccionaba. El chico se acercó despacio y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

- Última oportunidad Derek – suplico – ven conmigo o manteneos al margen, Si no…

- No te vamos a dejar hacerlo. – la voz del mayor sonaba fría, más incluso que la de Stiles.

- ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? – sonrió sin mirarle Stiles.

- No. Hay algo más. – Stiles le miro esperanzado, pero toda luz cayó a los pies al ver la expresión dura y enfadada del que se suponía que era su pareja. – me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte reclamado. Tú no eres mi pareja.

- …

Algo se rompió en el chico quien sintió su corazón detenerse. Solo asintió con la cara completamente mostrando shock. Bajo la mirada hasta su bolsillo y saco lo que venía a traerle.

- Entonces has hecho tu elección. – se apartó del mayor, quien pareció que volvía a respirar. Cogió su mano y le abrió la palma hacia arriba introduciendo en esta el objeto. – mañana después de medianoche. Ya sabes dónde.

Y desapareció convirtiéndose en otra bola morada que salió volando.

El alpha no sabía que sentía, miro su mano y se quedó de piedra.

_"**no es posible"**_ – pensó mirando el colgante de su hermana con su nombre grabado, con el que ella fue enterrada.

* * *

Emily esperaba a Stiles sin poder resistirse, sentada junto a Erika en el comedor, había tenido que ir a buscar el tarro de cenizas donde le habían dicho que lo guardara, sitio que no estaba cerca.

Si Stiles le hubiera dicho lo que buscaba, tal vez se hubieran ahorrado tanta búsqueda.

- ¿crees que tardara? – y como convocado dos bolas moradas aparecieron en el comedor fusionándose hasta formar la figura de Stiles, el oscuro Stiles, quien miraba hacia la nada.

- Emily – saludo Stiles con la voz entrecortada. - ¿lo has traído?

- Si – asintió. - ¿Qué tal…?

- Bájalo abajo, enseguida voy. iros. dejadme. – se giró para darles la espalda pidiéndoles demasiado educadamente que se fueran.

- ¿Stiles?

- ¡he dicho que os larguéis! – grito sin girarse.

- De acuerdo.

- Por cierto, id preparándoos todos, mañana de madrugada, vamos a matarlos - solo giro media cara para hablarles.

- ¿a los alphas? – pregunto Erika. En esa parte del plan no estaba del todo en contra.

- A todos - susurro Stiles.

Tanto Erika como Emily quisieron preguntar a que se estaba refiriendo, pero la marca de esclavitud comenzó a hacer efecto.

Ellas quisieron saber más, pero la influencia del tatuaje les hacía obedecer y abandonar la habitación. Mientras bajaban el tarro de cenizas al sótano de la casa hale, que resultaba ser su escondite ya que ni Derek hale venia aquí desde hacía mucho tiempo, Erika pudo oír los gemidos y gritos ahogados de Stiles en el comedor, estaba llorando.

Pudiendo oír claramente solo una palabra entre sollozo y sollozo:

_"**Derek"**_

Durante ese instante sintió pena por el que fue durante mucho tiempo su amor en el instituto.


	22. Chapter 22: os prometí la oscuridad

**Chapter 22**

Peter se llevaba la bolsa de hielo a la cabeza, siseando mientras veía la escena. Después de los acontecimientos en el local de ambiente, se había despertado en el sofá del loft de Derek, donde ahora, Cora le había acercado la bolsa para que le aliviara el dolor.

El loft estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo la luz sobre la mesa junto al ventanal mostraba al grupo a su alrededor hablando muy acaloradamente. Cuando fue a levantarse para seguir a Cora hacia la reunión, vio a Isaac todavía inconsciente en el otro sofá.

_"**joder con Stilinski" –**_siseo de nuevo acercándose a la mesa; en ella, Scott los argent, Cora, los gemelos, Boyd, Derek, Lydia y Deaton hablaban a la vez.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – su voz hizo que todos callaran y le prestaran atención.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Deaton pregunto mirándole. La mesa tenía un mapa de Beacon Hills extendido, con varias hojas con planos de diferentes edificios.

- Sobreviviré. – apunto soltando la bolsa sobre la mesa. – alguien puede refrescarme la memoria de lo que ha pasado.

- ¿no te acuerdas? – pegunto Scott con cara de bobo.

- No a partir de perder el conocimiento. – rodo los ojos el mayor.

Todos se miraron, hasta que una voz femenina llego desde la escalera de caracol.

- Lo que pasa es que os han dado una paliza – Kali estaba sentada con cara de enfado – a todos excepto a vuestro alpha.

- ¿Derek? – pregunto Peter. Derek no lo miro a él, sino a Kali.

- ¿Qué paso Derek? – Siguió la mujer - ¿Qué ocurrió para que no te hiciera nada a ti?

La manada y los humanos le miraron, Derek apretó los parpados y resoplo.

- Kali – la voz esta vez más gruesa y masculina llego desde detrás del grupo, junto al ventanal – no seas descortés.

Deucalion miraba por la ventana, cosa que para Peter fue ridícula, ya que… bueno _**"ES CIEGO, ¿QUE COÑO HACE?"**_

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer – la voz de Derek resonó en el loft. – Deaton ¿has averiguado si…?

- No Derek. – Soltó cansado el druida – es imposible.

- ¿el que es imposible? – pregunto Scott.

- No es asunto tuyo. – sonó amenazador el alpha.

- Si tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando y con Stiles. – rugió Scott encarando a Derek – si es mi asunto.

Derek estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo para hacerle callar, cuando Deaton hablo.

- Derek me pidió que averiguara si era posible deshacer la unión entre un lobo y su pareja. – Deaton parecía apenado.

- ¿Cómo? – Lydia habló por primera vez. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿es que no es obvio? – Sopló cansado y con falsa sonrisa Derek – para poder hacer lo que debo.

- Derek – Deaton levanto la mirada del plano – esa no es la solución.

- ¿a no? – Golpeó con los puños la mesa – pues dime cual es, porque yo ya no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Estás hablando de matarle? – pregunta la Banshee.

- Estoy hablando de luchar. – soltó Derek sin mirarla. – cuando lo tuve delante apenas pude rozarle, y no solo porque ahora es mucho más fuerte, sino porque no me veía capaz de ponerle una mano encima.

- Pero Erika dijo que debíamos usar su ancla. – salto Lydia.

- No sirvió de nada Lydia – rugió Derek – lo he intentado una y otra vez y lo único que consigo es que ataque a gente o desaparezca. El tema del ancla es una estupidez. – Deaton fue a hablar pero decidió callarse en el último momento.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? – Isaac dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad del sofá. Derek le miro con algo de lastima.

- no es por incordiar – Aiden se adelantó para hablar – pero ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a alguien así? Es demasiado fuerte ¿verdad Ethan?

El gemelo miro a Aiden con odio y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Todos miraron con incomprensión.

- ¡Ethan! – soltó suplicante Aiden mientras iba detrás de su hermano.

La manada los ignoro para darles intimidad mirando de nuevo a Deaton quien se aclaró la voz.

- Respecto a lo que decías sobre el poder de Stiles, no es infranqueable. – Hubieron gestos de interés y otros de escepticismo – si bueno, ahora es mucho más fuerte, pero no es invencible, lo que tenemos que hacer es idear un plan y organizarnos bien.

- ¿Entonces a que esperamos? – Cora estaba impaciente llevando la mirada desde Derek al druida.

- No debemos adelantarnos – apunto el emisario. – Stiles todavía no ha mostrado todas sus cartas y…

- Eso fue justo lo que dijo en casa de Scott – le interrumpió Allison – algo sobre las piezas o un juego.

- Dijo que aún no había mostrado todas sus piezas – Deucalion se giró y fue hacia la mesa. – el joven Stilinski tiene algún plan, o algún as en la manga que aún no hemos visto.

- ¿Qué puede ser? – Cora miro a Derek, quien apretó el ceño y agacho la cabeza negando. Derek no tenía ni idea.

- Eso no importa, sea lo que sea que tenga en mente, ¿Cómo vamos a impedir que lo lleve a cabo? – salto Isaac. – hace falta que os recuerde que pudo con nosotros, con ellos – señalo a la puerta por la que habían salido ambos gemelos. – y estoy seguro de que puede contigo. – miro directamente a Deucalion.

- Muy posiblemente estés en lo cierto joven Isaac. – Sonrió Deucalion – pero algo es seguro. No es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y pensativos al mirar a Deucalion. Scott en su lugar miro hacia Derek, ahora mirando por el ventanal.

- Derek – el moreno solo dio un leve movimiento de hombros - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé – dijo cansado sin girarse.

- Como que no lo sabes. – Se exaspero Scott – eres el alpha, eres su pareja. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Dónde lo buscamos? ¿Qué hacemos cuando lo encontremos? – al ver que el mayor no respondía Scott grito más alto. - ¡DEREK!

- ¡NO LO SE! – se giró con una expresión que no había esperado ver nunca en el lobo, puro dolor y miedo. – No lo sé - se volvió a girar hablando más bajo y cansado por momentos.

- Scott – la mano de Peter en el hombro le hizo girarse – dale tiempo.

Scott fue a reprocharle que no tenían tiempo, pero Derek salto antes.

- No, Peter. Tiene razón – saco algo de su bolsillo y se quedó mirándolo – no tenemos tiempo. Él dijo que mañana a media noche… – se giró a mirarles como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo. – mierda. – siseo acercándose hasta la mesa para mirar el mapa. – se dónde está.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa, impacientes por saber.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Chris argent quien había estado revisando la pistola.

- Me lo dijo él. – mostro lo que se había sacado del bolsillo dejándolo sobre la mesa.

- ¿eso es…? – pregunto Peter un tanto incómodo.

- El colgante de Laura. – Le miró – me lo dio justo antes de marcharse. Es lo que para él debe ser una invitación.

- ¿una invitación? – pregunto Boyd.

- Claro – salto Deucalion – donde estuviera antes el colgante, ahora es donde está el.

- ¿Dónde estaba antes el colgante? – pregunto Allison. Siendo muy consciente de la palidez y nerviosismo de Peter.

- Dios santo… - Deaton se quedó blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Scott.

- ese colgante lo llevaba Laura al cuello cuando la enterré. – soltó Derek sombrío mirando a Peter quien puso mala cara.

- ¡La mansión hale! – cayo Isaac. Al ver que nadie decía nada y de los grados de palidez de Derek, Deaton y Peter, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué pasa?

Todos miraban nerviosos las expresiones de auténtico temor en los tres adultos.

- ¿Derek? – pregunto Scott.

- Se han quedado blancos – soltó Isaac al girarse y ver expresiones similares en Kali y Deucalion.

- ¿papa? – Allison pregunto a Chris quien comenzó a revisar la munición y a cargar más armas en su arnés. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! – exigió Lydia al ver que ninguno reaccionaba.

- Lo que pasa es… - Deaton soltó aire y lo cogió mirando el mapa, justo sobre la casa hale.

- HIJO DE PUTA – siseo Peter pasándose la mano por el pelo. Derek seguía en shock.

- Lo que pasa es que hay un problema con la antigua localización del colgante. – salto Chris argent.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Allison.

- Estaba en el cuello de una mujer lobo muerta y enterrada. – dijo el cazador.

- ¿Y? – se impacientaba Boyd.

- Que por si se os ha olvidado…- Chris cargo la pistola sonoramente – nos enfrentamos a un nigromante.

* * *

- Ethan para – Aiden le llamo, pero su gemelo no hizo ademan de pararse. – et… ¡Ethan! – le agarro del hombro, pero su hermano se giró y lo empujo contra la pared contraria.

- No me toques – le amenazo. – hijo de puta.

Habían salido por la puerta del loft del alpha hale, y habían recorrido gran parte del pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

- Escúchame. Yo…– dijo Aiden – no quería…

- ¿Qué? – Le encaró Ethan furioso - ¿follarte a mi novio?

Aiden giro la cara con desagrado. No había sido del todo desagradable, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Él no era gay, y todo esto era culpa de ese cabrón.

- Lo siento Ethan – bajo la mirada sintiéndose miserable.

- A mí eso no me vale una mierda. – gruño el bajo.

- No fue mi culpa y lo sabes. – Comenzó a suplicar - ¡joder Ethan! No soy gay y lo sabes, la culpa es de Stiles. El…, el me hizo algo.

- ¿Cómo que te hizo? – Frunció la mirada Ethan – ¿y Danny qué? – Levantó el dedo acusador - ¿estas insinuándome que solo te afecto a ti? ¿Qué Danny lo quería? ¿A ti?

_"**un momento… ¿Qué?"**_ – pensó Ethan al analizar lo que había dicho su gemelo.

- ¿Qué? – su voz sonó más alta y aguda de lo que pretendía - ¡no!

- Porque si es así…

- Ethan joder, cálmate, sabes a lo que me refiero. – levanto las manos en señal de paz.

_"**A veces eres peor que una tía"**_ – pensó.

Ethan le miro con odio y respiro. Aiden suspiro a su vez y agacho la mirada.

- No debemos pelearnos – le suplico – nunca lo hemos hecho. El que podamos unirnos en uno solo es un signo más que claro de lo bien que nos entendemos. – se acercó un paso, pero Ethan lo retrocedió.

- ¿Qué quieres Aiden? ¿Qué te perdone? – Ethan dejo de lado su ira para mirarle con indiferencia.

- Quiero que entiendas que yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Ni Danny tampoco – dijo dando otro paso – soy tu hermano y te quiero.

- Lo sé. – Aiden sonrió por eso, pero Ethan seguía sin expresar nada – por eso será más difícil.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Aiden sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. - ¿Ethan?

- Sea lo que sea que vayamos a hacer para parar a Stiles. Será lo último que haremos juntos. – sentencio.

- Ethan…

- Después de esta misión, me iré. – Miró a Aiden – no sé a dónde ni con quien, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

- Ethan por favor, no puedes hacer…

- Se acabó Aiden. – su expresión no dejo de ser fría y cansada. – se acabó.

Justo cuando iba a reprocharle que no se había acabado, el sonido de la puerta del loft sonó al abrirse de golpe.

Cora corría hacia el ascensor seguida de Derek. Por otro lado los demás caminaban a paso acelerado por el pasillo siguiéndoles.

- ¡Derek, Cora, parad! – grito Scott poniéndose entre ellos y las puertas del elevador, con ayuda de Boyd, Peter e Isaac.

- apartaos – ordeno la chica. Derek fue a empujarles, pero hicieron fuerza y lo pararon entre todos. Kali y Deucalion caminaban tranquilos por atrás.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Ethan apartándose de Aiden para preguntar al grupo, quienes no le hicieron mucho caso.

- Hemos averiguado el plan de Stiles – Deaton hablo mientras Derek conseguía pasar por un lado y llamaba al ascensor – Derek, no debemos apresurarnos, debemos desarrollar un plan.

- A la mierda el plan – volvió a pulsar el botón.

- No Derek, escucha tiene razón, no podemos simplemente presentarnos allí sin más. No si no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar.

- ¿Alguien puede explicar que pasa? – elevo la voz Ethan, pero nadie le escucho esta vez, ya que Cora salto.

- ¿Qué pasa Peter? ¿Tienes miedo de que si Laura ha vuelto no te de dos besos? – parecía fuera de si

- No. – Aunque su tono no era muy seguro – pero no debemos olvidar a quien nos enfrentamos. Y a qué.

- Es mi hermana – rugió la chica – si está viva y dios sabe quién más, debemos ir allí ahora.

- ¿Ir para qué? ¿Para qué nos maten a todos?

- Laura nunca nos haría daño – añadió el alpha.

- Ahora sí. – dijo su tío.

Esto último hizo que Derek alzara la vista. Peter miro hacia todos los lados y luego de nuevo a Derek.

- Nos enfrentamos a un nigromante, malo, poderoso y cabreado, dolido con nosotros y resentido. Con la posible capacidad de devolver la vida a los muertos y manipular la conciencia de las personas. Estamos trabajando con los responsables de todo su mal y quieres presentarte ante él ¿para qué? – Peter ladeo la cabeza – no podemos simplemente tocar al timbre y echar la puerta abajo.

Derek apretó los labios hasta que Scott hablo.

- Derek – se puso a su lado – Peter tiene razón. Si vamos a actuar no podemos hacerlo a lo kamikaze. – Derek iba a hablar, pero entonces Allison salto.

- Díselo Scott – Derek la miro y de nuevo a Scott sin entender.

- ¿Qué me diga qué? – Derek miró fijamente a Scott, quien miro hacia Chris y Allison y asintió.

- Cuando Stiles estuvo en mi casa, fue muy diferente a como tú nos has descrito vuestro encuentro. Él estaba diferente.

- Ya lo sé. – Resopló Derek – me lo contaste, su aspecto era el del antiguo Stiles pero…

- Derek. – Suspiró Scott interrumpiéndolo – era el antiguo Stiles.

Hubo un silencio en mitad del pasillo.

- No solo su aspecto, su comportamiento, - miro a Boyd quien asintió – se notaba que estaba actuando. No tenía poder y eso hizo que fuera vulnerable.

- Pero… - Derek negaba.

- Lloró Derek – salto Allison y con ella otro silencio.

Derek los miraba con cara de cervatillo en mitad de una carretera hipnotizado por los faros de un coche.

- Lo sabía – apunto Deaton. – la magia se ha vuelto oscura, por eso al dividirse, y quedar una parte sin magia, su comportamiento cambio.

- Entonces en la discoteca… - dijo Aiden sonrojado.

- Fue lo contrario – apunto el emisario – medio corazón doble maldad. – Se puso pensativo – pero debemos darnos prisa en actuar, la magia oscura se extenderá ahora más rápidamente con lo que ha ocurrido. – Derek agacho la cabeza.

Todos se miraron hasta que Kali se puso a aplaudir. Deucalion carraspeo y hablo rompiendo el momento.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros, en serio – se puso a caminar hasta acercarse al ascensor con Kali muy cerca. – pero no debéis olvidar, que ahora vuestro amigo ha vuelto a ser uno y que con cada segundo que no hacemos nada. Se vuelve más fuerte y más oscuro.

El ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron, la manada mirándoles.

- Kali y yo iremos al bosque junto a la mansión a vigilar. – Miró hacia la dirección de Ethan y Aiden – vosotros dos quedaos por aquí y avisadnos cuando lleguéis todos.

- Tenemos que preparar un plan. No podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta. – salto Scott.

- Vosotros tenéis vuestro plan – siseo la mujer.

- Nosotros acataremos cualquier idea que tengáis, siempre que sea lógica – sonrió el invidente – pero también es necesario que alguien ponga un ojo en la zona hasta el momento.

- Derek – suplico Cora. Pero la mirada del alpha seguía perdida.

- No os acerquéis a la casa – dijo el moreno. Ambos alphas se fueron con el ascensor y Derek miro a su hermana pequeña poniendo una mano en su mejilla. – hasta hace muy poco no tenía familia, perdí a Laura y luego descubrí que había sido Peter. – Peter sonrió – luego lo mate – esta vez Peter resoplo – y luego volvió.

- Derek – comenzó Cora pero este le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Luego llegaste tú y me sentí feliz – hizo un amago de sonrisa que descoloco a todos, incluso Cora, con la mirada perdida - más que con cualquier otra persona. – Le acaricio la mejilla de nuevo – eres mi hermana pequeña y debes escucharme.

- ¿crees que de verdad la ha resucitado? – gimoteo la loba.

- No lo sé. – susurro – pero Te prometo que si existe la mínima posibilidad de que Laura vuelva con nosotros o cualquier otro, hare lo necesario, para devolvernos nuestra familia.

Todos mantuvieron silencio conmovidos por las palabras tan tiernas del alpha. Peter en su lugar, cansado de que le pitaran los oídos llamo de nuevo al ascensor.

- Hasta llegado el momento – Derek se apartó y cruzo los brazos - ellos tienen razón, no debemos correr riesgos. – Miró a la pelirroja - Te vas a quedar con Lydia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron ambas a la vez.

- no se diga más.

- Derek tú no puedes. – se resistió Cora.

- Cora…

- No.

- ¡harás lo que se te ordena! – le rugió.

- ¿Por qué? – grito aún más alto la joven.

- ¡PORQUE NO TE PERDERE OTRA VEZ! – Cora enmudeció ante esto. Derek le había agarrado por los brazos. – No. Por favor.

- De… - pero cayó al oír susurrar a Derek.

- ¿No te das cuenta, de que siempre pierdo todo lo que quiero? – Derek había agachado la cabeza ocultando su mirada, pero la pena era audible en su tono. No solo hablaba de su familia, todos entendieron que también se refería a Stiles.

La más joven le miro con los ojos llorosos.

- Eres mi familia – dijo Derek enderezándose – mi papel es protegerte.

Cora le miro con desasosiego y aparto la mirada al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba de nuevo. Derek entro, seguido por Deaton, Scott, Isaac, Peter, Boyd, Allison y Chris.

Derek miro a los gemelos quienes estaban separados pero con ellas.

- Estaremos en la veterinaria – anuncio Derek.

- Nos quedaremos con ellas hasta que nos aviséis – informo Ethan. Derek asintió ignorando las quejas de Boyd e Isaac. Miro a Cora quien seguía sin mirarle, luego miro a Lydia quien parecía desolada.

- Encontrad un lugar seguro. – Derek dijo y Lydia asintió asustada.

Cuando el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a bajar hacia el garaje, todos mantuvieron silencio a excepción de Peter.

- Muy bonito sobrino. – Derek le ignoro – a ella todo palabras bonitas ¿y a mí qué? ¿Es eso todo lo que me quieres?

- ¿nervioso Peter? – salto Deaton al notar la inquietud en la forma de hablar del mayor.

- No te haces una idea…

* * *

Lydia miro el ascensor cerrarse delante de ella quedándose totalmente ensimismada.

_"**¿Ahora qué?"**_ – miro a Cora quien no la miraba a ella, sino que miraba hacia la pared ocultando su rostro. La mano que le acaricio la muñeca le hizo dejar de mirarla para ver a Aiden.

- Tenemos que encontraros un lugar seguro. – le susurro.

- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? – pregunto confusa.

- Lo hago por ti. – Lydia se sintió mal cuando oyó la voz de Aiden cargada de dulzura.

- Sois el enemigo. – le acuso.

- No somos como Kali o Deucalion. – miro a Ethan quien al igual que Cora miraba hacia otro lado en el pasillo. – nosotros no teníamos elección cuando nos unimos a esto.

Lydia fue a preguntarle a que quería referirse, pero la voz de Cora le sobresalto.

- No es justo – susurraba más para ella.

- Cora… - le llamo Lydia. La morena la miro y hablo esforzándose por no llorar aunque sus ojos estaban muy humedecidos.

- No es justo que me diga estas cosas y se vaya. – Negó – como si fuera una despedida. Como si fuera tan importante para él.

- Lo eres – le reprendió la humana. – eres su hermana.

- La hermana desaparecida que llevaba años sin ver. – sorbió por la nariz mientras negaba.

- Eso no importa, sea como sea, y pase lo que pase, la familia lo es todo. – Lydia se quedó callada de golpe mirando a un lado, sumergida en un pensamiento repentino, lo que llamo la atención de ambos gemelos y Cora.

- ¿Lydia? – pregunto Aiden, Lydia levanto la mirada hacia Cora.

- Dios mío. – Dijo - eso es. – comenzó a llamar al ascensor como una loca.

- Lydia… - volvió a llamarla Aiden.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Ethan se adelantó.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital de Beacon Hills.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ethan con una mueca – no. Os llevamos a un piso franco y arreglado.

- No, no lo entendéis. Podemos salvarle. – eso hizo que la miraran más detenidamente.

- ¿a quién? – pregunto Aiden.

- A Stiles – copra la miro como si hubiera caído en la misma idea. – pues claro.

- ¿salvarle? – gruño Ethan. – y una mierda.

- No vamos a hacer nada por ayudarle Lydia – siseo Aiden.

- Pues no lo hagáis – salto Cora hasta ponerse a su lado – yo te ayudare.

- No entiendo nada… - Aiden miraba a Lydia y a Cora mientras el ascensor se abría.

- Es su ancla… - Lydia le miro sonriente.

- La cosa esa del ancla no sirvió, Derek no pudo hacer nada. – Ethan negó mientras las chicas entraban y marcaban. Aiden detuvo la puerta con una mano.

- No Lydia – gruño.

- Escúchame, si no funciono, fue porque Derek no es el ancla de Stiles. – Aiden puso cara de incomprensión – la marca de apareamiento los junto cuando Stiles ya estaba cayendo, todo esto, todo lo que ha ocurrido tiene un antecedente.

- El ataque de Deucalion al sheriff – Aiden miro al infinito comprendiendo.

- Es su padre Aiden. – Apuntó la pelirroja – es el único que puede detenerle.

- Pero… - Ethan sonó de fondo.

- No sé qué voy a hacer, pero me niego a quedarme escondida en mi casa cuando puedo salvarlos a todos hiendo al hospital intentando lo que sea.

Aiden miro a Ethan quien resoplo y entro también al ascensor.

- Esto. – Dijo sin mirarle - no significa nada – apunto el gemelo bajito. Aiden asintió y entro. Los cuatro con un plan entre manos.

* * *

Stiles seguía sollozando en el suelo de la sala de estar. Aunque intentaba tapar su boca para que el sonido no llegara muy lejos, no podía evitar que esta cayera al suelo por el cansancio.

_"**DEREK, DEREK, DEREK, DEREK, DEREK, DEREK…" –**_mientras el nombre sonaba en su cabeza, su boca lo emitía entre sollozos, incapaces de detener.

_"**basta, basta"**_ – negó aun llorando mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo. Se paró a sollozar en mitad de la oscuridad mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la discoteca.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Última oportunidad Derek – suplico – ven conmigo o manteneos al margen, Si no…

- No te vamos a dejar hacerlo. – la voz del mayor sonaba fría, más incluso que la de Stiles.

- ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? – sonrió sin mirarle Stiles.

- No. Hay algo más. – Stiles le miro esperanzado, pero toda luz cayó a los pies al ver la expresión dura y enfadada del que se suponía que era su pareja. – _**me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haberte reclamado. Tú no eres mi pareja.**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final de recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_"**no eres mi pareja"**_

_"**no eres mi pareja"**_

_"**no eres mi pareja"**_

- ¡NO! - Stiles grito su frustración provocando que las ventanas explotaran. Miles de cristales volaron por la sala, los muebles crujieron y volaron por los aires. Las lámparas se movían por culpa del temblor de tierra.

Mientras todo el caos repentino iba cesando Stiles sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

_"**¿qué me pasa?"**_ – Pensó agarrándose el pecho – _**"¿un infarto?"**_ – se asustó. Pero no duro mucho cuando cayó en el motivo del dolor. – _**"mi corazón"**_

_"**la oscuridad" –**_grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas. La magia estaba terminando de llenar de oscuridad su mente. Los recuerdos de Derek, iban creciendo en su interior, los últimos momentos con él…, cuando le repudio.

La ira crecía en su interior y Stiles se sentía sobrecargado.

- _**Stiles –**_fue un susurro en la oscuridad, siguió el sonido de esa voz distorsionada y muy grave pero venia de todas partes.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?_**–**_grito asustado mirando de un lado a otro. No había sentido a nadie acercarse, mas ahora lo sentía muy claramente.

Una presencia. Una presencia a su alrededor, en la oscuridad.

- ¿He dicho que quien anda ahí? – repitió levantándose como pudo, todavía con una mano en el pecho. – muéstrate.

Stiles sintió el viento levantarse y una presencia moverse por la sala.

- _**Renuncia a la oscuridad**_– oyó de nuevo_**.**_

- ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Qué eres? – grito

- _**Renuncia a la oscuridad.**_

- ¿Eres un fantasma?, ¿un ente? – pregunto al aire, pero el viento se elevó en la habitación haciendo a Stiles cubrirse los ojos por el polvo y los cristales que se levantaron.

- _**Renuncia a la oscuridad –**_la voz sonó aún más grave y fuerte. Oyó como unos pasos corrían por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar, pero el picaporte no se abría.

- ¿Stiles? – Era Érika - ¿Qué está pasando?

- _**Renuncia a la oscuridad ahora**_ – la voz se materializo en una sombra traslucida, negra y uniforme justo en frente suya.

- Ente oscuro. – siseo Stiles. - ¿Cómo osas atacar a un nigromante?

- _**Renuncia a la oscuridad**_– continuaba sin parar – _**renuncia…**_

- ¡NO! – Gritó Stiles – basta. ¿Quién te crees que eres? No puedes presentarte aquí y ordenarme renunciar a todo. La casa comenzó a temblar.

- Stiles ¿Qué está pasando? – Erika grito golpeando la fuerza.

- _**Renuncia ahora.**_ – continuo la sombra, ignorando el temblor en la casa. – _**O no volverás a ver a tu padre…**_- todo paro de temblar. Stiles miro a la sombra y sus ojos se volvieron negros por la ira.

- TÚ. SOMBRA. – soltó como un insulto mientras el temblor volvía aún más fuerte - Te atreves a venir hasta mí, y ordenarme que abandone mi poder, y me amenazas con mi padre. – ahora la voz de Stiles también era oscura.

- _**Renuncia o morirás**_ – apunto.

Stiles en su lugar levanto la mano hacia la sombra y esta se retorció.

- Enviada de las sombras. – Apuntó con la voz grave mientras todo temblaba – no sé quién eres, o lo que eres, tampoco sé que quieres. Pero ya estoy harto.

La sombra se retorcía. Stiles comenzó a apretar la mano y todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor con viento.

- No lo hagas – grito la sombra.

- Yo te expulso de mi vista. – Siseó – te expulso de esta casa. – la sombra comenzó a girar a su alrededor – y te expulso a la oscuridad.

La sombra se retorció y salió volando por el hueco de la ventana hacia la penumbra del bosque, junto con los escombros de cristal y madera.

Cuando todo pasó y llego la calma, la puerta cedió y Erika pudo pasar.

- ¿Stiles? – pregunto ella. Stiles estaba pálido, con los ojos negros y con las venas de estos marcándose en sus parpados. – Stiles.

El brujo levanto la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba mirándosela, luego una esfera verde brillante de luz apareció. Erika pudo oír perfectamente la lengua extraña en la que hablaba el nigromante antes de que la esfera creciera a toda prisa cubriéndolo todo dé luz verde.

* * *

- Corre – grito Deucalion a Kali mientras veían la luz verde extenderse por el bosque desde la mansión.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que ambos tuvieron que saltar hacia delante y tirarse al suelo, ya que los alcanzaría sino. Justo cuando pensaron que la barrera de luz les daría, está se detuvo y desapareció.

Kali tosió y ayudo a Deucalion a levantarse.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – miro hacia la mansión ahora a más de 100 metros de distancia.

- No lo sé – Deucalion se adelantó pero solo un pasó. Kali en su lugar comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa cuando salió despedida por un rayo verde hacia un tronco.

* * *

- ¿Qué…, que ha sido eso? – pregunto Erika. Pero Stiles no respondió de inmediato, son que bajo la mano y suspiro.

- Un escudo. – dijo.

- Pero…

- He recibido la visita de una… - se paró a pensar - presencia. – se froto el pecho ahora con apenas dolor.

- ¿presencia? – pregunto ahogando un quejido en las lumbares.

- todavía no sé lo que era – miro a la loba y esta se levantó deprisa – lo averiguare. De momento el escudo es para evitar que nadie nos moleste hasta mañana a medianoche.

- Stiles… - fue a hablar pero el chico la ignoro.

- ¿está todo listo? – pregunto.

Erika solo asintió. Stiles comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ahora destrozada por la rubia, cuando esta le cogió el brazo.

- No sé lo que ha pasado, no sé lo que has visto, ni se lo que debes haber sufrido para haber llorado en este estado. – Stiles miro el agarre y luego a la chica – pero te suplico – se paró a pensar – te imploro, que detengas esta locura Stiles. – Le miro a los fosos negros que tenía por ojos – por favor. – suplico.

Stiles la miro y aparto la mirada. – esto no acabara hasta que todos paguen. – se zafo del agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia el sótano. Antes de salir por la puerta Stiles se giró y le dijo – ve a mi coche y trae un mapa que hay en la guantera.

Erika ahogo un gemido lastimero limpiándose las lágrimas del ojo, luego abrió la puerta de salida y fue a coger lo que le había ordenado. Al volver Stiles la esperaba en la entrada.

Cuando bajaba al sótano, Stiles delante de ella, oyó como todos los murmullos de abajo se detenían.

- Por favor – dijo Stiles – no dejéis de confabular a mis espaldas.

- No confabularíamos si abandonaras esta locura. – Laura hale le miraba sentada en un taburete. El sótano tenía una mesa gris que habían robado junto con un flexo de luz en la veterinaria. Todo lo demás eran sombras.

- Laura, Laura, Laura. – Negó Stiles –las locuras son necesarias en estos días.

- No pienso ayudarte a herir a mi familia – se levantó exasperada.

- Tu harás lo que se te ordene – le grito Stiles. Laura dejo brillar sus ojos rojos – no olvides quien te ha traído de vuelta.

- Puede que nos hayas devuelto la vida Stiles, pero no eres nuestro dueño – al lado de su hija y saliendo de la sombra, Talía hale hablo con tranquilidad y pena – no puedes hacer esto.

Stiles reconocía que devolverle la vida a Talía había sido prácticamente un accidente. Al despertar a Laura, su energía se extendió a la mansión y Talía volvió. El resto de la familia hale, no.

- No os voy a hacer matarles. – aclaro. – pero necesito que ellos no intervengan.

- ¿Y para eso nos tienes aquí? – soltó Jackson desde la jaula. Emily lo miro y pregunto.

- ¿Por qué sigue en la jaula? – preguntó.

- Por coñazo. – apunto el brujo. Jackson no era un problema, llevaba la marca como el resto, pero verlo dentro de esa jaula divertía a Stiles – de todos modos – volvió a mirar a Laura – ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres vértelas con Peter?

Laura le miro y sus ojos volvieron a encenderse.

- Sí, pero no quiero trabajar con esa puta de ahí. – esa puta salió a la luz dejándose ver.

- Vamos – Kate argent – no seas rencorosa. Yo no te mate.

- ¡Mataste a mi familia puta asquerosa! – le rugió.

- Laura no. – se interpuso Talía. – no vale la pena.

Kate sonrió y hasta Stiles tuvo ganas de abofetearla al recordar lo que vio en los recuerdos de Derek cuando estaba encerrado dentro del círculo del bosque.

- No sonrías tanto Kate – le dijo Stiles – te recuerdo que tan fácil como vienes puedo hacer que te vayas.

La mujer no hizo caso, solo resoplo girando los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

- A mí tampoco me gusta tener que trabajar con estas cosas pero me tengo que aguantar. – miro hacia donde otra silueta se movió.

- Supongo que a mí me incluyes dentro del lote ¿verdad? – victoria, la madre de Allison miro a Kate con resentimiento. Luego miro a Stiles – no sé qué juego tienes entre manos, pero yo tampoco pienso hacer daño a mi familia. – Stiles se masajeo la sien con ambos dedos cansado ya de tanta gilipollez. – yo ni siquiera quería esto. Yo debería estar muerta, no ser…, esto.

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu condición? – le espeto Laura.

- Claro que sí. Mírame, soy un monstruo.

- Como nosotros – apunto Talía mirándola con pena.

- Yo creo victoria que peor es abandonar a tu familia por ser algo que no te gusta ser, suicidarte y mentir a tu hija, menuda madre – victoria rugió sus ojos de loba amarillos brillaban.

El hecho de devolverles la vida hizo que volvieran con la condición última que poseían antes de morir. De ahí que victoria fuera una loba beta mientras que Talía y Laura eran alphas.

- Oh venga ya – apunto Kate – hacedme un favor mataros todos y dejadme tranquila.

- La única que debería estar muerta aquí eres tú – le grito Erika.

- Vamos a vérnoslas zorra – le devolvió Kate.

Stiles se vio en vuelto de cuatro mujeres insultándose entre sí, otra que intentaba dar paz, y un lobo idiota que gritaba desde una jaula, como si se tratara de una especie de comedia.

_"**PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO"**_ – Stiles chasqueo los dedos y todos cayeron hacia atrás, incluso Jackson.

- Vosotros os habéis creído que soy psicólogo o idiota, ya que estoy oyendo vuestros lamentos y quejas cuando no me importan una mierda. – les miro desde arriba. – debéis estar agradecidos de que os haya devuelto la vida.

Más de uno abrió la boca para protestar pero con otro chasquido los labios de todos quedaron sellados. Entraron en un casi pánico tocándose las caras, palpándose los labios que ya no estaban.

- Estoy hablando yo a sí que chitón. – Stiles los miro y volvió a hablar – a medianoche toda la manada hale, - miro a algunos – o lo que queda de la actual, acompañados por los argent – miro a las dos mujeres ex-cazadoras – que quedan y la manada de alphas estarán aquí, justo a la entrada de esta casa. El escudo que he levantado se vendrá abajo llegado el momento y necesito que estéis preparados. Mi misión es matar a los alphas, no a los demás. – chasqueo los dedos y las bocas de todos aparecieron.

- Joder… - tosió Kate, como otros – no hagas eso.

- No me interrumpáis de nuevo. – aclaro el brujo. – solo debéis entretenerlos, y luchar. El plan es simple. Deucalion debe morir.

- Ellos no te dejaran hacerlo. – saltó Talía.

- Cosa que no entiendo – dijo Laura - ¿Derek es idiota o qué?

- No se trata de eso. – saltó Emily.

- Ostias – volvió a chasquear los dedos Stiles haciendo que cayeran hacia atrás de nuevo.

- Eso tampoco – pidió Kate con expresión dolorida.

- Pues callaos. – Les espetó – es irónico lo que hablan los muertos.

Todos callaron mientras se movía por la sala.

- ¿Y las cenizas? – pregunto y Emily se levantó para traer el tarro sobre la mesa. – bien.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto victoria.

- Mi sorpresa para Kali. – rio Stiles abriéndolo. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y las cenizas comenzaron a volar por el aire en forma de estela. Las palabras en otro idioma sonaron mientras Emily quitaba el tarro y las cenizas cayeron sobre la mesa – revive – exigió Stiles. La expresión del chico se empezó a endurecer, las venas en sus parpados se oscurecían y su frente se cubrió de sudor – revive ahora. – con un golpe en la mesa, una explosión de ceniza y un cuerpo musculoso, grande y desnudo apareció sobre ella.

_"**Ennis"**_ – sonrió Stiles tambaleante, para su suerte Erika y Talía le cogieron antes de caer.

- No puedes seguir haciendo esto – rogo la loba rubia.

- Ya no tengo interés en despertar a nadie más. – Siseó – ahora soltadme – se zafó del agarre y se apoyó en la mesa. Ennis permanecía inconsciente – pensé que despertar a un muerto, solo podía lograrse con un cadáver – explico Stiles – pero después de lo que paso contigo Talía, que tus cenizas estuvieran dispersas en la casa… - suspiro cansado – supe que debía hacer esto – puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ennis y se la levanto, coloco la otra mano en la nuca del lobo y comenzó a decir el hechizo del tatuaje de esclavitud.

- ¿Ennis? – susurro Erika. – pero…

- ¿Qué es más doloroso que luchar contra lo que más amas? – pregunto Stiles, más para él, que para los demás – ya os digo yo que no hay nada.

Todos en la sala callaron y miraron a Ennis quejarse en sueños cuando Stiles termino el conjuro.

- Despertar un cuerpo de las cenizas, requiere demasiada energía. – Emily le informo, el chico se sentó en la escalera.

- no reclutare a nadie más. – soplo cansado. – pero necesitaba otro alpha. – miro hacia Ennis. – él se enfrentara a Kali, Laura tú debes ir a por Peter.

La chica no dijo nada, al parecer ese parte del plan no le desanimaba.

- A Kate le dejo Allison – la miro, la mujer iba a hablar, pero Stiles siguió hablando – no hay más que decir.

- Como quieras – susurro.

- Victoria tendrá su momento con Chris – informo Stiles.

- ¡NO! – Gritó – por favor, no lo hagas, no me obligues a ir a por él.

- Harás lo que se te ordena – suspiro cansado.

- Mándame a por Scott, o Derek – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su tatuaje comenzó a abrasarle la carne. La loba grito de dolor. Talía se acercó hasta ella.

- Esta no es la manera. – le dijo al brujo.

- Pues que calle y obedezca – victoria lloraba mientras la marca dejaba de doler. – Talía para ti tengo planeado a tu hija. – Talía negó. – Emily tú te encargaras de Deaton, puede que no sea el más fuerte, pero he observado que para mí puede resultar el más molesto.

El druida no dijo nada. Sabía que no serviría para nada resistirse.

- Érika tu contra Boyd – la rubia comenzó a llorar mientras bajaba la vista – solo les haréis daño, no los matareis.

- ¿y yo que? – pregunto Jackson

- para ti tengo a los gemelos e Isaac. – sonrió Stiles.

- ¿Dos alphas y un beta? – pregunto asustado. – me mataran.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. – miro a Ennis y sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por delante cuando despertara. – Erika, el mapa. – levanto la mano pidiéndolo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Derek y Scott? – Saltó Laura - ¿y Deucalion?

La rubia aun llorosa se lo paso y este lo extendió en una pared.

- Todo llegara Laura, todo llegara – dijo Stiles sin mirarla.

- ¿Un mapa de Beacon Hills? – pregunto Kate acercándose.

- Le prometí a melisa que haría desaparecer esta ciudad – todos quedaron en silencio cuando un escalofrió colectivo atravesó sus espaldas.

- Stiles… - oyó a Talía.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Laura. Su tono le molestaba, le recordaba demasiado a la chulería de Derek.

- Desatar el infierno. – dejando sus ojos negros comenzó a recitar palabras en otro idioma y diferentes partes del mapa comenzaron a brillar.

* * *

Deaton miraba su veterinaria y no sabía que decir. Había desaparecido la mesa de atenciones y el flexo que estaba junto a ella. Scott miraba del mismo modo mientras Isaac revisaba el resto del lugar. Derek y Peter miraban a Alan.

- Alguien ha estado aquí – dijo Alan – se han llevado la mesa y la lámpara.

- ¿ladrones? – pregunto Chris.

- No creo – la voz de Isaac llego desde el fondo – las neveras de cadáveres están abiertas.

- ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? – pregunto Peter confuso oliendo frascos.

- Puede haber pasado en cualquier momento desde el último incidente – informo Deaton empezando a caminar por la sala -llevo días sin venir aquí.

- Pensé que trajiste a Lydia y a Cora aquí – pregunto Allison comprobando la ventana.

- Era demasiado obvio, pensé que mi casa sería más segura – miro hacia un punto en el suelo y camino hacia él.

- ¿Para qué haría esto un ladrón? – Allison no sabía que decir.

- Un ladrón no. – Deaton dijo agachándose – Emily – Alan se levantó y enseño un pendiente. – Le regale estos pendientes a mi hermana hace mucho tiempo – se guardó la joya en el pantalón – Stiles debe tenerla.

- ¿para qué quiere Stiles todo eso? – pregunto Boyd

- No lo sabemos – salto Derek con los brazos cruzados – por eso estamos aquí. Tenemos que averiguarlo.

- Y preparar un plan – apunto Scott.

- Bien – Deaton se palmeo los vaqueros y abrió un armario – debemos revisar libros y…

Deaton se detuvo al oír la campanilla de la entrada.

- ¿hola? – pregunto, todos mantenían silencio, pero nadie contesto. – hola, ¿Quién anda ahí? Estamos cerrados.

Como nadie contestaba fue ver quien era, seguido por Scott, Chris y Derek.

No había nadie, solo una pequeña caja sobre el suelo con un lazo de cordón; Alan se acercó y la levanto.

- Pesa un poco. – apunto mirando a los demás mientras entraba de nuevo en la consulta.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Isaac revisándola.

- No tengo ni idea. – comenzó a abrirla hasta que expuso el contenido. Era un pequeño baúl en forma de cubo, con diferentes grabados.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto esta vez Allison muy curiosa, a lo que Deaton no respondió y simplemente abrió. En el interior de la caja había una esfera de lo que parecía un cristal denso y blanquecino, del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

- Es cuarzo – informo Deaton muy sorprendido – una esfera de cuarzo puro.

Deaton dejo la bola en la caja y la cerro, viendo que en la parte interna del envoltorio había algo escrito.

"**ESTO OS SERVIRA" –**acompañado de lo que parecía un sello que solo el druida entendió.

- ¿otro truco de Stiles? – pregunto Chris desconfiado.

- Ya te digo yo que no. – Saltó Deaton señalando lo escrito – este símbolo es del consejo de magia.

- ¿consejo de magia? – pregunto levantando su ceja Derek.

- Es algo así como la policía en el mundo de los brujos. – Explicó Deaton – pero más que detener y encerrar, estos detienen y corrigen.

- ¿corrigen? – Isaac parecía muy perdido.

- Es difícil de entender – dijo Alan – solo debéis saber que el consejo está presente en el pueblo ahora mismo. Saben lo que está pasando y nos han armado.

- ¿esa cosa es un arma? – el cazador no parecía muy convencido.

- Sí. Esta esfera está hecha del mismo material, en polvo, que detiene a Stiles. – Todos parecieron meditarlo – podemos usarlo para debilitarle.

Justo en ese momento el móvil de Derek empezó a sonar. Era Cora.

- ¿Cora? – Derek pregunto confuso - ¿va todo bien?

- Derek, Aiden ha recibido una llamada de Deucalion – dijo muy deprisa – al parecer se ha levantado un escudo alrededor de la mansión – como Derek había puesto el manos libres, todos rápidamente se acercaron para oír mejor.

- ¿un escudo? – pregunto Chris más para el grupo de la veterinaria, pero Cora respondió.

- Si – dijo la chica – por lo que les han dicho una luz verde salió de la casa extendiéndose hasta cubrir un radio de unos cien metros. Lo han comprobado y no parece haber ningún hueco.

- ¿Han probado a cruzarlo? – pregunto Allison.

- Bueno. – Cora hizo una pausa – más o menos. – todos se miraron sin entender. – Kali fue a atravesarlo pero el escudo la repelió.

_"**bien"**_ – se alegró en el fondo Derek.

- Ahora está más cabreada al parecer. – dijo Cora.

- Que se joda – salto Boyd.

- Si – estuvo de acuerdo la chica.

- Debe ser algún tipo de escudo celta – apunto el druida. – seguramente tendrá algún tipo de temporizador.

- ¿temporizador? – pregunto Cora.

- Si Stiles quiere vernos a medianoche, ningún escudo se lo impedirá – dijo Derek. – Está preparándose – miro a los demás, quienes asintieron.

- Los gemelos han dicho lo mismo - salto Cora – Derek es… - se detuvo durante un minuto de silencio que tenso al alpha – dios mío.

- ¿Cora? – Derek se alarmo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Derek mirad al cielo. – la mujer lo dijo y Scott y Peter corrieron a la ventana.

- Dios santo – Peter dio un paso atrás.

En el exterior se había desatado el caos y no se habían dado cuenta. Ahora que miraban no había coches en las calles, pero los establecimientos estaban llenos de gente refugiada. En el cielo un torbellino negro de nubes cubría la ciudad, rayos lo atravesaban mientras sonidos de alguno cayendo a tierra llegaban hasta ellos. El viento se levantó y contenedores rodaban por el suelo. Un coche solitario que circulaba perdió el control delante de la ventana y chocó contra un poste de teléfonos, tirándolo al suelo.

Por suerte el hombre que había dentro, salió tambaleándose hasta el bar más cercano.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se alarmo Allison.

- ¡Es Stiles! – grito Deaton mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar con furia, haciendo que las cosas de las estanterías cayeran.

Todos intentaron mantenerse estables pero Derek cayó al suelo con el móvil. Al caer, chafo el aparato, el cual dejo de funcionar.

* * *

- Derek, Derek – gritaba Cora en mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Aiden por detrás, la chica lo miro desconfiada por un momento y luego hablo.

- Es el teléfono se ha cortado. – se giró para mirar de nuevo a la ventana.

- La zona de urgencias es un caos ahora mismo – llego Ethan corriendo – hay fuera se está desatando el caos.

Los tres dieron un paso atrás cuando una tanda de rayos cayeron a tierra muy cerca de allí, a la vez que las luces comenzaron a temblar.

- No sé qué está pasando pero hay un terremoto en la parte este de la ciudad – grito una enfermera a Melissa quien se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

Cora se adelantó hasta ella. La mujer venia pálida.

- Un incendio en la 54, se ha derrumbado un embalse y hay muchos heridos. 34 accidentes en carretera, 12 accidentes con los rayos y pérdida parcial de energía en la ciudad. Y ahora un terremoto. – Se tapó la cara con las manos – la cosa va en aumento, cada vez hay más gente y no saben cuánto tiempo de energía queda.

- Es Stiles – salto Cora – lo está pagando con la ciudad.

- Yo lo sabía, el me lo dijo – Melissa comenzó a llorar y a negar así que Cora simplemente le puso una mano en el hombro y la acaricio. – no sé qué más hacer.

- Lo que sabes. – Le dijo Cora – sabes curar a las personas, haz eso.

- Déjenos a Stiles a nosotros. – salto Aiden. Melissa lo miro con recelo, cuando habían llegado y les había dicho Cora quienes eran, la mujer había estado a punto de echarles del hospital. A causa de eso, solo Lydia podía entrar en la habitación del sheriff; justo donde estaba ahora, al otro lado de la puerta cerca de ellos.

- ¿Cómo va Lydia? – pregunto Melissa secándose las lágrimas.

- No lo sé – negó la loba – aún no ha salido ni ha dicho nada.

Los cuatro miraron a la puerta hasta que el sonido de una ventana abriéndose de golpe sonó en la planta y un montón de papeles volaron por los aires a causa del viento tan fuerte que entraba.

- Sujetad esos expedientes – grito la enfermera mientras se alejaba de ellos para correr hacia los que recogían los papeles.

Ellos fueron a ayudar pero de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Lydia llevaba un buen rato en la habitación, con el sheriff inconsciente, sin saber qué hacer.

Había probado a hablarle, gritarle, tocarle, pero fue consciente de que su plan no había sido tan inteligente como pensaba.

_"**¿Cómo lo despierto?"**_ – pensó frustrada antes de oír el estruendo detrás de la puerta.

_"**¿Qué ha sido eso?"**_ – pensó preocupada cuando miro por la ventana y vio la nube. – _**"dios mío"**_

- Sujetad esos expedientes – oyó a Melissa al otro lado de la puerta. Lydia miro al sheriff antes de perder el equilibrio debido a la sacudida que atravesó la tierra.

- ¡SHERIFF! – grito lanzándose a la cama para cubrir el cuerpo del hombre, mientras todo temblaba y caía de la mesa.

El temblor comenzó a empeorar junto con los rayos, hasta el punto de que Lydia no fue capaz de evitar gritar. Un grito que atravesó no solo el hospital, son la tormenta y la ciudad.

La ventana reventó en mil pedazos, mientras el aire esparcía los cristales y las máquinas de constantes pitaban fuera de control.

- ¡Stiles por favor para esto! – suplico gritando al aire y abrazada al inerte cuerpo del sheriff, mientras el caos del viento, lluvia y sonido de truenos atravesaban la temblorosa habitación.

* * *

- Agarraos a lo que podáis – grito Deaton cuando la ventana reventó de repente. Los lobos habían estado gritando y tapándose los oídos justo antes de la explosión del cristal, pero ahora mismo con el caos que había formado no le dio importancia.

- Es Lydia – grito Derek.

- Hay que hacer algo ya – Allison se arrastró hasta ponerse junto a Scott debajo de la mesa. Los temblores los habían tirado a todos al suelo y ahora el viento les impedía ponerse en pie – Stiles va a destruir toda la ciudad. – justo en ese momento se oyó algo muy grande derrapar y luego una explosión.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – grito Isaac.

- ¡¿Qué más da?! – chillo Peter para que se le oyera sobre el ruido del viento y la tormenta. – todos a la otra habitación.

Todos corrieron a la sala, pero fue Deaton quien, una vez llegado allí, salió corriendo ignorando las múltiples protestas y cogió la caja con la esfera de cuarzo.

- Ciérrala – grito Scott cuando Deaton entro – cierra la puerta Derek.

El alpha junto a Boyd y Peter forzaron la puerta sobre el viento y la cerraron.

Después de eso reino el silencio.

* * *

- ¡Stiles para! – grito Laura desde el suelo, todos habían caído debido al temblor y el viento que venía de ninguna parte en particular.

- Ha perdido el control – informo Emily agachada.

Ennis que acababa de despertarse, al ver lo que ocurría intento placar a Stiles, pero su tatuaje le hizo caer al suelo.

- ¿qué está pasando? – grito el alpha. - ¿Qué es esto?

El ruido del viento aumento con la fuerza de este. Victoria cayo hacia atrás junto con Talía mientras toda la casa temblaba.

- Se nos va a caer el techo encima – grito Kate.

- Abrid esta puerta – suplico Jackson aterrado.

Ninguna podía moverse mientras unas sombras negras en forma de tentáculos salían de Stiles.

- ¿Qué es eso? – grito aterrada Erika.

- Dios santo. – Emily cuando vio las formas traslucidas rodear a Stiles intento levantarse a toda prisa – Stiles ¡detente!

- ¿Qué pasa? – grito Erika que al estar tan cerca miro hacia Stiles. Vio como el chico parecía ido con los ojos en negro, las venas marcadas y con un reguero de sangre que caía de su nariz. – está sangrándole la nariz.

- Es la magia, se está sobrecargando – grito Emily al ver como los focos de luz sobre el mapa frente a Stiles comenzaron a arder, quemando el papel – si sigue así… - no pudo acabar ya que la lámpara cayo reventando y varios escalones crujieron al partirse en la escalera.

- ¡STILES! ¡PARA! ¡TE ESTAS MATANDO! – grito Erika con todas sus fuerzas cuando creía que todo se les caería encima.

Pero eso no ocurrió, simplemente todo fue deteniéndose, las sombras desaparecieron, y la calma llego a todo Beacon Hills.

No sabían si moverse o no. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Stiles gimió y cayó sobre una rodilla.

- ¡Stiles! – grito Erika acercándose, pero fue repelida hacia atrás por una onda que salió del brujo.

- No – siseo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre que le llegaba hasta la camisa.

Todos le miraron asustados durante un momento, Laura por su parte se acercó a gatas hasta Erika.

- ¿Stiles? – pregunto Talía. Pero el chico se giró con algo diferente en su presencia. Como si fuera más fría y siniestra.

Sus ojos seguían negros marcados por venas en su pálido rostro, su pelo era más negro que antes si era posible y su expresión era una sonrisa cruel y demente.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer – se volvió a limpiar la nariz, dejándose la gota de la barbilla.

* * *

Una llamada de teléfono en un callejón cerca de la veterinaria.

- El paquete ha sido entregado.

- …

- no nos han visto

- …

- El chico podría ser calificado de nivel 4.

- …

- No señor, no hay ninguna duda. Es muy poderoso.

- …

- No creo que requiramos ayuda señor, solo intervendremos cuando creamos que podemos hacer algo.

- …

- Lo se señor, sé que nunca habíamos visto nada así, pero no hay ninguna duda. ¿Ha recibido los videos e impresos?

- …

- No nos enfrentaremos a él, señor. Esperaremos a que él nos busque.

- …

- usted debe ser capaz de sentir su energía desde allí.

- …

- La manada no nos han detectado, dudo que el emisario les haya informado de nuestra existencia.

- …

- No señor. Dudo que sean un problema. Más bien diría que son la solución. El chico parece sentirse atado a ellos de forma personal. En especial por el alpha, Derek hale.

- …

- Sí, señor, llegado el momento intervendremos.

* * *

Lydia estaba tumbada en la cama, todavía sobre el sheriff, con los ojos llorosos; no se dio cuenta de que todo había parado, hasta que sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

Justo cuando pensó que era el sheriff que había despertado, vio que este seguía dormido y que quien le había tocado era Aiden.

- Al menos lo has intentado. – le dijo con pena en la mirada.

Lydia le miro y no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar por miedo, ya no sabía que más hacer, ni a quién acudir, no iban a ganar esta batalla. Ella sabía que el precio sería la perdida, y Lydia no quería perder a nadie.

- Lydia – le llamo Aiden.

- ¡NO! – Le espetó – lárgate. – entre sollozos la chica se zafo de su mano. – esto es culpa vuestra.

Aiden agacho la mirada abatido mientras intentaba disculparse, pero la chica volvió a abrazar al sheriff llorando.

- Lo siento – oyó a Aiden antes de que saliera y se marchara con Ethan. Cora al ver esto miro a Melissa quien suspiro en parte aliviada y miro hacia la habitación de la que llegaban los sollozos de la pelirroja.

Lydia abrazaba el cuerpo inerte con el pitido constante del sheriff agotada, congelada por el miedo y el frio viento, asustada y suplicante.

- Por favor – le susurro – abra los ojos. – Volvió a llorar – él le necesita.

Nada.

- No le deje solo. – Lloró – lo estamos perdiendo y solo usted puede traerlo de vuelta. Por favor. – le suplico.

Nada.

- por favor. – Le suplico - Por favor. – Su voz se fue rompiendo hasta que rompió a llorar – Stiles te necesita.

Y esta vez, sin que ella se diera cuenta, los dedos del sheriff comenzaron a moverse mientras poco a poco sus ojos se abrían de nuevo al mundo.


	23. Chapter 23: Todo Lo Malo Que Hay En Mi

**Chapter 23**

- un escudo de cronos – explico Deaton mirando la marca en el suelo que delimitaba el muro invisible alrededor de la mansión hale. Hacían unos 20 minutos que habían llegado hasta allí, donde Deucalion y una muy rabiosa Kali los esperaban. – se llama así debido a que es temporal y muy poderoso, prácticamente infranqueable. Si hubiera sido celta, como pensé, podríamos haberlo cruzado con un poco de polvo de hiedra purpurea. - el druida se guardó la bolsa con el polvo en su chaqueta.

- ¿y ahora qué? – salto Chris probando a lanzar un palo contra el muro invisible, la cual revoto hacia el lado contrario soltando humo. – Umm.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido crear esto? – Peter parecía sorprendido - ¿de dónde ha sacado los conocimientos de magia?

- Me temo que de ningún lado – Deaton miro a Derek – creo que Stiles está usando sus poderes de forma instintiva – al ver dudas en los rostros decidió explicarse. - Es algo así como que a sus deseos, le aplica magia y estos se cumplen a través de un hechizo que seguramente él ni conoce.

- ¿tan poderoso es? – volvió a preguntar Peter.

- No conozco a muchos brujos que sean capaces de levantar esta clase de escudo – miro la barrera – nuestra ventaja es, que Stiles desconoce todo su poder, es ahí donde debemos actuar.

- No consigo dar con Morrell – le dijo Kali a Deucalion quien seguía inexpresivo.

- Stiles la tiene – dijo Deaton – encontré su pendiente en la veterinaria. Estaba patas arriba. – Kali siseo.

Derek se acercó hasta el muro y levanto la mano, sin tocarlo, sintiendo en su brazo, ahora con piel de gallina, el poder que desprendía.

_"**esto lo ha creado el"**_ – su pensamiento lo dejaba sin palabras, el hecho de lo que había pasado con Stiles, de lo que era capaz de hacer ahora.

- Me temo que no podremos entrar hasta que Stiles no quiera – volvió a hablar Alan. – Derek ¿Stiles te dijo algo de a medianoche?

Derek asintió todavía mirando hacia la barrera.

- Entonces aún queda una hora. – Scott miro su reloj, mientras instintivamente los demás lo hacían también.

Scott miro al grupo que iba a iniciar el ataque. Deucalion y Kali, su novia y su suegro, Derek, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, su jefe y él mismo. Se suponía que los gemelos también tenían que venir, pero al parecer estaban ayudando a Cora y Lydia a ponerse a salvo.

- Ya sabéis como va a ser esto – apunto Deaton mirándolos a todos. – ya lo hemos hablado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- _**Creo que ya ha pasado – anuncio Derek mientras se levantaba del suelo de la veterinaria; Aun mantenía apretado el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación. Poco a poco fue abriéndola para mirar fuera en la sala de curas.**_

_**Todo era un caos, las ventanas habían explotado, esparciendo cristales por el suelo, los papeles volaban por el aire que entraba, la mesa estaba volcada, y un desorden en general ocupaba el espacio.**_

- _**Dios – siseo la cazadora saliendo junto al resto – menos mal que nos hemos puesto a cubierto.**_

_**Boyd se acercó a la ventana ahora rota y miro a la calle. Signos similares al desorden de dentro se extendían por las calles, solo que ahora reinaba la calma.**_

- _**Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – salto el chico mirando los árboles y coches volcados. Los postes colgando por los cables. Los puestos de trabajo ardiendo.**_

- _**Si – anuncio Deaton dirigiéndose hacia el armario de la sala. – por eso vamos a pararlo. – saco una chaqueta de cuero y un maletín con forma de caja. Comenzó a sacar frascos con líquidos y polvos, dagas y se los fue guardando por todas partes de sus vestimenta ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Al ver que lo miraban se puso a explicar mientras cogía la caja con la esfera y la ponía sobre la mesa. – todo esto que cojo es porque estamos a punto de librar una batalla en la que vamos con desventaja – señalo al exterior – como ya veis.**_

- _**¿Qué propones que hagamos? – Preguntó Peter - ¿luchar? – Parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras miraba incrédulo hacia la destrucción – no se si no te has dado cuenta yoda. Pero no podemos pelear contra esto – apunto hacia la ventana.**_

- _**No me gusta admitirlo – salto Isaac – pero Peter tiene razón.**_

- _**Lo veis – salto Peter.**_

- _**No podemos hacerle frente – siguió el rubio ignorando al mayor – cada vez que hemos probado a enfrentarnos a él, nos ha pegado una paliza. ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora?**_

- _**Esto – Deaton abrió la caja y levanto la esfera – esto y el hecho de que esta débil después de todo este espectáculo. Nos dará una oportunidad – le miro – si no peleamos…, **_

- _**El vendrá a nosotros – le interrumpió Derek – ahora somos la última defensa de Beacon Hills. – podemos quedarnos aquí y ver cómo viene a por nosotros para llegar a los alphas.**_

_**Todos se pusieron tensos.**_

- _**O podemos ir en su busca y luchar – dijo Scott.**_

- _**Por lo que sabemos Stiles ha podido reunir un grupo de personas para ayudarle o para usar de rehenes. – todos se acercaron cuando Boyd e Isaac pusieron en pie la mesa – contamos con Jackson, Emily, Laura seguramente y Erika – Boyd sufrió un escalofrió – Erika podría ser una más.**_

- _**¿de verdad les ha devuelto a la vida? – dijo Allison.**_

- _**Los nigromantes son expertos en eso. – explico Deaton.**_

- _**¿crees que tiene a alguien más? – Scott le miro preocupado.**_

- _**No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos. – dijo el druida.**_

- _**En serio – salto Peter – ¿tan horrible sería dejarle acabar con su venganza?**_

_**Derek se abalanzo levantándolo de la camiseta y estampándolo contra una pared ante las quejas de todos.**_

- _**mírame Peter – Derek dejo brillar sus ojos y miro a su tío – me da igual lo asustado que estés. No dejare que porque estés acojonado, me distraiga de mi obligación…**_

- _**¿Qué obligación crees que tienes Derek? – salto Peter. - ¿salvarle? – Le espeto en la cara con su miedo convertido en frustración – mira ahí fuera, ya no puede ser salvado. ¿Crees que no ha muerto gente con este último conjuro? – pregunto ganando que el alpha mirara hacia la calle – si de alguna manera, lograras, lo que no has logrado hasta ahora y Stiles volviera a ser bueno… ¿de verdad crees que sería el mismo de antes? – Derek apretó su agarre – no hay vuelta de la venganza sobrino. La oscuridad te cambia. – dijo lo último sin mirarlo, antes de que Derek le soltara.**_

_**Todos guardaron silencio a la espera de que Derek dijera algo, no habían podido evitar pensar en las palabras del ex-alpha.**_

- _**Me da igual si cambia, si lo que ellos han dicho es cierto – dijo Derek mirando a Allison y Scott recordando lo que le habían dicho de Stiles – si tengo que luchar esta noche luchare. – Anunció mirando a Peter – y si tengo que hacerlo durante el resto de mi vida para que él vuelva – ahora miró a toda la manda – pues entonces que así sea.**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-(final de Recuerdo) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

- Todo irá bien – Scott se acercó hasta Allison para tranquilizarla, ya que la cazadora tenía problemas con su pulso.

Justo en ese momento el escudo brillo en luz verde y desapareció, provocando un gigantesco flash en todo el bosque.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Peter desde atrás. Derek se hacía una idea, pero para comprobarlo levanto la mano y se aseguró. Ya no había escudo.

- El muro… - dijo el alpha – ha caído.

- La fiesta acaba de adelantarse – anuncio el druida encaminándose hacia delante junto a Derek. Todos se tensaron y prepararon mentalmente.

- Avisa a Ethan e Aiden. – susurro Deucalion a Kali mientras la mujer mandaba el mensaje con su móvil y emprendían la marcha con los demás.

* * *

- Mierda – dijo Ethan al mirar el móvil - ¡AIDEN!

El otro gemelo termino de ayudar a sujetar la tabla para cubrir la ventana rota cuando lo oyó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- El muro ha caído. – Le explico clocándose la cazadora – Deucalion nos quiere allí ahora.

Aiden asintió y se giró para despedirse, encontrándose con Cora.

- ¿el muro ha caído? – Parecía confusa – pero si no es medianoche.

- Eso ya no importa. – Le dijo Ethan – al parecer Stiles quiere acabar cuanto antes.

La morena sufrió un escalofrió. Aiden fue hacia la puerta de la habitación del sheriff. Cuando todo el caos había cesado había corrido en su auxilio para toparse con la puerta atrancada. Aun no se había abierto. Pero Lydia le había icho que estaba bien y que no se iría hasta que el sheriff despertara.

Aiden se acercó a la puerta con la sensación de miedo en su estómago. Llevaba así desde que se despertó de su última pelea con el brujo.

_"**puede ser que…"**_ – pensó tocando a la puerta – _**"podría morir hoy"**_

- Lydia – la llamo – oye tenemos que irnos ya, todo se ha descontrolado y se ha adelantado.

_"**ábreme la puerta"**_ – suplico – _**"si he de morir déjame ver tus preciosos ojos una sola vez más"**_

La puerta no se abrió. Pero oyó a Lydia moverse por la habitación. Ella y su corazón. De ese modo supo que estaba ahí, detrás de la puerta. Bien.

_"**te amo Lydia Martin"**_ – pensó, pegando la frente contra la puerta. Esto último debió decirlo en voz alta, ya que cuando se giró, se topó con las facciones sorprendidas de Ethan y Cora.

- Vámonos – anuncio Aiden adelantándose. Paso junto a Melissa McCall que revisaba expedientes – cuide de ella – le susurro mientras seguía andando.

Ethan se le unió.

- Yo voy con vosotros – soltó Cora y los gemelos se pararon.

- No – espeto el bajito.

- No voy a haceros caso. Iré si me da la gana ¿entendéis?

- Derek nos matara – soltó Ethan mirando a Aiden.

- Escuchadme – soltó la morena – si no voy con vosotros, iré sola. ¿Creéis que no se llegar a mi propia casa?

Ambos gemelos se miraron y luego a ella.

- Quiero que te quedes con Lydia. – el alto la miro - así estará más segura.

- Ella está segura donde esta – dijo seria la hale. – además no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras toda mi familia lucha. – Aiden le aguanto la mirada ignorando los suspiros de impaciencia de su hermano.

- No podemos seguir retrasándonos – espeto Ethan.

Las miradas volvieron y Aiden asintió – tu misma –le dijo a la chica, quien solo asintió y se unió a ellos cuando fueron hacia el ascensor en silencio.

- ¿Y ese arrebato? – pregunto Ethan dentro del ascensor.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el gemelo.

- Has dicho que la amas. – explico Ethan sin mirarle. – tú.

- Lo hago. Por eso me he despedido.

- ¿despedido? – esta vez fue Cora la que no entendía nada.

- No vamos a morir – Ethan concluyo exasperado, como si hubiera dicho una ridiculez. Aiden deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

Derek caminaba poco a poco junto a Deaton mientras encabezaban la marcha por el camino boscoso hacia su antigua casa.

_"**su antigua casa"**_ – los recuerdos del incendio le hicieron detenerse para apoyarse en un tronco.

- ¿todo bien? – pregunto Scott mirándole preocupado. Derek le miro y asintió no muy convencido.

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad las ha resucitado? – le preguntó susurrando.

- Me temo que pronto lo sabremos – contesto el más joven dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Derek volvió a asentir, agradecido por el gesto y la marcha se reanudo. La luz de la luna iluminaba siniestramente la mansión, la cual parecía completamente desierta.

No había sonido, ni señales de actividad en la zona.

- Esto no me gusta – cargo el arma el cazador. Todos se pusieron en posición defensiva esperando algún truco o ataque.

No ocurrió nada. Solo silencio y la luz de la luna.

- Emm. – comenzó Peter. – bueno. Esto ¿hola? – grito. Ganándose una mirada asesina de todos los demás.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto la cazadora levantando el arco hacia delante en alerta.

Todos mantuvieron silencio pero nada pasaba.

- Quizás no… - empezó Scott, pero una luz ascendente parecida a una bengala blanca subió desde el tejado de la mansión hasta el cielo.

- ¿Qué es…? – Peter no pudo acabar la pregunta ya que la bola luminosa y blanca exploto, creando un ruido ensordecedor y llenándolo todo de pura luz.

No se movieron, aunque se habían tapado los oídos y cerrado los ojos. Derek fue el primero en abrirlos y quedarse atónito.

Ahora todo el lugar estaba lleno de luz, no luz solar, sino una luz grisácea, típica de un día nublado. Como si fuera de día.

- ¿Qué demonios? – oyó a Isaac que parecía tan confuso como él. - ¿se ha hecho de día?

- Un hechizo de luz. – salto el druida frotándose los ojos. – Stiles es poderoso, pero no puede alterar el tiempo. Esto es solo un truco.

- Joder aun me pitan los oídos – siseo Boyd.

Todos fueron abriendo los ojos y frotándoselos ante el cambio de luminosidad.

- Seguramente delimitara con el sitio donde antes estaba el escudo. – explico Alan. – para el mundo es de noche. Para nosotros, en esta zona, no.

- ¿Qué función tiene esto? – pregunto Kali aun con los ojos fruncidos. De repente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose les hizo girarse hacia la mansión.

Tras la puerta abierta, oscuridad, hasta que una silueta comenzó a moverse hacia el exterior.

Stiles.

Vestido con pantalones y botas negras, una camiseta blanca y encima de todo una sudadera con capucha de cuero, con la cremallera cerrada hasta la mitad del pecho, caminaba silbando dando pasos lentos y gráciles.

- ¿acaso ha secuestrado a Marilyn Manson? – soltó Peter al ver la ropa, pero cuando Derek iba a golpearle en la cara vio que algo no encajaba en Stiles.

Su rostro seguía pálido con sus ojos negros al igual que su pelo y sus venas marcadas en los parpados; pero había algo en su mirada, en su expresión. Un vacío que antes no estaba.

Justo en ese momento vio los auriculares en sus orejas, se extendían por un cable hasta su bolsillo derecho.

Stiles estaba oyendo música, mientras los miraba inexpresivo y silbaba, lo que parecía el estribillo de la canción. Dos segundos después saco el mp3 y pulso un botón, el ruido de la música se detuvo y Stiles se quitó uno a uno los auriculares sin dejar de silbar.

Todos permanecían en silencio cuando Stiles doblo los auriculares con el reproductor y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. El silbido se detuvo y sonrió.

- Derek. – el frio se extendió desde su voz, sus ojos negros centrados en el alpha.

- Stiles – respondió el moreno tragando saliva disimuladamente. – yo… - pero el brujo lo interrumpió.

- Es bueno verte – sonrió y miro a los demás – a todos. Bienvenidos a mi fiesta. – levantó los brazos y dio un giro sobre sí mismo.

- ¿fiesta? – tenso el arco la cazadora.

- Si – le miro el brujo – la verdad, quería que fuera una fiesta privada, pero Derek insistió en que teníais que venir. – la sonrisa retorcida del chico provoco escalofríos entre todos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tenían en frente, no era Stiles.

- Ríndete Stiles – apunto Alan dando un paso al frente.

- Oh pero si está aquí nuestro buen matasanos, el druida y emisario. Allan Morrell – bramo el chico fingiendo devoción. – déjame adivinar, ¿habéis venido a apelar a mi buen corazón?

- No Stiles. Este camino ya no puede extenderse más. – Lo ignoro – has llegado muy lejos y has hecho daño a mucha gente.

- Entonces habéis venido a matarme – siseo el joven.

- Hemos venido a ayudarte – salto Scott.

- ¿ayudarme? – parecía confuso.

- Hemos venido a detenerte – Derek controlo sus impulsos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, con una posición de alpha patentada.

- Oh – soltó el chico tras mostrar disgusto con la mirada y algo parecido a pena – ya veo.

- Stiles por favor. – Scott se puso junto a Derek – detén esta locura. Razona.

- Tenía pensado que tal vez me dejarías ocuparme de mis asuntos – suspiro resignado – es una pena pues.

- Ya basta – Kali salto hacia delante – tu niñato te vienes con nosotros quieras o no.

- Kali – empezó Deucalion.

- Me da igual si tengo que dejarlo inconsciente como a su padre. - Derek rugió, pero no fue eso lo que heló la sangre de la loba, sino la expresión fría de Stiles.

- Adelante, acércate. – La mujer se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás, Stiles sonrió - Sin duda lo que tengo preparado para ti es el más poético de los castigos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto de repente no tan valiente.

- Stiles – Derek le llamo cuando Kali retrocedió un poco. - ¿esto? – le enseño el colgante de Laura. - ¿es lo que creo que es?

- No lo sé, ¿Qué crees que es Derek? – Stiles le sonrió.

- ¿Le has devuelto la vida a mi hermana? – las lágrimas contenidas por el miedo a su respuesta estaban ahora a punto de caer.

- Si – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Derek gimió, intentando calmar la respiración, Peter por detrás resoplaba y maldecía, de pronto Boyd hablo a su espalda.

- ¿y a Erika?

- Si – esta vez casi se rio al ver las expresiones de horror de los demás.

- ¿vas a chantajearnos? – casi confirmo el druida. – los alphas por ellas, Jackson y Emily ¿verdad?

Stiles rompió a carcajadas, agarrándose la tripa con una mano y golpeándose la rodilla con la otra.

- ¿de qué te ríes desgraciado? – rugió Boyd casi convertido.

- ¿chantaje? – pregunto y volvió a reír. – yo no voy a chantajearos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto entonces confuso Peter.

- No tendría sentido. – Sonrió – no soy estúpido. Quiero a los alphas muertos, pero eso me llevara su tiempo y disfrute. – se puso a mirar al grupo y frunció el ceño - ¿y los gemelos? – Levantó una ceja hacia Kali – Cora me imaginaba que no vendría porque tú se lo prohibirías – miro a Derek – pero el hecho de que esos dos no estén aquí… - Kali hablo cortándole.

- Vendrán. Te lo aseguro.

- Entonces… - Derek seguía en silencio y atónito por lo que fue Scott quien hablo volviendo al tema principal.

- No necesito rehenes scotty – el moreno sufrió un escalofrió ante el apodo que con esa voz sonaba tan horrible. – sino una distracción.

- Da igual cuantas distracciones creas poder hacer – Kali gruño con los ojos rojos y las garras extendidas. – te seguimos superando en número.

- ¿Tú crees? – Stiles río

Tras decir eso la tierra sufrió un leve temblor y el aire se levantó. Todos se taparo los ojos debido al polvo que se levantaba. Stiles por su parte abrió los brazos y levito en el aire ante el asombro de todos. Cuando subió un par de metros se movió hacia atrás hasta llegar justo a la entrada y aterrizar lentamente.

- Comprobemos pues, cuál de las dos manadas es más poderosa. – sonrió. – La manada hale – miro a los alphas – con adiciones. – soltó destilando rencor en la voz. – o la mía. – se sentó en el escalón de la entrada.

Nada más sentarse la puerta de la mansión volvió a abrirse.

* * *

- De acuerdo señor Stilinski – Lydia cogió una silla de ruedas del pasillo y la metió de incognito en la habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – hablo el sheriff con la voz áspera de no haber sido usada.

- Nos vamos de aquí.

- No puedo irme – le dijo – aún tengo que esperar a que venga el doctor a chequearme y darme el alta.

Lydia se golpeó la frente con las manos ya cansada, si tenían que moverse, el sheriff necesitaba un motivo.

- No hay tiempo para eso. – espeto sacando una mochila de la silla.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto.

- Ropa. – Dijo mientras la abría y comprobaba las tallas – esto le vendrá.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – el sheriff miro la camisa 2 tallas más grande que la suya.

- El señor Gordon Robert de la 307 está en coma terminal, no creo que la vaya a usar. – la pelirroja perdió los nervios y volcó la bolsa entera.

- ¡¿has robado a un enfermo comatoso?! – el sheriff parecía incrédulo. – Lydia…

- ¡NO! – Le espetó al hombre muy alto – estoy harta del Lydia esto, Lydia lo otro, Lydia te amo pero me voy… - esto último pareció escapársele pero hizo como si nada. El sheriff también había oído al chico hablar tras la puerta y como ella se había quedado mitad mirándola, mitad mirando al sheriff anonadada. – yo ya no puedo más. – Comenzó a llorar, pero sorbió por la nariz y le lanzo la ropa – necesito que venga conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

- Yo no puedo… - la puerta se abrió y Melissa McCall entro con los ojos encendidos en lágrimas, se lanzó a la cama y abrazo al hombre.

- Estás vivo – sonrió escapándose las lágrimas, el sheriff la miro con fascinación. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Misteriosamente bien. – asintió.

- ¿recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido? – Lydia seguía impaciente.

- ¿Sufrí un accidente? – El hombre rio – he tenido unos sueños muy raros, en los que una bestia me atacaba. Pero supongo que eso será cosas del estrés postraumático o el coma. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

- Demasiado. Demasiado. – al sheriff no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de la pelirroja a la morena.

El momento de contacto visual se alargó demasiado por lo que se tuvieron que separar y miro a Lydia.

- ¿a qué esperáis? – pregunto la morena.

- ¿Tú también? – el hombre rodo los ojos. – no me puedo ir aun. Por cierto ¿y mi hijo? – las mujeres se miraron incomodas. - ¿Qué pasa? – el hombre sintió un sudor frio al ver que no le contestaban.

Lydia cogió la ropa y Melissa le quito la manta.

- Vístase – le espeto la pelirroja. El sheriff no pudo evitar pensar que la chica que le gustaba a su hijo era un sargento. – se lo explicare por el camino.

- Yo no…

- Se trata de Stiles. – musito la enfermera.

El sheriff sintió tambalearse todo y un escalofrió lo recorrió. Salto de la cama y se puso de pie sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. Le arranco los pantalones a la chica y se los empezó a poner.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó intentando calmarse - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hijo?

- Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber John. – la enfermera intento calmarle, pero el hombre ahora se vestía muy deprisa, demasiado para un recién despertado.

- ¿Qué cosas? – salto terminando de ponerse la camisa.

- Para empezar sheriff – a pelirroja le paso los calcetines ignorando las peticiones de calma de la enfermera y comprendiendo el nerviosismo del hombre – esos sueños…, no eran sueños.

* * *

Las motos frenaron. Las luces de bomberos y de policía iluminaban los árboles caídos que iban siendo retirados de la carretera que llevaba al sendero de la mansión hale.

Aiden miro a Ethan y Cora que iban en la otra moto.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó – no nos dejaran pasar por ahí.

- Hay un camino que atraviesa el bosque. – señalo hacia la linde junto a la carretera. – es un poco más largo pero llegaremos directos.

Aiden miro el camino y lo sopeso, luego asintió y acelero hacia el lado del bosque.

- Agárrate – le dijo Ethan a la chica antes de seguir a su gemelo.

* * *

Cuando las puertas de la mansión Hale se abrieron, toda la manada con Derek a la cabeza se tensó. El silencio cruzo la explanada de delante de la casa mientras poco a poco salía una silueta con la cara surcada de lágrimas y el pelo rojo y enmarañado.

_"**no puede ser"**_ – pensó un palidecido Derek.

- ¡mama! – grito Allison mientras rompía a llorar y a forcejear con Scott.

- ¿victoria? – el cazador susurro al ver a su mujer mirarles con la cara llena de lágrimas pero sin moverse de delante de la casa. - ¡VICTORIA!

El hombre logro esquivar a los demás y adelantarse hacia delante en dirección a su mujer.

- ¡Quédate donde estas! – grito la mujer paralizando a su esposo. – no te acerques Chris. – Lloraba sorbiendo por la nariz – por favor. Me obligara a hacerte daño, por favor, vuelve a atrás.

- Yo que tú le haría caso hermanito – ante el asombro de todos Kate salió de la casa con un movimiento lento de caderas.

- ¿Cómo has podido devolverle la vida a ella? – Peter rugió hacia Stiles quien solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo.

- Es lo que hay. Ante vosotros las argent. – Stiles rio y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que ambas mujeres se pusieran en posición a un lado.

- Debe tenerlas controladas por algún tipo de conjuro – Deaton susurro intentando no sonar muy alto, pero Stiles le oyó.

- Estas en lo cierto emisario – se bajó la camisa mostrando su trisquel.

Derek se retorció en su sitio y puso cara de pena al ver la marca. _**"la marca de mi amor por ti"**_ - Stiles soltó el cuello de su camisa cubriéndose y hablo – he creado un sello en sus cuerpos que hace que obedezcan todos mis deseos. Lo llamo marca de esclavitud. – Sonrió y miro a Derek – como la esclavitud de estar atado a ti.

- Stiles – Derek fue a rogarle que por favor parara y reaccionara pero no pudo completar la frase. Sabía que debía prepararse, esto estaba cada vez peor y el derramamiento de sangre era inminente.

El hombre miro a su inmóvil y desconsolada mujer mientras Stiles se levantaba del escalón de la entrada y le sonreía.

- Que tierna escena. ¿Verdad? – Stiles miro del uno al otro y sonrió – hazle caso Chris – fingió un puchero con el labio – no queremos que nadie salga herido ¿cierto?

Nadie se esperó lo que paso, Chris argent levanto la pistola y disparo hacia el pecho de Stiles antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

- No – dijo mirándolo con odio ante el asombro de todos que no reaccionaban – solo tú.

Stiles gimió de dolor y se agarró el pecho cayendo de rodillas, le había dado justo en el estómago. Justo cuando Derek ya había dejado salir al lobo con sus garras preparadas para arrancar la cabeza del hombre, pero la risa del chico hizo que todo el caos se detuviera.

Stiles reía a carcajadas mientras se ponía en pie.

- Dios – suspiro – eso duele. – rio y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a la atónita manada. - ¿no creerías que un disparo me iba a matar verdad?

No había nada en la sudadera, ni agujero, ni mancha, nada. Stiles se estiro la ropa todavía riendo y abrió la palma de la mano mostrando la bala.

- Hay que ser más rápidos Chris. Y menos predecibles. – de repente la bala se elevó en el aire y salió disparada hacia el estómago de victoria, la cual cayo hacia atrás sin emitir sonido hasta que toco el suelo.

Los gritos de Allison y Chris iban acompañados por los gemidos del resto de la manada, a excepción de Derek que parecía mudo y Scott que se llevaba las manos al pelo desconsolado.

- Oh por dios no seáis tan melodramáticos. – grito Stiles – que ya estaba muerta antes.

- Asesino – grito Allison preparando una flecha.

- Allison espera – Scott le agarró del brazo deteniéndola – mira – señalo a su madre, la que se estaba levantando poco a poco.

Ante el asombro de todos, victoria se puso en pie haciendo caer la bala de su estómago y dejando entrever sus ojos ambarinos.

- Mama – susurro Allison sin palabras. Victoria probó a ocultarse, pero Stiles la agarro de la nuca y la obligo a girarse.

- No te escondas "mama" – rio Stiles – deja que todos vean en lo que te has convertido. El motivo por el que los abandonaste.

Victoria lloro y negó tratando de tragar su desaliento.

- Eres un monstruo – soltó la mujer.

- Los dos lo somos. Ese fue tu motivo ¿no? Por eso abandonaste a tu familia, por eso la dejaste sola, cuando sabias que podían haberte ayudado – Stiles se había puesto demasiado serio, consciente de que ahora no solo hablaba de victoria y su familia si no de él y su padre también. Por la mirada de la manada rival, también se habían percatado de ese detalle. – una beta señoras y señores. – Les grito a modo de presentación para intentar evitar el tema – es impresionante el hechizo de la resurrección, le devuelve la vida a la materia en la condición que poseía antes de morir. – Miró a Allison con la mano aun en la flecha y puso cara de consternación - ¿en serio? Acabo de parar una bala de tu padre y me vas a lanzar una flecha.

- Vamos Allison – Kate le animo – demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

La chica soltó la flecha y negó.

- Yo no soy como tú. – la mujer fingió sentirse dolida y luego se encogió de hombros.

- Lo único malo de la marca de esclavitud es que no controlo sus bocas – resoplo Stiles tambaleándose por un momento como mareado – uff vaya. – sonrió.

_"**¿Qué ocurre?"**_ – pensó Derek al verle.

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Deaton bajo para el grupo y luego hazlo la voz - ¡Stiles! Has usado demasiada magia, te estas sobrecargando demasiado.

Stiles se froto los ojos y volvió hacia atrás para sentarse en la escalera. Justo en ese momento el corazón de Derek dio un vuelco cuando dos figuras salieron de la casa.

Una era Erika, que al verles les sonrió esperanzada, pero que se arrodillo rápidamente junto a Stiles para preguntarle algo sobre si estaba bien. Boyd se tensó y dio pasos hacia delante aunque Isaac y Peter le cogieran, no fue hasta que Derek le paro con el brazo que no se detuvo. La otra persona era una chica morena que detuvo el corazón de Derek y la respiración de Peter.

La mismísima Laura hale.

- Laura – Derek gimió mientras lo decía en un susurro – Laura.

- Derek – le respondió tan seria como solía ser el pero con la mirada cargada de pena y alegría al mismo tiempo.

- Laura – dijo tímido y en voz baja Peter.

- Hijo de puta – respondió la chica como si fuera su nombre.

- Ya – salto el mayor – veo que todavía me guardas rencor.

- Algo parecido – rugió la morena.

- Boyd – susurro la chica al verle. Saltó desde la entrada corriendo hacia el grupo, pero se paró de pronto cayendo de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza en un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Erika! – grito el chico zafándose del alpha y corriendo a socorrerla, pero un segundo antes de tocarla, salió volando hacia atrás. La chica dejo de gritar, al haber dejado de sufrir dolor.

- Boyd – comenzó a llorar, pero se giró para mirar a Stiles – por favor no lo hagas. – Le suplicó – solo quiero abrazarle una vez más por favor – término llorando entre sofocos.

- Lo siento Erika – Stiles agacho la mirada – pero no puede ser. – La chica lloró aún más fuerte pero Stiles solo la ignoró y alzo la voz – no olvides que yo no he elegido esto. Si no que han sido ellos los que me han empujado a hacerlo.

- Eso no es cierto – rugió Derek.

- Oh, por supuesto que es cierto – todos se quedaron de piedra al oír a Laura gritar a Derek - ¿en serio Derek? ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que es esto?

- Laura… - frunció el ceño el alpha susurrando.

- No Derek ahora me vas a oír. – le rugió la loba. – nos estas empujando a una guerra.

- Escucha a tu hermana Derek. – dijo Stiles complacido viendo la situación.

- Tu cierra la puta boca – le grito la loba para luego girarse y encarar de nuevo a Derek – no puedo creer lo que veo. Mírate. – Le señalo – trabajando con el enemigo. Los argent destruyeron nuestra casa, nuestra vida, ese hombre de ahí, que decía ser nuestro tío, me despedazo en el bosque. – la chica dejo ver sus ojos rojos de alpha hacia Peter, provocando que varios dieran un paso atrás.

- Joder, es una alpha. – Peter quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese momento.

- Es el conjuro – explico Deaton en susurro pero Laura alzo la voz.

- Y ahora además – rio histérica – estas trabajando junto con los lobos que atacaron al padre de tu pareja, para detenerla. – Laura le miro con ira - ¿tanto te cuesta simplemente hacerte a un lado y evitar este derramamiento de sangre? ¿Eh Derek?

- No puedo permitir que Stiles haga esto Laura – le rugió igual de enfadado Derek.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – le chillo su hermana histérica.

- ¡Porque desaparecería lo poco que queda de él! – le espeto a pleno pulmón deteniendo a la loba en su ira y provocando que Stiles le mirara con una expresión extraña. – yo te juro, que pagaran lo que han hecho. – Derek se puso una mano sobre el corazón – pero este no es el camino Stiles.

Justo cuando Laura iba a hablar la puerta de la mansión se abrió de nuevo y una mujer de cabello rizado y negro y expresión triste pero solemne salió pasando junto a Stiles y mirándolo sin que este le devolviera la mirada.

Derek y Peter sintieron la tierra bajo sus pies abrirse. Ante ellos y en dirección a Laura iba Talía hale.

- ¿mama? – Derek noto como la sangre abandonaba su rostro mientras su madre le miraba con pena.

- Mi niño – susurro tragándose un sollozo y parándose junto a Laura para tocarle el brazo – ya basta Laura – su voz sonaba dulce y cariñosa mientras seguía mirando a Derek. – Dios – una lágrima cayo por su mejilla al mirar detenidamente a su hijo – te has hecho tan mayor.

Derek no podía hablar debido a la imagen delante de él. Las dos mujeres más importantes que había perdido en su familia, ahora estaban juntas, vivas, justo delante de él.

- Que enternecedor – Kate argent hablaba desde un lado con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con una mueca desde Derek a las lobas. – este reencuentro lo mejoraría yo con un bidón de gasolina y una cerilla.

Laura y Derek se pusieron a rugir junto a Peter que se había quedado a un lado, cuando Kate cayo de rodillas en el suelo gritando. Todos se quedaron mudos cuando se elevó en el aire y salió volando contra un árbol, chocando y cayendo al suelo con un gemido.

Poco a poco se fue levantando revelando una herida en la cabeza no demasiado profunda pero que sangraba bastante. Sin entender la mujer tosía para coger aire mientras se giraba hacia Stiles con cara de desconcierto. Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo.

- Kate – Stiles se miró las uñas y levanto la vista hacia la cazadora que se iba recuperando – no me seas descortés.

Kate fue a desenfundar la pistola y la porra eléctrica pero una voz detrás de Stiles le hizo recapacitar.

- Piénsalo bien Kate – Emily salía con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo su traje y bajando los escalones para ponerse de pie junto al brujo – recuerda a quien te enfrentas.

La rubia miro al chico de ojos negros que la miraba con un claro _**"Venga, atrévete zorra" **_dibujado en la cara.

- ¿Todo listo? – pregunto Stiles a la druida la cual asintió para luego agacharse y susurrarle al oído sin que nadie excepto Stiles le oyera.

- Tal vez tu oscuridad debería tener cuidado, me temo que él, tiene mucha influencia sobre tu corazón. – le susurro muy bajito y apando el hueco entre su boca y el oído del nigromante con la palma de su mano. El joven no reacciono ni hizo ningún gesto con la cara.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mirándola para luego mirar a Derek y chasquear los dedos.

Todos los componentes de la banda de Stiles se fueron acercando hasta el nigromante para formar una posición en línea, enfrentando a la manada rival.

- Stiles – Scott le llamo adelantándose de nuevo – detén esta locura.

- no es mi locura Scott – no aparto los ojos de Derek – si no la de vuestro alpha.

- ¿Cómo crees que va a acabar esto, joven Stilinski? – Deucalion que había guardado silencio, se adelantó con ayuda de su bastón y lo uso como apoyo para hablar al pararse.

- Oh, yo creo que te puedes hacer una idea. – entrecerró los ojos Stiles.

- No, la verdad es que no. Solo veo como tus amigos y tu pareja están aquí para impedir que tú y esa manada tuya acabéis conmigo y los míos. – Stiles estuvo tentado de atacar en ese momento pero el ciego volvió a hablar y decidió parar para escuchar y calmarse. – Lo admito, me has sorprendido, has reunido un buen grupo, pero por lo que mis ojos de alpha me revelan – se quitó las gafas dejando ver sus extraños ojos rojos – sigues siendo inferior en número.

- Aun me queda un par de ases en la manga. – Stiles se sentía furioso, esperaba miedo y no esto.

- No me cabe la menor duda. – Asintió el alpha – pero como la última vez que nos enfrentamos, tú caerás y yo venceré. He prometido no matarte, para que ellos se encarguen de ti, pero no garantizo que vayas a salir inmune si no te rindes ahora.

Un bajo rugido salió de diversos lobos dirigidos al alpha, el cual ni se inmuto.

- Vamos Stiles – le apremio el hombre –que va a ser, rendición pacífica o el derramamiento de sangre como bien ha dicho la señorita hale. Soy un hombre ocupado chico, este no era mi plan en ningún momento, para mí esto es una pérdida de tiempo, pues en cuanto lleguen los gemelos, tu manada – levanto los dedos haciendo comillas – se enfrentara a dos cazadores, un druida, tres betas, cinco alphas y un lobo – miro a Scott – que pronto también lo será.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esta revelación.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron Derek y Scott a la vez.

- Un verdadero alpha – añadió Kali. – la nueva adición a nuestra manada.

Todos se quedaron congelados en la posición mientras Scott miraba a Deaton.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué están hablando? – Deaton suspiro agachando la cabeza y mirando de Morrell a los alphas pasando por Scott.

- Tenía mis sospechas pero no era seguro. – Deaton suspiro y miro a su protegido – se cuenta que existe un tipo de alpha que asciende a su posición por propia fuerza de voluntad y capacidad de liderazgo. – Scott le miro sin entender al igual que el resto – Scott, llevo un tiempo observándote por esa misma razón, el motivo por el que Deucalion está aquí es ese, o vienen a por Derek – el alpha miro a Scott y después a Deucalion – al menos a por el solo no. Vienen a por ti.

- Hay que joderse con nuestro scotty. – Peter le miro sonriendo hacia Derek.

Scott palideció negando. Hasta que se oyeron las palmaditas a la espalda, Stiles aplaudía con expresión aburrida.

- Lo siento, pero es que el cuento ya me lo sé. – Saltó mirando a Emily – la druida aquí presente me ha tenido muy informado. Felicidades scotty. – Stiles sonrió y guiño un ojo a su amigo que estaba con cara de haberse perdido – seguro que serás un gran alpha, pero por el momento – miro a Deucalion – sigue siendo un beta. Y en cuanto al marcador – Stiles miro hacia la casa y la puerta se abrió – bueno tal vez deberíamos revisarlo de nuevo.

Del interior de la casa y ante el asombro de todos, incluido Deucalion, salió Ennis, alto, musculoso y grande cogiendo a un maniatado Jackson que se retorcía.

- Ennis – rugió Kali pero Deucalion la detuvo cuando hecho a correr.

El lobo la miró y reflejo su lastima en una mueca, luego miró a Stiles con odio puro.

- Aquí tienes al beta – lo lanzo contra el suelo justo en frente de Stiles. El chico levanto una ceja y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Libérale. – ordenó.

Ennis se agacho y cogiendo la liana de acónito la desenrolló de las muñecas del rubio que se revolvía en el suelo. Una vez suelto, lanzo la liana al brujo, quien la hizo desaparecer en cenizas.

Apartándose un poco, Ennis se puso en posición como el resto, mientras Jackson se reponía y levantaba del suelo frente a Stiles y los demás miembros de la manada rival.

Para el brujo no pasó desapercibida la mirada de anhelo que el alpha le mandaba a Kali. Sonriendo decidió pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

- Stiles ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – Scott gruño.

- Acaso importa – contesto sin mirarle – verdadero alpha – le dijo como una burla.

- No demasiado – salto Peter – pero sabes a quien le importara. – Stiles le miro con la ceja levantada a lo Derek hale y rápidamente se corrigió maldiciéndose – a Lydia. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Stiles le miro con cara de _**"me importa una mierda" **_y volvió su atención a un Jackson ya casi en pie.

- Maldita sea niño es que ¿ya no te queda nadie que te importe ni un poco? – Chris argent le grito. Derek se sintió retorcer de dolor por esa pregunta y por la duda, por la mirada vacía de Stiles, temía que ya no lo fuera. No después de lo ocurrido.

- Todo lo que tenía, todo cuanto me he atrevido a amar – miro a Derek, o eso pensó el alpha, ya que no era fácil saberlo con esos ojos negros y a esa distancia. – me ha sido arrebatado o me ha abandonado.

- Stiles por favor – Derek no pudo resistirlo más y se lanzó hacia delante para hablar con él, cogerle, llevárselo, pero una mirada llena de odio por parte del nigromante lo detuvo en seco.

- No olvides tus palabras Derek. – el alpha quería morirse, o mejor, ir al pasado y matarse en el momento de la discoteca. – yo no las he olvidado.

Stiles dijo todo esto sintiendo como su propia marca de acoplamiento ardía por las palabras y los sentimientos.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Jackson se lanzó, transformándose, contra Stiles; pero fue en vano, Stiles le esquivo y cogiéndolo de la nuca lo obligo a postrarse delante de sus rivales.

- No Jackson no – Stiles hizo sonidos de negación con la lengua – eso no se hace.

El rubio se esforzaba por soltarse, pero era evidente, por la expresión de dolor, que no iba a poder ser.

- Stiles ¡para! – Scott volvió a pedirle.

- Me sorprendes Jackson – le cogió el mentón y le obligo a mirarle – en serio. Has forzado el tatuaje. Has conseguido ir a atacarme, felicidades. No me has decepcionado. – el lobo se puso a gritar como un cerdo al que están matando mientras Stiles pegaba su mano a su nuca. – la culpa es tuya Jackson, me obligas a tomar medidas.

Después de estar gritando ante la perplejidad de todos, Stiles lo soltó y el chico cayó al suelo de cara, dejando ver una marca que ahora se extendía por toda la columna como un tatuaje.

- He tenido que hacer en ti más poderosa la marca de esclavitud. – el rubio empezó a levantarse entre quejidos muy lentamente, pero el brujo, impaciente, le puso dos dedos en el mentón y le obligo a ponerse en pie rápidamente. – eso es, firme, soldado. – Jackson aun aturdido por el dolor ahora estaba a completa merced de Stiles.

- Stiles pero ¿Qué has hecho? – Allison dijo con desaprobación.

- Oh no me seas tan santurrona, no te pega. – volvió a mirar a Jackson y luego a Derek y Deucalion. – este es el plato fuerte de la noche. Mi última adición.

- Crees que no podremos con el – gruño Boyd socarrón.

- Oh, no te garantizo que no. – rio. – De todos modos tú no te enfrentaras a él Vernon – volvió a hacer el sonido de negación con la lengua – no. Nop nop. Tú – se dirigió a Jackson – iras a por los gemelos, pueden unirse en una especie de monstruo gigante – hizo una mueca con la boca y un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia - pero tu amigo mío, eres peor. También iras a por Isaac. – añadió al mirar al grupo como si hubiera caído en que solo faltaba Isaac por llenar el bote.

- No lo hare. – gimió Jackson.

- Y si te digo que uno de ellos se está tirando a Lydia. – Los ojos de Jackson se centraron en lo que había dicho, ahora el lobo era todo atención – si Jackson. Le van los alphas.

- Stiles ¿Cómo vas a hacer que se enfrente a dos alphas y un beta? – Scott le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – es un omega. Le mataran.

- No me va a hacer falta ni la ayuda de los gemelos para noquearle – Isaac se crujió los nudillos.

Stiles rompió a reír mirándoles para luego mirar a Jackson y sonreír.

- Nunca dije que os fuerais a enfrentar a un lobo – y con esto Stiles atravesó el pecho de Jackson con una mano, justo en el corazón.

Todo fue un caos como a cámara lenta, el rubio solo abrió los ojos y puso mueca de dolor sin emitir sonido alguno, Allison tenso el arco, Chris cargo el arma y Boyd, Isaac y Peter sacaron las garras. Por su parte Alan, Derek y Scott miraban con horror. No había sangre, solo una sombra oscura que salía en forma de neblina, justo donde el puño de Stiles había entrado.

Stiles ahora levantando a Jackson del suelo, con el puño agarrando su corazón, tenía las venas de la cara marcadas y una expresión maniaca.

- Abre tu corazón a la oscuridad – dijo con voz gutural – deja que esta te consuma. De omega a naturaleza, de naturaleza a libertad. Con tu libertad mi oscuridad. De la oscuridad mi venganza. Ven a mi vengador.

- ¡STILES NO! - Deaton cayó en lo que estaba haciendo demasiado tarde cuando corrió hacia delante.

- Ven a mí.- aparto la mirada del rubio que colgaba en su puño y miro con maldad a Derek -**_ KA-NI-MA_**


	24. Chapter 24: Final

**Chapter 24**

- ¡STILES NO! - Deaton cayó en lo que estaba haciendo demasiado tarde cuando corrió a intentar detenerle.

- Ven a mí.- aparto la mirada del rubio que colgaba en su puño y miro con maldad a Derek - KA-NI-MA

Justo al terminar de decir esto Jackson cayó al suelo con un golpe seco antes de retorcerse en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

- Stiles – Scott susurro sin apartar la mirada del rubio cuyos ojos se volvían amarillos y cuya piel poco a poco se cubría de escamas mientras los temblores no cesaban. - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Igualar las apuestas – tras decir eso dio un paso atrás y espero, hasta que ante él se alzó el kanima.

La criatura dejo brillar sus rasgados ojos amarillos y siseo en todas direcciones, su cola en un movimiento ondulatorio.

- ¿Qué coño es eso? – Kali puso cara de desagrado pero dio un paso atrás con miedo cuando el bicho la miro.

- ¿Esto? – Stiles apunto a la bestia con un dedo y sonrió – mi lagartija. – Se agacho junto a ella y le miro a los ojos - ¿verdad? – la bestia le devolvió la mirada mientras Stiles alzaba la palma de la mano hacia él. Por un segundo no pasó nada, hasta que simplemente el kanima levanto la zarpa y la poso sobre la de Stiles. – Bien – sonrió el brujo complacido.

Todos miraban horrorizados y asustados la escena. Stiles se levantó poco a poco y el kanima se colocó en cuclillas a sus pies, rodeándolo con la cola a modo de protección.

- Mierda – siseo Chris.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Boyd.

- Nada – gruño Deucalion – tienes una bestia. Bien. Pero aun así no estas a la altura de…

- Déjame decirte que ahora sí que te equivocas – le cortó Peter. – Si ya era difícil antes, ahora es imposible – miro a Derek, suplicándole con la mirada que recapacitara.

- Oh no te preocupes por el kanima Peter – Stiles le sonrió acariciando la cola del lagarto – él se va a encargar de los gemelos e Isaac, pero como los gemelos no están, puede empezar con Scott. – le guiño un ojo a su amigo y el lagarto le rugió.

- Tu deberías preocuparte por mi Peter – Laura dio un paso hacia delante dejando entrever sus ojos rojos. El interpelado trago saliva audiblemente.

- ¿estás de su parte? – pregunto confuso el adulto.

- Estoy en tu contra – respondió la loba.

- Boyd se las ganas que tienes con Erika – le sonrió y la chica se puso en posición, aun con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas. – también tenemos reunión de hermanos – miro a Deaton y Morrell – reunión marital – miro de victoria a Chris – tías y sobrinas – miro a Kate y luego a Allison – los enamorados – sonrió a Kali mientras movía la cabeza hacia Ennis – y madre e hijo – miro a Derek con desprecio antes de girarse hacia Deucalion. – tú y yo somos caso aparte.

- Solo porque tu así lo has decidido joven Stiles. – el ciego no parecía asustado. – supongo que ya no hay otro camino. – dijo dejando caer el bastón.

- No – dijo Stiles mirando a su rival e ignorando a todos los demás. – todo esto es por ti. Tú, tú has llegado aquí y por ser quien soy, el amigo, - tomo aire - la pareja, de dos de tus nuevas posibles adquisiciones me convertiste en tu objetivo. Atacando a mí padre – la ira crecía en Stiles y se transmitía a través de los tatuajes de esclavitud. – pero eso me lo vas a pagar…con tu vida.

Y como si de a cámara lenta se tratara, la manada de Stiles se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

- ¡mierda! – Lydia freno en seco el coche que la señora McCall le había dejado. El sheriff a su lado resoplo.

El camino estaba siendo despejado por varias grúas y camiones de servicios.

- ¿esto lo ha hecho mi hijo? – susurro el hombre pero Lydia no contesto, le había estado contando toda la historia junto a Melissa, pero ahora tenía que centrarse en lo más importante, llegar a la mansión hale. Un agente de seguridad golpeo el cristal del lado de Lydia y está bajo la ventanilla.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita – el policía era joven y bastante apuesto – la carretera estará cortada hasta que despejemos todos los árboles y postes caídos del camino.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – pregunto Lydia de los nervios.

- Seguramente en una hora o así. – respondió el joven.

- Mierda… - Lydia ya se iba a rendir y llorar cuando el sheriff se puso por encima de ella, para mostrar la cara al policía.

- Johnny más te vale que todo este hecho en 20 minutos. – el sheriff le ordeno.

- ¿she… sheriff? – se puso firme como un soldado para luego sonreír – está despierto, oh dios mío – se giró hacia el grupo de trabajadores. - ¡Hey chicos…!

- Johnny cállate – le soltó el sheriff renegándolo – ahora no hay tiempo. Necesito que sea despejada la carretera cuanto antes.

- Pero señor… ¿pasa algo? – pregunto confuso.

- Nada importante, pero haz que hagan lo que he dicho venga. – el chico asintió rápidamente mientras corría a retransmitir las ordenes.

El sheriff volvió a respaldarse en su asiento y miro a Lydia.

- Pronto seguiremos – Lydia le asintió impresionada – así que ahora me vas a contar todo de nuevo, y con todo detalle. Muy despacio.

* * *

-¡Scott ayuda a Isaac! – Derek grito mientras se agazapaba para enfrentar a su madre. La mujer lo miro con lastima pero luego sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se lanzó rugiendo.

Derek a su vez rugió y se transformó, Talía salto en el aire y le aterrizó encima derribándolo. Todo eran gruñidos y alaridos cuando la mujer clavo sus garras en él.

* * *

-¡Scott ayuda a Isaac! – el moreno oyó el grito del alpha entre todo el caos que se había desencadenado. Todo eran gritos, garras, golpes y sangre; pero aun así el moreno se transformó y corrió en auxilio del rubio.

Después de esquivar a Peter, que salía volando por el aire, se detuvo a mirarle, pero este le negó con la cabeza tras una pausa. Scott se lo pensó cuando vio una herida sangrante en su hombro.

- Yo me encargo de esto – rugió – ve.

Al seguir corriendo encontró a Isaac junto a Boyd, mientras eran atacados por Erika y el lagarto.

- ¡ya voy! – grito, pero al parecer no podían oírle por todo el barullo. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Hecho a correr y se abalanzo sobre la bestia que antes era Jackson placándolo.

- ¡Scott! – grito Isaac echando a correr detrás del moreno.

- ¡Erika! – oyó gritar a Boyd. Al girarse vio a su amigo sujetando a la rubia, la cual se retorcía transformada en sus brazos. - ¡para por favor no quiero hacerte daño!

Pero no sirvió de mucho, la rubia le golpeo la nariz con la nuca y este cayó hacia atrás. Isaac rugió, pero Boyd se alzó transformado y le rugió.

- Encárgate de lo tuyo – le espetó, luego se giró a Erika y con voz gutural le suplico. – Erika lucha.

- Boyd – la rubia lloraba aun en posición de ataque. – lo siento tanto. No puedo luchar más, es demasiado fuerte – sollozaba mientras sus ojos brillaban y se abalanzaba de nuevo al ataque.

* * *

Cuando Laura se lanzó contra él, Peter sintió el impulso de correr y esconderse, pues la chica parecía sacada de una película de terror con esa mirada de loca dirigida hacia él, de pronto oyó a Derek dar una orden a Scott y se distrajo un segundo, para su desgracia ya que, cuando volvió a mirar, la chica estaba casi encima suya, por lo que se movió demasiado lento.

Laura le clavo las zarpas en el hombro, levantándolo del suelo.

- No te distraigas tío – le rugió lanzándolo por el aire hacia atrás. Justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino en el aire, vio a Scott agacharse para esquivarle y solo le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

"_**muchas gracias Scott"**_ – pensó sarcástico antes de aterrizar en el suelo con un golpe. Al mirar hacia arriba vio al moreno mirarle preocupado, estuvo tentado de pedirle ayuda, pero sabía que el beta no podría solo con el kanima.

- Yo me encargo de esto – rugió – ve.

Scott le miro un momento y salió corriendo después a ayudar al rubio. Laura caminaba hacia él, ignorando el caos de las batallas.

- Te he dicho que no te distraigas – le amenazo – vas a pagármelas Peter, vas a pagarme la vida que me arrebataste.

- Oh cállate – Peter escupió cansado del tema ya – he venido aquí con miedo, pero ¿sabes que Laura? – Peter dejo crecer sus uñas y se puso en pie encarándola – te mate una vez. ¡Y lo hare de nuevo! – rugió a pleno pulmón lo último.

Laura gruño sacando los dientes antes de lanzarse con las garras por delante.

* * *

La mujer alpha se enfrentaba a Ennis esquivando los golpes y propinando zarpazos en sus mejillas y brazos cada vez que podía, pero el lobo pareció cansarse de su juego y comenzó a golpear más veces.

- Ennis – Kali esquivo el poderoso puño del alpha mientras corría hacia atrás. Salto a un árbol cercano y escalo un par de pasos para atacar después saltando, pero el hombre la agarró del cuello y la estampo contra el suelo.

- Lo siento – gimoteo el hombre – no puedo controlarme.

Kali junto las piernas y le propino un empujón hacia atrás, provocando que el alpha cayera al suelo de espaldas.

- Ese maldito crio – se giró buscando la silueta de Stiles con toda la intención de arrancarle la cabeza, pero se confió y se detuvo al sentir una punzada abrasadora en la zona baja de la espalda. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Ennis con la cara crispada de dolor y lo entendió – Ennis. – susurro en un gimoteo.

- Lo siento – casi sollozo. Ennis la había atravesado con sus garras. No era una herida mortal, pero aun así la paralizo. Poco a poco fue cociendo la mitad superior del cuerpo de la mujer.

- ¡ENNIS NO! – rugió Deucalion quien le miraba desde el patio delantero de la casa en posición defensiva con Stiles al frente.

- hazlo Ennis – Stiles no alzo la voz, pero pudo oírle como si se lo hubiera gritado al oído. – pártela en dos.

- Alan – oyó a Morrell decir dos segundos antes de que una corriente de polvo le quemara la nariz al respirar.

- ¡mierda! – oyó maldecir al brujo cuando dejó caer a Kali, la cual comenzó a respirar entre jadeos antes de girarse a mirarle y lanzarse a su garganta.

* * *

Deaton y Emily se enzarzaron en una pelea más pausada y vocal mientras se miraban y dialogaban a la vez que se golpeaban.

- Intentaste huir – le dijo el druida parando un codazo de la mujer.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho – Morrell se agacho y con un movimiento circular con la pierna que tiro al druida al suelo - lo intente. – el sonido de un árbol siendo golpeado los alerto y vieron a Kali ascendiendo unos pasos en el antes de lanzarse a Ennis.

La pareja alpha luchaba muy cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué sabes? – preguntó el hombre alzándose y sacando su daga.

- Por lo visto sus poderes siguen creciendo. – la mujer continuo propinando golpes en el aire mientras su hermano los esquivaba y usaba la daga para parar la de la mujer. – nunca había visto nada así. No pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

- Al parecer alguien si – la agarró del cuello y el tiro al suelo cayendo sobre ella, acerco la boca a la oreja de la mujer y le susurro – el consejo está aquí.

La mujer lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que el tatuaje le obligara a propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que se le quitó de encima al hombre.

Alan se puso en pie arreglándose la nariz para luego mirar a Emily.

- Si están aquí, significa que han venido por él. – el hombre asintió antes de pegarle una patada a la mujer en el estómago que la dejo de rodillas.

- ¡ENNIS NO! – los dos oyeron a Deucalion y se giraron para ver a Ennis atravesando la zona lumbar de Kali y agarrando poco a poco los hombros de esta con una clara intención.

- Alan – Morrell le llamo para que lo evitara, pero el druida se sintió tentado de dejarla morir, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que si no había nadie que entretuviera a Ennis, las cosas se pondrían más difíciles.

"_**mierda"**_ – se maldijo cuando sacó uno de sus frascos de mountain ash y lo esparció hacia el alpha.

- Mierda – oyó gritar a Stiles, pero se centró de nuevo en la batalla, esquivando la daga de Emily.

- Hoy acabara todo hermanito.

- Lo sé. – Deaton le respondió parando otro golpe.

- Antes pensaba que esto solo podía acabar de una manera. – la mujer suspiro y sin ser consciente de cómo, debido al tatuaje supuso, llevo la mano a su bolsillo y lanzo uno de los saquitos de acónito contra Scott, quien iba a golpear al kanima con una piedra, el lobo cayo mareado al suelo justo antes de que el lagarto se abalanzara sobre él. – maldita sea. – se reprendió asustada, pero suspiro de alivio cuando Isaac golpeo al lagarto con un movimiento extraño antes de caer al suelo. – Ahora desearía que fuera de otra manera, si Stiles mata a Deucalion, no solo puede que desaparezca su humanidad – le miro – también puede ocurrir lo contario y despertar, aun así la conciencia despertara con él, y eso lo superara. – El druida miro hacia Stiles y Deucalion quienes se movían hacia el patio de la mansión hale lentamente – Deaton, Stiles debe ser derrotado - el druida se quedó serio – o debe morir.

* * *

- ¿es esto lo que querías joven Stiles? – Deucalion pregunto observando la pelea a su alrededor, habían permanecido quietos un rato hasta que se movieron hacia el patio delantero. – la destrucción de ambos bandos.

- Lo que yo quiero es tu cabeza – le escupió.

- ¿Y es así como lo vas a lograr? – Sonrió el ciego – masacrando a tus amigos.

- He de admitir que las cosas están yéndose un poco del plan inicial. – maldijo.

- ¿Qué plan Stiles? – pregunto el alpha. – yo aún no he visto nada de ese gran plan tuyo. Solo he visto que me has traído aquí y que me has retado. – el hombre aplaudió. – te felicito es más de lo que nadie ha hecho pero…

No pudo acabar la frase ya que Stiles se desvaneció y apareció a sus espaldas. Cuando el alpha se giró, el brujo le propino un bofetón que lo saco fuera del patio de entrada hacia la maleza del suelo.

- Si no has visto mi plan, es porque aún no has entendido la situación en la que te encuentras. – poco a poco, Stiles bajo las escaleras del porche hasta ponerse junto al alpha en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento se arrepintió, ya que el lobo se levantó a una velocidad vertiginosa y lo golpeo en la barbilla lanzándolo hacia atrás. Cuando miro hacia arriba, vio al verdadero monstruo, Deucalion se había transformado.

- Creo que eres tú el que no sabe dónde se ha metido chico – rugió la bestia. Stiles sonrió y escupió en el suelo, levantándose para hacerle frente.

- Eso se verá – dejo que sus ojos se volvieran negros y sus venas se marcaron de nuevo antes de elevarse en el aire y placar con una onda al monstruo.

* * *

Isaac estaba herido, el maldito lagarto les estaba pegando una paliza y justo en el último momento le había arañado dejándolo paralizado por segundos, por suerte había tenido tiempo de ayudar a Scott, quien ahora se agachaba junto a él.

- Tranquilo – Isaac podía oír al kanima moverse cerca – te vas a poner bien.

El rubio estaba asustado, no sentía el cuerpo y solo podía oír a esa cosa a su alrededor, hasta que un dolor punzante en el muslo le recordó la existencia de su extremidad.

- Yo me ocupare de él. – Scott se levantó – te he herido la pierna, eso acelerara el proceso de curación.

Isaac quiso pedirle que esperara, que el solo no podría con ese bicho.

- En seguida podrás moverte – le aseguro el moreno – si te araña haz como yo. – le mostro el brazo con tres cortes – aráñate tú.

"_**Así que, es así como lo está haciendo para aguantar"**_ – pensó con orgullo Isaac al ver la fuerza de Scott. – _**"un verdadero alpha"**_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el lagarto volvió a atacar a Scott llevándoselo con un placaje.

- Ahora veras hijo de puta – Isaac comenzó a poder moverse, por lo que se hizo más cortes antes de levantarse e ir en ayuda del moreno, otra vez.

* * *

- ¿Alguna idea de qué hacer? – Allison pregunto a su padre. Estaban un poco más alejados del resto; mientras Chris disparaba contra su mujer, más para mantenerla alejada que para herirla. Allison tensaba su arco para disparar a su tía, que cambiaba de árbol en árbol para cubrirse y disparar.

- No lo sé, pero tú sigue así. – Chris vio como Allison disparaba flechas y se agachaba tras el tronco del árbol caído para cubrirse de las balas de Kate, quien, escondida tras otro árbol, sacaba la cabeza y les miraba.

- ¡Vamos sobrina! – Kate la provoco – estoy segura de que sabes hacerlo mejor o es que acaso no te importa lo que le pase a tus amigos. – Allison resoplo agachada – o a ese lobo tuyo. – Kate gimió en voz alta – su cabeza en mi pared quedara preciosa, tan preciosa como esos ojos marrones.

Allison ignoro a Chris y salió con una flecha cargada, pero fallo cuando una bala le rozo el hombro tirándola hacia atrás.

- Allison – rugieron tanto victoria como Chris.

El cazador cargo su Eagle y comenzó a disparar contra su hermana, la cual se escondió rápidamente, hasta vaciar el cargador. Cuando tuvo que recargar, se detuvo y se agacho a mirar a su hija.

- Déjame ver – le ordeno.

- Es solo un rasguño. – la morena quiso coger de nuevo el arco.

- ¡he dicho que me dejes ver! – la chica aceptó al ver el grado de enfado de su padre. Cuando el hombre comprobó que estaba bien, la abrazó con fuerza – dios, no me des esos sustos.

- Papa – le devolvió el abrazo antes de tensarse - ¡Cuidado! – le gritó, victoria se lanzó desde arriba del tronco contra la espalda del hombre. – mama para – le chillo, pero la mujer solo miro al hombre debajo de ella.

- Mátame – le grito victoria. El hombre negó luchando contra la mujer. - ¡Hazlo!

- ¡NO! – le grito colérico. Justo en ese momento la loba dejo brillar sus ojos ambarinos al sacar sus dientes.

- Allison hazlo – le ordeno. La chica negaba llorando totalmente paralizada. - ¡hazlo! – pero nada ocurrió, ya que algo parecido a Erika fue lanzada contra la loba con tanta fuerza que pasaron al otro lado del tronco por el impulso.

Chris respiro y Allison corrió a abrazarle. Elevo la mirada y vio a Boyd, quien les había salvado.

- Yo me quitaría de ahí – les aviso, cuando miraron arriba vieron a las lobas transformadas. Allison y Chris tomaron posiciones junto a Boyd, hasta que la chica vio a Kate a un lado.

- Encargaos de ellas. – espeto cogiendo rápidamente el arco.

- Allison – la chica se detuvo y miro al cazador. Este le devolvió la mirada con miedo en los ojos y asintió – haz lo que debas hacer.

Allison asintió entendiendo y corrió hacia Kate quien tenía la porra eléctrica extendida.

- Sobrinita, sobrinita – negó la mayor – me esperaba tanto de ti. Pero mírate, confraternizando con el enemigo. – Golpeó una piedra con el pie - ¿a esto has llegado?

- Soy capaz de muchas cosas hoy en día. – dicho esto saco una porra de acero normal.

- La mía tiene luces – le mostro irónica la rubia.

- La mía pronto tendrá la forma de tu cara – entrecerró los ojos Allison y salto a golpearla.

* * *

- Mama no quiero hacerte daño – Derek esquivaba los golpes de su madre. La mujer lloraba mientras lanzaba sus zarpas al aire.

- Derek. – Sollozó – demuéstrame que eres un alpha. Para esto.

- No puedo – la volvió a esquivar pero demasiado tarde, la mujer le araño el abdomen sacándole un rugido de dolor.

- Derek – grito. – Stiles por favor. – le suplico al ver caer sobre su rodilla a su hijo.

Estaban muy cerca de la zona donde Deucalion y Stiles luchaban, el papel de Talía era claro, retener a Derek, para que Stiles matara al alpha de alphas. El chico la miro y luego a Derek. Por un segundo pareció que sus ojos volvían a ser marrones y llenos de dolor, pero rápidamente se llenaron de oscuridad y una jaqueca ataco su cabeza. Stiles se agarró del pelo por el dolor repentino, por lo que no pudo esquivar el puñetazo del alpha, el cual lo estampo contra un árbol con un poderoso estruendo.

- ¡Stiles! – bramo Derek al verlo caer. Este lo ignoro cuando abrió los ojos y miro a Deucalion.

- Se acabó – dijo molesto limpiándose con la manga la sangre del labio – esto ya me aburre.

Se alzó en el aire hasta ponerse en pie y levanto una mano hacia arriba. Todo comenzó a temblar y las rocas empezaron a flotar detrás de él.

Stiles grito y las rocas volaron hacia la posición del alpha, el cual se puso a cubierto.

Justo cuando saco la cabeza para mirar, Stiles había desaparecido, solo para aparecer a su espalda y electrocutarle con sus descargas. Deucalion grito como un salvaje hasta que Stiles se detuvo. Intento girarse para golpearle, pero el chico detuvo su brazo casi sin esfuerzo y le propino una patada que lo lanzo de cara contra el suelo. Volvió a lanzarle descargas, esta vez a distancia en forma de rayos que recorrían el cuerpo del lobo y le hacían retorcerse en el suelo. Siguió y siguió hasta que del cuerpo del alpha salía un poco de humo.

- Stiles – Derek le grito esquivando a Talía cuando vio al brujo ir lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del hombre. – no lo hagas. Escúchame. – Talía se transformó por completo en lobo y se lanzó sobre la espalda de su hijo dejándolo en el suelo y sin moverse.

Pero el chico no lo hacía, para él se habían acabado los jueguecitos. Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo justo sobre el hombre tendido en la tierra boca abajo.

El brujo le propino una patada y le dio la vuelta, el monstruo ya no estaba, solo el ciego, con la cara magullada y sonriéndole.

- Adelante hazlo – tosió – te convertirás en lo que yo soy, aunque yo creo – volvió a toser – que ya eres algo peor que yo.

Stiles no respondió solo alzo una mano y dejo que se formara una bola de fuego, sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la anticipación de tener a su enemigo, al más poderoso que habían tenido hasta ahora, el hombre que mandó a su padre al hospital, a sus pies, a punto de morir.

- Voy a disfrutar – le aseguro con los dientes apretados el brujo – de cada segundo agonizante de tu muerte. – la oscuridad en él era cada vez mayor.

- Apenas te siento ya ahí dentro Stilinski – rio Deucalion – tú morirás también hoy. – se rio - Tu corazón te matara.

Cansado ya Stiles alzo la mano con la intención de matar al alpha de alphas cuando un sonido llego hasta su oído y cruzo toda la batalla, deteniéndola. Sonido de motor, de dos motores diferentes. Acercándose.

- ¿Qué es eso? – oyó que preguntaba Kate mientras empuñaba su porra contra Allison un poco más lejos de ellos, la mujer tenía sangre en la cara y la frente por heridas, mientras que su sobrina estaba sobre una rodilla, con temblores debido a la porra eléctrica de la mujer.

Justo cuando pensó que el sonido se hacía cada vez mayor, vio su origen. Dos motos atravesaron el aire justo al lado de donde estaban las cazadoras.

"_**los gemelos"**_ – se regocijo Stiles, pero no duro mucho, ya que Cora, que estaba subida en la moto también, golpeo a Kate en la cabeza con su pie justo al pasar a su lado, dejando a la mujer inconsciente. – _**"pues vaya"**_ – se reprendió cuando vio aterrizar las motos con los refuerzos del bando rival y vio la baja en el suyo.

Allison se levantó aun temblorosa al ver las motos llegar, pero salió de su estado de observación cuando vio a Peter pelear en desventaja.

Hubo un alivio general cuando los gemelos bajaron de las motos con Cora. La chica miro a Derek y después a la loba sobre él, rugió y se transformó.

- Cora ¡NO! – Gritó Derek al verla lanzarse contra el animal – es mama.

Cuando dijo esto la chica se detuvo y el lobo aprovecho para lanzarse contra ella. Derek salto y agarro al animal del lomo, lanzándolo contra el patio de la casa.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – se giró para gritarle.

- ¿es mama? – pregunto la chica entre lágrimas, pero reacciono cuando Derek la zarandeo.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – le grito. Cora se zafo de su agarre y le propino un empujón que apenas lo movió del sitio.

- No me quedare apartada mientras mi familia lucha hasta morir. – Derek fue a reprocharle, pero el gruñido de la loba les hizo ponerse en guardia.

- ¡Cora! – dijo Stiles con entusiasmo ignorando al alpha en el suelo hasta el punto de pasar sobre el – que bueno verte. – le saludo. – y a vosotros. – miro a los pelirrojos.

Stiles alzo las manos y las motos volaron por los aires varios metros, despejando la zona de combate, provocando que Scott, Isaac y el kanima esquivaran ambos proyectiles.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y comenzaron a quitarse las camisetas.

- Por mí no os cortéis en desnudaros – les sonrió – pero yo que vosotros tendría cuidado con la piel que dejo expuesta – cuando termino de decir esto los gemelos ya estaban fusionados y la bestia gigante rugía hacia el nigromante – kanima. – lo llamo; y el lagarto corrió hacia el monstruo como si fuera un perro entrenado para atacar.

La bestia obviamente confundida no espero el ataque y cayó hacia atrás cuando el kanima lo derribo.

- Derek – Cora le hablo pasando por delante de el – ve – le señalo con la cabeza a Stiles quien volvía a girarse hacia Deucalion.

- Pero… - Derek miro a su hermana gruñendo hacia su madre.

- Si quieres ayudarnos – le miro con su rostro transformado – para esta locura.

Derek la miro y lo supo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que asintió y fue tras Stiles.

Justo cuando paso por un lado, Talía se abalanzó sobre él, ladrando, pero Cora fue más rápida y absorbió el golpe. Derek se giró, pero la chica lo apremio.

- Derek. ¡Corre! – le grito su hermana forcejeando con el animal, Derek tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y girarse. – Mama – le pidió Cora - ¡para!

La loba gimoteaba y se quejaba, consciente de lo que hacía pero sin poder evitarlo, hasta que gracias a unas manos que se cerraron en torno a su espalda sintió como era apartada a la fuerza de su hija y lanzada lejos.

- ¿Scott? – Cora cogió la mano que le ofrecía el moreno.

- Isaac ayudara a los gemelos – señalo con el dedo hacia atrás, donde mientras el alpha gigante sujetaba las garras del kanima, el rubio le propinaba zarpazos y puñetazos. – creí que tu necesitarías ayuda.

- ¿Esa es? – señalo justo al lado de los gemelos, Peter atacaba a Laura mientras Allison le disparaba flechas que disparaban un flash de luz al impactar.

- Si – asintió Scott dejando brillar sus ojos y poniéndose en guardia junto a Cora cuando la loba volvió con los dientes fuera y en posición de ataque.

- Ha desatado el caos – la chica ahogo un sollozo – no puedo hacer esto.

- Escúchame – Scott no se movió – tu madre es una alpha y está a punto de atacarnos en contra de su voluntad. Necesito que seas fuerte y me ayudes a detenerla para que no ataque a Derek. – Cora miro hacia su hermano y asintió – debemos confiar en que detenga esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y con esto dicho, Talía hale se lanzó a atacarles.

* * *

Deucalion no fue consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que se sintió flotando en el aire.

- Por un momento temí que esto fuera el final de mi plan – Stiles se movía a su alrededor mientras el flotaba agotado a un metro del suelo. – Te agradezco que me esperaras – rio socarrón.

El alpha quería liberarse para poder arrancarle la cabeza, pero la fuerza que lo retenía era demasiado poderosa.

- ¿Dónde ha ido el todo poderoso alpha de alphas? – Stiles apretó el puño y Deucalion dejo escapar un gemido ahogado cuando una fuerza invisible lo estrujo un poco más fuerte. - ¿Dónde está ese monstruo que ataco a un humano indefenso, amenazo a su hijo y le prometió una derrota bochornosa?

- Acabare contigo niño – susurro con odio el alpha.

- No Deucalion – le aseguro Stiles volviendo a apretar el puño y con él al lobo – yo voy a acabar contigo.

Camino dos pasos hacia atrás y levanto las palmas hacia arriba. Deucalion cayó al suelo, pero este comenzó a temblar a su alrededor.

Antes de que se percatara de que ocurría, se lanzó contra el chico para matarlo cuando algo lo retuvo por los brazos con un fuerte agarre. Cuando se giró vio que una enorme enredadera salía del suelo y le sujetaba las extremidades poco a poco.

- ¿de veras pensabas que tenías una oportunidad contra mí? – Dijo Stiles sonriéndole muy cerca de la cara – y he vendido mi alma y mi corazón a la oscuridad por un poder capaz de hacer caer los pilares del mundo, y ¿tú te crees capaz de enfrentarte a mí? – Stiles rio y levanto el brazo con ímpetu a la vez que decía – no me hagas reír.

Deucalion gimió de dolor cuando la enredadera tiro con fuerza de sus brazos y lo elevaron del suelo.

- Ahora – Stiles elevo de nuevo su mano y dejo salir el fuego hasta que se formó una esfera brillante de llamas – nadie puede evitar que me cobre mi venganza.

- No lo tengas tan seguro – la voz de Derek le llego justo un segundo antes de que este le cogiera de la cintura y lo placara contra el suelo.

Stiles sintió la bola de fuego desvanecerse igual que el aire en sus pulmones con el golpe seco que se dio contra el suelo. Cuando fue a levantarse, Derek estaba encima de él agarrando sus manos y extendiéndolas a los lados de su cabeza.

- Ya basta – le ordeno – deja de luchar. Se acabó.

Stiles siguió forcejeando con el alpha hasta que se cansó y se echó a reír.

- No tenía pensado tener que hacer esto – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - pero si no me dejas elección. – abrió las manos en su totalidad y Derek se sintió volando hacia arriba en el aire hasta que cayó de espaldas en el suelo. – tendré que hacerte daño.

El alpha se elevó del suelo y miro a su espalda, Deucalion seguía colgado de las enredaderas, cosa que agradeció, ahora él debía detener a Stiles.

- ¿Qué va a ser Derek? – pregunto Stiles caminando despacio - ¿amor? ¿Pena? ¿Suplica? – Derek le miro sin comprender - ¿Qué usaras para hacerme entrar en razón esta vez?

- Esto – dejo crecer sus garras y se transformó.

- Oh – Stiles se quedó parado, sorprendido – vaya, si supongo que eso servirá. – miro las garras y luego a los ojos del moreno - Así que ahora vas a luchar.

- No me has dejado elección.

- Eso es mentira. – Espetó furioso – tenías una decisión muy fácil, y tú la desaprovechaste.

- ¿Qué decisión? – Gritó Derek – ¿dejar que te convirtieras en un asesino? ¿Qué desapareciera lo poco bueno que queda de ti?

- ¿a ti que más te da? – pregunto Stiles entrecerrando los ojos.

- Eres mi pareja Stiles – dijo como si fuera horrible que no cayera en ese detalle.

- ¿Tu pareja? – Stiles rio cínico y le fulmino con la mirada – solo porque no tienes otra alternativa Derek. Ya lo dejaste claro.

Con eso dicho Stiles se desvaneció en humo y apareció justo en frente del alpha pegándole un bofetón que le hizo dar una vuelta de campana. Derek se sintió mareado cuando probo a levantarse del suelo.

- Ahora apártate de mi camino Derek – para el moreno no pasó desapercibido el temblor en la voz del más joven.

- No – se levantó y volvió a encararle. Stiles alzo las manos y le lanzo una descarga que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

- Apártate – Derek estaba entre Stiles y Deucalion, por lo que el brujo lo aparto con su mente.

El nigromante reinicio la marcha hacia el alpha, usando su magia para liberar al kanima de los brazos del alpha gigante antes de volver su atención contra Deucalion.

- ¿por dónde íbamos? – le pregunto, pero no pudo oír la respuesta ya que alguien lo cogió y lo lanzo por los aires varios metros en dirección contraria.

- He dicho que no – Stiles miro desde el suelo hacia Derek quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido y determinación en la mirada.

- Tú lo has querido. – se volvió a desvanecer y apareció a su espalda, pero Derek detuvo su puño y lo agarró del cuello empujándolo hasta que su espalda toco un tronco. - ¿Cómo?

- Te conozco Stiles. – Le gruñó Derek – para ¡AHORA! – rugió más bestia que humano.

- La única forma en la que podrás detenerme es matándome Derek – elevo la pierna y le propino una patada en la ingle al alpha, quien le soltó con un gemido cayendo de rodillas. – Te he golpeado en la parte de ti que más me gusta – Stiles le propino un puñetazo y Derek cayo hacia atrás. – que lastima.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Deucalion cuando una flecha le alcanzo el muslo sacándole un grito de dolor. Miro hacia la dirección de donde había venido la flecha y vio a Allison que todavía tenía el arco levantado. Stiles la miro con odio y uso sus poderes para elevar las motos de los gemelos desde la maleza a lo lejos.

Allison salto en el momento justo, antes de que ambas motos chocaran sobre su cabeza. Stiles se sacó la flecha de un tirón y sintió el alivio cuando está herida se cerró.

Una nueva flecha voló sobre su cabeza lo que hizo que levantara una burbuja de protección. Allison avanzaba disparando hasta que Stiles la lanzo por los aires con una onda expansiva.

- ¡ALLISON! – grito Scott al ver a su novia caer como una muñeca contra una roca a su espalda.

Por un segundo Stiles se detuvo y miro a la chica inconsciente mientras su amigo corría hacia ella, sintiendo miedo por un momento.

"_**oh no"**_ – pensó. – _**"yo no…"**_

Pero al acabar ese pensamiento un dolor atravesó su pecho, otra vez.

"_**no, ahora no"**_ – se maldijo.

- Mira en lo que te has convertido chico – oyó a Deucalion hablarle. – quien sabe si has matado a la chica.

Stiles miro a Scott junto a Allison la cual todavía no se movía.

- No está muerta – siseo – siento su vida todavía, solo esta inconsciente.

- Por ahora chico – Deucalion tosió – pero esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tú has llegado demasiado lejos.

El chico lo miro con ira antes de sentir de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para ti Stiles – rio el alpha, Derek poco a poco se levantaba observando la escena – la oscuridad ya te ha devorado.

- Es cierto – susurro el chico – pero ¿sabes qué? – pregunto. – no me importa.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que todo el caos se desato. Todos dejaron de luchar cuando la tierra tembló. El celo se tornó negro de nuevo y los rayos cruzaron las nubes hasta caer a tierra.

- A cubierto – grito Emily, pero una onda cayó del cielo mandando descargas por toda la zona.

El viento lo azoto todo, haciendo que la maleza volara por los aires, al igual que plantas y rocas.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al mirar hacia la casa, Deucalion seguía atado a esas enredaderas, pero delante de él estaba Stiles, pero como nunca lo habían visto.

De su interior salían unos tentáculos traslucidos y negros, como sombras que se extendían por todas partes.

- ¿Qué es eso? – grito Kali.

- Kali cuidado – Ennis grito cuando uno de los tentáculos voló por el aire hacia la rama sobre la mujer alpha, partiéndola y cayéndole encima de la cabeza.

Kali quedo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras, los tentáculos entraban en la tierra atravesándola como un fantasma.

- Es la oscuridad – grito Deaton. – Stiles está siendo consumido por completo – anuncio el druida.

- No puedo moverme – anuncio Erika que estaba rígida y recta en mitad de la zona afectada. Boyd la cogió como un saco y el saco de allí, Poniéndola junto a Allison que comenzaba a despertar en brazos de Scott.

- Ninguna podemos – gruño Emily.

- ¿Por qué ocurre esto? – Peter gruño arañando un tentáculo que le amenazaba.

- Toda la maldad que hay en él se ha desatado con su magia, cobrando vida propia – todos miraron a Stiles que parecía en trance, justo delante de Deucalion mientras las sombras cubrían al alpha. – ya no tiene interés en controlaros, sino en matar y destruir.

- ¡STILES! – Derek grito echando a correr esquivando las sombras negras. - ¡Stiles!

Cora quiso correr a ayudarle pero Isaac la retuvo.

- Tengo que ayudarle – suplico la morena.

- Es demasiado peligroso – le dijo Isaac. – Derek le ayudara.

- Me temo que ya nadie puede – todos miraron al druida, tenía la cara surcada de dolor y pesar.

* * *

- Stiles – Derek grito corriendo hacia el chico en mitad de esa aura tan negra. Corrió y corrió golpeando los tentáculos, esquivando sus golpes y llegando hasta casi tocarlo. Casi, ya que Derek sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando un tentáculo le rodeo el cuello.

Stiles se giró y sus ojos negros con venas y ojeras mostraban una mirada oscura y vacía.

- Stiles mírame – le rogo el alpha casi sin aire mientras forcejeaba con el agarre en su cuello. – sabes quién soy, mírame.

Stiles no respondió solo siguió mirándole.

- Por favor – le rogo – para esto. – el tentáculo se apretó aún más. – no te puedes haber ido. Tu…, no. – Derek sintió su mejilla húmeda y supo que una lágrima estaba cayendo. – Stiles por favor mírame. – le suplico. – No quiero perderte por favor, sé que estás ahí dentro – ahogo un gemido. – Por favor Stiles – alargo su mano hasta tocar la fría mejilla del joven. – por favor.

- De…de…Derek – susurro el chico con la voz rasposa haciendo que el corazón de Derek volviera a latir.

- Stiles… - justo cuando iba a decir algo más, un sonido atronador de motor sonó en el bosque, un sonido que al igual que las motos, iba aumentando.

- ¿Qué es…? – fue a preguntar Peter, pero pronto supieron la respuesta cuando un coche entro a toda velocidad por el camino, convirtiendo en humo algunos tentáculos.

- ¿mama? – pregunto Scott al reconocer el coche de su madre. Cuando el coche freno y quien salió fue Lydia todos se quedaron de piedra. - ¿Lydia? – pregunto Scott aún más extrañado. Por su parte, los gemelos se dividieron de nuevo en dos para que Aiden fuera a ponerla a cubierto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le grito muy fuerte el pelirrojo. Lydia le fulmino con la mirada y dio la vuelta al coche.

- Salvaros a todos – anuncio y abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- Usted es… - Aiden se quedó callado de pronto cuando escupió sangre por la boca y comenzó a elevarse en el aire.

Stiles seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirando el coche, pero sin ver su ocupante, solo veía a Lydia gritar y al tentáculo atravesar al gemelo por la espalda.

- ¡AIDEN! – grito Ethan a la vez que Lydia chillaba entre sollozos. El gemelo se quedó inerte en el aire antes de ser lanzado lejos. Ethan corrió junto a Lydia hasta él.

- Necios – Derek oyó a Stiles susurrar mientras ambos veían la escena. – todos morirán aquí. – Derek sintió como lo lanzaban hacia atrás mientras Stiles se comenzaba a mover hacia el coche - me da igual – los tentáculos se retorcían agresivos mientras hablaba – los trucos que creáis que podéis usar. No hay absolutamente nada que…

Al igual que todos, Stiles se quedó sin habla cuando el copiloto del coche salió y le miro a los ojos.

- ¿hijo? –el sheriff vestía ropas un par de tallas más grandes de la suya y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, notablemente confundido. - ¿Stiles?

- T…tú. No. – comenzó el chico tartamudeando mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y los tentáculos temblaban en dirección al hombre.

- Stiles. – el sheriff alzo las manos en un gesto de paz y se acercó poco a poco. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Y…yo – le tembló la voz. – t…tú.

- Stiles… - se acercó lentamente el sheriff. – hijo mío… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Yo…, tú – repetía como obnubilado.

- Tranquilo – levanto las manos conciliador el sheriff – ya ha pasado todo Stiles. Mírame, estoy bien, Lydia me lo ha explicado todo, y la madre de Scott también. – Stiles comenzó a bajar la guardia – porque no paras un segundo y hablamos ¿vale?

- ¡Derek ahora! – Alan le lanzo una especie de bola de cristal la cual el alpha coloco en las manos del brujo sin que se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

La esfera se ilumino con furor a la vez que Stiles gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y una onda expansiva salía de su interior.

- ¡STILES! – gritó asustado el sheriff mientras se levantaba y corría hacia su hijo, Derek lo intercepto deteniéndolo. – suéltame.

- No. – Le gruñó – lo siento, pero esto es lo único que podemos hacer por el para no matarlo. – cuando el sheriff lo miro bien, vio la misma ansiedad en el hombre mientras sus brazos eran cogidos también por Scott y Peter.

- ¡PAPA! – grito Stiles mientras caía de rodillas y los tentáculos poco a poco iban desapareciendo de nuevo en su interior. Stiles los miro mientras la luz de la bola aumentaba al igual que su grito.

Derek vio como Deucalion caía al suelo al desintegrarse la enredadera y como el cielo parecía volver a estar simplemente nublado.

Stiles se fue poniendo en pie como pudo hasta que miro a la bola y la aplasto en sus manos profiriendo un grito de esfuerzo y angustia.

- ¿Stiles? – el sheriff miraba a su hijo preocupado, sus ojos seguían siendo negros, pero ahora al menos no lo eran por completo, su palidez había remitido un poco y las venas habían desaparecido al igual que los tentáculos a su alrededor. - ¿Stiles?

Derek fue a acercarse pero la mirada de Stiles fue fulminante, el chico levanto la mano hacia el con la intención de lanzarlo lejos con la mente, pero Derek solo sintió un leve empujón. Stiles abrió los ojos como platos horrorizado mientras se miraba las manos y probaba a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

- La esfera lo ha debilitado casi por completo – dijo Alan. – cuidado Derek sus poderes pueden regresar poco a poco si le damos tiempo.

Derek miro al druida mientras el sheriff se agachaba y miraba a su hijo.

- Stiles – le llamo el hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su hijo seguía forzando las manos entre lágrimas, llorando frustrado.

- Se acabó Stiles – dijo Derek acercándose. Stiles le miro con furia y negó.

- ¡No te acerques a mí! – Le gritó, pero el lobo siguió agachándose – he dicho que no te acerques.

- Lo siento – le susurro el alpha.

- Cállate – le grito – devuélveme mis fuerzas – grito histérico a la vez que volvió a crear una onda contra Derek, más fuerte esta vez, prueba de que lo que decía Deaton era verdad. – Devuélvemelas – rompió a llorar.

El alpha no se atrevió a tocarle, sabía que no era justo para Stiles, él le había hecho daño, y aunque ahora no lo entendiera, lo había hecho por él.

- Stiles – Derek se levantó resignado mientras el sheriff ocupaba su puesto en el suelo y abrazaba a Stiles.

Toda la manada del chico comenzó a moverse con libertad.

- Los tatuajes se desvanecen – apunto Emily al señalar al kanima, el cual desaparecía revelando a un muy desnudo Jackson sin marcas en la piel.

- ¿puede alguien explicarme que está pasando? – Preguntó tapándose rápidamente – y que alguien me traiga ropa.

Todos comprobaron sus marcas antes de mirar a Stiles siendo abrazado por su padre mientras lloraba.

- ¿se acabó? – pregunto Allison a Scott, mientras este la llevaba en brazos. Scott miro a su amigo con pesar y luego a la calma que ahora reinaba.

- Si – sonrió a la chica en sus brazos – se acabó.

Oyeron el grito de Cora y todos se giraron a mirar.

- Yo creo que todo acaba de empezar – Kate tenía a la loba cogida con su brazo por el cuello mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza. – no sabía que me había dejado a una cuando queme la casa.

Cora se revolvía pero la pistola le hizo frenarse.

- Suéltala Kate – Chris levanto la pistola y le apunto.

- Oh vamos, mírate, miraos todos. – Gritó al grupo – confraternizando unos con otros – apretó el brazo más sacando un gemido de la chica.

- Dejadme matarla – rugió Laura mientras Talía se ponía a la defensiva también y Derek rugía.

- Esto no ha acabado, esto es solo el principio de todo el trabajo que tengo aquí. – Señaló al grupo con asco y volvió a apuntar a la chica – alphas, betas, omegas que se convierten en lagartos, druidas y capullos con complejo de dios. – Stiles trago saliva y levanto la vista del regazo de su padre mirando a la mujer entre el hueco de las piernas de la manada que ahora le daban la espalda para encarar a la cazadora. – si hace falta recorreré el pueblo casa por casa hasta acabar con todos ellos.

- Puta – siseo Laura.

- Bueno – sonrió la mujer – querida, siempre es mejor que ser una perra. – Talía rugió y Cora volvió a forcejear. – estate quieta. – la golpeo con la culata sacándole un gemido y un gruñido de Derek – ah, ah todos al suelo. Las armas, todas, vamos, yo tengo a la rehén. – rio cuando todos se miraron y se pusieron a obedecer.

- No os rindáis matad a esta zorra – gruño Cora.

- Cállate – le apretó la mujer – o te mato antes.

Kate se giró hacia Lydia e Ethan que estaban en el suelo a un lado apartados llorando sobre Aiden.

- Al parecer alguien me ha ahorrado parte del trabajo – se giró y apunto a la pelirroja – vosotros dos, con los demás. – al ver que no hacían caso apunto a la chica – o te mato a ti.

Lydia miro entre lágrimas hacia abajo y luego al cañón de la pistola con furia.

- Tu misma – dijo la rubia poniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

- Kate ¡NO! – grito Chris cuando disparo, pero para asombro de todos la bala se detuvo a centímetros de la chica, en mitad del aire.

- ¿pero qué coño? – dijo la mujer mientras Lydia sollozaba cubierta por los brazos de Ethan, mirando la bala delante de ella, flotando.

- Qué. No. – La voz hizo que todos se giraran a ver a Stiles – sino quien.

El brujo miro a la mujer mientras se elevaba en el aire y hacia desaparecer la bala.

- Suéltala – dijo el chico cansado.

- Ahora vas a venirme de buena persona – rio la mujer aun con el corazón desbordado por el miedo.

"_**pensaba que ese monstruo ya no tenía poderes"**_ – pensó agitada.

- No Kate – Stiles se estabilizo ignorando los brazos de Derek que querían ayudarle. Miro al alpha a la cara y luego a los demás, a excepción de los alphas, con pesar y cansancio – yo nunca he dicho que fuera buena persona.

Se desvaneció en humo y apareció junto a las dos mujeres desvaneciéndose de nuevo y apareciendo con ellas en la entrada de la mansión.

Empujo a Kate, la cual grito, dentro de la casa y cogió a Cora del brazo.

Los demás iban hacia la casa cuando Stiles la miro con pena.

- Lo siento – la empujo al suelo, lejos de la entrada.

- ¿Stiles? – Derek grito mientras corría, pero el chico no aparto la mirada de la atónita Cora.

- Cuida de él. – le susurro a la chica y un escudo se levantó en forma de cúpula alrededor de la casa justo antes de que Derek pudiera llegar.

* * *

Kate se arrastraba por el comedor revisando las ventanas, no se abrían, cada vez que quitaba el seguro, este se cerraba solo. Se giró buscando una salido y fue hacia la puerta en dirección a la parte trasera, pero esta se cerró delante de ella.

- ¿ibas a alguna parte? – Kate se dio la vuelta al oír la voz detrás de ella. Stiles se apoyaba con aspecto cansado en la pared.

- Voy a salir de aquí – levanto la pistola – y tú no vas a detenerme. Mírate – le señalo - apenas te tienes en pie. – Stiles movió una mano y la pistola voló por la habitación lejos de la mujer.

- Tengo fuerzas de sobra para acabar con esto. – susurro apoyándose para caminar. Hasta un lado.

* * *

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Derek golpeando el muro invisible - ¡Stiles! –grito furioso.

El sheriff llego a su lado mientras el alpha golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cora estaba siendo levantada por Talía y Laura antes de enfrascarse en un abrazo. Al igual que Erika y Boyd, o Allison y Chris con victoria.

- ¿Es un escudo de crono? – pregunto Emily a Deaton, quien analizaba el muro desde la base.

- No lo creo – saco unos polvos fucsia de una bolsita y los lanzo contra la barrera. No pasó nada. – pero tampoco es celta.

- Es un muro psíquico – Emily dijo como si fuera obvio ganando la atención de los más cercanos. Deaton asintió confirmándolo.

- ¿Qué es un muro psíquico? – pregunto Peter mirando con pesar el tierno abrazo de las lobas.

- Es una protección que se basa completamente en la estabilidad psíquica del que lo crea. – Dijo el druida tocándolo – por eso no nos repele como el otro. – este escudo reacciona a como lo hace Stiles y a su vez, Stiles reacciona al escudo.

- ¿Entonces…? – Peter se impacientaba.

- Necesitamos que Stiles pierda el control sobre el campo de fuerza, que pierda su concentración.

Derek como si le hubieran hablado en chino comenzó a aporrear el escudo con más fuerza.

- Déjame a mí – Chris desenfundo la pistola y disparo contra la cúpula. Nada.

* * *

- Aléjate de mí. – le ordeno la rubia mirando a todas partes en busca de un arma, no conseguía ver la pistola, pero aun así siguió mirando. Cuando busco en su cinturón la porra eléctrica no la encontró. La había perdido.

- No necesito acercarme a ti para matarte Kate. – siseo. Sentía la molestia, el dolor y las náuseas debido a la perturbación que sufría la cúpula.

"_**dejad de luchar"**_ – pensó el chico.

- Así que vas a matarme – gruño la rubia. – no engañas a nadie. Eres tan monstruo como ese alpha al que quieres matar…

- Lo sé – la rubia se quedó callada ante eso – es por eso por lo que debo detener todo esto – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"_**mantente estable Stiles"**_ – se dijo – _**"solo un poco más"**_

- ¿acabar? – la mujer retrocedió.

- Dios – Stiles gimió levantando la cabeza mientras lloraba – todo lo que ahora siento. Es demasiado.

- Stiles… - la mujer miro a los lados buscando una salida.

- Todo cuanto he hecho. – dijo con voz ronca – y no me ha servido para nada más que perder todo lo que tenía, sin saber siquiera que lo tenía. – el chico parecía no ser consciente de donde estaba realmente. – Lo siento tanto – gimió.

- ¿el que sientes? – tal vez si le seguía el juego conseguiría salir con vida.

- Todas las vidas que he destruido, todo el dolor provocado – trago saliva – dios, es mi conciencia, está llegando a mí de golpe.

- La magia bloqueaba tu inhibidores – la mujer lo miro sollozar.

- Y ahora – grito el chico – el dolor es tan… - se ahogó con las palabras. – todo tiene que acabar ahora.

- Stiles… - la mujer alzo las manos. – no tienes por qué matarme. Me iré – le aseguro – no volveré te lo juro. Vamos Stiles, sé que sigue habiendo algo de oscuridad en ti. Se lo que es, la reconozco en los ojos de las personas. – Sonrió al ver la duda en el chico - Tu no me vas matar, porque los dos somos iguales. Ambos tenemos un objetivo. Y no paramos hasta que lo hemos cumplido. Tú no puedes parar ahora, dejando a Deucalion vivo.

Stiles lo pensó y estuvo a punto de dejarla salir, pero lo pensó y decidió probar algo. Usando su poder miro en el corazón de la mujer, prestando atención a sus verdaderas intenciones tras las palabras.

"_**voy a matarlos a todos en cuanto me libre de este imbécil, el primero será ese Scott con mi sobrina, luego pasare a los hale para seguir con todos los bichos raros de esta ciudad, incluyendo a ese sheriff que cree saber tanto y Derek…, será divertido verle gritar en agonía cuando no pueda hacer nada para salvarles ni a ellos ni a sí mismo"**_

Stiles gimió tras lo escuchado y negó. Esta mujer era tan monstruo como él.

"_**yo la he traído, es mi responsabilidad" – **_aceptó.

- El corazón – empezó el chico – a diferencia de la voz humana, este no puede mentir. – La miro serio de pronto - Aciertas al decir que somos iguales – dijo bajito antes de mirarla con pena – los dos somos malos. Pero te equivocas en una cosa.

- ¿El qué? – pregunto ya más confiada.

- Sí que te voy a matar – y con eso Stiles hizo prender en llamas a la mujer.

- No. ¡No! – Chilló - ¡POR DIOS! – se tambaleo por la sala ya encendida del todo, tras pasando sus llamas a las cortinas. - ¡NOOOOO! – grito mientras corría hacia Stiles, quien simplemente la empujo con una onda, estampándola en la chimenea con una fuerte explosión.

* * *

La explosión y los gritos se oyeron fuera de la casa antes de que las ventanas explotaran y los cristales se clavaran en la muralla invisible en vez de dañar a la manada.

- ¿Esa era…? – pregunto Cora, pero fue Chris argent quien acabo la frase.

- Kate.

El fuego se extendía rápidamente por la madera mientras todos observaban la estructura arder.

"_**NO"**_ – Derek rompió en cólera golpeando el muro – _**"NO" "NO" "NO"**_ – golpeo con los puños una y otra vez hasta que Laura lo agarro.

- Derek para – le grito.

- No – rugió – suéltame. Él está ahí dentro. Él está ahí dentro – repetía forcejeando con la loba.

- Suéltale – Erika rugió hacia Laura – he dicho que sueltes a mi alpha.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca rubita? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

- Laura – Talía salto – suéltale.

- Pero. – fue a reprochar pero Derek se soltó.

- Vamos – Erika se puso junto a Derek a golpear la muralla. – lo haremos juntos.

- Esperad – Cora salió de los brazos de su madre y se puso a ayudar.

- Cora – le llamo Laura, pero Talía la siguió y se puso a ayudar.

Laura vio como todos golpeaban el muro con todo lo que tenían a excepción de Ethan y Lydia que seguían abrazando el cuerpo del alpha pelirrojo entre lágrimas. Deucalion seguía en el suelo y…

- ¿alguien ha visto a Kali y a Ennis? – pregunto al ver como Scott se ponía junto a Derek a golpear con sus garras.

* * *

**Ya a varios kilómetros:**

- Corre – le insto Ennis a acelerar por el paso rocoso.

- Ya voy – acelero la mujer alpha - ¿estás seguro de que…?

- El ya no nos encontrara. – le aseguro el hombre. – Cuando estemos listos, seremos más fuertes que ellos y volveremos – se paró a mirarla – y tú serás la reina alpha de todo este territorio.

- Los mataremos ¿verdad Ennis? – le pidió con amor en los ojos.

- A todos, nena. A todos – el sonido de pisadas a su alrededor les indico que no estaban solos. - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Tres siluetas con túnicas negras salieron de la oscuridad hacia ellos.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – rugió la alpha. Pero justo cuando decidió atacar un rayo salió de la mano de uno de los individuos y alcanzo a Ennis en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto. - ¡Ennis!

Kali solo vivió cinco segundos más, antes de que tres rayos la alcanzaran en mitad del bosque.

* * *

Stiles seguía en pie, en medio de las llamas. El salón ardía con sus cortinas y paredes, sus sofás y muebles, todo envuelto en llamas, al igual que la escalera que ascendía al segundo piso.

Ya se imaginaba las portadas, _**"LA MANSION HALE ARDE DE NUEVO"**_.

Al menos esta vez había ardido con un monstruo dentro. Y con la causante del primero.

En ese momento Stiles tosió al tragar humo y camino despacio hacia una pared todavía ilesa junto a la entrada, se apoyó en ella con la espalda y se deslizo hasta el suelo.

Cerró los ojos respirando, concentrándose en mantener el escudo sobre la casa, cuando lo sintió. Miro al techo y la vio, la sombra había vuelto, la misma que le ataco antes de que empezara la batalla.

- Ven – la llamo – no temas. Te estaba esperando. – La sombra no se movió – siento tanto como te he tratado – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla antes de evaporarse por el calor. La sombra bajo hasta formar una silueta en el suelo – pensé. Pensé que eras un ente oscuro. – Las lágrimas volvieron – no lo entendí hasta poco después. El único ente oscuro soy yo ¿verdad? – La sombra tembló – tu solo querías ayudarme, y te eche a patadas. – Lloró - Te hice daño a ti también.

Stiles lloro y la sombra comenzó a aclararse hasta adquirir su verdadera forma.

- Perdóname – sollozo cansado – _**mama.**_

* * *

- ¿acaso eso funciona? – Laura pregunto a Morrell que miraba la escena.

- Cualquier cosa que le hagamos al escudo lo sentirá Stiles, mientras este alzado significa que está vivo. Si conseguimos que caiga podremos sacarlo.

- ¿Por qué le ayudan? – Preguntó confusa – ha hecho mucho mal. – se enfurruño negándose a hacer nada.

- Puede, pero no están aquí para juzgarle, sino para perdonarle – Morrell saco un frasco verde de su cinturón y lo lanzo a la cúpula, solo tembló. – para salvarle. Ese siempre ha sido el plan.

- ¿salvarle? – pregunto la hale aún más confundida.

- Hacer aquello que pedía a gritos y nadie escucho. – bajo la mirada apenada – o aquello que oyeron quienes no debían.

- Pero y todo lo que… - se cortó.

- Tú crees que ha hecho mucho mal, pero dime que ves – le señalo al grupo – yo solo veo todo lo que Stiles le ha devuelto a esta gente. – Laura miro a Derek y Cora – tu familia por ejemplo.

- Yo… - la chica lo medito mientras veía a Peter trabajar con los demás. – ¿pero qué? – Susurró molesta - ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ MIENTRAS ESE TRABAJA! – Laura corrió con los demás a ayudar.

* * *

Claudia Stilinski miraba a su hijo en mitad de esa habitación y sentía miedo.

- Mi niño – se agacho hasta rozarle la mejilla – mi precioso. – los ojos se le humedecieron.

- Mama – lloro Stiles – estoy tan cansado. Y me duele tanto.

La mujer apretó los labios para no llorar. Se había mantenido alrededor de su hijo tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada, que la noche que lo vio caer, solo pudo hacer lo que creyó conveniente, entrar en los sueños del alpha hale para que le ayudara a salvarlo, pero ahora, veía a su pequeño y no podía hacer nada.

- Hijo mantente despierto – le grito intentando palmearle la cara, pero atravesándolo.

- No te preocupes – le susurro su hijo – pronto estaré contigo.

- ¡no! tesoro. Mírame. – Le pidió – por favor – el chico estaba adormilado por el humo.

- No quieres que este contigo – pregunto apenado – tanto me odias.

- Mi amor, yo no te odio – le aseguro.

- Entonces – tosió – porque no me dejas estar contigo. Porque todos me alejan de su lado.

La mujer no quiso llorar pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba mantener a su hijo despierto para que viviera.

- ¿quieres saber porque no te devolví la vida? – pregunto y la mujer lo miro pensando. – creo que en el fondo siempre me imagine que pasaría algo así. Que moriría. – La mujer abrió la boca – solo quería que si eso pasaba, tu estuvieras esperándome al otro lado.

- Tesoro tu no vas a morir – le aseguro.

- Están forzando el escudo – dijo el chico con cara de angustia.

- Tus amigos cielo – le dijo – están aquí, todos. Scott, Lydia, Derek…

- Derek no me ama – le dijo. La mujer iba a contrariarle, pero Stiles siguió hablando – y no le culpo. Le he hecho daño. No he sido una pareja digna.

- Stiles… - susurro.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba mi apodo – lloro el chico sonriendo. La mujer negó y trago saliva, si era posible. – suena bien en tus labios. – La mujer rio – estas guapa.

- Hijo por favor. – La mujer suplico – afloja el escudo, déjales entrar y sacarte.

- Papa estará bien – dijo ignorándola. – seguramente reara su vida, pero eso no importa.

- Aflójalo Stiles. – esta vez, sonó más seria.

- No. – solo dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

- Si viviera no podría vivir con esta pena. – le aseguro quedándose más dormido. – con este dolor. Esa bola de cristal ha anulado la oscuridad en mí, y al ver a papa…

- Has encontrado tu ancla – le aseguro – se lo que se siente. Pero…

- No… - continúo el brujo. – mi conciencia no me permitirá vivir. – la mujer fue a llorar hasta que cayo.

- Existe una posibilidad – dijo la mujer.

- ¿de qué? – pregunto el chico. Claudia sabía que necesitaba una idea para engañar a su hijo.

- Pon tu mano sobre tu corazón – le pidió, el chico poco a poco lo hizo obedientemente. – ahora mírame.

Stiles la miro y su madre le sonrió con dulzura. Esta puso su mano encima de la de su hijo.

- Perdóname por esto – le pidió la mujer. Antes de saltar y entrar dentro de él. Stiles perdió el control de su cuerpo cando le atravesaron los espasmos, luego sintió su mano derecha alzarse sin control y ponerse sobre su pecho.

"_**hago esto por ti hijo, yo he visto el futuro, y aunque he intentado evitar esto…, no queda más alternativa que seguir el orden establecido" **_– la voz de su madre sonaba en su cabeza. – "_**que este corazón se vuelva duro como la piedra ante el dolor o el miedo" **_– la mano de Stiles comenzó a brillar y un dolor cruzo su pecho.

- ¡MAMA PARA! – le pidió. Pero la mujer forzó el brazo y a su hijo.

"_**que su mala conciencia se adormezca y poco a poco desaparezca, que el dolor que ha infligido solo le sea devuelto en carga cuando pueda soportarla" – **_el dolor ceso y como si de un humo se tratara la mujer se formó de nuevo ante los ojos de su hijo. Stiles sintió alivio en su propia alma cuando todo lo malo lo abandono. Ya no sentía más dolor.

- Perdóname – lloró – este hechizo desaparecerá algún día, pero hasta entonces tendrás que ser duro como la roca. Tus poderes volverán a su esplendor pronto y necesitas que tu corazón sea fuerte para entonces.

- Mama – Stiles la miro con pesar – no abriré esa cúpula – le dijo sin dudar.

- Lo se mi amor. Eres tan tozudo como tu padre. – y convirtiéndose en luz salto a toda velocidad contra Stiles para noquearlo de un impacto. Antes de desmayarse Stiles pudo oír a su madre decirle:

"_**te quiero…, Stiles"**_

* * *

Lydia estaba mirando el cuerpo de Aiden mientras Ethan lloraba sobre el prometiéndole perdonarle todo si abría los ojos. Lydia no podía hablar.

"_**Ni siquiera le dije que yo también…" **_– una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Jackson tenía sus ojos sobre ella antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el grupo que ya no sabía qué hacer para controlar al alpha, el cual gritaba que no se rindieran.

- Derek – Laura le llamo, pero el hombre siguió golpeando hasta caer de rodillas junto al muro.

Unos lloraban, otros mostraban pena en el rostro y otros apartaron la mirada de la mansión ya totalmente prendida.

Lydia acaricio el cabello de Aiden_**. - "está enfriándose"**_ – pensó mientras veía como la sangre se extendía en círculo por el suelo.

"_**Lydia"**_ – una voz llego a su oído, era una voz femenina, pero no la conocía cuando se giró sobre su hombro, vio a una mujer acuclillada a su espalda, una mujer que no conocía, pero que no le producía ningún temor.

"_**Lydia"**_ – le oyó hablarle.

- Usted es… - se cayó cuando la mujer le toco las mejillas y la miro.

"_**ahora está débil"**_ – a la pelirroja no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran, casi sin darse cuenta se vio gritando a Derek.

- ¡DEREK! – Todos se giraron a mirarla con atención - ¡AHORA DEREK, GOLPEALA AHORA!

El alpha tardo solo un segundo en hacerlo y ver una brecha en la muralla.

- Se ha abierto una brecha. – grito Scott mientras Derek se introducía por ella.

- Hay que mantenerla abierta – Morrell se puso a un lado y Peter al otro. Sus rostros mostraban esfuerzo cuando poco a poco empezó a cerrarse.

- ¿a qué esperáis para ayudarnos? – grito Peter. Scott fue el primero en ponerse entre ambos y agarrar cada extremo abierto con una mano, haciendo fuerza para mantenerlos separados.

- Derek date prisa – rugió Scott cuando Peter y Morrell tuvieron que salir del hueco. Solo Scott sujetaba el escudo y todos se quedaron de piedra cuando sus ojos tomaron un tono rojo por el esfuerzo.

* * *

Cuando Derek entro en la casa tirando la puerta abajo, lo primero que hizo fue taparse la cara por el humo y el calor.

- ¡Stiles! – grito mirando de un lado a otro, todo estaba en llamas. – Stiles.

Miro y miro, pero no fue hasta que vio por la puerta del salón un zapato en el suelo.

- ¡STILES! – grito corriendo mientras esquivaba una viga que estaba a medio caer en el marco. El chico estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y expresión templada. Su rostro tenía manchas de hollín, pero para Derek seguía siendo su rostro.

Puso atención y oyó el latir de un corazón, firme. – _**"está vivo" – **_se alivió al levantarlo en brazos.

- Salgamos de aquí – le susurro cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, pero cuando fue a salir por la puerta la viga cayó bloqueando el paso. – no.

Miro hacia los lados, pero todo lo cubría el fuego. Cuando ya pensaba que no había nada que pudiera hacer vio como el fuego se apartaba de las ventanas, dejando un camino despejado. Derek miro hacia abajo, pero Stiles seguía inconsciente.

Claudia en cambio seguía a su lado susurrándole, aunque no lo oyera.

"_**corre Derek, no puedo mantenerlo mucho tiempo apartado. ¡Corre!" – **_y aunque el alpha no lo oyó, fue justo lo que hizo, cargo contra las ventanas, dándose la vuelta al instante para absorber el golpe y cubrir al chico en sus brazos.

- Por aquí – oyó a Scott que seguía a un lado sujetando los dos lados de la muralla. Derek corrió hacia la brecha y empujo a Scott con un placaje para que pudieran salir los tres.

Scott acabo en el suelo con Stiles encima y Derek detrás antes de que la muralla se cerrara y explotara, liberando todo el calor que desprendía la casa en llamas.

- Atrás – grito Talía – todos atrás.

El grupo obedeció mientras todos se movían hasta alejarse de las llamas. La casa ardía y poco a poco se derrumbaba.

Derek tumbo a Stiles en el suelo, ignorando la destrucción de su casa, atendiendo por completo al chico tendido a sus pies.

- Stiles – le llamo cuando el sheriff y Scott se acercaron con él.

- Mi hijo – lloro el sheriff tirándose al suelo para abrazarlo.

- Está vivo – le dijo Scott. – su corazón late.

El sheriff asintió sonriendo mientras peinaba los cabellos del chico inconsciente. – _**"Claudia, nuestro hijo está bien. Nuestro hijo está bien"**_ – se repitió mentalmente mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos. O fue consciente del alma de su mujer a su lado despidiéndose de nuevo de él.

- Stiles – gimió Derek cuando lo oyó murmurar a la vez que abría los ojos.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces antes de toser con arcadas.

- Ya está Stiles – le apremio su padre – ya está.

Stiles elevo la mirada y los vio mirarle. Justo cuando pensó que el sentimiento de culpabilidad venia, desapareció, sin llegar a molestar su conciencia.

"_**mama"**_ – recordó a su madre y lo que le hizo.

- Stiles estas… - Scott dejo de hablar cuando oyó los lloriqueos de alguien. Ethan lloraba sobre el cadáver de Aiden. Al igual que Lydia que parecía estar en estado de shock.

- Vámonos hijo – le apremio el sheriff queriendo evitar más conflicto.

- ¡NO! – oyó el grito de Deucalion, quien venía tambaleándose. – ese, ese demonio me ha humillado, ha asesinado a un miembro de mi manada y nos ha declarado la guerra.

- El ya no es una amenaza para ti – dijo Alan imperturbable.

- Kali, Ennis – grito el alpha – cogedle.

Pero nadie contestaba, el alpha miro a los lados y no los encontró.

- Me da que se han largado – dijo Laura cruzándose de brazos. – vuelve a intentarlo a lo mejor pasa algo – se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa, luego rio – menuda manada de mierda que tienes.

- Ethan – grito, pero el gemelo lo miro con odio y no se movió.

- No volverá a molestaros – dijo el sheriff intentando aplacar su ira. Al parecer Laura solo quería pelea – por favor, solo quiero llevármelo a casa.

- Oh, te lo llevaras. – Deucalion se transformó – en una caja. –rugió lanzándose contra el hombre.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, en un momento el sheriff estaba y al siguiente ya no. Stiles estaba justo en frente de Deucalion, con los ojos negros y las venas marcadas otra vez.

El alpha tenía una expresión de dolor y miedo, con la boca y los ojos abiertos en su totalidad mientras intentaba decir algo.

De pronto cayó al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado y Stiles se giró a mirarle mostrando en su mano para todos, el corazón del alpha ciego.

- Stiles – grito Derek.

- Al final ha sido tu corazón el que ha acabado contigo. – el alpha expiro su último aliento después de oír las palabras del brujo quien alzo la mirada y miro a Derek.

Los llantos de Lydia llamaron su atención y se giró hacia ella. Ethan la cubría, mirando con odio hacia Stiles, mientras la pelirroja lloraba sobre el pecho del gemelo muerto.

- No te acerques a ella –Jackson se lanzó a atacar cuando Stiles fue hacia el cuerpo de Aiden, pero el brujo de golpeo la cara con un dedo haciéndole dar una vuelta de campana.

Ethan iba a levantarse a luchar, pero Stiles lo aparto con la mente dejando a la pelirroja sobre el lobo muerto.

- ¡NO! – grito Ethan.

- ¡Stiles! – bramaron varios a la vez mientras corrían hacia él, pero Stiles solo tuvo que mover la mano hacia arriba y atrás sin mirarles, para que cayeran de culo al suelo y se quedaran sentados.

Lydia seguía llorando cuando Stiles se arrodillo enfrente de ella con Aiden en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – le pregunto con sollozos. – he sido tu amiga. Te he devuelto a tu padre, yo… - rompió a llorar otra vez - ¿Por qué lo has matado?

Stiles guardo silencio antes de retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. La chica se estremeció y le miro con pesar y miedo. Stiles la miro llorar.

- ¿le amas? – pregunto el chico. La pelirroja lo miro y luego lloro asintiendo al mirar a Aiden.

- Lo amaba – susurro.

Fue suficiente para el brujo.

- Solo… - se paró a pensar en las palabras – solo puedo traer a la vida un alma más. – le informo bajando la mano hasta el pecho del alpha. – después de esto, no volveré a poder resucitar a nadie.

La mano de Stiles se ilumino y sus parpados se llenaron de marcas de las venas. La sangre del alpha fue entrando de nuevo en el cuerpo, mientras el color y el calor volvían a su piel. Stiles aparto la mano y se levantó dando pasos atrás.

Lydia estuvo a punto de pedirle que no se fuera, pero una mano agarro su pelo y lo acaricio; bajo la mirada y Aiden le sonreía con aspecto agotado.

- Hola – dijo bajito.

- Hola –la pelirroja sonrió mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Aiden? – Ethan se agacho y lo abrazo con fuerza, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. – te perdono por todo, por todo me oyes. Sigue respirando.

- ¿hemos ganado? – Aiden pregunto sonriente de uno al otro. La pelirroja rio y asintió. Luego levanto la vista a Stiles quien la miraba sin expresar nada. Aiden siguió su mirada y se tensó.

- Os perdono la vida – dijo el brujo mirando a los gemelos. – sé que no tuvisteis nada que ver con el ataque a mi padre.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada pero Stiles siguió.

- Vuestra vida tiene dos condiciones. – dijo ignorando los comentarios de asombro de los demás.

- ¿Cuáles? – Ethan pregunto brusco, pero Aiden le puso una mano en el brazo.

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto más calmado y educado.

- Como Deucalion ha muerto – Aiden abrió los ojos como platos por esto – os dejo en manos del alpha hale – miro a Derek y luego a Scott – o el alpha McCall. Como sus betas.

- Aceptamos – Aiden dijo apretando la mano de su gemelo.

- ¿y la segunda? – Ethan pregunto ahora también cordial.

- Cuidadlos.

- ¿a la manada? – pregunto Ethan.

- No solo a la manada – dijo mirando a Lydia. – a Danny y a Lydia. – Lydia le miro con extrañeza – son personas excepcionales. – un comentario tan profundo en un rostro tan inexpresivo la desconcertó.

- Aceptamos – volvió a decir Ethan.

Stiles asintió y se giró a la manada que le miraba extrañados, como Lydia.

- ¿y nosotros? – pregunto Erika.

- Sois libres – anuncio – ahora ya no hay nada que os ate a mí. – miro a Deucalion y luego a Derek quien le miraba con varios sentimientos expuestos. – ahora debo irme.

- ¿Qué? – gimió su padre. – no. Ahora que he vuelto no te puedes ir. ¿Ir a dónde? – pregunto adelantándose.

- Sé que en la ciudad, tenemos unos invitados muy especiales que han venido a por mí. – Todos se miraron sin entender hasta que cayeron – una especie de consejo. Tal vez puedan ayudarme si voy a su encuentro.

- No sabes lo que te harán. – Derek salto – tú no te vas de aquí. Te vienes conmigo a casa. Nuestra casa. – Stiles le miro con los ojos humedecidos – donde vamos a estar bien tú y yo. – Derek le miro a los ojos – vamos a estar bien.

- Derek… - susurro – sigo siendo oscuro – levanto la mano y dejo salir una magia en forma de polvo negro. – este poder tiene que ser controlado o volveré a hacer daño. Lo siento.

- Stiles. ¡NO! – grito Derek corriendo hacia él. Stiles le miro apenado.

- lo siento. Derek.

Se desvaneció.

* * *

"_**Salida de Beacon Hills" – **_leyó Stiles en el cartel de la carretera. Acababa de desvanecerse y aparecer ahí. En una carretera con bosque a los lados y un cartel con ese mensaje. Se limpió la cara con las mangas y Comenzó a caminar sacando su mp3 cuando hablo.

- Sé que estáis ahí – dijo mirando su música. – salid. He venido a vuestro encuentro.

Tres túnicas negras con capucha salieron de detrás de los árboles y se acercaron a él.

- Tú debes de ser s… - Stiles levanto un dedo a la voz de mujer que vino de debajo de la túnica.

- Si sabe lo que le conviene me llamara Stiles – el chico se puso un auricular – ¿o vamos a fingir que no nos conocemos señorita Gutiérrez?

Se oyó una risa y la túnica que estaba en el centro se quitó la capucha desvelando a la mujer de asuntos sociales.

- Veo que estaba en lo cierto – anuncio el chico. – esos deben ser los caballeros que le acompañaron a la casa de la señora McCall.

Las dos túnicas restantes se quitaron las capuchas confirmando lo que él había pensado.

- Os dije que no lo habíamos engañado – la mujer miro a los hombres.

- ¿sois el consejo? – pregunto mientras caminaba ignorándolos.

- Somos los enviados por el consejo para llevarte con nosotros a las instalaciones centrales.

- Instalaciones centrales – repitió Stiles como si fuera chino.

- En Irlanda. – completo un hombre.

- No puedo ir a Irlanda. – Negó – hay una mujer, una mujer alpha que debo encontrar antes de que…

- Ya nos hemos encargado de la alpha Kali y su acompañante. – Stiles la miró – ya no serán un problema para nadie. También sabemos todo lo que ha ocurrido. Lo de tu madre y ese conjuro en tu corazón.

- No puedo sentir bien – dijo mirando el suelo.

- Ira mejorando – dijo el hombre poniéndole una mano en el hombro – te ayudaremos a que mejore hasta que desaparezca y puedas controlar tu poder.

- Controlar mi poder – repitió intentando devolver sus ojos a la normalidad ayudándose del reflejo de la pantalla, pero seguían siendo totalmente negros.

- Algún día tendrás que volver – dijo el otro hombre. – con tu familia. Con Derek.

- Derek – repitió.

- Nos encargaremos de que sepa de ti, no sabrá donde estarás exactamente, pero sabrá de ti. Y tú de él. – volvió a hablar el primer hombre.

- Veo que no soy el único que está en todo – pateo una piedra.

- no Stiles. – Sonrió – nuestros jefes también lo están.

Stiles asintió y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Irlanda? – pregunto y los tres asintieron caminando con él. Stiles resoplo y miro su mp3 otra vez – menos mal que este bicho tiene toda la batería cargada.- Stiles encendió el mp3 y sonó una canción que le pareció muy inoportuna o por el contrario muy apropiada. – **"The Monster" de Rihanna y Eminem.**

Con el sonido de esa canción siguió caminando por la carretera con sus tres acompañantes hasta simplemente desaparecer. Justo después el aullido de un lobo sonó en el aire, como el alarido de un corazón roto.


End file.
